


Bajo la Superficie

by Kuro_Neko4869



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Bisexual Bill Weasley, Bully Ron, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Experimentación Humana, Experimentación poco ética, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Homophobia, Identidad secreta, Instintos animales, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Ron va a mejorar, Slytherin Harry Potter, Snape es un idiota al principio, Spanish Translation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Traducción, Transformación animal, Translation, Trastornos del habla, abuso infantil
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 103,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Neko4869/pseuds/Kuro_Neko4869
Summary: Harry Potter había sido un fenómeno no deseado en casa de los Dursley, así que, cuando les surge una oportunidad para deshacerse de él, ¿es de extrañar que la aprovechen? Harry se encuentra atrapado y sometido a experimentos como una rata de laboratorio por aquellos que ejercen el extraño poder que ha llegado a reprimir. Cuando finalmente escapa, lleva consigo un secreto que debe mantenerse como tal, para no encontrarse mostrándose como el monstruo que siempre le habían dicho que era.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. La Extrañeza del Número 4 de Privet Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326149) by [mellow_cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellow_cello/pseuds/mellow_cello). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene descripciones gráficas de violencia y abuso infantil.
> 
> Pense en poner esto como nota final pero termine decidiendo publicarlo aquí al inicio igual que como lo hizo Mellow_cello. Muy bien, aquí va, los primeros 5 capítulos pueden ser bastante gráficos y algunas personas pueden sentirse incómodas con esto, cosas como "experimentación humana" o "abuso infantil" fueron colocadas en las etiquetas por una razón, sin embargo, después del capítulo 5 las descripciones de violencia gráfica como tal cesan, y es garantizado que incluso si hay cosas gráficas más adelantes no será nada cercano a los primeros capítulos por lo que debería estar bien. Mellow_cello hizo un resumen de lo que pasa en los primeros capítulos para quienes no quisieran leerlos. 
> 
> Por lo tanto, voy a colocar ese resumen al principio del capítulo 6 y así, quienes quieran leer o les interese esta historia pero no se sientan capaces de leer la primera parte podrán saltarse esos capítulos e iniciar a leer desde el 6 cuando este sea publicado.

No se permitía la extrañeza aquí, en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Harry había llegado a entender esto muy pronto, sin embargo, descubrió que la extrañeza parecía seguirlo a todas partes, y su tía y su tío lo culpaban. Cuando las cosas volaban de los estantes, cuando los juguetes cambiaban de color, o cuando un objeto cambiaba de forma, se encontraba frente al chillido agudo y cruel de su tía y sus palabras cual cuchillos que nunca parecían fallar en cortar profundamente, o el puño (o, si era particularmente malo, el cinturón) de su tío.

Era difícil decidir cuál de los dos era peor. Su tía siempre parecía saber qué decir para llegar a él. Desde su falta de valía, a su figura escuálida, a sus padres, quienes nunca lo quisieron, hasta que el niño fue despojado de arriba a abajo y destrozado. Se quedaba allí agarrado sus pantalones de gran tamaño, con la cabeza gacha mientras su espeso y rebelde cabello cubría sus ojos llorosos. Si lo descubría llorando, empeoraría.

—No te pongas a llorar, muchacho— le gritaba. —¿Qué razón tendrías para llorar? Deberíamos haberte dejado en la calle en cuanto te vimos. No has sido más que un problema. Deberías estar agradecido de que te hayamos dado un techo sobre tu cabeza. Es más, de lo que te mereces.

A continuación, seguiría describiendo la forma en que sus padres habrían hablado de él; cómo habrían sabido desde el momento en que nació que nunca valdría nada. Se lamentaría sobre cómo sabía que cualquier hijo de su hermana sería problemático y rebelde, pero no creía que ningún niño pudiera igualar la atrocidad que era Harry. Ella diría que sus padres probablemente habían muerto para escapar de él, que siempre sería el punto en el que comenzaría a llorar si no había comenzado ya.

Su tío, por otro lado, no era tan elocuente al expresar lo patético que era Harry, pero tampoco se quedaba callado. Agarraba al chico, normalmente por la mata de cabello enredado en su cabeza, y lo golpeaba sin descanso. En la cara, en el vientre, en el pecho. Dondequiera que pudiera llegar, sacando las frustraciones del día. O se quitaba el cinturón, lo doblaba sobre sí mismo y azotaba repetidamente al niño en su espalda y piernas, provocando ronchas y cortes en la piel.

Ninguna súplica detuvo su ira hasta que se hubiera agotado, por lo que Harry pasaría ese tiempo acurrucándose sobre sí mismo y bloqueando el torrente de palabras desiguales que se dirigían a él, llamándolo inútil, bueno para nada, horrible, repugnante y cualquier otra cosa que pasara por la mente del hombre.

Al terminar, lo enviarían de regreso a su pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras, donde atendería sus heridas, mentales o físicas, y esperaría.

No le hablarían ni reconocerían mientras estuviera en el armario. No había como pasar el tiempo y tampoco tenía forma de saber que día era o cuándo lo dejarían salir. Frecuentemente, si hubiera hecho algo particularmente condenatorio, lo dejarían allí por lo que solo podía asumir que eran días, sin permitirle salir. Se había hecho encima varias veces y, estando tanto hambriento como deshidratado, lloraba contra la puerta, apenas capaz de levantar la voz lo suficiente como para pedir un poco de agua. Serían misericordiosos eventualmente, permitiéndole lavarse durante diez minutos donde pasaría la mayor parte bebiendo agua del fregadero, luego se metería a la ducha fría (los fenómenos como él no podían usar el agua caliente y, de todos modos, no tenía el tiempo para dejar que se calentara), con ropa y todo, y se lavaba hasta que su tía golpeaba la puerta y le exigía que saliera antes de desperdiciar toda el agua.

Si era rápido en limpiar el maloliente armario, le daban algo de comida antes de ser lanzado a su siguiente tarea.

Y así fue durante años. Apenas hablaba, comunicándose con asentimientos rápidos e inclinaciones de cabeza. No podía discutir ninguna de las tareas que se le encomendaban. Si ya hubiera hecho alguna de las tareas que se le ordenó, la haría de nuevo. Una vez, había dicho que había completado las tareas que le habían encomendado, lo que le había provocado quemaduras en el antebrazo, demasiadas ronchas para contar y tres días en el armario sin luz ni comunicación. Nunca volvió a discutir nada de lo que su tía o su tío le pidieron.

En cuanto a su primo, todo lo que hizo el problemático chico era culpa de él. Cada plato roto era culpa de Harry, cada cambio de humor y cada berrinche. No, incluso cuando sus acciones eran hechas frente a la mirada de sus padres, no podía hacer nada malo, y cuando el niño pudo caminar, comenzó a aterrorizar a Harry, haciendo cosas a propósito para meterlo en problemas, haciendo que su amigo se uniera a él para perseguir a Harry calle abajo, hacia el bosque, hacia cualquier escondite que pudiera encontrar. Y si Harry era atrapado por su primo, quien se hacía más y más grande cada día, sería golpeado y tirado como si no pesara nada, arrojado al suelo y quedándose allí, tratando de permanecer inmóvil para que su primo se aburriera y se fuera.

Pero hubo momentos de paz. Veces en las que sus familiares se fueron de vacaciones a las que no fue invitado. Veces en las que podía sentarse en la parte de atrás del jardín y estar bien. Tiempo para sí mismo. Vivió solo por estos momentos de paz.

Durante años fue así, saltando de un momento de paz al siguiente. A menudo, estos momentos eran pocos y distantes entre sí, pero era todo lo que podía esperar. Y sobrevivió durante ocho años antes de que su mala suerte pudiera más que él.

Había estado de compras con su tía, lo cual era un placer raro por sí mismo. Apenas tenía la oportunidad de salir de la casa, por lo que estaba bajo estrictas órdenes de comportarse. Su tía había necesitado su ayuda con los muchos alimentos que estaba comprando, los cuales se usarían para preparar una cena para la reunión social que había planeado para esa noche.

Harry sabía que la parte social significaría que sus familiares estarían en alerta máxima. Probablemente sería él quien proporcionaría la comida, pero nunca fue visto por ninguno de los invitados. No, estaría encerrado en su armario mucho antes de que los invitados entraran en fila en la casa, felicitando a su tía por sus maravillosas habilidades culinarias. Aun así, esto le brindó la oportunidad de aventurarse fuera de los confines de la casa de los Dursley, así que lo tomó agradecido.

Esto también significaba que su tía no podía ser tan abiertamente horrible. Sabía que más tarde lo regañarían duramente con todas las cosas malas que ella tuviera para decir en su mente, pero durante un tiempo podría disfrutar –aunque sería golpeado por pensar así– su silencio involuntario ante sus claros errores.

Deambuló por los pasillos, buscando cada ingrediente que le vociferaba, entrecerrando los ojos ante las etiquetas. Intentó ser rápido, pero se estremeció cuando puso el ingrediente equivocado en el carrito.

—¡Dije bajo en grasas, muchacho!— Le siseó, manteniendo la voz baja a regañadientes. —¿Estás sordo?

Rápidamente inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y removió el objeto ofensivo, entrecerrando los ojos más cerca de las latas para encontrar el ingrediente correcto. Ya le temblaban las manos y recordó que no había comido desde la mañana del día anterior. Si pudiera ser bueno, podría comer, pero las etiquetas solo se volvieron más difíciles de leer a medida que su temblor empeoraba y la impaciencia de ella crecía.

—¡Date prisa, chico!— Le espetó ella, un poco demasiado fuerte, y de repente su mano resbaló, causando que la lata que había estado sosteniendo cayera. Sin pensarlo, temeroso de hacer ruido, se tensó y la lata detuvo abruptamente su descenso.

Su respiración se detuvo. No necesitaba levantar la vista para saber que su tía lo estaba mirando con furia apenas contenida, con la cara roja y las manos temblorosas.

La extrañeza no era permitida...

La lata cayó.

Ella marchó rápidamente hacia él, agarrándolo por la parte superior del brazo. Su delgada figura era engañosa; el agarre de hierro de la mujer era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar un moretón, pero mantuvo su dolor oculto.

—¿Qué te hemos dicho, monstruo?— Dijo en voz baja, mirando a los clientes cercanos. Nadie parecía notarlos, pero su preciosa reputación estaría en peligro si alguno de ellos la hubiera visto.

Harry no podía respirar.

—Vas a oír a Vernon cuando regresemos— amenazó en voz baja, y Harry pudo escuchar su corazón en sus oídos, sentir su latido a través de su cuello y hasta los dedos de los pies, pero se mordió el labio para reprimir su inminente gemido. Debería haberlo sido más inteligente... Se lo merecía...

Harry intentó molestar a su tía lo menos posible durante el resto del viaje. No iba a ver el mundo exterior por mucho tiempo, lo sabía. Se preguntó si podría tomar a escondidas una manzana, pero, por otro lado, si alguien se enterara, ya fuera su tía o alguien más, tendría suerte de ser alimentado antes de la semana siguiente.

En el momento en que llegó a casa, su tía se acercó a su tío para compartir la noticia de la gran atrocidad que había cometido, exagerando mucho los detalles.

—¡Ese fenómeno! Deberías haber visto lo que hizo. ¡En público! ¡Estábamos rodeados de decenas de personas! ¡Es un milagro que ninguno de ellos lo haya visto! Estoy segura de que estaba tratando de llamar su atención, ese mocoso desagradecido. Quería arruinar mi noche perfecta con su anormalidad.

Si hubiera tenido la voz y una actitud mucho más salvaje, podría haber intentado corregir la injusta narración del evento. Pero no tenía ni la actitud ni la voz para corregir a su tía. La mera sugerencia de hacerlo haría que tuviera un ataque de pánico, pensando en las palizas que seguirían a tal ingratitud.

Su tío, con el rostro enrojecido, cumplió con la amenaza que su tía le había hecho. Dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, el pecho y el estómago, fue sostenido contra la pared solo por el cabello, incluso mientras intentaba acurrucarse sobre sí mismo, mientras su tía lo atacaba verbalmente, relatando el cómo era un inútil, un ingrato, estúpido monstruo. Escuchó brevemente la risa de su primo a unos pocos metros de distancia antes de que su cabeza se estrellara contra la pared y el mundo se inclinó, su audición fue superada por un zumbido distintivo.

Se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba siendo golpeado. Su tío se había quitado el cinturón y su camisa estaba por encima de la cabeza. El cuero golpeó con dureza su espalda, la cual aún estaba sanando, abriendo viejas heridas y creando otras nuevas sobre su huesuda columna. La respiración de Harry salió a chorros ahogados, apenas estaba allí para registrar lo que estaba pasando.

Eventualmente, debió desmayarse, ya que al momento siguiente se encontró tendido en el frío suelo de su oscuro armario. Las voces del exterior nadaban en sus sentidos, y supuso que debió haber estado desmayado por un tiempo, ya que parecía que la fiesta ya estaba terminando.

Se evaluó a sí mismo en silencio, comprobando qué estaba roto. Su muñeca estaba sensible, probablemente cayó sobre ella, pero podía doblarla. Sin embargo, tenía al menos algunas costillas quebradas o rotas entre sus números.

Si no hubiera sido por el mareo en su cabeza, podría haber estado preocupado por dicho mareo. Su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera abierta, y estaba desorientado y débil, así que se quedó allí, mirando ciegamente al techo, la oscuridad hacía que le fuera aún más imposible reorientarse, ya que no podía distinguir si había perdido el conocimiento de nuevo o no, hasta que se despertó en otro lugar.

La verdad era que había vuelto a perder el conocimiento. Petunia y Vernon enviaron a su hijo a la cama y se sentaron a tomar el té por la noche cuando llamaron a la puerta. Maldiciendo al invitado por lo grosero que era visitar a esa hora, Vernon se levantó para abrir la puerta, su esposa se quedó atrás, pero escuchando atentamente, como estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer.

La persona detrás de la puerta en realidad eran dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. La mujer, Olivia Shaw, una mujer regordeta de mediana edad que definitivamente medía menos de metro y medio, tenía gafas sin montura y una expresión totalmente tranquila, como si pudiera presenciar una masacre sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Por otro lado, el hombre, Basil Truscott, era alto y musculoso, tenía un semblante extremadamente aburrido y miraba a Vernon de arriba abajo con indiferencia. Estaba allí para brindar protección adicional a Olivia (aunque si estallaba una pelea, dudaba que la Sra. Shaw necesitara ayuda), y parecía estar casi rogando que algo saliera mal para deshacerse de su intenso aburrimiento.

—Buenas noches— dijo la mujer uniformemente, su voz tenía el más falso tipo de sinceridad, el cual los Dursley conocían bien. —Espero que esté bien.— Vernon gruñó un bufido casi divertido ante su comentario.

—Buenas noches...— se burló sarcásticamente. —¿Qué diablos quieren a esta hora?

—Ah, sí, no quise interrumpir su noche— dijo, aunque claramente no había verdadero remordimiento detrás de sus palabras —simplemente me preguntaba por el joven mago que tiene viviendo aquí.

Las palabras fueron dichas con tal sencillez que Vernon tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que se había dicho. Balbuceó por un momento, tratando de recomponerse, luego su rostro se tornó de un feo color púrpura.

—No sé de qué estás hablando— Le espetó a la defensiva a la imperturbable mujer. —No vuelvan aquí.— Y con eso, intentó cerrarles la puerta en la cara. No obstante, el hombre golpeó la puerta con la mano rápidamente, llegando fácilmente al lado de la mujer y deteniendo la puerta que estaba por cerrarse, todavía luciendo tan desinteresado como siempre.

—Creo que sabe de lo que estoy hablando— dijo la mujer, mientras detrás de Vernon, Petunia intervino para ver qué estaba pasando. —Hoy lo vi mostrar magia en el supermercado. Simplemente vine a ofrecerle mi ayuda.

—No queremos ayuda de nadie de tu clase— espetó Petunia, acercándose y mirando asesinamente a la mujer, incluso mientras Vernon seguía intentando cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de Basil permaneció implacable.

—Oh, creo que mi oferta es de sumo interés para ustedes. Verán, me gustaría quitárselos de las manos.

Vernon se detuvo abruptamente, mirando fijamente a la mujer, y Petunia pareció estar desconcertada al principio, pero su expresión rápidamente cambió a sospecha.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó persistentemente, sus ojos se entrecerraron con curiosidad, tratando de ocultar su interés ante la idea de dejar al chico con alguien más.

—Tenemos un gran interés en las brujas y magos jóvenes como el niño que tienen aquí— dijo la mujer, ajustándose casualmente las gafas. —Lo alojaremos en otro lugar y no necesitaran volver a tener noticias suyas nuevamente. Todo lo que les pedimos es que olviden que estuvimos aquí.

Los Dursley reflexionaron sobre esto entre ellos, mirándose el uno al otro. Tal oportunidad era casi demasiado buena para ser verdad, y también era bastante rara. Ambos sabían que no querían dejarla pasar.

—¿Eso es todo?— Preguntó Vernon.

—Eso es todo.— Respondió Olivia.

—¿Y nunca volveremos a saber de él?— Petunia preguntó, conociendo las implicaciones de tal declaración, pero sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

—En absoluto, el chico está a punto de desaparecer de sus vidas.

Esa fue la frase que lo selló. Vernon casi tiro abajo la puerta del armario al abrirla, agarró al niño inconsciente y lo arrojó a los brazos de Basil, quien lo echó sobre su hombro y se dirigió casualmente hacia el borde de la propiedad, desapareciendo una vez que llegó a la acera, llevándose al niño con él.

—Muchas gracias por su cooperación— dijo Olivia, con una sonrisa en los labios que nunca llegó a sus ojos. —Ha sido un placer. Que tengan una buena noche.

A continuación, ya no estaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En primer lugar me gustaría agradecer nuevamente a Mellow_cello por permitirme traducir su historia, fue muy amable al hacerlo y realmente, su historia es muy atrapante, al menos para mi, ¡no olviden ir a la historia original para apoyar Mellow con kudos!
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	2. Cuartos Oscuros y Pasillos Largos

Cuando Harry despertó, no estaba en su armario. Si lo estuviera, estaría solo. No, mientras salía de su aturdimiento, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había otros cuerpos apretujados a su lado. Escuchó los constantes y suaves gemidos y sollozos de quienes lo rodeaban. Olió el pestilente olor a desechos humanos, a sudor y _miedo_ absoluto .

Se sentó bruscamente, ignorando la forma en que su cabeza daba vueltas, trató ver en la oscuridad, pero sus ojos solo le permitieron ver pequeñas formas a su alrededor, negándose a enfocar más. Decenas de personas, probablemente niños por su tamaño, presionados unos contra otros, amontonados en el oscuro espacio que habitaban todos. Pudo ver una rendija debajo de una puerta que dejaba entrar la más mínima luz en la habitación, pero no vio nada más.

Harry intentó ponerse de pie y perdió el equilibrio, volviendo a caer y aterrizando sobre otro niño. La niña, al parecer era una niña, gritó y se apartó de él. Intentó murmurar una disculpa, pero su voz era tensa y su garganta estaba seca. Debe haber estado desmayado durante mucho tiempo.

Incapaz de pararse, se arrastró con cuidado hasta la puerta, tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante en su pecho, empujando suavemente a los otros niños, y sin que ninguno lo detuviera. Simplemente se estremecieron y alejaron de su toque y su camino. Trató de ignorar sobre qué estaba poniendo sus manos y rodillas, sabiendo que el piso de la habitación ciertamente estaba cubierto de todo tipo de cosas repugnantes; sudor, desechos, tal vez sangre. Era difícil discernir un olor de otro.

Al llegar a la puerta, se agachó, sin molestarse con la manija, y presionó la cara contra la rendija de la parte inferior. Fue recibido con aire fresco que se oponía al aire sofocante y húmedo de la habitación en la que se encontraba, y una luz cálida que casi lo cegó.

Cuando su ojo se enfocó, vio un pasillo. Cada cierto tiempo, pasaban un par de pies y los niños con los que compartía esta habitación se ponían tensos, antes de relajarse cuando el dueño de los pies seguía avanzando.

Harry sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Estaba soñando? No, nunca antes había tenido un sueño tan vívido. Pero entonces... ¿por qué estaba aquí? La cabeza le daba vueltas y respiraba con rapidez, la nariz y los dedos le hormigueaban cada vez más con cada toma de aire.

Y luego, un par de pies se detuvieron frente a la puerta y la habitación contuvo la respiración, por una vez, todos los niños se quedaron quietos y en silencio.

Y la puerta se abrió, bañando la habitación con una luz parpadeante.

Harry se quedó solo inmediatamente, mientras todos los demás niños se presionaban contra la pared.

Se quedó helado, sintiéndose increíblemente expuesto.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el dueño de los pies. Era un hombre, muy alto y bastante fornido. Si Harry hubiera estado consciente, habría reconocido al hombre como Basil Truscott, quien lo había llevado a este lugar. Pero no reconoció al hombre, ni la mirada aburrida y sin emoción en sus ojos. Sin embargo, pudo ver que el hombre tenía su nombre cosido a su abrigo, a la altura del pecho, lo que revelaba su identidad.

Harry se volteó para echar un vistazo a la habitación y con quienes la había compartido. El piso era tan repugnante como se lo había imaginado, y sí, la sangre estaba entre las muchas cosas que manchaban el piso. Sin embargo, no pasó más tiempo que ese centrándose en el piso.

Los niños, quienes parecían estar cerca de la edad de Harry (unos pocos que estaban cerca de ser adolescentes al parecer, y dos de tan solo cuatro años), estaban pegados a las paredes, sus quejidos y lamentos le decían a Harry que le temiera a este hombre frente a cuyos pies estaba agachado. Todos eran frágiles y estaban manchados de sangre, sudor y desechos humanos en los que claramente vivían, con el cabello, si es que lo tenían, pegado al rostro. Ahora que Harry noto lo que estaba usando, pudo ver que todos llevaban la misma ropa que él; una camisa y unos pantalones sencillos y holgados, como lo que uno esperaría que usara un paciente médico. Parecía que el cordón alrededor de su cintura insinuaba que se suponía que la ropa le quedaría a casi cualquier persona, así que en su caso y en el de todos los niños, casi los ahogaba. Todos tenían algunos dígitos en el dorso de la mano, cosa que Harry parecía no tener y lo hacía desencajar en el grupo.

Lo que llamó su atención fueron las rarezas de algunos de estos niños. Algunos tenían la piel de un color extraño. No simplemente de un color poco saludable, sino de un color _antinatural_. Uno la tenía azul y otro de un feo color entre el amarillo, el naranja y el verde. Uno de los niños tenía muchas manchas de colores extraños. Algunos de ellos tenían colores de ojos poco naturales, y al menos uno de ellos era obviamente ciego, sus ojos ciegos estaban teñidos de un color dorado. A su alrededor, en al menos un tercio de los niños, había rasgos inexplicables.

Harry no tuvo más tiempo para registrar lo que estaba viendo ya que fue agarrado abruptamente por el brazo y arrastrado hacia el pasillo, siseando en voz baja cuando sus costillas fueron perturbadas una vez más, pero no permitió que ningún otro sonido cruzara sus labios.

El aire limpio con el que fue recibido fue sorprendente, especialmente porque apenas habían salido de la habitación. Estaba seguro de que debería haber podido oler el hedor desde mucho más lejos, pero era como si no existiera. De hecho, no podía escuchar el ruido de esa habitación, ni de ninguna de las otras habitaciones idénticas al final del pasillo, aunque se dio cuenta de que cada uno debía haber tenido a otros en la misma situación que él. Cada una era idéntica, con excepción de una letra diferente en la puerta.

El final del pasillo se curvaba pronunciadamente (estas habitaciones deben haber sido dispuestas en un solo pasillo circular), y hacia otro pasillo más largo que era recto, apenas era capaz de reaccionar a todas las cosas que estaba viendo. Mucha gente, vestida con batas blancas con nombres cosidos en ellas como el de Basil, pasaron junto a él, y nadie pareció sorprendido por su aspecto frágil y descuidado. En este nuevo pasillo, había puertas menos restringidas, puertas que no estaban destinadas a encarcelar a la gente. Algunas estaban cerradas, sin embargo, otras fueron dejadas abiertas, lo que le permitió a Harry ver brevemente dentro de algunas mientras pasaban.

No en todas las habitaciones que vio había gente, pero cada una de ellas tenía una mesa en el centro, y las que estaban habitadas tenían a alguien vestido como Harry, frecuentemente siendo retenidos. Algunos se vieron obligados a beber un líquido extraño. Algunos se retorcían en las mesas o se quedaban extrañamente quietos. Y algunas de las cosas que Harry vio eran demasiado antinaturales para que él las comprendiera. Luces brillantes provenientes de extraños palos con los que las personas con batas blancas les apuntaban. Gente cambiando de forma, tamaño, gritando de dolor. Sus gritos, los sonidos que nunca salían de cada habitación a pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta, eran claros en muchos de los rostros de las personas en las mesas, la mayoría de las cuales parecían de la edad de Harry o incluso más jóvenes.

Harry recordó brevemente la imagen de una cámara de tortura que había visto en una de las películas que Dudley veía cuando sus padres no estaban.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, golpeando a través de sus oídos.

Y luego fue empujado a una de esas habitaciones, de pie en la esquina había otra de las personas de bata blanca (científicos de algún tipo, aunque las batas no eran exactamente batas de laboratorio). Un hombre más joven, mucho más pequeño y más bajo que el que había arrastrado a Harry, se sobresaltó por su entrada. Una mano temblorosa reajustó sus gafas cuadradas.

—No luzcas como si fueras a orinarte, es sólo una evaluación— dijo Basil con una mueca de desprecio.

—Una evaluación...— murmuró el hombre. —Claro.

Ni Harry ni el hombre asustado se movieron, y Basil rápidamente se impacientó. Empujó abruptamente a Harry hacia los brazos del hombre, y tanto Harry como el hombre fueron empujados hacia la mesa de madera. Harry echó un breve vistazo a su nombre (Tobias Hopkins), antes de que el hombre inquieto lo empujara hacia atrás nuevamente.

—¡Maldita sea, es solo un niño!— Espetó Basil. —¡Solo límpialo y sigue adelante!

Tobias tartamudeó durante un momento, luego sacó uno de esos palos que Harry había visto en las otras habitaciones y apuntó temblorosamente al chico. Con una palabra murmurada, Harry de repente se encontró completamente limpio. Se miró las manos en estado de shock, viéndolas impecables donde hace unos minutos estaban cubiertas de deshechos, sudor y sangre. El mal olor de su cuerpo había desaparecido y su cabello enmarañado ya no estaba cubierto de suciedad y mugre. Estaba verdaderamente limpio por primera vez en muchos años.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar apropiadamente, fue alzado en el aire por una fuerza desconocida y sentado sobre la mesa, sus manos agarraron fuertemente su camisa, sintiendo su corazón latir a través de la tela.

Sintió el cosquilleo de algo más mientras Tobias continuaba murmurando unas cuantas palabras más que no parecían ser inglesas, e inmediatamente reconoció esta extrañeza. Fue la misma extrañeza que le hizo pasar muchas noches solo en su armario. Estas personas también la tenían...

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no notó que Tobias se le acercaba y el hombre le agarró suavemente la barbilla. Harry se estremeció, retrocediendo con dureza.

—O-oye, no te haré daño— le dijo Tobias en voz baja, aunque Basil aun así lo oyó.

—Aún— el hombre resopló con una sonrisa sin humor, haciendo que Tobias tragara saliva y palideciera considerablemente.

Cuidadosamente, Tobias giró el rostro de Harry de un lado a otro, y Harry se dio cuenta de que detrás de él había un papel flotando y una pluma garabateando rápidamente sobre este, siguiendo el suave murmullo que Tobias hacia para sí mismo. Cada pocos momentos, agitaba el palo que tenía y susurraba algo más, la pluma aceleraba sus garabatos detrás de él cada vez que lo hacía.

—Desnutrido, bajo de peso, con algunas costillas rotas— dijo Tobias.

—Muy interesante, nunca habíamos visto eso antes— dijo Basil, con la voz goteando sarcasmo.

La boca de Tobias se apretó en una delgada línea ante el comentario, pero continuó. —Algunas cicatrices en la espalda y las piernas, así como una cicatriz en el rostro, aquí.— Empujó el cabello del niño hacia arriba y luego se congeló. Harry estaba equivocado cuando pensó que el hombre ya estaba pálido; ahora estaba completamente blanco. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su voz le falló de repente, así que, en vez de eso, se atragantó con algunas sílabas ininteligibles.

—¿Por qué estás jadeando?— Espetó Basil, acercándose, claramente no divertido.

—P-P-Pot-otter...— farfulló Tobias. —H-Harry Po-Potter...

Hubo una pausa, Tobias seguía mirando boquiabierto la frente de Harry, Harry se sentía increíblemente perdido en toda la situación y Basil miraba fijamente a Tobias.

—¿Qué?— Dijo Basil con lentitud, acercándose para pararse frente al chico, empujando a Tobias fuera del camino para poder ver. De repente, su expresión aburrida cambió, una sonrisa inductora de escalofríos se extendió por su rostro. Él rió oscuramente. —Bueno, esto es interesante...

—T-tenemos a Harry P-Potter...— dijo Tobias, quien parecía estar al borde del pánico. —¿Por qué tenemos a Harry Potter?

—Oh, esto va a ser genial— dijo Basil, su sonrisa crecía cada vez más con los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente.

Ambos hombres parecían estar en sus propios mundos, uno de terror y uno de posibilidades sádicas. Ambos mirando fijamente a Harry, quien estaba empezando a extrañar la casa de los Dursley.

—¿Cómo llegó aquí?— Exigió Tobias abruptamente.

—Recogida normal— respondió Basil, sin mirar a Tobias. —Niño en un hogar muggle, los muggles se avergüenzan de él, nos llevamos al niño.— Inclinó la cabeza de Harry para ver mejor su cicatriz. Harry estaba demasiado perdido y mareado como para resistirse. —¿Crees que sea capaz de sobrevivir dos veces a la maldición asesina?

—Espero no estar aquí para averiguarlo. Hemos ido demasiado lejos...

La expresión de Basil se convirtió repentinamente en irritación, y se volvió hacia Tobias, sorprendiendo al hombre y haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás con la rapidez con la que se acercaba el más alto.

—¿Te gustaría repetir eso?— Dijo Basil sombríamente.

—Uh... yo-yo... eh...— La garganta de Tobias pareció secarse abruptamente.

—Debería reportarte— espetó. —Deberías ser asesinado por hablar así.— En este punto, él estaba frente al rostro del hombre más bajo, sus narices a centímetros de distancia. Tobias parecía no estar respirando, y Basil sostuvó el momento, sus aburridos ojos oscuros sobre el hombre tembloroso. Luego sonrió, pero estaba lejos de ser una cálida sonrisa. Había una amenaza detrás. —Pero estoy de muy buen humor, así que estarás de guardia indefinidamente. Evita meterte en problemas y tal vez podamos pasar por alto tu desliz.

—S... sí...— Tobias se alejó un poco más de Basil, tratando de recuperarse. —G.... Gracias... no estaba... no estaba pensando.

—No, no lo estabas.— Basil resopló altivamente, su sonrisa desapareció. —Sal de aquí. Yo me ocuparé de las cosas desde aquí. Hazle saber a la Sra. Shaw que quiero hablar con ella sobre este... interesante desarrollo.

—S-sí... Gracias de nuevo...— Tobias agarró rápidamente el papel y la pluma que habían caído al suelo, dándole a Harry una última mirada antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

La sádica sonrisa de Basil estaba de regreso mientras caminaba de regreso a la mesa, presionó repentinamente ambas manos sobre la mesa mientras se inclinaba sobre Harry, el chico se inclinó hacia atrás, su respiración salía en ráfagas de pánico, pero aun así mantuvo el silencio, tratando de pensar a través de las difusas puntadas en su cabeza.

—Oh, eres un niño increíblemente desafortunado— prácticamente ronroneó Basil. —Voy a... divertirme un poco contigo... pero todavía no.— Agarró su palo y la mano de Harry abruptamente, el chico dejó salir un grito sobresaltado mientras presionaba la punta del palo contra el dorso de la mano de Harry, un número de tres dígitos y una letra aparecieron allí; 322-F.

Harry vio un tatuaje debajo de la manga del hombre.

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry fue empujado de nuevo a la habitación, Basil le dio una última sonrisa que envió un escalofrío a todos los niños apretujados contra la pared.

Y luego la habitación se cubrió de oscuridad una vez más.

Harry se agachó en el suelo, con las rodillas contra el pecho, y lloró por primera vez ese día, sus sollozos se unieron a los de las docenas de otros niños, tan asustados y perdidos como él.

* * *

Severus Snape podía determinar con frecuencia el tipo de día que iba a ser después de la primera hora de despertarse. Todos los niños habían estado en la escuela durante algunos meses y la mayoría de los días eran aburridos y sin incidentes. Unas cuantas veces, podría haber necesidad de detenciones, pero su expectación se limitó a algunas pociones fallidas, lo que condujo a algunos resultados interesantes y todo tipo de argumentos sobre cualquier tema que los estudiantes pudieran encontrar para discutir.

Por lo tanto, cuando su mañana de domingo consistió en derramar su café y perder el agitador de pociones de hierro, lo que finalmente condujo a la ruina de una poción en la que había estado trabajando desde el martes anterior, estaba seguro de que iba a ser un día que le provocaría dolor de cabeza, incluso antes de que el director lo llamara para reunirse con él en su oficina.

Estuvo allí en cuestión de minutos, ya seguro de que lo que sea que Dumbledore fuera a pedirle que hiciera sería un gran inconveniente, solo por la forma en que los ojos del hombre brillaban mientras lo taladraban.

—Severus, amigo mío, ¿cómo has estado?— Saludó el director, ya probando la paciencia de Severus.

—He estado bien, como siempre, pero estoy seguro de que no interrumpiste mi fin de semana para intercambiar cortesías— dijo el maestro de pociones, tratando de mantener a raya su burla. Dumbledore no pareció en absoluto disuadido por su frialdad, lo cual, en última instancia, era esperable del hombre cuyo oscuro guardarropa reflejaba acertadamente su rostro.

—Ah, sí, directo al punto, ya veo— dijo, las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos volviéndose más prominentes ante su diversión por la creciente irritación de Severus por su nuevo retraso. Los dedos de su mano derecha golpeando repetida y suavemente los nudillos de la mano opuesta. —Estoy seguro de que eres consciente de que Harry Potter cumple ocho años este año.

Severus se puso rígido, frunciendo las cejas. —Sí— dijo lentamente. —El chico no vendrá a Hogwarts hasta dentro de tres años, así que ¿por qué mencionarlo ahora?— Si estaba intentando ocultar la irritación en su voz, lo estaba haciendo mal.

—Bueno, Arabella Figg lo ha estado vigilando desde que dejamos al niño con sus parientes, y ella mencionó hace unos meses que el niño no había sido visto por allí en unas pocas semanas. Le aseguré que él podría estar fuera, tal vez de vacaciones.— Snape se burló del comentario, lo que no fue notado por el director o fue ignorado deliberadamente. —Más recientemente me informo que todavía no lo ha visto y está preocupada.

—Y quieres que compruebe al mocoso— el profesor suspiró.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas— Albus junto los dedos frente a su boca. Estoy seguro de que no hay problema, sin embargo, para tranquilizar a Arabella, me gustaría que lo comprobaras. Solo mira a través de la casa y dime qué encuentras.

—¿Quieres que entre en la casa en lugar de simplemente preguntar si Potter está allí?— Preguntó Snape burlescamente, pareciendo forzarse a decir el nombre, su nariz se ensanchó un poco mientras lo decía, como si el nombre en sí mismo le creara una sensación desagradable.

—Siento que sería lo mejor— dijo el director, asintiendo, sus dedos golpeándose entre sí nuevamente. —Si no hay nada de qué preocuparse, entonces no hay razón para perturbar el hogar del niño. No hemos tenido contacto con ellos desde que lo dejamos allí, y no hay razón para romper eso prematuramente.

—¿Solo iré a comprobar si el chico ha estado allí?— Preguntó Snape, recostándose en su silla. No quería hacer el trabajo, pero si tenía que ir, preferiría no ver al mocoso en absoluto. Ya temía el tener al chico en su clase en tres años.

—Eso es todo lo que pido. Arabella ha deducido que se irán en dos semanas para ver a algunos familiares. No tomará mucho tiempo, simplemente entra, mira alrededor y avísame si algo anda mal.

Severus miró fijamente al hombre, su expresión era de evidente molestia, la cual contrastaba fuertemente con la agradable y tranquila sonrisa del hombre mayor. Ambos sabían que el profesor no iba a negarse, no podía negarse, y finalmente, el hombre de negro suspiró.

—Muy bien.— Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida, sin detenerse cuando el director habló de nuevo.

—Muchas gracias, Severus— dijo Dumbledore, como si el hombre pudiera haber dicho que no a cualquier cosa que pidiera. —Espero que tengas un buen día.— Pero su compañero ya estaba fuera de la oficina en este punto, teniendo el suficiente tacto como para no cerrar de golpe la puerta.

A pesar de los deseos del hombre, Snape sabía que este no iba a ser un día agradable, y odiaba pensar que aún no era mediodía.

* * *

Lo dejaron en la habitación oscura con los demás durante al menos una semana. Lo sabía porque venían dos veces al día con un gran cubo con algún tipo de papilla. No siempre era lo mismo; pudo probar frijoles unas cuantas veces y algún tipo de carne en otras ocasiones. Pero todo estaba mezclado en una mezcla acuosa y poco atractiva a temperatura ambiente. Y se lo comió con hambre junto al resto de ellos, empujando y arrojándose para meter las manos en el cubo, solo para ser empujado por una fuerza desconocida después de un tiempo, cuando el científico que los supervisaba decidía que ya había comido lo suficiente y que debía dejar a alguno de los otros niños. Fueron, en su mayor parte, justos, asegurándose de que incluso el más pequeño del grupo obtuviera algo. Sin embargo, si no se unían a los demás en su ataque hambriento sobre la comida y no mostraban ningún interés en comer, no les darían nada y se les seguiría negando la comida, independientemente de si quisieran comer más tarde, hasta que estuvieran arañando, enloquecidos y desesperados por el hambre.

Eso ocurría con frecuencia. Harry pronto se dio cuenta de que no era el único nuevo y que los demás eran fáciles de distinguir. Estaban más sanos, lloraban más y se mostraban desafiantes. Harry, sin embargo, ya sabía cómo actuar aquí. La comida era un recurso escaso donde los Dursley, y recibir ese lujo era más que suficiente para que se arrastrara por el suelo, asfixiado por los cuerpos que lo rodeaban, y siguiera abriéndose camino hacia el cubo de papilla insípida.

Harry llevaba un seguimiento de estos tiempos de alimentación. Eso lo mantuvo cuerdo por un tiempo. Podía saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó. No creía estar esperando por algo, no esperaba que alguien lo rescatara, pero saber cuánto tiempo había estado aquí era la única forma de mantener la compostura.

Harry no hablaba con los otros niños, pero a menudo los escuchaba. Muchos no hablaban inglés, pero los que sí lo hacían se encontraban entre sí. Harry escuchó mientras hablaban de cosas que le eran muy lejanas; familias, hogares, felicidad. Se acostaba en el suelo, acostumbrado al constante estado de suciedad, y los escuchaba hablar de sus antiguas vidas, mientras tenían lágrimas en los ojos. La mayoría, escuchó, se habían escapado de casa y había sido atrapados en las calles. Algunos de ellos ya habían estado viviendo en las calles cuando fueron recogidos, pero todos tenían a alguien esperándolos, en algún lugar fuera de este oscuro lugar. Harry se sintió desconectado de todos ellos y nunca habló.

La habitación era limpiada dos veces por semana. Los niños estarían presionados contra la pared y los científicos apuntarían con sus palos (varitas, oyó decir a un niño una vez. No estaba seguro de cómo conocía el término), dirían algunas palabras y la habitación se tornaría limpia milagrosamente. No borró el hedor de los cuerpos de los niños, y pronto, la habitación estaría tan sucia como antes, pero era algo.

Lo que cambió todo fue el primer experimento. Había visto a niños siendo agarrados y llevados a otro lugar; el número en su mano llamado con el movimiento de la varita del científico, sus cuerpos empujados hacia los pies del adulto, y luego siendo jalados a través de la puerta hacia las luces parpadeantes. Ninguno de ellos regresó durante la semana que Harry estuvo allí, pero escuchó que los otros niños los tranquilizaban, los que habían estado allí más tiempo, diciendo que podría que regresaran. Podría.

Y luego volvió el hombre; Basil Truscott. Los latidos del corazón de Harry se aceleraron cuando vio al hombre que nunca antes había venido a recoger a uno de los niños, ni siquiera había venido a dar de comer o limpiar, a pesar de que, al parecer, había muchas personas diferentes a las que se les asignó esta tarea (incluido Tobias, en algunas ocasiones, aunque lucía desconectado. Harry había estado demasiado preocupado como para notar mucho más que eso).

En el momento en que Harry vio a Basil, supo que este hombre estaba aquí por él, y Harry iba a experimentar los horrores que hacían que los otros niños gritaran y lloraran cada noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	3. Ciencia

La cabeza de Harry se había aclarado un poco a lo largo de la semana pasada. Ya no se sentía mareado simplemente por estar de pie, y sus pensamientos eran al menos bastante coherentes. Intento poner algo de eso en uso mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pero seguía encontrándose increíblemente perdido.

Los pasillos estaban alborotados, personas apresurándose aquí y allá con sus propios asuntos que atender. Supuso que una fuga habría de ocurrir cuando fuera tarde por la noche, sin embargo, había visto a innumerables niños intentar y fallar abrir la puerta. Además, la extrañeza que rodeaba a estas personas y esta instalación hizo que Harry creyera que el solo abrir la puerta no lo resolvería todo.

Mientras lo empujaban a la habitación (sala de experimentos 104, tal como describían las palabras de la puerta) mantuvo la cabeza gacha y los ojos atentos. Eso fue lo que siempre lo ha mantenido vivo; agachándose y manteniéndose alerta. Según su experiencia, las oportunidades eran raras y rápidas, y si quería ahorrarse una cierta cantidad de dolor, necesitaba estar preparado para ello.

Había más científicos aquí que antes. Uno de ellos era Tobías, pero otro era una mujer extraña que lo miraba con extrañeza. Harry no podía describirlo, pero algo sobre esta mujer estaba muy fuera de lugar. Mientras todos los demás escribían cosas en sus pergaminos, o agitaban sus varitas, ella se paró en la esquina, con una sonrisa en su rostro que sería casi agradable si no pareciera estar tan desconectada de la situación, mirándolo con una extraña curiosidad.

Sin embargo, Harry se encontró repentinamente limpio, apartando de inmediato los ojos de la mujer para volverse hacia Tobias, quien parecía más preocupado que nunca, con el rostro pálido. Lucía como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento o, como mínimo, que vomitaría. Aun así, intentó sonreír, en realidad era una mueca, y colocó a Harry sobre la mesa, agitando su varita y revisando a Harry, pero evitando por completo mirar a Harry a los ojos. Cada pocos momentos, su mente parecía divagar y su rostro se veía sombrío, antes de regresar a sus diagnósticos.

Se volvió hacia los demás y asintió rápidamente, antes de sacar un delgado frasco con un líquido de color extraño. Tenía un tono gris frío, con un aspecto espeso como la miel.

—H-Harry— susurra en voz baja, acercándose un poco más —tratare de hacer esto lo más indoloro posible, lo prometo.— Desde tan cerca, Harry pudo ver que el cabello del hombre estaba descuidado, y parecía no haber estado durmiendo bien. —Por favor, solo bebe esto.— Descorchó la botella y la inclinó hacia la boca de Harry.

Abruptamente, Harry se apartó, frunciendo las cejas. No le gustó el aspecto de nada de esto, y aunque no estaba seguro de qué iba a ocasionar el desafío, algo le dijo que no lo bebiera.

—P-por favor, Harry— dijo Tobias rápidamente, su voz elevándose por el miedo. —Por favor, si no tomas esto, no puedo...— Pero fue apartado repentinamente con un empujón y Basil ocupó su lugar, quitando suavemente el frasco de sus manos.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que los secretos no hacen amigos, Toby?— Dijo Basil, aunque sus palabras fueron más duras de lo que implicaban por sí mismas. —Si el chico se está haciendo el difícil, dímelo, ¿entiendes?— Tobias rápidamente dio un paso atrás, se ajustó las gafas y asintió con la cabeza gacha. No era capaz de mirar a Harry.

Y de repente, Harry estaba siendo agarrado por la cabeza, su boca fue abierta. Se echó hacia atrás, golpeando con fuerza a quien lo retenía allí, pero el niño de ocho años no tenía fuerza en comparación con el adulto alto y robusto al que se enfrentaba.

Gritó de pánico y frustración, pero la poción fue vertida abruptamentee en su garganta y su boca fue cerrada con fuerza para enmascarar los ruidos de gorgoteo que el chico estaba creando ahora. Con una mano sujetando su cabeza por su cabello, fue inmovilizado en la mesa con fuerza mientras tosía y se atragantaba contra la implacable mano que mantenía su nariz y boca tapadas.

No podía respirar. Sintió su cuerpo luchar contra el líquido espeso que sabía a tiza y aceite, sus manos agarrando las mucho más grandes que lo mantenían abajo mientras convulsionaba y pateaba la mesa, su rostro enrojeció y las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Querido Dios, sintió que se estaba ahogando. Como si se estuviera muriendo. Sus pulmones gritaron por aire y se encontró con una sensación de ardor cuando parte de la poción se deslizó por el tubo equivocado.

Se sacudió, ahora arañando las manos y los brazos de Basil, pero el hombre siguió sin inmutarse, mirando con diversión sádica al chico que estaba a su merced. En la esquina, Tobias apretó sus pergaminos y plumas contra su pecho, deseando que los ruidos se detuvieran. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podían simplemente detenerse?

Y entonces, Harry tragó.

Basil lo soltó repentinamente y Harry tosió y escupió sobre la mesa, casi cayéndose mientras luchaba por limpiar sus pulmones de todas las sustancias extrañas y, en cambio de eso, llenándolo con dulce, dulce aire.

Y con cada inhalación de aire, Harry descubrió que su mente se volvía cada vez más nebulosa. Su tos se desaceleró, al igual que el resto del mundo. Aún podía sentir las cosas a su alrededor, pero era como si todo se retrasara. Pareciera que le tomaba muchos segundos captar cuando los científicos escribieron notas en sus pergaminos, o cuando Basil lo agarró de los brazos y los colocó en el borde de la mesa, Harry se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado y su conciencia se hundió. Todo parecía estar de lado, pero no estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Era como si no pudiera reaccionar adecuadamente ante el resto del mundo. La voz de Basil estaba demasiado distorsionada para que Harry comprendiera lo que decía mientras miraba a los demás y hablaba. Alguien dijo algo en respuesta, y de repente él había puesto su brazo sobre las fosas de los codos de Harry.

Tenía su otra mano sobre las muñecas de Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta de que sus antebrazos estaban a medio camino de la mesa.

Basil hizo que su peso y fuerza cayeran sobre sus huesos.

Se rompieron.

Esa realidad permaneció en el aire durante mucho tiempo, aunque supuso que no sería mucho para los demás. Solo para Harry, quien miraba estúpidamente lo que solían ser sus antebrazos correctamente alineados.

El dolor golpeó primero y, después de eso, Harry no estaba completamente seguro de qué más pasó.

Gritó mucho, pero para ellos, su voz no hizo ningún sonido. No, alguien lo había silenciado, por lo que su llanto, sus gritos y alaridos no interrumpirían la conversación de los científicos. Y conversaron durante bastante tiempo, reflexionando sobre dos viales de pociones mientras el niño yacía en la mesa, temblando violentamente y solo mirando fijamente sus brazos, _Dios, se suponía que no debían doblarse así_ , las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Eventualmente, llegaron a una conclusión, ya que tomaron un vial y una varita, arrastrándolos por el brazo izquierdo de Harry, dejando un delgado corte rojo que Harry apenas podía sentir sobre el dolor ensordecedor en el que se encontraba. El primer vial fue vertido en el corte, casi inmediatamente siendo absorbido en la herida mientras el otro era frotado sobre su brazo derecho, de repente, el dolor estalló aún más intensamente, la visión de Harry se inclinó abruptamente, pero para cuando lo noto, su estremecimiento y retroceso llegó tarde

El dolor en su brazo izquierdo comenzó a disiparse rápidamente, mientras que el de su brazo derecho se volvió cada vez más intenso. Y se dio cuenta de que, cuanto más lo miraba, más parecía romperse, una y otra vez, partiéndose bajo la piel. La respiración de Harry era irregular y un zumbido llenaba sus oídos mientras su conciencia menguaba y luego caía por completo.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayado, pero para cuando se despertó, el dolor en su brazo derecho se había convertido en un dolor constante y terrible que se intensificaba con cada latido del corazón.

Eso fue lo primero que notó. La segundo, fue que estaba acostado sobre algo frío y metálico, y cuando abrió los ojos, vio que yacía en algún tipo de jaula de metal, tal vez de solo tres o cuatro pies de alto, y no tantos de ancho, sus rodillas fueron acercadas más hacia si mismo con el fin de encajar dentro.

Lo último que notó fue que su mano izquierda -la cual estaba presionada contra el piso de metal junto a su feo, hinchado, de color amarillo verdoso, brazo derecho- no lograba notar el metal bajo ella. De hecho, con solo mirar el antebrazo, se dio cuenta de que aún estaba roto, pero no lo sintió. No sentía nada proveniente de este.

Permaneció así durante horas, sin atreverse a mover el cuerpo. Su brazo izquierdo parecía capaz de moverse por la falta de dolor, pero solo mirarlo lo hacía sentir mal. En cuanto a su brazo derecho... no quería pensar en lo que le había sucedido, aunque podía sentirlo. Sentía que el hueso se había roto y destrozado en un millón de formas, sus fragmentos astillados probablemente se clavaban en los músculos y en la carne de su antebrazo. Sintió una fiebre por venir, el sudor recorría su rostro, mezclándose con las lágrimas.

Aproximadamente a cada hora, alguien se acercaba a su jaula, empujaba cualquiera de los brazos en busca de su respuesta, escribía algo y seguía caminando. La primera y única persona que le habló fue Tobias, aunque parecía más reacio a mirar directamente a Harry que antes.

—¿Cómo se sienten tus brazos?— Preguntó Tobias en voz baja, con los ojos en los antebrazos de Harry, principalmente el derecho. Había sacado un pergamino y su pluma-bolígrafo (Harry no estaba seguro de como llamarlo) estaba sobre el papel amarillento, con la mano temblorosa.

Harry no respondió, pero quedaba lo suficiente en él como para casi mirar fulminantemente al hombre entre los largos mechones de su desordenado y sudoroso cabello azabache. Su expresión fácilmente planteó la pregunta de qué pensaba este hombre que él estaba sintiendo al mirar sus brazos. Si Harry le hubiera dado esta mirada a los Dursley, habría sido derribado a golpes, pero a estas personas claramente no les importaba cuánto se humillara y suplicara. Harry estaba aquí sin importar si lo miraba mal y desafiaba, o si se sometía y se rompía como sus brazos.

Tobias suspiró suavemente. —Lo siento Harry— dijo, luego habló rápidamente cuando la mirada de Harry se volvió más aguda. —Se que no lo parece.— Bajó la voz como si lo pudieran escuchar, lo que no estaba lejos de la verdad. —Si puedes responder a mi pregunta, no tendré que tocarte o lastimarte. Lo prometo.

Harry se limitó a mirarlo con dureza, con las cejas fruncidas. Este hombre era la amenaza más pequeña para Harry, y aunque sabía que debería estar agradecido por el aliado, el pequeño desafío era a todo lo que se aferraba. Una pequeña señal de que tenía algo que decir en lo que le sucedía, inclusive aquí.

Tobias suspiró de nuevo, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Con la pluma-bolígrafo en la mano, se manchó un poco de tinta en la frente, pero se perdió la pequeña sonrisa de Harry.

—M-mira, ¿puedes simplemente asentir o negar con la cabeza ante una pregunta? ¿Te duele el brazo derecho?— Preguntó. La mirada fulminante de Harry estaba de regreso y apretó los labios con fuerza. —Sí, por supuesto que sí...— Garabateó una nota rápida en el pergamino. —Continuando... ¿Tu brazo izquierdo?

Harry pensó en si debía responder la pregunta. No quería, naturalmente, sin embargo sabía que podría dañar más el brazo entumecido si su respuesta le molestaba. Harry negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

—¿No? ¿De Verdad?— Los ojos verdes de Harry se endurecieron. Tobias rápidamente anotó la respuesta en la página. —Eh... eso es... extraño. Inesperado, supongo. No bueno, pero eso podría significar que creamos algún tipo de poción anestésica que se puede administrar externamente. Fascinante...

Él de repente se sintió cautivado por la escritura en la página, olvidándose brevemente de Harry, hasta que captó la mirada confusa e interrogante del chico.

—Ah... lo siento, me pongo un poco...— Sacudió la cabeza. —Cuando menos, esta parte es lo que siempre quise hacer. No... Dios, por supuesto que no, no el... experimentar con la gente... pero siempre quise hacer avances. Inventar pociones y hechizos que, tal vez, podrían ayudar a la gente. Ampliar nuestro conocimiento del mundo tal como lo conocemos.

La mirada confusa de Harry no pareció cambiar y él volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Lo siento, probablemente estés bastante confundido...— Algo parecido a tristeza y compasión cruzó la mirada del hombre, pero se ajustó las gafas y se enderezó, la mirada fue reemplazada por un poco de determinación. —No puedo explicártelo ahora, pero intentaré visitarte cuando pueda. Dudo que pueda ayudar mucho, pero... espero poder ofrecer algo de refugio y consuelo. Estaré atento... tal vez pueda mantener los intereses de Basil lejos de ti por un tiempo...

Con eso en mente, rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación, llevándose su pluma-bolígrafo y papeles con él, dejando a Harry solo en su jaula.

Poco a poco, relajó lo tenso de su cuerpo y expresión, pareciendo más cansado que antes. Odiaba a los Dursley, de eso no había duda, pero le habían dado un pequeño catre para dormir. Ellos solo le dieron puñetazos, patadas y gritos. Sus ataques contra él fueron alimentados por la ira que finalmente se desvaneció. Esta gente... esta gente funcionaba con algo completamente diferente. Algo inagotable.

Harry observó el entorno alrededor de la habitación por primera vez. Había algunas otras personas en otras jaulas, aunque la mayoría de las jaulas a su alrededor estaban vacías, apiladas una encima de la otra. Había principalmente niños allí, pero había una mujer mayor, que parecía tener cuarenta o cincuenta años. Estaba ciega, otro experimento ocular fallido al parecer, pero se estaba agarrando la boca, saliva, sangre y espuma goteando de entre sus dedos mientras gemía de agonía.

Los otros niños estaban casi en el mismo estado en el que se encontraban Harry y la mujer. A un niño le faltaba una pierna, pero no parecía ser algo nuevo. Su lesión actual consistía en que le sangraban los oídos y, por la expresión de su rostro, era seguro adivinar que había perdido la audición. Otra chica estaba acurrucada en una bola, con los ojos desorbitados e inyectados de sangre. Parecía no haber dormido nada en días y se retorcía con cada leve sonido. De hecho, Harry descubriría luego que ya no dormía. Usaron una poción para mantenerla constantemente despierta, y pocos días después de este encuentro, ella moriría, sacarían el cuerpo y lo desecharían, sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez hubiera existido.

Y luego, en la esquina, Harry vio una jaula solitaria. Le tomó mucho tiempo a Harry darse cuenta de qué era la masa que contenía, y cuando lo hizo, se encontró convulsionando con arcadas secas, lo poco que había en su estómago saliendo de su cuerpo.

Alguna vez debió ser humano, pero ahora era simplemente una masa de carne y órganos. Harry no pudo ver ningún indicio de una estructura ósea, pero pudo ver dónde es posible que alguna vez hubiese estado una boca, dónde estaban sus ojos, en ángulos extraños, inclinados sobre lo que solo podía ser su cerebro desprotegido. Sus órganos se podían ver debajo de su piel, el corazón latía debajo del manto de carne. Esta criatura no tenía huesos para hablar, pero estaba muy viva, y de vez en cuando, un científico se acercaba, la empujaba un par de veces para ver cómo sus músculos se contraían en respuesta y escribía algo antes de continuar.

Harry se acurrucó más sobre sí mismo, dejando escapar un suave gemido cuando su brazo derecho se contrajo en protesta y lloró, su rostro presionando contra el piso de metal, incapaz de mover los brazos para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.

* * *

El rostro de Snape estaba impregnado de disgusto mientras miraba la casa increíblemente pintoresca en el pintoresco vecindario que se le ordenó visitar. Habían pasado dos semanas y, como se le había informado, la casa parecía abandonada.

—Estoy seguro de que el chico está a salvo— recordó que fue lo que le dijo Dumbledore antes de llevarlo a la casa. —Probablemente esté disfrutando de su tiempo en casa, como hacen los niños. Estoy seguro de que está siendo bien cuidado.

Bien cuidado ciertamente parecía ser lo correcto...

El sol se había puesto horas atrás, y el hombre vestido de negro se mezclaba fácilmente con la oscuridad circundante. La casa irritaba a Severus extremadamente, con su pequeña cerca de alambre alrededor de su césped perfectamente cuidado y su atmósfera pintoresca alrededor de los alféizares de las ventanas, la fachada de ladrillo y la chimenea. Era la casa perfecta. Exactamente el tipo de lugar en el que el mocoso Potter permanecería cómodamente.

Su varita golpeó ligeramente el pomo de la puerta y entró suavemente en la casa, echando un vistazo a la entrada, lanzó lumos para poder ver mejor.

La planta baja era tan pintoresca y encantadora como el frente de la casa, y se apresuró a notar algunas señales de que alguien había estado allí bastante recientemente, principalmente viendo que la comida (lo que había quedado allí, probablemente había sido consumida antes del viaje) no estaba echada a perder, y los platos puestos a secar todavía estaban un poco húmedos. Lo más probable era que se hubieran ido ese día.

Sin embargo, él estaba aquí para encontrar señales del mocoso Potter, por lo que movió su búsqueda arriba, pasando el pequeño armario, sin darle ni una sola mirada a la simple puerta.

Había cuatro habitaciones en este pasillo del segundo piso. Lo primero que encontró fue el dormitorio principal, el cual apenas miró antes de continuar. Lo segundo, fue el baño, en el cual pasó la mitad del tiempo que paso en el dormitorio principal.

Lo tercero que encontró fue lo que detuvo su búsqueda. La habitación estaba llena de arriba a abajo de... cosas. Los juguetes cubrían todos los rincones, así como toneladas de envoltorios de dulces viejos, ropa y latas de bebidas. Había una televisión negra gigante con juegos y consolas alineados en estantes a lo largo de la pared, y mucho más esparcido por el suelo. Aunque Snape no estaba familiarizado con la tecnología, le sorprendieron las evidentes señales de exceso. Dios santo, el niño no estaba simplemente bien, estaba siendo _mimado_. La cantidad de _cosas_ , objetos aleatorios de interés en todas partes de la habitación, le indicaron a Snape que al niño en esta habitación se le daría todo lo que pidiera.

Su expresión se endureció una vez más, y cerró la puerta, saliendo con su respuesta, sin molestarse con la cuarta puerta. No había duda de la falta de polvo y de cómo la soda y los envoltorios aún no se habían estropeado, que el niño había estado allí. Tenía su respuesta, y no iba a ser enviado a una misión sin sentido como esta otra vez.

Su desprecio simplemente creció cuando salió de la casa, con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo, y que lo hicieran desperdiciarlo con un niño que parecía no tener verdadero conocimiento de las dificultades de la vida, el cual claramente era adorado y no se le daba una verdadera responsabilidad por sus acciones... ¿y que ese niño fuera el hijo de James Potter? Su ira estalló.

Bien cuidado de hecho...

* * *

Pasaron los meses para Harry, o lo que debieron haber sido meses. Pasó varios días en la sala de examen, en la habitación con las jaulas, antes de que agitaran sus varitas sobre sus huesos rotos y le dieran una poción. Estaba seguro de que le habían quitado todos los huesos del antebrazo con sus varitas, pero con la poción, los volvió a tener al día siguiente. Notó que la sensación en su brazo izquierdo había desaparecido casi por completo y Tobias le informó en voz baja que probablemente le habían hecho algo a su sistema nervioso. Descubrió que aún podía mover el brazo izquierdo, pero era más lento que el derecho y estaba casi completamente entumecido.

Cuando estuvo completamente curado, regresó a la celda de detención, como la habían llamado algunos de los científicos. Fue dejado allí con los demás una vez más, esta vez durante dos semanas, antes de ser arrastrado a otro experimento.

Una y otra vez sucedió esto. Le pusieron una sustancia en el cabello que le quemó el cuero cabelludo y lo volvió rojo, pero cuando se lavó, su cabello se volvió blanco y quebradizo, cayéndose (aunque su cabello normal comenzó a crecer de nuevo en las próximas semanas). Le quemaron ambos pies y le atendieron ambos. El derecho sanó instantáneamente, el otro mutó y se convirtió en una masa en su pantorrilla que se siguió extendiendo. Les escuchó hablar de amputarlo, pero cuando fue tratado con la misma sustancia con la que le habían atendido el pie derecho, también sanó, dejando una gran quemadura en la pierna izquierda. Parecían complacidos.

Perdió un diente en un experimento y estaba seguro de que la cicatriz de su pierna no desaparecería. De hecho, ahora tenía muchas cicatrices, quemaduras y cortes debido a varios experimentos, y la mayoría de las veces eran demasiado meticulosos para ser accidentes. Lo peor estaba en las piernas y la espalda, pero tenía algunos en las yemas de los dedos, y algo de decoloración en el cuello por donde probaron lo que solo pudo haber sido algún tipo de base de maquillaje, como la que usaba su tía, pero que en cambio hizo que su piel se sintiera increíblemente fría hasta que ardió.

Se encontró increíblemente familiarizado con la estúpida poción que usaron en él. Cada vez, para cada experimento, lo hacían beberla. Lo forzaron a tragarla muchas veces más, y rápidamente aprendió que era más fácil simplemente tomársela él mismo. Se sentía insensible al mundo bajo sus efectos, incapaz de reaccionar adecuadamente a cualquier cosa que le hicieran. Era lento y sus pensamientos eran lentos, y no podía entender a nadie cuando hablaban. Odiaba esa poción y lo que le hacía. Era como si se volviera tan flexible y vulnerable como una muñeca de trapo.

La sala de examen era el lugar más tranquilo. Normalmente todavía se encontraba luchando con los efectos secundarios de los experimentos, y vio a muchos otros adoloridos, sufriendo a través de sus propios experimentos (algunos de los cuales parecían versiones mejoradas de los que Harry atravesó anteriormente), y Harry vio la masa en la esquina cada vez, haciéndolo sentir mal del estómago, sin embargo, estaba limpio aquí. Fue alimentado todos los días y se le permitió sanar. Aunque Harry nunca se lo diría al hombre, las frecuentes visitas de Tobias también lo consolaban.

Tobias, o Toby como se presentó a Harry, como si el chico no pudiera leer el nombre escrito en su chaqueta tan claro como el día, hablaba bastante y Harry nunca le dijo una sola palabra en los meses que han interactuado.

A Toby no pareció importarle, hablaba libremente de su vida y su trabajo. Harry se enteró de que el hombre había conseguido este trabajo para ayudar a la gente, pero cuando se enteró de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, se encontró atrapado y obligado a trabajar poniendo en riesgo su vida y su bienestar. Harry aprendió de algunos de los otros trabajadores, principalmente de Basil Truscott, a quien Toby consideraba un loco, sádico, sociópata, y Olivia Shaw, la mujer que dirigía las instalaciones. Toby sabía muy poco de la mujer, aparte de que solo había estado con ella en un puñado de ocasiones y que ella le daba escalofríos.

Pasaron meses con estas conversaciones. Harry se encontró deseando ver al hombre, y aunque no lo sabía, Toby también esperaba ansioso sus visitas. Toby ya casi no dormía, no es que antes hubiera dormido bien. Se encontró trabajando más duro en las pociones que le asignaron crear, intentando hacerlas lo más perfectas posible, con la menor cantidad de errores. Los errores significaban que el próximo experimento podría ser doloroso o incluso mortal. Sin embargo, sus sueños estaban llenos de gritos de niños y se encontró bebiendo taza tras taza de café, tratando de mantener su mente lo suficientemente aguda como para salvar a algunas personas de la miseria. Sin embargo, un pensamiento persistente estaba llegando a él, que si lograba contarle a alguien sobre la instalación... que ellos serían capaces de salvarse... Sin embargo, los guardias cuando entró y la mirada atenta de Basil, quien parecía acosarlo en cada esquina, lo mantuvo a raya.

Y así, Toby compartió su vida con el niño silencioso y cuando se le acabaron las historias que contar, le habló del mundo mágico por primera vez, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza de que, a este niño de ocho años, casi nueve ahora, se le negara esta parte de su vida. ¿Cuánta mala suerte puede tener una persona?

Le dijo al niño la verdad sobre sus padres y sus muertes, le contó lo famoso que era su nombre y por qué. Le contó un poco sobre El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado y los Mortífagos. Sin embargo, con cosas tan oscuras, rápidamente volvió a centrarse en temas más ligeros. El niño tenía suficiente oscuridad en su vida.

—Luego está Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, la escuela a la que fueron tus padres— Le dijo Toby, apoyándose en la jaula en la que estaba el niño. Harry tenía una herida particularmente desagradable en su hombro derecho que estaban tratando de que se infectara. Por lo que parece, estaba funcionando, y Toby sabía que cuando estuviera en su punto máximo lo llevarían de regreso a la sala de experimentación e intentarían con una nueva poción para curarlo. Toby no quería decirle al niño que era una poción de su propia invención y que estaba rezando para que funcionara, sin embargo, era su tercer intento y no estaba seguro de que su nueva receta hiciera una gran diferencia. Para distraerse a sí mismo y al chico, siguió hablando. —Hay cuatro casas en la escuela, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Estaba en Ravenclaw, la cual se supone que está llena de gente inteligente. No se cuan inteligentes eran las personas allí, estoy bastante seguro de que todos sobrevivíamos sin dormir y omitiendo la mayoría de las comidas durante los exámenes...

Sacudió la cabeza y se giró para mirar brevemente a Harry por encima del hombro. El niño, apoyado contra los barrotes de su jaula, parecía curioso, aunque el signo de fiebre estaba en su rostro sudoroso y tez pálida. Toby continuó rápidamente.

—Ahí está Hufflepuff, la casa con todos los chicos más agradables. La gente piensa que son presa fácil, pero no sé. Los he visto destrozar a algunos estudiantes de último año cuando intimidaban a un niño más joven.— No mencionó que el chico más joven había sido él, pero sonrió con cariño al recordar al Gryffindor que había recibido una charla de un enojado Hufflepuff. —Está Gryffindor, que tiene a todos los niños más valientes. A veces pueden volverse un poco temerarios... Fui a una fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor una vez y casi pierdo las cejas. ¡Habían introducido de contrabando fuegos artificiales en la torre! ¡Y los encendieron dentro!

Harry estaba sonriendo levemente ahora, y Toby lo tomó como un pequeño éxito. Este niño casi nunca sonreía y el que lo hiciera una vez animó al hombre.

—Y luego está Slytherin. Tienen una reputación muy dura, pero mi mejor amigo era un Slytherin.— Se permitió preguntarse brevemente qué le había pasado a su amigo después de la escuela. Ya casi no hablaba con nadie... Se rascó la nuca con torpeza y continuó. —De todos modos, son los inteligentes y ambiciosos. Todos hablan de ellos como si fueran malvados, pero pueden ser algunos de los más leales de todos. Sí, pueden ser brutalmente honestos y un poco engreídos, pero creo que solo quieren sacar lo mejor de sus amigos... Eh... no sé...

Harry sentía una dolorosa curiosidad por el mundo que Toby estaba describiendo, y una sola pregunta ardía en su mente, la que Toby había pasado por alto al hablar. Sin pensarlo, habló por primera vez en los meses que llevaba allí.

—¿E-en qué c-casa estaban mis p-pa-padres?— Preguntó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con su propio tartamudeo. Había tartamudeado un poco antes, especialmente bajo estrés, pero nunca había sido tan severo. No le gustaba esto. Se sentía... diferente. Como si su voz y su mente se hubieran desconectado y le hubieran fallado por completo. Por la expresión del rostro de Toby, el tartamudeo también lo había tomado desprevenido.

—Ah... ambos eran Gryffindor...— Dijo, pero claramente su mente se había preocupado por lo que había escuchado del chico. —Harry...— comenzó, vacilantemente, aunque Harry ya sabía lo que le preocupaba, lo mismo que también preocupaba al niño —¿desde hace cuánto tienes ese tartamudeo?

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento, pensándolo bien y tratando de hablar de nuevo, su voz aún se rehusaba a cooperar con él. —S-s-siempre he tenido u-un po-poco de tart-ta-ta-tarta...—tragó saliva con dificultad, con los ojos desorbitados ante la incapacidad de pronunciar la palabra que parecía simple en su cabeza. —N-n-n-nunca ha sido a-as-así.

Toby se dio la vuelta por completo, mirando al chico con atención, su rostro inundado de preocupación. —Tuviste algún tipo de trauma en la cabeza antes de venir aquí, ¿no es así?— Preguntó. Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron.

—Sí, ju-justo an-antes...— dijo, sus palabras inconexas lo molestaban más con cada oración. —M-m-mi tío...

Toby lo miró con bastante seriedad, pero su mente estaba corriendo. Durante meses, él había estado sentado aquí hablando con este chico como si así arreglara algo. Este niño que dio a sus padres para salvar el mundo mágico como él lo conocía, que claramente creció en un hogar el cual le negó toda felicidad, y ahora vivía en este infierno... Y Toby actuó como el que lo atraparan justificara el que no intentara salvar a este niño.

Pensó brevemente en lo que le sucedería si lo atrapaban, pero apartó ese pensamiento. Harry y docenas de otras personas, niños aún más jóvenes, estaban pasando por un infierno que Toby nunca había tenido que soportar. Un infierno al que Toby _contribuyó_. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo sintiéndose asustado por su propio bienestar?!

Súbitamente, se inclinó más cerca, su voz bajó considerablemente. —Voy a hacer lo que pueda, lo prometo...— Dijo rápidamente. —Por favor, mantente a salvo. Espero verte de nuevo.

Dejando a Harry en un estado confuso y sorprendido, Toby salió corriendo de la sala de examen, con una determinación recién descubierta ardiendo en su pecho. Necesitaba darse prisa antes de que alguien se enterara.

Por el pasillo hacia las oficinas, caminó un poco demasiado rápido con sus informes en sus brazos. Mientras caminaba, pasó junto a la Sra. Shaw, su repentina aparición lo sorprendió y la miró a los ojos brevemente. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado y continuó. No se detuvo a ver que ella se había detenido en el pasillo de forma abrupta, o el cómo cambió su camino a través de las instalaciones.

Aunque Harry no podía estar seguro de lo que estaba planeando el hombre, tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando, y rezó silenciosamente porque estuviera a salvo, acercándose las rodillas al pecho y apoyando la frente sobre ellas.

Horas más tarde, mucho después de que cerraran las instalaciones, se abrió la puerta y se encendieron las linternas de la pared. Harry miró hacia arriba y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. En la puerta, apoyado contra el marco, estaba Basil, con expresión irritada.

Y de pie frente a la jaula de Harry estaba la Sra. Shaw. Tenía una sonrisa siempre agradable en su rostro, pero sus ojos azul pálido carecían de la calidez que implicaba su sonrisa. Él los miró fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia.

Notó una sensación punzante en la cabeza, como si una migraña se acercara de forma bastante abrupta, antes de que ella rompiera su mirada y se volviera hacia Basil.

—Encuéntralo —dijo ella, como si le pidiera tomar el té, pero la familiar y sádica sonrisa en el rostro de Basil envió escalofríos por la espalda de Harry. Sin otra palabra o mirada en su dirección, ambos se fueron, dejando a Harry temblando de fiebre y miedo. Algo le dijo que Toby no estaría bien.

* * *

Temprano al día siguiente, Toby caminaba rápidamente por las calles de Londres, incapaz de detener los rápidos latidos en su pecho. Si llegaba al Ministerio de Magia, confiaba en que estaría a salvo. Habría demasiadas personas allí como para que atacaran, ¿verdad? Y entonces podría encontrar a alguien que pudiera escucharlo. Decirle lo que estaba pasando. Decirle que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a derribar la instalación.

Aun así, los rápidos latidos en su pecho no disminuían, y debatió el darse la vuelta, pero estaba seguro de que su ausencia sería tomada como una señal de sospecha. Se suponía que debía estar en su oficina hace veinte minutos y la tardanza era una señal tan segura como cualquier otra de que alguien iba a hablar. Él, como muchos de los otros trabajadores de menor rango y menos confiables, vivía en la instalación, pero se escabulló por la ventana, esquivó a los guardias y caminó millas por el bosque que mantenía el lugar oculto (hasta que cruzó la barrera anti-aparición, donde se apareció) fue una pequeña hazaña en comparación con los crímenes que había cometido en ese edificio. Se veía hecho un desastre, su cabello enredado con suciedad y su ropa hecha jirones por el viaje hasta allí, ya le faltaban semanas de sueño adecuado, pero eso le importaba muy poco.

Ya estaba bajo vigilancia y era probable que ya lo estuvieran buscando, pero por eso tenía una ventaja. Les tomaría algo de tiempo organizarse y enviar tras de él, estaba seguro. Por eso, cuando lo arrastraron abruptamente a un callejón, a pocas cuadras de la cabina del teléfono rojo que podía llevarlo a un lugar seguro, fue tomado con la guardia baja, mirando de frente a Basil, quien sonreía sádicamente.

—Ups, alguien salió de su jaula— bromeó juguetonamente, su varita presionada contra la garganta de Toby, quien estaba congelado en su lugar. Estaba tan cerca, _tan cerca_. Solo necesitaba unos bloques más. —Pensé que habíamos hablado de esto. Parece que diste por sentado mi amabilidad.

—Basil...— Dijo con rapidez, tratando de buscar una salida.

—Oh, no, no, no, silencio— dijo Basil, su voz goteando diversión mientras presionaba su varita contra los labios de Toby para silenciarlo. —No, vas a venir conmigo y arreglaremos esto.

Se palmeó la varita que tenía en la manga y la acomodó cuidadosamente, con la mente acelerada. « _¡Solo necesito un hechizo, cualquier hechizo! Maldita sea, era terrible en los duelos...»_ Sus ojos estaban pegados a los de Basil, los oídos llenos del sonido de la sangre corriendo por sus venas. « _¡Solo haz algo!»_

Su mano salió disparada, agarrando la muñeca de Basil y empujando su brazo hacia arriba para que la varita ya no apuntara a su rostro, tomando al hombre con la guardia baja. Su otra mano salió disparada y clavó su varita rápidamente en la garganta del hombre. El propio Toby se sorprendió cuando la varita en realidad perforó la piel allí, sumergiéndose unos centímetros, la sangre brotó a la superficie.

—Maldito _bastardo_ — espetó Basil, empujando a Toby lejos y tropezando hacia atrás con su mano en su cuello para detener la hemorragia, el rostro ahora iluminado por la furia. Levantó la mano con rapidez para devolver un hechizo, pero Toby estaba listo, esquivándolo y disparando el suyo propio como contraataque.

Basil se apresuró a colocar una barrera, los ojos entrecerrados ante la sangre que le corría por el brazo y la camisa. No podía fallar... ¡ _No podía!_

* * *

Bill Weasley había tenido mucha suerte esta semana. Había sido aceptado para trabajar para el Banco Mágico Gringotts en Egipto como rompemaldiciones, había encontrado un libro sobre runas que había estado buscando por la mitad del precio de venta normal y había conseguido una sexy cita en su camino a visitar a su padre en su trabajo para contarle, por insistencia de su madre, la buena noticia sobre su propio trabajo.

Sin embargo, era natural que esta suerte se acabara rápidamente. Caminaba por las calles, se dirigía a casa con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en su cita de esta noche, cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Al final del callejón, oculto por los edificios, escuchó el sonido de voces discutiendo y luego el distintivo sonido de hechizos.

Cambiando de dirección, se deslizó fácilmente hacia el callejón, manteniéndose cerca de la pared para permanecer lo más oculto posible. Las luces de los diversos hechizos bailaban a lo largo de las paredes, y cuando se inclinó en la esquina, vio a dos hombres, con sus varitas brillando, en medio de un duelo.

Uno ya estaba sangrando por el cuello y parecía que su pierna también estaba rota, agachado en el suelo detrás de sus barreras, pero sin ceder en su bombardeo, incluso cuando parecía débil por la pérdida de sangre. El otro, el cual parecía lucir como se esperaría de un loco, estaba erguido, aunque también tenía algunas heridas. Sus gafas rotas se mantenían firmes en su rostro y ganaba terreno cada pocos minutos. Y con un hechizo bien dirigido, la barrera cayó.

—Por todo lo que has hecho...— Dijo el hombre de la ropa rasgada y el pelo sucio, con la voz ligeramente vacilante. —Te voy a matar.

Levantó la varita en alto y Bill dio un paso adelante rápidamente, con la varita lista.

—¡Flipendo!— Dijo con rapidez, y el hombre con su varita levantada fue abruptamente golpeado y enviado hacia atrás, luciendo como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago mientras se estrellaba contra la pared con dureza.

—Stupefy— dijo el otro hombre, y el hombre contra la pared cayó de donde estaba tratando de recuperarse del viento que lo dejó sin aliento, cayendo inconsciente de inmediato, con la varita cayendo de su mano. Bill lo miró, luego se volvió hacia el que sangraba en el suelo.

El pelirrojo se dejó caer al suelo, arrodillándose frente a Basil. —¿Estás bi...?

—Stupefy— dijo Basil de nuevo bastante de repente, tomando a Bill desprevenido. Su expresión era de alarma, con una mano tratando de dispararle con su varita, pero ya estaba inconsciente antes de lograrlo. Basil se puso de pie lentamente, mirándolos a los dos con irritación. Tendría que llevar de regreso a Toby para recibir el castigo adecuado, y sabía que probablemente debería simplemente matar a este otro. Sin embargo, algo en su ingenua confianza en Basil le hizo querer aplastar el espíritu del hombre. Sintió un hambre sádica retumbar bajo la superficie mientras sonreía levemente, pero hizo una mueca de dolor ante las heridas en su pierna y cuello. Tendría que recibir tratamiento primero...

Arrastrando a Toby más cerca, los agarró a ambos y se apareció.

Bill se perdería su cita de esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Lo siento muchoooo!! Estuve cerrando mi semestre y estaba tan llena de cosas que no tuve tiempo de avanzar con la traducción de esta historia, el último trabajo lo mandé hoy y como tengo dos semanas libres espero poder agarra de nuevo un buen ritmo de actualización para avanzar con esta historia.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	4. Hola Vecino

Pasaron las semanas. Harry no volvió a tener noticias de Toby. Sin visitas, sin rumores y sin cambios. Nadie apareció para rescatarlos, nadie arregló todo.

Nada había cambiado, excepto que Harry estaba solo y era su culpa.

Si Harry no hubiera abierto la boca, si no hubiera hablado por curiosidad, Toby nunca se habría ido. Harry se habría contentado con escuchar al hombre. Ahora sintió que la culpa carcomía sus entrañas hasta que se sintió vacío y frío.

Con cada nuevo experimento, con cada día que yacía retorciéndose en esa maldita mesa, o acurrucado en la esquina de su jaula, llorando de dolor, sintió que debía de merecerlo. Había intentado aferrarse a esa pizca de felicidad en su vida. A mejorarla. Quería hablar con Toby tanto como Toby quería hablar con él. Y lo había arruinado.

Empeoraron las pesadillas de Harry. Soñaba con dolor, soñaba con que lo despedazaban y lo diseccionaban, y luego soñó con Toby en esa mesa mientras alguien decía "esto es tu culpa". Escuchó a alguien gritar. Una mujer casi familiar estaba en esa mesa. Ella era la que gritaba. _Esto es culpa tuya_ .

Y fue entonces cuando conoció al hombre pelirrojo por primera vez.

Harry se despertó bruscamente de su intranquilo sueño cuando la puerta de la sala de examen se abrió de golpe. A diferencia de lo normal, Harry fue inmediatamente a la sala de examen. Esto había sucedido algunas veces antes, donde tuvieron que prepararlo para un experimento antes de lanzarlo a uno. Esta vez, le estaban haciendo beber una poción increíblemente agria que hizo que su rostro se sintiera caliente. Rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera lo estaba enfermando. Harry no estaba seguro de que era lo que le estaba dado, pero lo mareó, hizo que se le hinchara la garganta y se sintiera increíblemente frío, especialmente ya que no había mantas en la implacable jaula de metal. Harry estaba temblando sin parar.

Vio a alguien siendo arrastrado, lo que no habría sido nada nuevo, si no fuera por el hecho de que el hombre se reía y que era Basil quien lo arrastraba, el único científico que casi nunca visitaba la sala de examen.

Este hombre, su cabello era de un color rojo oscuro, largo y suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros, se reía en voz baja. Harry reconoció la mirada aturdida en su rostro; todavía estaba saliendo de los efectos de la poción adormecedora, pero Harry nunca había visto a nadie aquí reír, fuera del más sádico de los científicos, lo que lo limitaba a Basil y, en menor grado, a some otros. De hecho, por una vez, Basil parecía tener una mirada amarga en su rostro, using su varita para abrir la jaula junto a la de Harry y empujando al pelirrojo dentro, antes de cerrarla de golpe. Este hombre todavía se reía, una risa perezosa y soñolienta. Su labio estaba roto y sangrando, y parecía que sus pies habían sido aplastados, los huesos rotos, y por lasimas lágrimas inconscientes en la esquina de los ojos de este hombre, dolía más de lo que. Aun así,

—¡Cállate! - Espetó Basil, golpeando la jaula. Cuando el pelirrojo no cedió, metió la mano y agarró los pies aplastados. Eso hizo que soltara un agudo grito de dolor, pero cuando pasó, volvió a reír entre dientes.

El agarre de Basil se apretó y las risas se hicieron más claramente forzadas, saliendo en jadeos de dolor. Después de un momento, Basil se sintió satisfecho con la intensa agonía que comenzó a apoderarse de los rasgos del hombre.

\- _Voy a_ romperte— Le espetó Basil, dejando ir al hombre.

—¿Le dices eso a todos los sujetos de prueba? - Dijo el pelirrojo entre jadeos de dolor, sonriendo a través de estos. —¿O solo a los lindos?

La mirada amarga de Basil había regresado y golpeó la jaula de nuevo, saliendo furioso de la habitación con las risas del pelirrojo siguiéndolo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, las risas se redujeron a suaves gemidos de dolor y una respiración pesada. Harry, mirando fijamente y con asombro a este hombre confuso, vio que su pie derecho se veía rígido y casi congelado, mientras que el izquierdo estaba claramente inalterado por la poción que usado para tratar de arreglar la fractura que causaron. Harry miró hacia el rostro del hombre, viendo la mueca allí, mientras intentaba ponerse en una posición que no le causara gran dolor. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron y Harry se congeló.

—Hola, vecino— dijo el hombre, esbozando una sonrisa, que se redujo a su mueca cuando volvió a presionar demasiado el pie. —¿Él siempre es tan dramático o yo soy especial?

Harry no respondió, solo lo miró fijamente. Casi nunca vio a nadie sonreír en este lugar. Ciertamente nunca a un sujeto de prueba y especialmente no a uno con tanto dolor como el que debe tener él. Los temblores de Harry aumentaron y acercó las rodillas a su pecho.

—Eres bastante callado, ¿no? - Dijo, mirando a Harry de cerca. Parecía preocupado por algo, y murmuró en voz baja - _Hay muchos niños aquí ..._ \- sin embargo, las palabras nunca llegaron a Harry y cuando vio el rostro confundido de Harry, sonrió suavemente de nuevo. —No muerdo, no en las circunstancias equivocadas, claro.— La ceja de Harry se arqueó, todavía confundido. —Mi nombre es Bill. Bill Weasley.

Harry todavía lo miraba fijamente. Estuvo tentado de respondedor, pero ¿por qué? La última vez que habló, la única persona que lo había tratado bien salió lastimado por eso. Ahora alguien más lo estaba tratando con amabilidad. ¿Fue una especie de prueba enfermiza?

—Está bien, no quieres hablar, lo entiendo— dijo Bill, recostándose y mirando hacia el techo de su jaula, unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza. —No quieres hablar con el chico loco. Puedes decirlo, no voy a llorar.— A pesar de esto, Bill soltó un resoplido melodramático, su labio inferior sobresalió.

—M-mentiroso— dijo Harry en voz baja, la más sutil de las sonrisas en sus labios. Cuando Bill miró hacia él, la sonrisa desapareció en el momento en que Harry tomó una profunda inhalación, provocando un largo ataque de tos que era difícil de calmar. La repentina mirada hizo que el corazón de Harry latiera instintivamente, haciéndolo temer por la reacción del hombre a su suave broma.

—El niño puede hablar— dijo cuando la tos del niño se calmó. Él sonrió suavemente, manteniendo su rostro cálido. La sorpresiva reacción del niño ante su repentina mirada decía mucho de a lo que este niño estaba acostumbrado. Hizo una nota mental para mantener sus acciones y reacciones bajo control. No es necesario agregarle más ansiedad a su vida diaria.

Harry inclinó un poco la cabeza, murmurando algo para sí mismo, sin gustarle su propia impulsividad. La necesidad de simplemente hablar con alguien, tener una conversación, era tan malditamente fuerte.

—¿Qué has dicho?— Preguntó Bill. Cuando el niño negó con la cabeza, suspiró. —Oye, puedes hablar conmigo, ¿sabes? De verdad, no te lastimaré.

—No de-debería ha-hablar contigo— murmuró Harry, su voz apenas un susurro. —T-te lastimarás. Y-y-y de todos modos, yo no pu-puedo hablar b-bien tampoco.— La voz de Harry había adquirido un tono amargo, sin embargo, Bill no se detuvo, acercándose lentamente a la jaula de Harry. Harry lo miró con recelo, pero aun así no retrocedió.

—Pero tienes una voz y la estás usando, eso es algo— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry se encogió de hombros en respuesta. —No hay forma de que pueda salir lastimado solo por tener una conversación contigo. Y aunque pudiera, quiero correr ese riesgo. Realmente me gustaría hablar contigo.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. Nunca nadie le había dicho tal cosa. Nadie había hablado con él con tanta amabilidad tampoco. Las conversaciones de Toby con el chico habían parecido ser por lástima y autodesprecio, por la sensación de que no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Para sentirse mejor por su propia inacción. Bill parecía querer sinceramente hablar con el chico.

—¿Ahora vas a decirme tu nombre?— Preguntó gentilmente.

Harry dio la sonrisa más pequeña que un humano podía dar, alzando una ceja. Algo sobre la alegría infantil hizo que Bill le devolviera la sonrisa. No había estado aquí por más de dos semanas y había visto los peores horrores con los que se podría encontrar. Tener a este niño aferrado a un poco de infantilismo era algo, incluso si era cauteloso. Bill sabía que, si lo exigía, el chico probablemente lo derramaría todo de inmediato. Así que no presionó más y dejó que el chico tuviera su pequeño secreto.

—Oh, está bien, está bien, no me lo digas— dijo Bill con fingido dolor, asegurándose de exaltar la dramaturgia del acto para que el chico no malinterpretara su pretensión. —Aunque te haré saber que voy a llamarte vecino hasta que me digas tu nombre real.

Por alguna razón, vecino era perfecto.

Entonces se abrió la puerta. Harry se encontró instintivamente empujándose contra la pared de su jaula, su respiración entrecortada provocando otro ataque de tos. Bill frunció el ceño profundamente ante esto, pero no dijo nada, mirando a los científicos que habían entrado. Algunos fueron a las otras jaulas. Uno avanzó a la jaula en la esquina que Harry no podía obligarse a mirar. Pincharon la masa de carne en la jaula, y un ruido bajo como un silbido y un gemido, tal vez incluso un sollozo, vino de esa dirección. Bill trató de adivinar qué había allí mientras Harry intentaba bloquearlo, pero se distrajo cuando dos científicos se acercaron a la jaula de su vecino.

—322-F— dijo la primera científica, leyendo un trozo de pergamino, dirigiéndose a su colega, quien claramente era nuevo aquí, ya que parecía confundido y nervioso. —Dar pociones de enfermedad tres veces al día.

—¿Por qué no podemos usar un hechizo y enfermarlo?— Ofreció el novato, haciendo que su superiora pusiera los ojos en blanco. Su voz se volvió cada vez más baja ante su mirada molesta. —Ya sabe, podría hacer que todo fuera mucho más rápido, supongo que si solo...

—El experimento requiere de una enfermedad de origen natural— espetó, claramente cansada de muchas preguntas como estas. —Las enfermedades mágicas son de otro tipo. Esta poción inhibe el sistema inmunológico del sujeto e introduce el virus. ¿Alguna pregunta más?— La última parte fue más una amenaza que cualquier otra cosa, y su colega fue lo suficientemente rápido como para entender eso, negando con la cabeza rápidamente —Bueno. Ahora...

Sacó un frasco diminuto que había sido pegado al pergamino enrollado. Se acercó a la jaula y habló mientras se acercaba al chico.

—Ven aquí— le espetó al chico, señalando a Harry. Mientras el chico avanzaba lentamente, ella le habló a su subordinado. —322-F está catalogado como un sujeto de tipo B. Bastante común en sujetos jóvenes, y más en sujetos que llevan mucho tiempo aquí. Los sujetos de la clase B casi siempre son obedientes, con ataques de miedo y pánico que a veces los vuelve rebeldes. En general, son asignaciones relativamente fáciles si no eres, ya sabes, demasiado violento como algunas personas...— Ella puso los ojos en blanco intencionadamente, y Bill pudo adivinar la persona de la que estaba hablando.

Harry le permitió verter la bebida en su boca, y mientras se estremecía cuando ella alejo su mano, tragó saliva, dando un suave estremecimiento por el sabor. Ella continuó hablando mientras guardaba el frasco y anotaba algunas cosas, agitando su varita y observando a Harry de cerca, lo que hizo que el chico se retorciera incómodo, su tos no mejoró. Bill notó que los hechizos eran en su mayoría hechizos de diagnóstico.

—Si ves un tipo V en alguna tarea, tómalo. Harán literalmente cualquier cosa que les pidas, por lo que nunca serán un problema. Son los que llevan más tiempo aquí. Los del tipo O tienen una racha ruidosa, pero están en camino de convertirse en los del tipo B. Los R son las que hay que evitar.— Sus ojos se posaron en Bill y luego de nuevo en el tipo. —Violentos, rebeldes, agresivos. Hacen de tu trabajo un infierno. Normalmente los nuevos y los más mayores. Un dolor en el cuello, de verdad...

Después de terminar, volvió a enrollar el pergamino y dirigió su atención a su colega.

—Comenzaremos el experimento mañana por la mañana, así que no llegues tarde— dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Bill escuchó un poco más de sus conversaciones cuando se fueron, pero nada de lo que dijeron después fue de mucho interés. Aun así, las anotó para referencias futuras. Podría obtener buena información si los escuchaba.

Su atención, sin embargo, fue captada inmediatamente por el niño en la jaula junto a él. Lucía peor que cuando entraron, su rostro pálido y su cabello pegado a su rostro sudoroso. El moco goteaba de su nariz y estaba temblando mucho.

—Oye, vecino...— dijo en voz baja, y el niño lo miró con ojos nublados. —Ven aquí...

El niño parecía cauteloso de nuevo, pero lentamente se acercó a donde sus jaulas separadas se tocaban. Bill se quitó cuidadosamente la camisa y la extendió a través de las barras, limpiando la cara y la nariz del niño lo mejor que pudo, antes de usar la camisa para tratar de calentar al niño, luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y le brindó tanta calidez y comodidad como Bill era capaz de proporcionar.

Harry dudaba y sospechaba al principio, retrocediendo ante el contacto, pero la sensación era tan increíblemente _agradable_ que el chico se fundió en ella, sollozando ahogadamente, lo cual disimuló rápidamente como una tos, apoyándose en las barras hasta que dejaron una marca en su mejilla, cayendo rápidamente en un ligero descanso una vez más.

Bill notó el sollozo, pero no necesitaba decírselo al chico, por lo que permitió que se quedara dormido contra sus brazos. Nunca lo diría, pero estaba aterrorizado y el dolor en sus pies era insoportable. Sin embargo, si pudiera salvar a este chico de un poco de miseria y tal vez traer algo de luz a sus ojos, Bill tomaría cualquier cosa y todo lo que este infierno tuviera para dar.

* * *

Severus había estado realmente tratando de disfrutar de sus vacaciones de invierno, permitiéndose saltarse un poco de trabajo y leer un libro para su propio placer, o preparar algunas raras hojas de té que había estado guardando. Esta era siempre la época del año en la que se le permitía un descanso muy necesario, y este año fue especialmente difícil. Los gemelos Weasley se habían unido a su clase este año y habían demostrado ser dolores de cabeza excepcionalmente perturbadores. Eran algunos de los niños más desagradables y problemáticos con los que había tenido que lidiar, del tipo que le recordaba a los merodeadores de su infancia. El solo pensamiento lo enfermó y pensó con irritación que el mocoso Potter se uniría a ellos en dos años.

Había olvidado la investigación del año pasado. Había visto el hogar perfecto y la vida perfecta del mocoso y no pensó más en eso. Dumbledore parecía más que satisfecho de aceptar su relato y felizmente le escribió a Arabella que el chico estaba en buenas manos. Severus no pidió saber más de la situación, de hecho, no _quería_ saberlo. Y Dumbledore parecía dispuesto a no volver a mencionarlo.

Apartando estos pensamientos de su mente y regresando su atención a preparar el plan de clases para el próximo semestre, y disfrutando de una taza de té recién hecho, fue sacado abruptamente de su trabajo por el repentino golpe en la puerta de su oficina.

—¡Severus Snape!— Una furiosa voz femenina habló desde detrás de la madera.

Dejando lentamente sus papeles, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, respondiendo y mirando a una furiosa e impaciente Molly Weasley.

Había tenido algún contacto con la mujer antes, sobre todo durante la guerra mágica en la que la había visto llorar la pérdida de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, su relación no era alguna que justificara el que ella lo visitara de repente, y su apariencia desaliñada le hizo estar seguro de que ella tampoco estaba allí en una despreocupada iniciativa.

—¿Dónde está Albus Dumbledore?— Le preguntó antes de que él pudiera siquiera saludarla. Su ceño se profundizó y su ceja se arqueó.

—No puedo estar seguro— dijo lentamente, examinando su apariencia con más cuidado. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido bien durante meses. De todos modos, el brillo en sus ojos insinuaba que él no querría enojarla más. —Creo que está en su oficina, sin embargo, no es alguien que me diga cada vez que tiene otros asuntos.

—Llévame a su oficina— dijo bruscamente, girando sobre sus talones y caminando por el pasillo. Snape la siguió fácilmente, su ceja aún arqueada con curiosidad.

—¿Qué asunto tienes con él?— Preguntó con cuidado, sin discutir sus demandas. No necesitaba otro dolor de cabeza antes de que comenzara el semestre de otoño, y su té y su semana tranquila lo habían puesto de un humor complaciente que rara vez se mostraba.

—Bill sigue desaparecido y el hombre ha estado ignorando todas mis cartas— dijo rápidamente, claramente sin estar interesada en los detalles.

—No sabía que había desaparecido— Proclamó Severus, sorprendido por la declaración. William Weasley había sido uno de sus estudiantes, y aunque no se preocupaba especialmente por el chico (no es que se preocupara especialmente por ningún estudiante, mucho menos por un Gryffindor), apreciaba a los estudiantes que trabajaban duro en sus estudios.

Molly se detuvo abruptamente ante su admisión, Snape se detuvo lo suficientemente rápido como para no chocar con la mujer más baja. Ella se volvió hacia él con las cejas fruncidas.

—Bill ha estado desaparecido desde junio— dijo, tratando de mantener la voz calmada. —Le había enviado una carta a Albus para informarle de la situación. En ese momento, me dijo que haría todo lo posible para ayudar, pero, ¿no te lo ha dicho? ¿Se lo ha dicho a alguien?

—Es poco probable que se lo haya dicho a muchos otros si yo no he oído de eso— dijo el maestro de pociones, encontrando el comportamiento de Albus increíblemente extraño. —Sin embargo... el hombre es un misterio, puede haberle informado a otra persona y haber considerado innecesario informarme.

Su raro intento de consuelo fue ignorado por la mujer, quien parecía lista para estrangular al director, y Severus se preguntó brevemente si dejarla entrar sería prudente. Incluso él sabía que su intento fue débil; Severus era uno de los más cercanos al director, y hubo pocas ocasiones en las que pasaba por alto a Severus cuando se trataba de información. Los dos continuaron por el pasillo, llegando a la gárgola que custodiaba las escaleras hacia la oficina del director, y Molly rápidamente le hizo un gesto para que le hablara a la estatua. Dando un suspiro, dio un paso adelante.

—Calcetines de Navidad— dijo, ganándose una mirada extraña de la bruja detrás de él, pero cuando la gárgola se hizo a un lado y las escaleras aparecieron, ella no dijo nada al respecto.

El profesor apenas tuvo tiempo de atravesar la puerta de la oficina del director cuando la mujer que lo acompañaba irrumpió abruptamente, tomando al director claramente por sorpresa ya que empujó rápidamente algunos papeles que había estado leyendo a un lado de su escritorio, moviendo los papeles que allí había y enterrándolos no tan sutilmente bajo el desorden. Molly no se dio cuenta debido a su rabia, pero Severus lo hizo, tomándolo como uno de los muchos secretos que el hombre guardaba.

—¡Albus Dumbledore!— Dijo la bruja, acercándose al mago mayor. —¡¿Te importaría explicarme por qué has pasado _meses_ sin darme una respuesta útil a todas las docenas de cartas que he enviado?! ¡¿Por qué has estado evitando descaradamente todas las formas de contacto de mi esposo o mías?!

El director pareció desconcertado, dándole una mirada casi acusadora a Severus, como si se preguntara por qué el hombre la había dejado entrar, antes de que su sonrisa de abuelo estuviera en su rostro, intentando calmar la ira de Molly Weasley, una hazaña que ni siquiera el gran mago Dumbledore era capaz de lograr.

—Tendrás que perdonarme— dijo con cuidado, calculando clara y cuidadosamente su respuesta —tenía la impresión de que el ministerio había sido notificado y que la investigación había comenzado.

—Oh, sí, eso fue en agosto— dijo con bastante amargura. —Y luego, en noviembre, mi esposo descubrió que el rastro se había enfriado y que casi habían renunciado a la búsqueda. Dijeron que no habían podido encontrar nada más y que si surgía alguna nueva evidencia, continuarían buscando. Dijeron que estaban desperdiciando demasiados recursos y demasiado tiempo en un caso que tal vez nunca se resolviera. ¡Que _mi hijo_ es una pérdida de tiempo y recursos!— Estaba emocional ahora, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero nadie en la habitación sería tan tonto como para pensar que provenían de la debilidad. Esta mujer asesinaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a amenazar a sus hijos, y si veía a cualquiera de ellos como una amenaza para salvar a su hijo, no se echaría atrás, ni siquiera ante uno de los magos más fuertes de todos los tiempos.

El rostro de Dumbledore adoptó inmediatamente una tierna simpatía, aunque Severus se dio cuenta de que todavía había algo en su mente. —Lo siento mucho— dijo, hablando rápidamente antes de que la mujer pudiera levantarle la voz de nuevo. —Naturalmente, ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Agotaré los recursos que tenga a mi disposición y encontraremos a tu hijo.

Molly pareció sorprendida por esto. Claramente había venido esperando una pelea de algún tipo. Había esperado encontrar resistencia aquí, y el hecho de que Albus hubiera sido tan... servicial, la había tomado con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Si estabas tan dispuesto a ayudar, deberías haberme respondido antes en lugar de perder tiempo preciado— espetó, pero se apresuró a continuar. —Me mantendré en contacto y espero que me respondas. No dudaré en viajar aquí de nuevo, en caso de que no respondas.

—Sí, por supuesto— dijo Albus, asintiendo suavemente. —Como puedes ver, recibo muchos correos todos los días.— Hizo un gesto hacia las pilas en su escritorio, pero Molly no estaba impresionada con la excusa. —Sin embargo, me aseguraré de responder a cualquier carta enviada por ti con la mayor urgencia.

—Espero que lo hagas— dijo Molly, volviéndose hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo junto a Severus y le habló en voz baja. —También estaré en contacto contigo.— Y luego se fue, dejando al maestro de pociones bastante confundido ante su insistencia en dirigirse a él, un simple conocido. Severus sabía que el mago mayor iba a querer hablar con él, así que no siguió a la bruja.

—Severus— comenzó Albus, ahora con una expresión algo cansada en su rostro, abandonando la actitud agradable y volviendo a mirar su escritorio, golpeando repetidamente con los dedos su superficie. Severus caminó hacia adelante, más cerca del escritorio. Vio algunas cartas que el director había comenzado, pero antes de notar muchas más, el hombre movió algunos papeles más para cubrirlas, reorganizando cuidadosamente la pila mientras hablaba. —Me gustaría que hicieras todo lo posible para encontrar a William Weasley. Infórmame semanalmente sobre lo que has encontrado. Te enviaré una lista detallada de lo que sé y de lo que Arthur y Molly han descubierto.

—Sí, por supuesto— dijo, sintiendo un poco de curiosidad por la forma en que el director parecía estar pasando de ignorar el tema a ayudar activamente a los Weasley. Aun así, el hombre no era alguien a quien interrogar, y Severus no era alguien que preguntaría, por lo que el maestro de pociones se lo atribuyó a una retribución a viejos amigos.

Cuando el profesor se fue, la sonrisa de Albus se redujo y su rostro adoptó una expresión de concentración. Con lentitud, tomó la carta que había estado escribiendo y la incineró con un movimiento de su varita. Tendría que cambiar su enfoque desde aquí. Ya no podía ser dócil ni paciente.

* * *

Durante meses, Bill fue la única felicidad de Harry en este lugar. Harry se encontró quemado, congelado, roto, drogado, pero Bill siempre parecía mejorar un poquito las cosas.

En los mejores días, jugaban juegos. Bill le enseñó a Harry un juego en el que nombraban elementos de una categoría por turnos, pero cada persona tenía que nombrar algo que comenzara con la última letra del elemento anterior. Harry le enseñó a Bill a jugar al Veo-Veo, y aunque ese fue de corta duración (con solo una cantidad limitada de elementos para nombrar en esa habitación que compartían), Bill fue sin duda el maestro en unas pocas rondas, aunque pretendía que las elecciones de Harry eran difíciles de adivinar, eventualmente adivinando elementos escandalosos que ni siquiera eran del color o tamaño que Harry había insinuado.

A veces, los dos hablaban de los científicos, inventando historias escandalosas para todos ellos. Bill había decidido que el novato era un espía internacional que había venido a Gran Bretaña para buscar una vieja profecía que había sido robada. Después de encontrarla con éxito y enviarla de regreso a su agencia, descubrió que sus hechos no fueron reconocidos y fue la persona a quien envió la profecía quien se deleitó y se llevó el crédito por su aventura. Amargado por el mundo, desistió de la agencia que una vez codició y comenzó su vida aquí.

Harry decidió que la mujer que había entrenado al espía era una ex-jockey. Ella era una de las más grandes de todos los tiempos, pero luego se descubrió que envenenaba a los otros caballos para enfermarlos, lo que le daba una gran ventaja sobre ellos. Su reputación cayó en ruinas y las autoridades fueron tras ella, por lo que se escondió. Ahora pasa su tiempo en las instalaciones, con la esperanza de desarrollar una forma de cambiar su identidad y volver a explotar en el mundo de los jockey.

Bill convenció a Harry de que Basil tenía algún tipo de problemas con su mamá, aunque los orígenes de los mismos eran discutibles. Bill pensó que su madre una vez empacó un sándwich de jamón en lugar de un sándwich de pavo para el almuerzo, lo que lo llevó a guardar rencor contra la mujer hasta que encontró su camino a las instalaciones de una forma u otra, y sacó sus frustraciones por sus pesadillas llenas de sándwiches sobre los sujetos. Harry creía firmemente que Basil había querido un sándwich de rosbif.

En los peores días, se hablaba o se reía muy poco. Sobre todo, cuando el dolor era demasiado como para que Harry lo soportara, se acurrucaba contra la esquina y lloraba mientras Bill le tomaba la mano o le frotaba la espalda. A veces, Harry estaba demasiado enfermo o demasiado desorientado por lo que sea que le estaba hecho que apenas podría responder cuando Bill le hablaba, con palabras tranquilizadoras sobre la vida y el mundo.

En los raros días en que el dolor era casi demasiado para que Bill lo manejara, todavía esbozaba una sonrisa, incluso cuando yacía sangrando contra el piso de su jaula, tratando de concentrarse solo en Harry o en su respiración o en ambos. Harry tomaba su mano y se sentaba en silencio, tratando de darle todo el consuelo que pudiera, tratando de devolverle el favor que Bill le había dado repetidamente.

Bill no le dijo a Harry que se había convertido en el favorito de Basil. No le dijo a Harry cómo se había encontrado bajo el pulgar del hombre más de unas pocas veces, clavado a la mesa mientras el hombre tomaba personalmente el control del experimento. Cómo el hombre se deleitaba al prolongar su dolor el mayor tiempo posible. Cómo pelearía con el hombre, sería golpeado, drogado y golpeado nuevamente. Le arrancarían las uñas, le romperían los dedos, le romperían la nariz y le arrancarían la piel en pedazos.

Tampoco le dijo a Harry cómo luchó para mantenerlo así. Cuán a menudo Basil se regodeaba con el dolor al que someía a los demás, el dolor que le causaba a su vecino y cómo Bill luchaba para asegurar de sacar lo peor de él. Podría ver, semanas después, que el niño tenía cicatrices que coincidían con las suyas, pero sabía que había tenido la primera prueba que se quemó, se pudrió o se congeló de manera irregular. Sabía que cada vez que se reía, cada vez que escupía en la cara del hombre, cada vez que pateaba, gritaba y mordía, Basil ansiaba lastimarlo tanto como pudiera. Que lo pondría en las peores pruebas solo para verlo gritar. Basil moría por el día en que Bill se rompiera.

Sin embargo, el día en que Bill fue etiquetado como paciente tipo O, fue la primera vez que Bill pensó que podría perder la guerra contra el sádico mago.

Pateó y gritó como de costumbre, golpeando a Basil en el estómago mientras trataba de introducirle la poción entorpecedora en la boca. Aun así, la sonrisa de Basil era implacable, incluso ante el desafío de Bill, quien rechinaba los dientes. Su batalla terminó como de costumbre; con Basil inmovilizando al hombre con su propio cuerpo contra la mesa y tapándole la nariz y la boca hasta que, después de ahogarse y luchar, tragó.

Bill se encontró respirando pesadamente sobre la mesa, sus continuas luchas eran ineficaces y débiles, mientras hablaban a su alrededor. Vio a Basil decir algo, pero la voz del hombre parecía como si viniera a través del agua. Como si estaba amortiguada y lejana.

Los lo pusieron boca abajo y se quedaron allí estúpidamente, sus ojos se posaron lentamente sobre los que lo rodeaban, como si pudiera ser capaz de desafiarlos si se acercaban, pero no podía ver lo que estaban haciendo ya que alguien lo sostenía por los hombros contra la mesa, inmovilizándolo allí. Sintió que alguien tiraba de la pernera derecha de su pantalón hacia arriba, la tela suelta le llegaba hasta el muslo. Pensó en cómo le hacía cosquillas cuando alguien le rozaba la parte de atrás de la rodilla y se rió entre dientes, pensando que podría enojar a Basil.

Sintió algo metálico y afilado justo encima de su rodilla.

Dejó de reír.

Empezaron a cortar.

Lo que pasa con esta comprensión fue que incluso después de que se registró en su cerebro, lo cual para empezar fue con retraso, todavía no llegaba a él. Oh, ciertamente, cuando comenzó el dolor, estaba gritando, pero darse cuenta de que le estaban quitando la pierna, de que estaba perdiendo una parte del cuerpo, no se sentía _real_ , como si tuviera que ser un sueño o una broma. Eso también podría haber sido debido a la repentina descarga de adrenalina cuando atravesaron los tendones y sintió que su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y su estómago vaciaba su contenido en el piso al lado de la mesa. Su oído se redujo a un zumbido, e incluso mientras gritaba con la garganta en carne viva, el sonido no llegó a él. Torció su cuerpo locamente, y cuatro manos más vinieron para inmovilizarlo durante el resto del proceso. No registro la saliva, el sudor y las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Lo único que sintió fue un dolor blanco, caliente y cegador.

Golpearon el hueso y comenzaron a serruchar, y pensó que podría haberse desmayado, pero una mano en su boca y un líquido vertido por su garganta lo devolvieron a la dolorosa realidad. Podía escuchar el sonido de su hueso siendo cortado, agrietado y roto, sentir cada detalle con una claridad nueva y extrema, y se dio cuenta de que incluso con su cuerpo convulsionando incontrolablemente, perdiendo el control de su respiración y llorando y gritando debido a que lo que le estaba sucediendo se derrumbaba repentinamente sobre sí mismo, ya no podía escapar a la dicha de la inconsciencia. Iba a sentirlo todo, Basil se aseguró de eso.

Y cuando arrancaron la última pieza que sujetaba la pierna al resto de él, y vio a Basil sonriendo incontrolablemente (el pensamiento "como un loco" habría sido una buena descripción si no fuera increíblemente cierto), y como trabajaban para detener el torrente de sangre que cubría la mesa y el piso y a todos los científicos, cauterizando la herida y envolviendo el muñón que ahora estaba allí, Bill se dio cuenta de lo que era esto.

Esto no era un experimento. No tenían nada que probar con esto. La extirpación de su pierna no creó ningún requisito previo para alguna prueba de crecimiento de extremidad, o una prueba de una nueva prótesis como él podría haber asumido. No, esto era solo para él. Esto fue hecho con el propósito de lastimarlo, y cuando Basil lo agarró por su largo cabello y lo arrastró fuera de la mesa y por el pasillo, su única pierna restante pateando contra el piso de baldosas mientras sus manos agarraban la mano que sostenía su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que esto había cumplido su propósito bastante bien.

No miró al niño cuando lo llevaron a la sala de examen y lo arrojaron a su jaula habitual. No miró a Basil mientras el hombre se reía de él. Simplemente mantuvo la cabeza gacha, los dedos temblando mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, sus ojos mirando hacia donde había estado una vez su pierna.

—¿Nada que decir?— Preguntó Basil con una risa, golpeando la jaula, haciendo que el pelirrojo dentro se estremeciera. Él soltó otra risa rápida, luego bajó la voz y se inclinó. —Dije que podía romperte...

Le dio otro golpe a la jaula, riendo de nuevo todo el camino hacia la puerta.

Harry no trató de hablar, solo miró a su amigo en silencio. Quería estirar la mano y tomar la suya, o quitar el dolor de alguna manera, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para solucionarlo, así que esperó algún tipo de señal que pudiera decirle cómo ayudar. Los lugares de su espalda donde le cortaron la piel e intentaron sanar se sentían como nada frente a la necesidad de su amigo.

Hubo silencio durante un largo rato, pero luego Bill habló.

—¿Oye, vecino?— Dijo Bill, su voz ronca por los gritos.

—¿Sí?— Preguntó Harry cuando Bill no continuó de inmediato.

—Lo siento...— murmuró, ahogándose un poco con su propio sollozo. Estaba de espaldas a Harry, por lo que Harry no podía ver su rostro, pero eso hizo poco para ocultar el hecho de que su fachada estaba hecha pedazos.

—N-no necesitas ss-sentirlo— dijo Harry con firmeza, como si no aceptara oposición. Extendió su brazo tanto como pudo, su mejilla presionada contra la barra, su herida dolía en protesta. Sus dedos rozaron ligeramente el hombro del hombre y, después de un momento, Bill levantó una mano y tomó la que le ofrecía el chico. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y sostuvo la mano del niño con las suyas, escondiendo su rostro contra los pequeños dedos inquebrantables. Se suponía que él era el fuerte aquí, sin embargo, confiaba en este niño pequeño. Sollozó suavemente de nuevo. _Patético_ .

Pasaron las horas. Harry fue alimentado, pero Bill no se atrevió a comer. Harry sabía que se lo negarían hasta que suplicara, pero a Bill no le importaba. De todos modos, dudaba que pudiera soportarlo. Pasaron la noche juntos y Harry se quedó dormido, todavía sosteniendo las manos de Bill. Bill, sin embargo, se quedó mirando la pesadilla que lo rodeaba, temiendo lo ahora podría ver al cerrar los ojos.

Harry solo soltó al hombre al día siguiente, cuando lo sacaron, pero le dio a Bill una última mirada y Bill esbozó una pequeña y débil sonrisa, la única que podía producir.

Bill descubrió que la soledad lo invadió rápidamente. Apretó los puños y se acurrucó en una bola, tratando de ignorar la sensación de su pierna faltante mientras miraba la pared a través de los barrotes de su jaula.

Vio a los científicos ir y venir, pero ninguno se le acercó. Sabía tan bien como Harry que le harían mendigar antes de darle de comer de nuevo, y estaba seguro de que lo haría, pero ahora estaba demasiado cansado, sumido y saliendo de pesadillas intermitentes durante el resto del día, tratando salvar algo de su dignidad para cuando volviera a enfrentarse al chico, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro.

La noche siguiente, casi había entrado en un sueño perturbado, cuando escuchó voces en el pasillo. No abrió los ojos ni levantó la cabeza, pero las escuchó con claridad.

La primera, la reconoció como a esa mujer que Harry y él mismo decidido buscar que alguna vez fue una jockey. La segunda era, sin lugar a dudas, Basil, y el escalofrío inconsciente que sintió Bill hizo que se le revolviera el estómago por la forma en que el hombre había llegado a él.

—¿No es eso magia de sangre? - Siseó la mujer, tratando de mantener la voz baja en el pasillo probablemente abandonado.

—Quizás— dijo Basil —pero si funciona, podemos perfeccionarla y convertirla en algo utilizable.

—Y si no funciona, perdemos un sujeto en perfecto estado— respondió bruscamente. —Sabes que nos estamos quedando sin nada. Los aurores han estado detrás de nosotros por un tiempo, y ese sujeto que trajiste el año pasado no ha hecho que sean más fáciles de tratar.

—Hmmm, quizás podríamos usarlo a él entonces— ronroneó Basil con curiosidad, el placer sádico se deslizó en su voz.

—Con el truco que nos hiciste hacer ayer, él todavía tiene que recuperarse primero— murmuró. —Sin embargo, es posible.

Él tarareó en aceptación de la idea. —Ojalá Shaw no estaba en mi espalda— dijo Basil con amargura. —Me encantaría usar al pequeño héroe en este ...

—322-F está prohibido para experimentos de este calibre— le recordó con cautela. —Estarías arriesgando tu cabeza por eso.

Bill reconoció que 322-F era el número de su vecino, pero antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre por qué él llamó al niño héroe, continuaron.

—Pero, si ella no lo sabe antes de que empecemos ...— Dijo lentamente, comenzando su plan.

—Siento que no debería ser parte de esta conversación.

—Podría simplemente eludir el tema de quién será el sujeto hasta que termine, entonces ella verá por qué ...

—Te van a matar por pensar así.

—Oh, por favor, la Sra. Shaw me ama.

—No creo que ella ame a nadie.

Bill había escuchado suficiente. Con cada oración, Basil se acercaba más a decidirse a lastimar a su amigo, y no podía permitirlo. Soltó una risa ahogada que salió estrangulada con sus cuerdas vocales aún en recuperación.

La conversación de la pareja se detuvo ante el sonido, antes de que Basil entrara repentinamente en la habitación y se dirigiera directamente a la jaula de Bill. _Bastante predecible_ , pensó Bill, divertido.

—¿Y de qué te estas riendo? - Espetó Basil, cerca de los barrotes de la jaula. Bill logró incorporarse lentamente, ignorando el dolor en su pierna cortada.

—Acabo de pensar en algo gracioso— dijo Bill, con una sonrisa débil pero engreída en su rostro. —¿Hay algún problema?

Basil resopló ante el comentario. —¿Cómo está la pierna? - Dijo simplemente, y la sonrisa de Bill vaciló, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Perfectamente bien— dijo entre sus dientes apretados. —Nunca ha estado mejor, en realidad. Me siento cerca de dos stone **(1)** más ligero.

Pensó que dos de sus hermanos menores podrían estar orgullosos de ese, esperando que funcionara lo suficiente como para cabrear a Basil.

Lo hizo, de hecho, pero solo por un momento. Entonces el hombre miró más de cerca el rostro de Bill. Bill todavía se veía como si hubiera estado llorando y claramente no había descansado de manera adecuada desde el día anterior. Su sonrisa era forzada y su estaba tenso solo por el hecho de mantenerla ahí. Basil sonrió lentamente con su propia sonrisa cruel, y la falsa de Bill cayó de inmediato.

—Oh, ya veo— ronroneó. —Solo quieres mantener a tu amiguito a salvo, ¿no?

El corazón de Bill latía con fuerza en su pecho y su cuello, pero no respondió.

—Eso hace las cosas bastante fáciles.— Se volvió hacia su colega, quien estaba apoyada contra la puerta con expresión aburrida. —Haremos el experimento en 322-F.

—¿Qué? - Espetó, sus cejas se fruncieron. —Está fuera de los límites. Solo usa a ese.

—¡Sí, por favor! - Dijo Bill, el pánico rápidamente cuando se encontró agarrando a Basil a través de los barrotes. —Hazme lo que quieras, no me importa. ¡No toques a ese niño!

Basil se dio la vuelta rápidamente, con una sonrisa loca en el rostro.

—No, ya lo he decidido— dijo antes de volverse hacia su colega. —Yo me ocuparé de la Sra. Shaw, tú ten todo lo demás preparado.

Con eso, salió furioso de la habitación y, por segunda vez en varios días, Bill gritó con la garganta en carne viva.

* * *

Harry no sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal.

Pasó semanas sin que lo sacaran de la celda de retención, a pesar de que los pocos que quedaban fueron arrastrados uno por uno. Harry se encontraba solo la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque algunas veces había otros niños acurrucados allí con él. No les hablaba con mucha frecuencia, pero por primera vez, se deslizaba hacia ellos, siendo paciente cuando se estremecían, y se sentaba con ellos en silencio. Aun así, eventualmente se los llevarían a todos y él estaría solo una vez más, con la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder.

Cuando finalmente fue sacado de la oscuridad aislante, se convenció aún más de que algo andaba mal cuando lo sentaron en la mesa y hablaron entre ellos durante muchos minutos. Había pinceles y libros abiertos flotando en el aire mientras lo miraban de arriba abajo, abriendo manuscritos y estudiando pergaminos con sencillos diagramas garabateados en ellos.

Basil estaba parado en la esquina, ofreciendo poca ayuda, solo mirando hambriento a Harry. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido cuando entró un científico diferente y le susurró algo. Su rostro de inmediato se tornó en uno de irritación extrema y se fue rápidamente.

Por extraño que parezca, el experimento comenzó sin una poción aburrida. Comenzó con el retiro de la ropa del niño, haciéndolo sentir más nervioso y expuesto que antes. Alguien le ordenó que se acostara boca arriba, y lo hizo, con las manos temblando un poco mientras lo rodeaban. Algo en él, en el fondo de su mente, le decía que debía luchar, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a ignorar ese impulso, incluso cuando lo hacía sentir enfermo.

Comenzaron a dibujar en él extrañas marcas que no significaban nada para él. Líneas, cuadrados y círculos recorrieron sus brazos, las yemas de los dedos, la cara, el pecho, las piernas y la punta de los pies. Lo pusieron boca abajo y continuaron marcando su carne con cicatrices hasta que no quedó ningún lugar sin marcar.

Volviendo a estar boca arriba, los vio dibujar un triángulo en su pecho, en el medio de su esternón y debajo de su clavícula. A partir de ahí, alguien colocó algo redondo y frío, que se parecía inquietantemente a un pequeño corazón. El de Harry palpitó, más de lo habitual, y dos de los científicos comenzaron a hablar en un idioma que Harry no podía entender.

Los ojos de Harry se pusieron blancos y su cuerpo comenzó a hormiguear mientras su boca hacía espuma. Las convulsiones comenzaron rápidamente y sintió que la cosa en su pecho se hundía en su cuerpo como si estuviera hecho de agua. El dolor que esperaba aún no estaba allí, pero notó una sensación en el pecho.

La sensación de un latido rápido, como si un corazón que no era el suyo estuviera allí.

* * *

Basil se sentó incómodamente en la oficina de la Sra. Shaw. La mujer no era de las que tenían muchos toques personales en sus espacios, aunque tenía bastantes libros sobre oclumancia y legeremancia en los estantes, con pergaminos alineados en su escritorio y organizados en compartimentos detrás. Ella era increíblemente meticulosa en el diseño del espacio de su oficina, donde parecían dominar los grises y marrones, y nadie encontraba allí fotografías de mascotas o miembros de la familia. Solo lo necesario y nada más.

Sus dedos golpeaban repetidamente su rodilla e intentaba mantener la mirada alejada de los ojos de la mujer, tratando de parecer extasiado en los títulos de sus libros. Había conseguido que ella firmara el experimento al insistir en la importancia de los resultados, el avance potencial que se podría obtener y pasar por alto el tema de quién podría ser el sujeto de la primera prueba, afirmando que podría ser un sujeto que había estado allí por un tiempo, y que ya se había utilizado su potencial.

La mujer, en ese momento, se había distraído con el contenido de una carta que había recibido. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía toda su atención en Basil, y él se estaba poniendo nervioso rápidamente.

—Señor Truscott— empezó a decir, y él la miró antes de volver a los libros. Su agradable sonrisa no vaciló, pero su tono cambió un poco. —Tenía una asignación para ti, sin embargo, pareces distraído.

—Sí, sí— murmuró —Estaba un poco... _molesto_ porque me interrumpió durante el nuevo experimento.

—Por supuesto— dijo, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio —ese nuevo experimento que tanto te entusiasmó. ¿Supongo que pudiste encontrar todo lo que necesitabas para comenzar la primera prueba?

—Sí— dijo, todavía distraído —la preparación estuvo bien.— Ella lo miró de cerca y él intentó no actuar tan nervioso como estaba. Solo necesitaba terminar con esto y volver a la sala de pruebas...

—Veo que quieres volver al experimento y ver lo que pasa— dijo, calculadora, golpeando reiteradamente el suelo con el pie. —No te había visto tan emocionado de ir a la sala de pruebas desde que pediste permiso para cortarle la pierna al chico Weasley. ¿Quizás es él quien está en la mesa de nuevo?

—No— dijo Basil rápidamente, tratando de hacerlo pasar por indiferencia. La Sra. Shaw no estaba impresionada, se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante, su sonrisa eterna.

—Entonces, ¿quién está sobre la mesa, Señor Truscott?

Él no la miró y no respondió. Si ella supiera ahora... Había querido esperar hasta que el experimento estuviera completo. Entonces ella lo entendería... si se enteraba demasiado pronto...

Ahora su voz bajó una octava abruptamente. —Mí. Ra. Me.

Sobresaltado, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella por un momento, y en un instante ella se levantó y salió de la habitación. Corrió tras ella, intentando detenerla con palabras rápidas y excusas.

Girando hacia él, su sonrisa desapareció. —Crucio.— Dijo, y el hombre cayó, retorciéndose de dolor. Ella lo miró con la más tranquila de las expresiones, mientras él tiraba de su cabello, un sonido ahogado salía de su garganta, intentando alejarse del violento torrente de puro dolor que lo atacaba de adentro hacia afuera.

Después de un momento, ella lo libero, giró sobre sus talones y continuó por el pasillo, dejándolo ahogándose y jadeando en el suelo. -Me ocuparé de ti pronto. Tengo otros asuntos de los que ocuparme ahora.

* * *

Harry se dio cuenta de que algo estaba debajo de su piel, como si estuviera tratando de fundirse con sus huesos. Gimió cuando sintió una sensación de crujido en sus articulaciones, como si estuviera siendo estirado y encogido lentamente. Era incómodo y perturbador sentir que sus costillas se movían y se expandían, pero era soportable.

Y luego estaba la sensación de lo que había en su pecho. Casi se sintió reconfortado, como si hubiera un calor extra en su cuerpo. Algo anidado allí entre sus pulmones, el calor se extendía por sus brazos, sobre su piel, hasta los dedos de los pies. Sintió como si lo estiraran, lo abrazaran, lo calentaran y lo examinaran de adentro hacia afuera. Fue el experimento más pacífico del que había sido objeto.

Y luego la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Y de repente, el consuelo se convirtió en dolor cuando se interrumpió el hechizo. Harry sintió como si sus huesos estuvieran siendo retorcidos y desgarrados, y luego pegados con cinta adhesiva de la manera incorrecta. Sintió que sus dedos de los pies se estiraron, sintieron que se le caía el cabello, sintieron que _algo se_ rasgaba en su espalda, y todo el tiempo, sintieron como si hubieran algo debajo de su piel, destrozándolo en su intento de salir.

Harry gritó y el mundo cayó en agonía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Stone: El Stone (st) es una unidad de masa usada únicamente en el Reino Unido y equivale a aproximadamente 6,35 kilogramos.
> 
> Solo un capítulo más de está horrible institución y sus experimentos, entonces las cosas se calmaran un poco, obviamente seguiremos con la angustia y demás pero ya nada será tan gráfico como estos primeros capítulos.
> 
> Además, estoy intentando mantener el ritmo de actualizaciones más o menos de un capítulo por semana, con el fin de acortar un poco la distancia con la historia original y (eventualmente) llegar a alcanzarla.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	5. El Escape

La conciencia de Harry se desangró. No estaba seguro de si había muerto y había sido enviado al infierno, se desmayó y estaba soñando, o si el intenso dolor simplemente lo bloqueaba todo.

Sentía como si sus dientes estuvieran flojos en su rostro, su mandíbula crujía y se estiraba de una manera antinatural. Su cuero cabelludo ardía porque su cabello debió estar cayéndose a mechones. Sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando las uñas de las manos y los pies simultáneamente, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, se sentían como si se los estuvieran apuñalando con un cuchillo afilado. Sus pies y la parte inferior de sus piernas estaban rotos y estirados, antes de haberse retorcido sobre sí mismos de formas que no deberían estar.

Algo se movía debajo de su piel. Sintió que presionaba su pecho, expandiendo dolorosamente su caja torácica, antes de lanzarse a sus pies, los cuales se sacudieron bruscamente de nuevo, sus dedos de los pies se abrieron a la fuerza junto a los huesos rotos dentro de lo que habían sido sus pies. Y luego se clavó en su espalda y sintió que algo rechinaba contra su columna vertebral y omóplatos, echando raíces y expandiéndose hasta perforar la piel, sangre caliente deslizándose por su espalda mientras emergían nuevos apéndices. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal con ellos. Los huesos en ellos, como dos brazos adicionales, no estaban conectados correctamente, y cada pequeño movimiento de estos provocaba un dolor en su columna que lo dejaba tambaleándose.

Se sumergió más en esto, su piel hirviendo como si pudiera comenzar a derretirse en cualquier momento. Sus apéndices adicionales se retorcieron más allá de su control, intentando crear una forma adecuada que resultó en un desastre más grande, la sangre se acumuló a su alrededor mientras se daba cuenta, con sus jadeos, que el olor de su propia sangre se estaba volviendo abrumador. Sus pies se habían torcido en una forma extraña, sus dedos de los pies estaban casi partidos, y la parte inferior de sus piernas giraba en una forma de espiral que se extendía de forma constante de nuevo, intentando convertirse en otra cosa...

Debió estar gritando, pero no salió ningún sonido familiar de su voz, ya que de repente sintió que le ardía la garganta, como si le hubieran vertido té caliente y se estuviera ahogando. El ruido que salió de su garganta no era suyo, y el zumbido en sus oídos y en su cabeza le hacía imposible descifrar _qué_ ruido estaba escuchando.

Harry se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo. Esta cosa dentro de él estaba tomando el control. Estaba luchando y ganando con facilidad. Se estaba encogiendo, su nariz y su mandíbula se habían roto y se habían convertido en otra cosa. Su cabello debe haberse caído en su mayor parte, pero el ardor en su cuero cabelludo no terminó. Sus pies y nuevos apéndices estaban más allá de la salvación, y Harry solo deseaba que dejaran de moverse, ya que cada movimiento encendía una nueva agonía en el niño.

Harry pensó que debía estar muriendo. Su respiración se estaba volviendo irregular mientras el ardor se extendía a su corazón, a sus pulmones, a su estómago. Los latidos de su corazón se volvieron irregulares y algunas veces titubeo, haciendo que una ráfaga fría se extendiera por su cuerpo en llamas. Su respiración se entrecortó, ya que el aire que aspiraba a sus pulmones no parecía ser suficiente, como si sus pulmones estuvieran fallando repentinamente en su trabajo.

Su dolor se estaba entumeciendo para entonces, su piel se enfriaba y su cabeza se sentía borrosa. Perdió la sensibilidad en sus dedos y labios, y esto lentamente se deslizó por su cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que se estaba muriendo en este momento y no protestó por las sensaciones. La frialdad de su piel y el entumecimiento del dolor fueron bienvenidos, y comenzó a esfumarse en paz.

En un destello de naranja, cayó en un sueño sin sueños, realmente inconsciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Bill nunca se había sentido más perdido. Se enorgullecía de ser el hermano mayor tranquilo y relajado en el que la gente podía confiar y admirar. Aquí, había querido ser un consuelo y protector para ese niño pequeño que no podía tener más de diez años. Había querido salvar algo de ese chico, y tal vez mantenerse unido a si mismo también.

Ahora estaba solo y le estaban haciendo cosas impensables a ese niño.

Fue culpa suya. Si hubiera dicho algo diferente, o tal vez no hubiera hablado en absoluto, podrían haber elegido a Bill en su lugar. Solo había servido para solidificar el destino del chico, y ese hecho estaba destruyendo a Bill.

Después de una semana, Bill pidió comida sobre sus manos y rodillas, con el rostro en blanco y la cabeza gacha. Dejó de luchar cuando los científicos, o como se llamaran a sí mismos, hicieron sus enfermizos experimentos. Luego lo arrastraban a la sala de examen, donde se sentaba en silencio en su jaula y continuaba ahogándose en sus pensamientos.

Con frecuencia levantaba la mirada cuando alguien abría la puerta, pero su amigo nunca entraba y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las pocas esperanzas que tenía se reducían. Ahora no podía detener su mente mientras se llenaba de lo que podría haberle sucedido a su vecino.

Pensó en formas espantosas de morir, formas de ser destruido desde adentro hacia afuera. Pensó en todas las pociones que podrían haber utilizado, en qué hechizos podrían haber realizado. No parecía haber fin a las formas terribles y dolorosas en que una persona podía matar a otra, y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había en la jaula de la esquina, el montón de carne y órganos vivos pero sin huesos, la muerte no era la única terrible posibilidad.

Se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, tirando de su cabello y mirando fijamente el horror en la jaula, su mente alzándose en un tsunami de pensamientos que se estrellaban contra él y lo arrastraban cada vez más profundamente en su mente.

A los pocos días, fue etiquetado como un paciente de tipo B, pero ahora Bill estaba demasiado perdido como para darse cuenta o preocuparse por ello. Ya no le importaba nada de lo que hacían.

* * *

Harry se despertó para encontrarse, por extraño que parezca, en una cama. Harry intentó pensar en la última vez que se encontró en una, y solo pudo recordar el momento en que, mientras hacía la cama de Dudley, se había quedado tontamente dormido. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar lo que había seguido, por lo que apartó los pensamientos de su mente para evaluar la situación que resultó en que estuviera en esta cama.

Primero pensó que, tal vez, había muerto y estaba en el cielo, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, cuando el dolor lo golpeó, haciendo que su mente se tambaleara, pensó que debía estar lejos de la verdad.

Un grito ahogado se le escapó cuando su mente registró el dolor, golpeándolo como una pared de ladrillos. Sus pies eran insoportables, y cada espasmo que daban los músculos aplastados enviaba una conmoción de agonía a través de él. Sus uñas debieron haber sido arrancadas en algún momento, y cada una le dolía sin cesar. Su cuero cabelludo estaba ardiendo como si alguien le hubiera vertido ácido.

Luego registró un dolor por algo que no tenía antes. Los dos apéndices que pensó que podría haber soñado brotaban de su espalda de una manera incómoda que no debió ser correcta para lo que habían intentado formar.

Harry respiró hondo y se sentó con lentitud, la cabeza le daba vueltas por el dolor que se apoderaba de él cuando irritaba su cuerpo roto. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el movimiento en sí mismo era difícil y se preguntó brevemente cuánto tiempo había estado allí acostado. Sin embargo, apartó el pensamiento para concentrarse en descubrir _qué_ tenía en la espalda y quizás ver el resto de él.

Estirar sus nuevos y extraños apéndices envió más descargas de dolor a su columna vertebral, pero cuando los empujó hacia adelante para verlos, girando la cabeza, se estremeció. Parecían ser una especie de intento de alas, pero estaban hechas con su propia piel humana, estirada dolorosamente sobre huesos y músculos, los cuales no parecían estar formados correctamente. Las ronchas cubrían su piel, y de esas ronchas salían parches de plumas negras. Parecía un extraño intento por parte de Dios de hacer un par de alas con las partes correctas y fallar anatómicamente, el producto era doloroso de mover e imposible de hacer funcionar correctamente.

Las alas eran tan largas como los brazos de Harry, y se dio cuenta que estaban articuladas de forma similar, aunque cualquier movimiento que lograba con ellas era rígido y podía notar que las articulaciones y los tendones estaban conectados incorrectamente, mientras que los músculos deben haber estado en el lugar equivocado.

Quitándose la manta con cuidado, se miró los pies. Tal como él sentía, habían sido rotos y retorcidos, los huesos rotos fueron reconstruidos en lo que Harry ahora se estaba dando cuenta que parecía un lamentable intento de patas de pájaro. Más ronchas y plumas se alineaban en sus tobillos, y cuando se llevó una mano temblorosa al cuero cabelludo, encontró muchas más plumas allí, brotando entre lo que quedaba de su cabello, que se caía a por mechones.

Harry se estremeció y se miró fijamente a sí mismo. Estaba limpio y cubierto por los mismos pantalones, aunque no por la camisa, que había usado durante los últimos dos años, pero ahora su propio cuerpo se sentía extraño para sí mismo. Todavía había algo allí, dentro de él, latiendo junto a su propio corazón, y podía _sentir_ lo que eso sentía. Podía sentir un terror y una confusión que no eran los suyos, poniéndole la piel de gallina en los brazos y haciéndole sudar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y, cada pocos momentos, sus nuevos apéndices se contraían o se movían sin su permiso, o los dedos de sus pies se flexionaban ligeramente.

_«Quédate quieto»_ , pensó para sí mismo, mientras un tirón especialmente duro de su pie derecho le heló la sangre. Sorprendentemente, las contracciones disminuyeron y sus cejas se fruncieron.

Antes de que pudiera pensar más en esto, la puerta se abrió y entró un científico. Como de costumbre, el científico, éste era un caballero mayor con el pelo canoso, no habló con él. Simplemente agitó su varita, diciendo palabras extrañas en un idioma que Harry no conocía, examinándolo de arriba abajo. Esto, sin embargo, se sintió diferente. Si bien estaba claro que estaba examinando la nueva forma de Harry, también dijo algunos hechizos que hicieron que el dolor de Harry se disipara. Agarró la pierna de Harry y tiró de ella con bastante cuidado, y cuando Harry gritó de dolor, se detuvo y soltó al chico, escribiendo algo.

Este hombre debe haber sido una especie de enfermero o médico. Harry había visitado la clínica de su escuela suficientes veces como para reconocer esa mirada calculadora mientras trabajaba para curar y reparar lo que podía del chico. La poción que hizo que Harry bebiera dejó al niño sintiéndose bastante somnoliento, pero no fue el hechizo de entorpecimiento. No, hizo que el cuerpo de Harry se sintiera cálido y el resto de la incomodidad se desvaneció. Se recostó, mirando a este hombre que continuaba con su trabajo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, preguntándose en su estupor cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo antes de despertar, pero el sonido que salió no era suyo. Harry se dio cuenta de que era un graznido estrangulado que le recordaba al graznido de un pájaro. Su corazón se aceleró cuando este hombre lo miró a la cara por primera vez, y su mirada dijo todo lo que Harry necesitaba saber mientras se quedaba dormido una vez más.

_Monstruo_.

* * *

Snape había encontrado la instalación.

No necesariamente sabía que eso era lo que era todavía, pero el extraño edificio escondido en un enorme bosque donde nunca iba nadie, escondido donde terminaba una gran colina y comenzaba otra, casi imposible de encontrar si uno no lo estaba buscando, era un lugar bastante sospechoso para empezar.

Llevaba meses buscando. Las pistas que Dumbledore le había dado eran escasas por decir lo menos. Sabían sobre el momento en que el hijo mayor de los Weasley había desaparecido, y lo vieron saliendo del Ministerio de Magia, pero más allá de eso, el rastro se secó. Había discutido con el director que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero el hombre insistió en darle una oportunidad justa al caso por el bien de Molly. Severus quería decirle al hombre que no tenía ninguna razón para querer hacerle favores a los Weasley, pero lo dejó pasar de mala gana.

Molly Weasley cumplió su promesa y le envió lechuzas semanalmente. Severus había sido comprensivo con su difícil situación al principio, pero sus frecuentes cartas le hicieron entender por qué el director podría haber comenzado a ignorarlas. Ella insistió en que le enviara informes sobre su progreso, mientras le enviaba páginas y páginas de pistas potenciales que no equivalían a nada. Ella también estaba buscando, pero había encontrado tanto como Severus, lo que equivalía a muy poco. Si no le enviaba los informes, ella intentaría buscar con él, pero descubrió que prefería vagar sin rumbo fijo sin teorías constantes sobre dónde podría haberse ido su hijo, ya que las posibilidades eran infinitas. Así que le enviaba listas breves de todo lo que hacía, lo que a veces equivalía a "Caminé por las calles de Londres por novena vez. Ningún cambio."

Pasaron los meses y pasaba los fines de semana deambulando por el Ministerio de Magia o por las distintas calles por las que el chico Weasley podría haber pasado de camino a casa. Fue aburrido, repetitivo e interminable. No había nada que encontrar, nadie que supiera adónde había ido el hombre. Preguntó a los muggles en la calle, pero Londres era una ciudad turística. Cualquiera que pudiera haberlo visto probablemente se había ido hace mucho y, por otro lado, no podía estar seguro de en qué calle había estado. Pudo haber ido al Callejón Diagon, podría haber ido a otro lado.

Severus estaba revisando cansadamente el callejón de nuevo, serpenteando por las calles y alejándose de una de las muchas entradas y salidas del Ministerio de Magia, cuando la encontró. No muy lejos de la carretera principal, bloqueada por los edificios circundantes, había unas gotas de sangre que parecían tener meses. Significaba muy poco, la sangre podría haber venido de cualquier lugar, pero era lo más parecido a una pista que encontró, por lo que lanzó casadamente un hechizo, buscando cualquier residuo mágico sobrante.

Parecía que había habido un duelo allí hace casi un año. La magia se había desvanecido de forma extrema, pero la concentración de hechizos fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar su evidencia en sus paredes. Al principio, Severus pensó que ninguno de ellos coincidía con la firma mágica de Bill, y estaba a punto de atribuirlo a una disputa entre dos magos no relacionados, pero luego encontró una pequeña astilla de magia que no era igual a los muchos hechizos lanzados. Era de quien estaba buscando.

Comenzó a buscar alguna otra señal de dónde podrían haber ido, y descubrió que también se había lanzado un hechizo de aparición. Si no fuera por el hecho de que se había utilizado para transportar al menos a tres personas, se habría desvanecido mucho antes de que él llegara allí. Siguió por el camino que conducía, tomando nota del callejón al que había entrado, y se encontró en medio del bosque.

Suspiró, ya que sabía que iba a estar aquí durante bastante tiempo, pero era la primera pista real que había obtenido desde que comenzó la investigación. Así que lanzó un hechizo para saber dónde estaba este lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia el norte.

Tardó horas. Caminaba millas en una dirección, y cuando eso no llevaba a nada, se aparecía y probaba en otra dirección. No era una ciencia exacta, pero era todo lo que tenía. Cada seis metros más o menos, lanzaba otro hechizo de detección de magia en caso de que se hubieran aparecido de nuevo, pero no apareció nada.

El sol se estaba poniendo, y estaba comenzando a preguntarse si quizás debería regresar al castillo para conseguir un grupo de búsqueda más grande cuando sintió que atravesaba una barrera anti-aparición. Estaba tan sorprendido por este cambio que se detuvo un momento y luego aceleró el paso. Eso definitivamente era algo de lo que sospechar.

Y lo encontró después de otra larga caminata por el bosque, casi acercándose lo suficiente como para que un puñado de guardias lo hubieran visto.

Corriendo hacia atrás y luego apareciéndose, inmediatamente fue al director para informarle de lo que había encontrado. El hombre no pudo detener su instantánea expresión de sorpresa frente al hecho de que Severus realmente hubiera logrado encontrar algo, pero se apresuró a seguirlo con una mirada de alivio.

Se hizo un plan; reunirían un equipo y entrarían en las instalaciones en un mes. Esta molestia en la vida de Severus finalmente podría terminar.

* * *

Harry estuvo allí durante lo que debieron haber sido días o semanas. Entraba y salía de la conciencia y cada vez que se despertaba, alguien eventualmente entraba y lo volvía a dormir. Parecían estar tratando de arreglarlo, pero su estado nunca cambió. Todavía estaba deformado en esta forma, y la idea de que podría ser permanente lo hizo estremecerse.

Nadie le habló y descubrió que tampoco podía hablar con ellos. Sus cuerdas vocales no estaban bien, y cada palabra que intentaba pronunciar salía como un graznido estrangulado que no era suyo. Pronto se rindió en sus intentos.

Se sintió impotente. Su voz le había fallado y apenas podía mover su cuerpo. Sus músculos estaban tensos y, aunque pudiera sentarse, estar de pie le sería imposible. No podía moverse, no podía hablar, y para los que entraban, era poco más que un objeto a arreglar. Ya ni siquiera era completamente humano. Realmente era un fenómeno...

Una noche, probablemente después de que todos se habían ido, se despertó temprano. Supuso que estaría recostado allí solo hasta que alguien llegara por la mañana para darle otra poción para dormir, pero la puerta se abrió y levantó la mirada para ver quién había entrado. Ciertamente no esperaba ver a la Sra. Shaw, cuyos encuentros con él podía contar con una mano a pesar de haber estado allí desde hace dos años.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando ella tomó asiento junto a su cama y cruzó las piernas, cruzando las manos cuidadosamente sobre su rodilla. No se apresuró a hablar, simplemente miró fijamente al chico a la cara de manera uniforme. Ella era la única que parecía mirarlo como si fuera una persona, y aunque su expresión extrañamente tranquila lo ponía nervioso, eso extrañamente lo aliviaba.

—No estabas destinado a estar en ese experimento— dijo, rompiendo el silencio con su voz suave, haciendo que el chico casi se estremeciera con la rapidez de su explicación. —El señor Truscott está siendo castigado en consecuencia. Sin embargo, para que te recuperes de forma adecuada, debes comprender lo que se te ha hecho.

Los ojos de Harry nunca dejaron su rostro, y en respuesta, los ojos de ella nunca dejaron los suyos. Estaban encerrados en una mirada fija, sin pestañear, el rostro de ella era ilegible y el suyo lleno de confusión perdida. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella continuó antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido.

—Fue un hechizo de sangre, uno bastante antiguo además. Imperfecto, aunque potencialmente bastante útil en interrogatorios, encarcelamiento o eliminación de una persona sin pruebas.— La forma en que habló de esas cosas horribles fue como si fuera una parte simple de la vida, como decirle al niño que tenía que esperar hasta que cambiara la luz para cruzar la calle. —Fue hecho con el fin de transformar a una persona en un animal de forma indefinida. Hay algunos hechizos que son similares, sin embargo, los efectos no son permanentes ni tampoco tan intensos. Este fue hecho para transformar el alma y la mente de una persona, así como su forma externa. También habíamos planeado crear un hechizo de reversión en pruebas posteriores, pero este estaba... incompleto y ahora parece estar fuera de nuestro control.

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron, pero su corazón latía más rápido. Dejó escapar un ruido ahogado como si estuviera tratando de preguntar algo. Ella parecía saber fácilmente lo que él quería, y se preguntó si tal vez los magos podían leer la mente.

—Sí, los efectos son permanentes.— Harry sintió ganas de llorar en este punto, su garganta se hinchó y sus manos agarraron las sábanas, su cabeza gacha. —Sin embargo, hay algo que puedes hacer para... facilitar las cosas.— Harry levantó la mirada de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas, fracasando miserablemente en sus intentos. —Para que el hechizo funcione, uno debe usar el corazón del animal deseado. Esencialmente, se trata de transfigurar un cuerpo en un animal y ocultar la mente de una persona detrás de la del animal en el que ahora se ha convertido. Tú, sin embargo, estás entre lo humano y animal, y tienes ambas partes. Yo teorizo que, si intentas comprometerte con este animal con el que compartes tu alma, puedes lograr salvar algo de tu humanidad.

Los graznidos de Harry se volvieron más enfurecidos. ¡Ella le había hecho esto y esperaba que él fuera quien se comprometiera! Sus huesos crujieron ante el repentino rechazo de tal pensamiento, y se resistió sin piedad. Los latidos de su corazón se volvieron erráticos de nuevo y su pecho se apretó. Ella no pareció sorprendida.

—Recuerda, Harry— dijo, sorprendiéndolo al hacer uso de su nombre real, el cual no había escuchado en un año —estás en medio de una transformación incompleta. Te estaban convirtiendo en un cuervo. Su nombre era Avice, y tu ibas a vivir el resto de tus días dentro de su cuerpo, pero no llegaste tan lejos. Tu cuerpo está roto debido a sus intentos de transformarse tanto en un humano como en un cuervo, y tu rechazo ha hecho que esta forma sea inestable. Cuanto más luchas, más peligrosa se vuelve tu forma. Casi moriste, pero un hechizo de inmovilización evitó que colapsaras por completo sobre ti mismo. Por cómo te veías antes, será una larga y dolorosa muerte. Piensa detenidamente antes de arremeter contra mis palabras.

Con eso, se puso de pie, dejando al chico solo sin más explicaciones. Los instintos de Harry le decían que luchara, y él quería hacerlo, pero el aturdidor dolor ante su repentina ira hacia sí mismo lo tranquilizó. Se recostó en la cama y miró al techo, pensando en lo que ella dijo.

Dijo que la cuervo se llamaba Avice. Cerró los ojos y pensó en silencio para sí mismo. « _¿_ _Avice_ _?»_ No hubo respuesta verbal, pero el cambio en sus huesos se detuvo. « _Hola, soy Harry._ _»_ Esto fue una estupidez. Avice era un pájaro y probablemente no hablaba. Aun así, no tenía nada que perder. « _Me has dado... mucho dolor, pero parece que estamos unidos. Así que quiero intentar que esto funcione un poco mejor»._ Sintió algo en él que no era él mismo, supuso que Avice se relajó lentamente, y la disminución del dolor hizo que el chico suspirara lentamente. Puede que esto salga bien.

Se quitó la manta y se miró los pies destrozados. _«Compromiso... cierto... ¿quizás podamos hacer que algo de esto sea utilizable y no tan... doloroso?»_ Hubo una pausa y luego, lentamente, sus pies se movieron. Hubo incomodidad, pero el dolor no era nada comparado con lo que había sido antes, y se desenroscaron lentamente. Harry se encontró flexionando los dedos de los pies con cuidado y contribuyendo en el proceso. Era como si, lentamente, estuviera moldeando sus pies con la mano invisible de otra persona. Avice tenía una idea de cómo deberían verse sus pies, y él tuvo que llegar a una especie de término medio. Lentamente, sus huesos cambiaron, se estiraron y adelgazaron hasta que sus pies se parecieron a los de un pájaro, aunque ya no eran una masa espantosa de huesos rotos, sino una réplica correctamente armada. Los flexionó, estirando las afiladas garras y los delgados dedos. Tenía su piel, pero ahora solo tenía cuatro dedos y sus uñas eran largas y afiladas. Hasta su pierna, en su tobillo y pantorrillas, crecieron parches de plumas.

Trabajó cuidadosamente para arreglar su cuerpo, que ya no era completamente suyo. Sus músculos se relajaron y las cosas encajaron correctamente en su lugar una vez más. Su garganta ya no se sentía inexacta o hinchada, y cuando lo intentó, su voz funcionó correctamente una vez más, o tan correctamente como antes.

Se puso de pie, ya no era incapaz de mover su cuerpo, casi llorando por lo liberador que se sentía. Sus nuevos pies temblaban y se derrumbó en su primer intento, pero poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a ellos. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que esta pequeña habitación tenía dos puertas y abrió la primera. Era un baño y se miró la cara en el espejo.

Rápidamente se le ocurrió que era la primera vez que se veía a sí mismo en años, y casi no se reconocía.

Ahora era mayor, ¿quizás unos diez años? Estaba increíblemente pálido, más pálido que antes, y se dio cuenta de que tampoco había visto el sol desde que llegó aquí. Era delgado y su cabello era irregular, mezclando su propio cabello con extrañas plumas que asomaban aquí y allá. Tomando un respiro, trabajó para cambiar eso.

El mejor acuerdo al que pudo llegar fueron unas plumas negras, pequeñas y suaves que delimitaban la parte posterior de sus orejas y la base del cuello. No era perfecto, especialmente con la forma en que su cabello se había parcialmente caído, pero era posible de cubrir con bastante facilidad.

Suspirando, ahora centró su atención en las alas en su espalda. Se giró para ver mejor, e hizo una mueca ante el destrozado desorden que se había adherido a su espalda.

_«_ _Avice_ _, yo antes no... no tenía alas exactamente»_ pensó, inseguro de si eso significaba algo para la cuervo, « _pero esto es ... tenemos que hacer algo que funcione aquí»._

Independientemente de si Avice entendía inglés, parecía entender lo que Harry quería, y con lentitud, Harry estiró sus nuevos apéndices, desenroscando su forma y uniendo sus huesos y músculos en su lugar. Aquí crecieron más plumas que en su cabeza y en sus tobillos, hasta que las plumas negras cubrieron sus alas. Eran mucho más pequeñas ahora que antes, tal vez un poco más de la mitad de la longitud de sus brazos, y se sentían... bien, de alguna manera. Las estiró, sintiendo la forma en que sus plumas se movían unas sobre otras, probando la flexibilidad de sus nuevas articulaciones. Podía _moverse_ , podía _caminar_ y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le dolía.

Antes de que pudiera celebrar, escuchó el sonido de voces que venían por el pasillo y casi dejó de respirar. Escuchó sus pasos claramente, esperando a ver qué harían. Cuando pasaron por su puerta, suspiró, pero siguió sin relajarse. Se estaban despertando, así que si quería hacer algo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que ya no estaba postrado en cama, tendría que hacerlo ahora.

Probando la puerta, se sorprendió al encontrarla abierta. ¿Quizás alguien se había olvidado de cerrarla? Empujándola para abrirla lentamente y cerrándola en silencio, miró hacia el pasillo que se ramificaba en ambas direcciones, sin saber adónde ir desde aquí. Necesitaba encontrar a Bill e irse tan pronto como pudiera... adivinando, se fue a la izquierda, tratando de mantener sus pasos ligeros, lo que descubrió bastante rápido que era mucho más fácil con la forma en que se formaron sus nuevos pies. Sus huesos eran más delgados y sus pasos más silenciosos.

Mantuvo la respiración suave, escuchando atentamente lo que sucedía en el pasillo. Podía escuchar algunas voces, pero los científicos apenas comenzaban el día. Todavía no iban a ir a visitar a los sujetos de prueba.

Al doblar una esquina, Harry inmediatamente reconoció el pasillo por el que había sido arrastrado o llevado muchas veces a la sala de examen. Acelerando el ritmo, abrió la puerta y entró, recorriendo la habitación con los ojos, manteniéndose agachado.

En las jaulas, solo quedaban un puñado de sujetos. Su número había disminuido enormemente a lo largo de los años que Harry había estado allí y, pensó con un estremecimiento, ninguno de ellos había abandonado las instalaciones. Probablemente fueron decenas o incluso cientos de personas, en su mayoría niños, las que habían muerto aquí.

El sonido de un gemido lo sacó de sus horribles pensamientos y lo regresó a su misión.

Bill no estaba aquí, solo había otros dos, mirándolo fijamente a través de las rejas con los ojos desorbitados, y la criatura en la esquina.

El corazón de Harry latió con fuerza mientras se acercaba a la jaula por primera vez, sin haberla visto nunca desde tan cerca. Su cuerpo realmente carecía de una estructura esquelética de ningún tipo, pero desde aquí, Harry podía ver dónde podrían estar sus brazos, piernas y cabeza, dónde sus músculos se contraían bajo la superficie y dónde trabajaban sus órganos para mantenerlo vivo.

Sus ojos lo miraron fijamente a través de los barrotes y se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de decirle algo. Sus labios se separaron y un gorgoteo bajo salió de su garganta. Esta cosa había estado aquí durante años y Harry supo de inmediato lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Mirando la cerradura de la jaula, se dio cuenta de que no había forma de abrirla sin un medio mágico. Los pasos ahora se acercaban desde el pasillo, y su corazón latía más rápido ahora.

—No p-puedo— graznó Harry, comenzando a retroceder.

—Por... fa...vor....— Salió un ruido ahogado de su garganta. Harry se detuvo, mirando a la cosa que tenía ante él que alguna vez había sido una persona. Probablemente una vez fue un niño. Los pasos eran más fuertes ahora. No hay tiempo para pensar, no hay tiempo para cuestionar.

Extendió su pierna, extendiendo sus garras hacia el cuerpo que tenía delante, y su cuerpo se movió hacia sus afiladas garras. Harry se apretó más contra los barrotes, haciendo todo lo posible por alcanzarlo. Podía verlo a través de su piel, latiendo lastimosamente e interminablemente. Lo que mantiene a esta persona aquí.

Sus garras se posaron sobre el corazón. La puerta se abrió.

No hay tiempo para pensar.

Clavó sus afiladas garras en el corazón.

Y luego corrió, con un pie chorreando sangre mientras se lanzaba hacia la puerta que el científico estaba bloqueando.

Estaba sorprendido por la apariencia del niño, pero logró extender la mano e intentar agarrarlo, tomándolo por el ala y levantándolo.

Presa del pánico, pateó, sus garras cortaron la cara del hombre y lo hicieron soltar al niño para protegerse los ojos. Harry no perdió tiempo en correr por el pasillo, alertando a algunos más de su presencia. Sabía que sus músculos aún estaban débiles por el tiempo que había estado dormido, y sabía que no resistiría por mucho tiempo, pero aun así corrió, escapando por otro pasillo.

Sobresaltado por las repentinas voces frente a él, cambió su curso abruptamente hacia la primera puerta que encontró y se encontró corriendo hacia arriba por unos escalones en una escalera simple. Con cada escalón que subía miraba hacia el pasillo, pero se estaba llenando de gente que se ocupaba de sus asuntos, y podía escuchar a los que estaban debajo de él acercándose a él. Siguió ascendiendo, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, las piernas listas para rendirse, cuando llegó a la cima, la puerta se abrió a un único pasillo con una habitación al final.

Corrió hacia la habitación y encontró una oficina bastante impersonalizada. La vista de la Sra. Shaw, sentada en una pequeña silla junto a una estantería, bebiendo de una taza de té y leyendo una carta lo sorprendió, pero ella le dedicó una sonrisa agradable que, por primera vez, no lo inquietó.

—Parece que lo resolviste— dijo con simpleza. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella levantó una mano. —Bill Weasley estará bien. Tienes que irte antes de que crucen por esa puerta.

Las voces se volvían más fuertes ahora, y Harry la miró con perplejo terror. Ella hizo un gesto hacia la ventana detrás del escritorio, y él se giró hacia esta, la primera ventana que había visto en este lugar. Algo lo atrajo hacia ella y la abrió, mirando al suelo. Había subido muchos tramos de escaleras y, al parecer, no había estado en la planta baja.

La puerta al final del pasillo se abrió de golpe.

No hay tiempo para pensar.

Él saltó.

Y cuando comenzó a caer, algo dentro de él tomó el control. Sintió que Avice presionaba hacia afuera, y Harry se encontró moviéndose en el aire abruptamente, confiando en que ella supiera lo que estaba haciendo mientras perdía más de su forma humana para ella.

Sus alas se extendieron, mucho más grandes de lo que habían sido anteriormente.

Harry voló.

* * *

Olivia Shaw estaba de pie junto a la ventana, con el té en las manos, viendo desaparecer la silueta del niño, eclipsando el sol de la mañana. Sus trabajadores estaban llenando rápidamente su oficina, pero todos se detuvieron antes de chocar con ella, ninguno pasó de su escritorio.

Todos respiraron pesadamente, las varitas preparadas, esperando su reacción, la cual tardó en dar.

Entonces, se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa. —Parece que nuestro empleo aquí ha terminado— dijo con calma. —Sugiero que todos recojan sus cosas y se vayan rápidamente.

La miraron fijamente, con expresiones de desconcierto en sus rostros, tratando de registrar lo que ella había dicho. Terminó su té, luego dejó la taza sobre su escritorio.

—Como dije, será mejor que se vayan a menos que planeen pasar el resto de sus vidas en Azkaban.

Eso los hizo moverse, todos salieron corriendo de la oficina para recoger sus cosas, limpiando rápidamente. Todos sabían que el día en que los descubrirían llegaría y no iban a quedarse esperando el ser atrapados.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Shaw agarró su varita y con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, el amuleto anti-aparición que había colocado en el área desapareció.

Y con eso, bajó las escaleras, tomándose su tiempo ya que nunca volvería a bajar estas escaleras.

* * *

Bill había regresado a la celda de detención, pero podía ver más pasos de lo habitual, gente pasando frenéticamente. Se estaba inclinando para ver mejor cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente y se encontró mirando a una mujer que solo había visto de pasada; la dueña de la instalación, la Sra. Shaw.

—Ven aquí, por favor— dijo de repente, sin darle a Bill mucho tiempo para reaccionar.

La miró fijamente, atónito, él era el único en la habitación con quien hablar. ¿Debería escuchar? ¿Tenía muchas opciones? Si simplemente hubiera querido arrastrarlo a un experimento, podría haberlo llamado por su número, además de que él nunca la había visto hablar con uno de los sujetos.

Lentamente, usando la pared como muleta, se incorporó sobre una pierna y dio un brinco hacia adelante, mirando a la mujer con sospecha.

Cuando ella lo tomó del brazo, él se echó hacia atrás, pero de repente fue empujado y apretado a través de la familiar sensación de aparecerse.

Se cayó de inmediato cuando llegaron a una oficina sencilla, pero ella no lo notó, se acercó a un escritorio y se sentó. Había creído que aparecer aquí era imposible, pero parecía que no era así ahora. Él miró hacia arriba, a punto de aparecerse lejos, cuando ella habló.

—Si planeas aparecerte, adelante— dijo con simpleza, mirando casi con tristeza su taza de té vacía. —Sin embargo, no será necesariamente de ayuda en este punto; tu rescate llegará pronto. Simplemente esperaba hablar contigo primero.

Bill miró a la mujer desde donde estaba agachado en el suelo, esperando que esto fuera una especie de estratagema, pero no veía nada que pudiera ganar con esto. Si realmente le era posible aparecerse, entonces podría hacerlo en cualquier momento...

Lentamente, se levantó de nuevo, sentándose frente a ella y mirándola de cerca, esperando alguna señal que indicara que debía huir.

—Gracias— dijo amablemente, cruzando las manos sobre su escritorio. —Simplemente quería decirte que tu amigo ha salido de aquí y está completo, más o menos. Incluso fue a buscarte antes de escapar, pero le informé que pronto serías rescatado.

El alivio se apoderó de Bill, y sintió que podría llorar, pero necesitaba preguntarle algo a ella primero. —¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?— Dijo, intentando mantener la voz firme.

—Sé que el chico te necesitará— dijo, como si la declaración fuera simple. —Si antes de encontrarte con él te destruyes a ti mismo debido a la culpa solo servirá para debilitar la ayuda que puedas darle.

— _¿_ Pero _por qué_?— Dijo Bill, apretando sus manos en puños, tratando de mantener la emoción fuera de su voz. Había estado en este infierno durante un año y de repente le dijeron que iba a ser libre y que su amigo estaba bien. El repentino cambio fue casi tan devastador como el haber sido traído aquí en primer lugar. —¿Por _qué_ me cuentas esto? ¿Qué ayuda puedo darle? ¿Por qué te importa?— Ella rió suavemente y se puso de pie, caminando hacia su estantería y comenzando a recoger lo que había allí.

—Tengo un gran interés en el futuro de ese chico— dijo, apilando los libros con facilidad en sus brazos. —Y tú también, aunque no lo sepas—. Volviendo al escritorio, dejó los libros y se apoyó contra su superficie. —Aquí sucedieron cosas terribles, pero es necesario que sucedan cosas terribles para que siga un gran bien. Simplemente jugué mi papel en moldear el futuro. Ahora, debo irme antes de que lleguen tus salvadores.

Reuniendo sus libros de nuevo, dio un rápido vistazo a su oficina, luego se alejó de Bill, pero se volteó una vez más, con una mirada bastante seria en su rostro.

—Una cosa más. Se escéptico con las personas en las que eliges confiar. Las apariencias engañan.

Riéndose suavemente de alguna broma que había hecho y que Bill no podía entender, desapareció, dejando al hombre solo en la oficina mientras el edificio se vaciaba lentamente de habitantes.

Horas más tarde, la instalación fue asaltada por muchas personas que se sorprendieron de encontrarla prácticamente abandonada, excepto por el puñado de sujetos que quedaron y un cadáver encerrado en una jaula.

Comenzaron a buscar, una persona en particular de manera más frenética que las demás, la madre desgarrando piso tras piso hasta que llegó arriba y lo vio.

Su hijo, sentado solo en la oficina.

Y él se volteó hacia ella e intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo, le temblaban las manos mientras se arrodillaba sobre su única pierna, mirando a la mujer que lo había criado, cuyo abrazo había anhelado durante el último año sin pensar que tal cosa sería infantil.

Y lo hizo, lo abrazó, llorando y sollozando y diciéndole palabras suaves.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí, estás bien ahora.

Y lloró también.

Iba a estar bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	6. Auto-Compromiso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen de los Primeros 5 Capítulos: 
> 
> (Tal como se dijo en el primer capítulo, si no quisiste leer estos primeros capítulos por los temas tratados y las descripciones de estos puedes leer este resumen y seguir directamente con el capítulo 6)
> 
> Harry fue entregado a una instalación que realizaba experimentos humanos, típicamente con magos no deseados en hogares muggles o personas de igual manera abandonadas. Debido a una lesión en la cabeza sufrida por culpa de los Dursley antes de que lo enviaran al lugar de experimentación, Harry se encuentra con un fuerte impedimento en el habla que le hace tartamudear. La instalación, dirigida por Olivia Shaw, tenía algunos trabajadores que amaban su trabajo allí, como Basil Truscott, o algunos que se vieron obligados a trabajar allí, como Tobias Hopkins. Tobias Hopkins se convierte en amigo del niño que vivió hasta que escapa e intenta alertar a las autoridades mágicas de la existencia de la instalación y casi teniendo éxito (incluso habiendo sido perseguido por Basil Truscott) hasta que Bill Weasley interviene y, entendiendo de forma errónea la situación, ayuda Basil. Desde allí, él también es tomado como sujeto de prueba y se vuelve un buen amigo de Harry, llamándolo "vecino" ya que este no le da su nombre después de haber sido puesto al tanto de su identidad como el niño que vivió. Bill pierde su pierna y Harry es inscrito en un experimento en el que originalmente no estaba destinado a participar.
> 
> Mientras tanto, Snape ha estado investigando. Primero, fue enviado para investigar la posibilidad de que Harry Potter hubiera desaparecido y, al encontrar la habitación del primo de Harry, cree que esta es la de Harry y se va para informar a Dumbledore que está bien. En segundo lugar, lo envían a investigar la desaparición de Bill Weasley y, después de muchos intentos fallidos, logra localizar la instalación.
> 
> El experimento anteriormente mencionado combina a Harry con una cuervo llamado Avice. Los dos comparten características el uno del otro, pero la maldición no se completó y ahora tienen una forma cambiante e inestable. Olivia Shaw le informa a Harry que tendrá que trabajar en conjunto con Avice para poder funcionar y, después de hacerlo, él se escapa habiendo sido informado por Olivia Shaw que Bill Weasley será salvado. Luego, ella le informa a la instalación que pronto serán encontrados y habla con Bill Weasley, diciéndole que Harry ha salido sano y salvo. Cuando élle pregunta por qué le diría tal cosa, dice que está comprometida con el futuro de Harry y también le dice que tenga cuidado en quién confía antes de desaparecer.
> 
> En este punto, Harry estuvo en las instalaciones durante dos años y Bill estuvo allí durante uno.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan libre antes. Nunca, ni una sola vez en su vida, se había sentido tan increíble e imparablemente _libre,_ deleitándose con la sensación de moverse a gran velocidad al darse cuenta de que podía ir a cualquier lugar que quisiera y nadie podía detenerlo.

Sus alas se arquearon y atrapó una corriente de aire, impulsándolo hacia arriba. Las copas de los árboles le hacían cosquillas en sus pies descalzos mientras descendía, los dedos de los pies se arrastraban a lo largo de los árboles de hoja perenne mientras se lanzaba en picada hacia abajo, deslizándose a lo largo de sus formas, viendo su sombra reflejada en el verde, antes de batir sus alas, moviéndose más y más alto, su cabello, oscuro y enmarañado, azotaba su pálido rostro, los brazos pegados a los costados, las piernas presionadas hacia su cuerpo.

Era una mañana nublada, el vuelo se hizo más fácil mientras se deslizaba, sintiendo que Avice lo maniobraba naturalmente contra el viento como si siempre se hubiera sentido tan libre, como si nunca le hubiera tenido miedo a las alturas. Y sorprendentemente, Harry confiaba en ella y tampoco le asustaban las vertiginosas alturas, incluso cuando los árboles se volvían pequeñas briznas de hierba muy por debajo de sus pies y su rostro se asomaba por encima de las nubes.

Llenándose los pulmones con el aire frío que le picaba en la cara, el pecho y los dedos de los pies mientras el sol brillaba en sus ojos, dejó escapar una fuerte exclamación, en algún lugar entre una risa, un grito y un sollozo, el último de los cuales se hizo realidad rápidamente cuando las lágrimas brotaron de su rostro, tal vez en parte por el frío, pero ciertamente y sobre todo por la prisa de todo.

Su cuerpo se inclinó y se giró hacia los lados, las puntas de sus alas cortaban suavemente las nubes debajo de él, y giró su rostro del flujo de nubes hacía cielo sobre él, enviando una sensación de vértigo a través de su cuerpo mientras miraba hacia arriba, a un vasto océano azul con suaves motas de delgadas nubes que aún se cernían más alto que él.

Se inclinó aún más y dobló las alas, cayendo hacia atrás en las nubes, la niebla cubría su cuerpo de humedad mientras él reía y lloraba y caía antes de girar fácilmente de nuevo y salvarse, haciendo un gran arco hacia arriba, emergiendo de nuevo por encima de las nubes y subiendo, aun más, sus oídos zumbaron, subiendo cada vez más hasta que pudo ver la curva de tierra en la distancia.

Dejó escapar un lento suspiro, cerró los ojos y se deslizó una vez más, sintiendo el aire helado cortando profundamente, pero sintiéndose en paz. Presiono los brazos sobre su pecho y sintió lo que había debajo. Junto a su propio corazón, otro diminuto latía más rápido que el suyo, mostrando un signo de vida diferente al suyo. No estaba solo aquí.

Extendiendo los brazos hacia afuera, pasó la punta de los dedos por sus apéndices emplumados, presionando sus brazos contra el calor de sus propias alas, sintiendo los músculos hacer pequeños ajustes y correcciones casi naturalmente, siguiendo deslizándose en su curso con la más simple facilidad.

Y de repente, su brazo derecho se fundió con su ala derecha, y sintió como era sacado abruptamente de su estado de paz. Tiró de los brazos hacia sí mismo, pero el movimiento trajo consigo su ala derecha, enviándolo hacia abajo a una velocidad alarmante.

Podía oír la sangre pasar por sus oídos mientras intentaba corregirse a sí mismo, pero estaba perdiendo el control, y el pánico ante la repentina restricción de su brazo le estaba dificultando el concentrarse.

Pateó con sus pies salvajemente, tratando de usar sus alas o sus brazos o cualquier cosa en su poder para corregir el salvaje movimiento mientras se lanzaba hacia la Tierra a velocidades cada vez mayores, la tierra y el cielo cambiaron de lugar una y otra vez hasta que pensó que podría estar enfermo.

Estando ahora bajo las nubes, sintió una suave lluvia golpeando contra su cuerpo y vio debajo de él que el suelo se acercaba a su encuentro.

Dentro de él, Avice estaba tratando de tomar el control de nuevo, pero cuando lo hizo, su brazo se fundió más en su ala y él entró en pánico, tratando de separarse. Algo dentro de él le dijo que se calmara, una calidez se extendió por su pecho, y mientras el viento silbaba por sus oídos y las lágrimas fluían libremente por su rostro, intentó escuchar y hacer lo que Avice le pedía.

Estiró las piernas y, con un rápido giro de su cuerpo, desplegó ambas alas al viento. El repentino movimiento hizo que su cuerpo fuera jalado hacia arriba, un dolor atravesó sus alas mientras se deslizaba aleatoriamente hacia el suelo al borde de un bosque, tropezando y luego cayendo al césped, manteniendo su brazo izquierdo sobre él mientras su brazo derecho y su ala derecha se conectaban completamente, y sintió que su ala izquierda comenzaba a pegarse a su hombro.

Su cráneo cambió de forma, transformándose lentamente, y Harry pataleó en un pánico salvaje, aterrorizado mientras perdía más y más de sí mismo frente a la fuerza dentro de él.

Escuchó un grito proveniente de algún lugar que lo sobresaltó lo suficiente como para frenar esta transformación. Al mirar por encima de él, vio a una mujer joven que lo miraba horrorizada. Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando vio el miedo y el disgusto en su rostro, soltando lo que tenía en las manos y corriendo hacia una casa a pocos pasos de distancia.

Respirando lentamente, tiró de su brazo izquierdo hacia sí mismo, tratando de preservar lo que podía de su cuerpo normal mientras se levantaba lentamente y evaluaba la situación. Su cráneo se había alargado y podía ver el pico largo que se había formado donde habían estado su nariz y boca. Podía sentir las plumas extendiéndose por su torso y sus piernas, y su ala derecha se presionó cerca de su cuerpo donde había estado su brazo derecho, su brazo izquierdo ahora estaba conectado hasta el codo, pero habiéndose ralentizado debido al ruido alarmante proveniente de la mujer que estaba había gritado de miedo.

Realmente se veía como un monstruo, estaba seguro, la piel y las plumas oscuras esparcidas por su cuerpo, por sus piernas, alrededor de su rostro, no del todo animal, y ciertamente no humano.

Evaluando su entorno para ver dónde había aterrizado, vio que estaba cerca de una casa y había tropezado en su camino para salir del bosque y cerca de su patio. Los tendederos cubrían el paisaje, y parecía que la mujer había venido a recoger la ropa cuando la llovizna matutina comenzó. En el suelo había un cesto de ropa y, sin pensarlo, se lanzó sobre él, revolviendo lo que había allí. Necesitaba una forma de ocultar su extraña forma una vez que la tuviera bajo control de nuevo.

Encontró un suéter grande y un par de guantes verdes, se fue de regreso al bosque, agarró la ropa empapada y se zambulló entre los árboles antes de que ella pudiera volver a salir, tal vez con algo para defenderse de lo que debía creer que era un monstruo.

Y Harry continuó corriendo, a pesar de que dudaba que ella pudiera seguirlo hasta el bosque hasta ahora, alcanzando el corazón del bosque, asustando a las criaturas que descansaban allí, hasta que no pudo correr más y se derrumbó contra el costado de un árbol, sentándose con lentitud y mirando su cuerpo de nuevo.

Avice no había progresado más en dominar su forma, y él tampoco había hecho ningún progreso en detenerla. Comenzó a darse cuenta rápidamente de que, si bien él nunca volvería a aparecer como su verdadero yo, ella tampoco lo haría.

Este cuerpo ya no era solo de uno.

* * *

Los Experimentos Truscott. Así fue como se le llamó de todos modos, todo el evento se convirtió rápidamente en sensacionalista en todo el mundo mágico, las imágenes tomadas de la instalación parecían sacadas de una historia de terror. Sin embargo, lo que realmente hizo que los eventos fueran alarmantes para el público mágico fue que las pociones que se estaban probando en las instalaciones eran para dos importantes compañías de pociones médicas y cosméticas. Casi todo el mundo podría dar fe de haber usado sus productos antes.

Basil Truscott había sido el único científico que quedaba en el edificio, arrestado al verlo. Simplemente estaba deambulando por el lugar cuando lo encontraron, murmurando para sí mismo y agitándose salvajemente cuando lo agarraron. Estaba loco y el examen reveló que fue el resultado de una tortura extrema a causa de la maldición cruciatus.

Seis científicos más fueron encontrados tratando de huir del país, y todos coincidieron en que él había sido el segundo al mando de toda la instalación. A pesar de que había afirmaciones tanto de los sujetos vivos como de los científicos que habían capturado de que había alguien más que había estado a cargo de todo el lugar, Truscott, un ex mortífago y un hombre sádico y perturbado, según todos los informes, se convirtió rápidamente en el rostro de los acontecimientos, y su mirada enloquecida y asesina fue lo que estuvo pegado en todos los periódicos durante meses.

Olivia Shaw nunca fue encontrada y, por lo que pudieron encontrar, ni siquiera existía. Ciertamente, su firma mágica podía detectarse en todo el edificio, pero no coincidía con ninguna de las firmas mágicas registradas, e incluso cuando siguieron el rastro que había dejado en su escape, este se secó. Era como si la mujer se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

Dieciséis sujetos fueron encontrados en la instalación, incluído Bill, pero en cuatro meses, cuatro de ellos se habían suicidado, quedando solo doce. A través de sus relatos, así como de los registros sobrantes, descubrieron que más de doscientos sujetos habían sido llevados a ese lugar y asesinados a través de varios experimentos. Estas personas, la mayoría de ellos menores de veinte años, habían consistido en su mayoría en magos y brujas sin hogar, nacidos de muggles que habían sido rechazados por sus familias y extranjeros que habían venido por una razón u otra.

Molly Weasley a menudo los invitaba a cenar o simplemente a pasar tiempo con ellos. Siete de ellos se mudaron al lugar de donde eran o a vivir con familias que los habían adoptado recientemente, pero los cinco restantes que vivían más localmente venían a menudo. Jugarían, cenarían o simplemente hablarían entre ellos en la Madriguera o en el patio exterior. Los niños eran mucho más serios de lo que deberían haber sido, y ninguno parecía hablar mucho con nadie más fuera de Bill y entre ellos, dónde hablaban con frecuencia.

A veces, cuando eran solo ellos, hablaban en voz baja de lo que estaban pasando. Todas las pesadillas, los ataques de pánico, el dolor sobrante de viejos experimentos, mirando las cicatrices y las marcas, los números que tenían en las manos. Anteriormente, Bill podría haber pensado que era un cliché, pero hablar ayudó. No se sentía solo respecto a lo que había sucedido y lo que todavía le estaba sucediendo.

Preguntó un par de veces por el niño que había estado a su lado, pero solo dos lo recordaban, y solo uno tenía una vaga descripción de una figura con lo que parecían ser plumas en su cuerpo junto con algo como alas formadas en su espalda, viniendo a la sala de examen, matando a la cosa en la esquina, y luego huyendo. La niña admitió, sin embargo, que había estado bajo una poción de alucinación en ese momento y que un niño cubierto de plumas no era la cosa más extraña que había visto. Bill sonrió y le agradeció la información. Esperaba que su relato estuviera equivocado, pero no lo sabría hasta que volviera a ver al chico, y esperaba hacerlo. La idea de que buscarlo era casi imposible sin un nombre o una pista de adónde podría haber ido era más que frustrante.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo rápidamente en que las cosas muggles eran las más reconfortantes. Varitas y pociones, todo ello indujo un aire de precaución y sospecha en ellos, algunas de ellos sintieron ansiedad o entraron en pánico al ver una botella de poción. Arthur estaba más que emocionado de escuchar cuando algunos de los niños, que crecieron en casas muggle, estaban interesados en ir al cine, y él felizmente acompañó muchos viajes al mundo muggle para ver películas, ir a museos, a arcades, o simplemente pasear por el parque. El extraño grupo a menudo sobresalía de forma dolorosamente obvia, pero a ninguno de ellos les importaba. Estaban felices de alejarse de todas las cosas mágicas por un tiempo.

Los juicios parecían prolongarse y fueron increíblemente difíciles. Bill y los demás tuvieron que dar testimonios frecuentes de lo sucedido, tuvieron que renunciar a sus recuerdos los cuales fueron disecados e invadidos, y tuvieron que mirar a las personas que los metieron en ese infierno.

El día del juicio de Basil fue el peor. Bill estaba de pie en esa sala del tribunal mientras revelaba detalles exactos de lo que sucedió ese día que perdió la pierna, mirando fijamente el rostro de Basil, quien estaba sonriendo, pero parecía completamente confundido por donde estaba, a menudo gritando cosas sin sentido.

Esa noche, Bill se retiró a su habitación, creó una barrera insonorizante en la puerta, y luego gritó a todo pulmón, arrojó libros contra la pared, destruyó viejas figurillas y decoraciones, golpeó la pared hasta que su mano sangró, antes de agarrar la frazada de su cama y caer en un rincón, envolviéndose en su calor.

Poco tiempo después de su arrebato, su madre entró y se sentó junto a él, abrazándolo, sin decir una palabra. Ella limpió el desorden que él había hecho, arregló lo que pudo, tiró el resto y se sentó pacientemente con él hasta que se calmó, y luego hasta que se durmió contra su costado.

Así ha sido siempre. Cada vez que enloquecía, ella estaba allí para que él recogiera los pedazos. Siempre estaría agradecido por eso.

Toda su familia, de hecho, eran una red de seguridad a su alrededor. Su madre era la única a la que le permitía verlo en su peor momento, pero todos estaban allí para él.

Su padre le consiguió una pierna protésica con la última tecnología muggle (resulta que los muggles sabían cómo hacer las mejores extremidades de reemplazo) y sus propios ajustes mágicos, como la capacidad de sujetarla sin necesidad de correas de ningún tipo. Necesitaba un bastón para caminar con ella, y siempre caminaba cojeando, pero era mejor de lo que esperaba.

Unos meses después, estaba sentado fuera de la Madriguera, disfrutando del clima otoñal, cuando sus hermanos y hermana se le acercaron por detrás, Charlie al frente con algo largo envuelto y escondido a la espalda. Bill le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaban a él, luciendo como si estuvieran emocionados de darle algo, pero tratando de minimizar esa emoción. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaron...

—¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarlos?— Preguntó burlonamente, apoyándose en los codos con una ceja arqueada, su sonrisa solo creció mientras veía aumentar su emoción.

—¡Vamos!— Dijo Fred, empujando a Charlie.

—¡Dáselo!— Intervino George. Poniendo los ojos en blanco y aclarándose la garganta, Charlie dio un paso adelante.

—Sé que tu cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de dos semanas— comenzó, buscando las palabras adecuadas para usar. Charlie siempre había sido el peor en interactuar con las personas, prefiriendo los animales a los humanos. —Pero yo... nosotros... estábamos trabajando en esto y, bueno, queríamos dártelo ahora, así que te lo estamos dando ahora.

—La mayoría de nosotros de todos modos— dijo George.

—Percy aquí quería esperar hasta tu cumpleaños— agregó Fred, rodeando con el brazo al hermano en cuestión.

—¡Ahí es cuando se supone que debes dar regalos! Ahora, ¿qué haremos para su cumpleaños real?— Espetó Percy, claramente continuando un debate que llevaba horas construyéndose.

—Ya tenemos nuestro regalo— se rió Fred.

—Estás solo en eso.— Dijo George, apoyándose contra el otro lado de Percy. Percy gimió y se frotó la cara por debajo de las gafas mientras sus hermanos se reían.

—¡Oh, bien, bien, solo denle el maldito regalo!— Percy suspiró, resignado.

—Ohhh, lenguaje hermano— bromeó George.

—Cállate...— murmuró Percy.

—¡De todas formas!— Dijo Charlie con rapidez, evitando que ocurriera otra discusión. —Todos ayudamos a hacer esto y... uh... toma.

Le tendió torpemente el regalo cuidadosamente envuelto a Bill, quien había estado disfrutando de las bromas de sus hermanos. Con lentitud, usando su bastón para mantener el equilibrio, se incorporó y tomó el regalo. Mirando a su familia que estaba esperando ansiosamente su respuesta, sonrió y abrió el regalo.

Debajo del papel de regalo (envuelto con tal precisión que inmediatamente supo que Percy lo había envuelto) había un bastón largo, hermoso e iridiscente. La parte superior tenía forma similar a una montaña, y en esa montaña estaba sentado un dragón blanco tallado, que tenía sus largas alas apuntando hacia arriba y su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, como si estuviera a punto de tomar vuelo, su largo cuello y alas hacían un mango perfecto. Bill solo podía mirarlo fijamente, demasiado impresionado como para hablar.

—Es un Opaleye de las Antípodas— dijo Charlie cuando Bill no reaccionó de inmediato. —Me refiero al dragón. Yo lo tallé.

—Como si eso no fuera obvio— dijo Percy, acercándose a Bill, sacando su varita y golpeando al dragón cuatro veces. Cobró vida repentinamente, dando un pequeño rugido que podría haber sido impresionante si fuera más fuerte, más profundo y no tan lindo. Saltó, bajando por el bastón, luego volvió a subir, su cuerpo perlado brillando bajo la luz. Rugió de nuevo, un pequeño rastro de llamas saliendo de su boca. —Lo encante para que hiciera eso. Los demás pensaron que sería genial e insistieron en ello.

—Y es bastante lindo, ¿no?— Bromeó George, deslizándose junto a Bill, Fred al otro lado. George acarició la cabeza del dragón con su dedo índice, retrayéndolo cuando este intento morderlo.

—¿Te importa si tomo prestada tu varita?— Preguntó Fred, pero ya estaba robando su varita antes de que Bill pudiera asentir, pasándosela a George mientras deslizaba su dedo hacia abajo desde la formación rocosa en la parte superior, evitando los mordiscos del dragón siseante que estaba agachado mirando su mano con sospecha. Unos centímetros más abajo, su pulgar presionó el bastón y apareció un pequeño compartimiento.

—Mantiene tu varita segura y protegida— dijo George, deslizando la varita de Bill dentro.

—Y también te permite usar el bastón para hacer algo de magia— dijo Fred, cerrando el compartimento y deslizando el bastón en la mano de Bill. George dio un paso atrás con los brazos extendidos como diciendo "¡golpéame!" Bill arqueó una ceja hacia sus hermanos, antes de tomar el bastón por el mango y levantarlo.

—Cantis— dijo, un rayo de luz plateada golpeó a George en el pecho, su hermano de repente estalló en cantó, al parecer, la primera canción en su cabeza fue Luck Be a Lady. Fred se rió, pero George parecía estar disfrutando del maleficio, y rápidamente se puso a dar una serenata a sus hermanos y hermana. George no sabía todas las palabras, pero las completó con murmullos y cosas al azar que rimaban pero no tenían sentido en la canción.

—Qué hermosa voz— dijo Fred, pretendiendo secarse una lágrima del ojo.

—¡Yo pinté el bastón!— Dijo Ron de repente, ansioso por mostrarle su contribución a su hermano.

—¡Bueno, yo conseguí la madera y ayudé a tallarlo!— Añadió Ginny, no queriendo quedarse fuera.

—No conseguiste la madera, papá lo hizo, simplemente fuiste con él— protestó Ron, y ella le sacó la lengua.

—Necesitábamos conseguir que el Sauce coincidiera con tu varita— explicó Percy sobre las discusiones de sus hermanos. Ollivander nos lo ordenó para ayudar. También nos dijo si era capaz de funcionar. Aun así, siempre es mejor usar tu varita directamente, pero en caso de apuro funcionará bien.

George seguía cantando, ahora para un Charlie bastante divertido, aunque su canción y la maldición habían terminado, ahora solo cantaba por diversión. Fred se estaba uniendo felizmente con un coro de respaldo. Ron y Ginny estaban enfrascados en una batalla sobre quién podía hacerle la cara más burlona al otro, y Percy estaba tratando de fingir que no estaba relacionado con nada del caos que sucedía a su lado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bill se rió, silenciando inmediatamente las bromas que sucedían a su alrededor mientras el resto lo miraba, sorprendidos. Claro, había sonreído o reído desde que llegó a casa, pero siempre era un intento forzado de normalidad. Esta fue la primera risa real y sincera que soltó, e hizo sonreír a sus hermanos en respuesta.

—Es fantástico— dijo Bill, admirando el trabajo puesto en el resistente bastón—aunque, naturalmente, tenías que meter un dragón en el regalo, ¿verdad Charlie?

El rostro lleno de pecas de Charlie estaba dividido por una enorme sonrisa. —Por supuesto— dijo con una breve risa —era lo único que podía tallar.

Bill se rió un poco más, hasta que su hermano le dio una palmada en el hombro y de repente ya no estaba. De repente, alguien más lo agarraba del hombro, lo sujetaba, lo empujaba hacia abajo, mientras otras figuras lo rodeaban, acercándose cada vez más. Su pierna faltante hormigueó.

Se le cayó el bastón, Ron lo recogió rápidamente, todas las sonrisas de sus hermanos se fueron cuando miraron a su hermano, quien parecía como si hubiese sido golpeado, con los ojos desenfocados.

—¿Oye, Bill?— Charlie preguntó, con las manos en alto, siendo el que lucía más preocupado. —Lo siento, no quise.... ¿estás bien?— Trató de extender una mano hacia adelante lentamente, pero el simple acto hizo que su hermano retrocediera abruptamente, tropezando y cayendo.

—¡Woah! ¿Qué está...? —Dijo Arthur Weasley, agarrando a su hijo mayor y equilibrándolo. Había salido a ver cómo había sido recibido el regalo, una sonrisa en su rostro, pero una vez que vio la expresión nublada de Bill, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Bill estaba empezando a hiperventilar, una mano aferrada al hombro de su padre mientras con la otra sostenía su cabeza, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, tratando de alejar las visiones. —Bill, oye, soy yo. Es tu padre. Está bien, estás a salvo aquí.

—¡Lo sé!— Espetó Bill, más duro de lo que pretendía, apretando los dientes. —Lo sé... estaba bien hace un segundo, solo... lo siento, dame un momento...— Bill comenzó a empujar a su padre hacia la puerta, tropezando sin su bastón.

—Tu madre está en la cocina— ofreció su padre, y él no miró hacia atrás. Sabía que todos se sentirían perdidos, expresiones de impotencia en sus rostros. Nadie sabía cómo hacer que todo volviera a estar bien. Bill ciertamente no lo sabía, pero tropezó en la cocina y se derrumbó en los brazos de su madre, inhaló su aroma y se aterrizó a sí mismo donde ciertamente lo ayudarían. Esta no era la primera vez que se encontraba huyendo a los brazos de su madre, con el corazón acelerado y el estómago revuelto, haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar de miedo o frustración.

Se preguntó una vez más cómo estaría su vecino, y pensó con una sensación de hundimiento que probablemente el chico estaba solo. Bill realmente odiaba sentirse impotente.

* * *

La vida de Harry se convirtió en un compromiso. Aprendió mucho sobre lo que podía y no podía hacer en su cuerpo compartido. Aprendió que, no importaba lo que hiciera, sus pies siempre tenían la misma forma, las plumas siempre estaban allí y sus alas no desaparecían. Podrían volverse más pequeñas, pero lo más pequeñas que se harían medía alrededor de un pie **(1)** de largo.

Aprendió a parecer normal de cualquier forma que pudiera. Encontró un viejo par de zapatos un poco más grandes que le permitían disimular sus pies si los rellenaba con guantes y encajaba sus finos dedos de los pies. Su cabello crecía rápidamente y cuando caía sobre sus orejas y cuello, escondía las plumas negras bastante bien. Usaba guantes para cubrir los números de su mano y se convirtió en un ávido fanático de coleccionar guantes viejos que la gente descartaba. Apestaban y, a menudo, tenían agujeros, pero una rápida limpieza en un lago o estanque con el que pudiera encontrarse lo harían lo bastante decentes. Tenía guantes de todas las formas y tamaños, así como varios que no coincidían que le parecían bonitos juntos. Algunos eran mitones, otros eran guantes de lana, pero ahora su colección era bastante colorida.

Agreguen un suéter de gran tamaño para enmascarar las alas, y podría pasar como un niño sin hogar promedio. Su apariencia y tartamudeo hacían que fuera bastante fácil encontrar lo suficiente para comprar una comida rápida antes de irse al bosque más cercano. Nunca se aventuró demasiado lejos de la sombra del bosque.

Mientras viajaba mantuvo su colección de guantes en constante crecimiento, junto con sus zapatos y el dinero que le quedaba, en su gran suéter. Unos pocos nudos rápidos y lo convertía en un bonito bolso durante sus vuelos, o simplemente para esconderlo de mapaches y ardillas cuando dormía.

Avice, sin embargo, parecía exigir mucho de su tiempo. Al igual que él, ella también parecía estar atrapada en su cuerpo compartido, y siempre se necesitaba de tiempo para estirar las piernas. Normalmente, después de que Harry les había traído algo de comer, descendía a lo profundo del bosque donde esperaba que nadie los encontrara, recogía su ropa y la escondía en algún lugar difícil de alcanzar, y le permitía tomar el control.

Ella, al igual que él, no podía transformar completamente su cuerpo como deseaba. Sus ojos y torso siempre lucían igual, aunque parecía cubrirse de plumas, y el tamaño del niño era mucho más grande que el de un cuervo promedio, pero eso no le impidió revolotear por el bosque, picotear todo y comenzar peleas con pájaros cercanos. Harry trató de no pensar en las cosas que ella les hizo comer, intentando retirarse a su propia mente mientras ella hacía con su cuerpo lo que le placía.

Si él la dejaba sola, ella sería mucho más complaciente durante el día cuando él quisiera regresar a la ciudad y hablar con la gente, o viajar a una ciudad diferente.

En cuanto a lo que Harry estaba buscando, no podía estar seguro. Originalmente esperaba encontrar una ciudad agradable con buenas condiciones para plantar raíces. Un bosque lo suficientemente grande, pero un lugar para entrar e interactuar con los humanos de vez en cuando, o conseguir una comida que no fuera atropellada, ratones, o cualquier otra cosa que Avice podría conseguir.

De hecho, había encontrado un lugar que era ideal y se quedó durante varios meses, pero tanto su presencia como la de Avice fueron conocidas por razones equivocadas. Los rumores sobre un cuervo enorme comenzaron a circular después de un mes, un cuervo que parecía tener rasgos extrañamente humanoides, y el chico también pareció sospechoso después de un tiempo; durmiendo en el bosque, usando guantes constantemente, pareciendo haber venido de la nada. Cuando estuvieron a punto de llevarlo a un orfanato, se fue de esa ciudad y nunca regresó.

A partir de ahí, su objetivo simplemente se convirtió en sobrevivir de un día para otro y disfrutar de lo poco que pudo. Escuchaba a los turistas hablar de lugares cercanos a los que querían ir, e iba, ya sea temprano en la mañana o tarde en la noche cuando nadie estaba allí para molestarlo. Vio hermosas vistas sobre el Reino Unido, vagando sin rumbo fijo por aquí y por allá. Conoció a muchas personas extrañas, escuchó muchas historias interesantes y vio vistas impresionantes que no podía comenzar a describir.

En realidad, estuvo bastante contento durante bastante tiempo. Siempre había algo nuevo esperando en la ciudad, y no había fin a las cosas interesantes que encontraría. La gente podía ser bastante agradable a veces, y, una vez, un extraño le compró un par de guantes de color azul celeste brillante con pequeñas nubes en su diseño, así como una comida abundante. Solo usó los guantes unas pocas veces, eran demasiado bonitos para arruinarlos, pero los apreciaba mucho.

Sin embargo, hubo días terribles. Días en los que se encontraba con algunas personas poco amables, normalmente otros niños pequeños de su edad, y el encuentro con frecuencia lo dejaba sin dinero y con varios moretones o, una vez, con un diente perdido. Días en los que los adultos lo echaban de la puerta de su casa o lo miraban y decían cosas que aterrorizaban al niño lo suficiente como para dejar la ciudad, tanto si tenía comida como si no. Una vez, las aterradoras promesas de una persona casi se hicieron realidad, pero el hombre estaba borracho y Harry había sido rápido. Desde entonces nunca se quedó en una ciudad después del anochecer. Había días en los que no tenía dinero para comida y tenía que estar satisfecho con lo que fuera que Avice encontrara en sus aventuras por el bosque, sin importar cuánto quisiera vomitar Harry cuando pensaba en lo que tenía en el estómago.

Por lo que Harry sabía, así era como vivía ahora, y fue el mejor momento de su vida hasta este punto. Era libre de ir a donde quisiera, y aunque el dolor y el hambre todavía estaban presentes en su vida, no provenían de personas que parecían lastimarlo, sino de la suerte de dónde estaba o de cómo había manejado una situación, y no era un ser consistente al que temer. No fue un castigo o un experimento cruel, fue simplemente... la vida.

Harry había perdido por completo la noción del paso del tiempo. Sabía que hacía más calor y probablemente era verano, pero cuánto tiempo había pasado, incluso la edad que tenía, eran cosas que no le importaba demasiado saber. Su cumpleaños era intrascendente para él, y aunque podía adivinar que habría más turistas durante el verano, la época del año no tenía nada que ver con el lugar al que iba a ir, salvo quizás la idea de que podría viajar a la playa y nadar en el océano por primera vez.

Así que el momento en que apareció el extraño cardenal no le pareció sospechoso hasta mucho más tarde.

El cardenal en cuestión, que parecía ser un macho por sus plumas brillantes, actuaba diferente a cualquier pájaro que Harry hubiera visto antes en la naturaleza. Avice había estado vagando libremente cuando el pájaro flotó hasta una rama, a solo unos metros de él, y luego se sentó allí, mirándolo fijamente.

Avice no se dio cuenta de esto al principio, pero Harry sí, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el cardenal no se movía de su lugar, Avice también comenzó a sospechar.

Saltando hacia la rama, dando unos extraños graznidos y picotazos curiosos, el cardenal no se movió más que para alejarse y luego volver a su lugar anterior.

Avice se estaba poniendo nerviosa por este extraño comportamiento, ya que Harry sentía su inquietud. Deslizándose para recuperar el control, las plumas se derritieron de su cuerpo, el pico volviendo a ser su rostro normal, miró más de cerca al cardenal.

—¿E-estás bi-bien?— Preguntó Harry, dándole un suave golpe con el dedo. Harry había aprendido hace un tiempo que podía hablar con los pájaros, sin duda un efecto secundario de fusionarse con Avice, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no tenían las cosas más interesantes que decir. Al oír su voz, el cardenal lo miró directamente, luego despegó, flotando hacia el bosque.

Harry pensó que ese podría ser el final, ignorando el comportamiento como nada más que un extraño misterio del que nunca obtendría la respuesta, cuando el pájaro se abalanzó hacia atrás.

—¿ _Y bien? ¡Date prisa!_ — Le chirrió, antes de alejarse de nuevo.

Con su interés despertado, Harry inclinó la cabeza, mirando hacia donde se había ido el pájaro. Antes de despegar ubico sus cosas en un árbol a poca distancia y saltó tras el cardenal, maniobrando torpemente entre los árboles. Avice era mucho mejor en esto que él, y el cardenal, con su pequeño tamaño, los derrotó a ambos. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo perdía, el cardenal se detenía y lo esperaba, era mucho más inteligente de lo que había visto en sus encuentros anteriores con esos pájaros rojos.

Mientras volaba, observó cómo el pájaro se balanceaba y se movía fácilmente a través de las ramas, antes de sumergirse repentinamente en un espacio entre los árboles. Harry lo siguió rápidamente, manteniendo sus cosas apretadas con fuerza contra su pecho, intentando seguir el ritmo del pequeño pájaro.

—¡O-oye! ¡E-espera!— Llamó al pájaro. Mirando a su alrededor, pensando que podría haberlo perdido, vio un destello rojo a su derecha y fue tras él. Ahora capaz de mantener el ritmo mientras flotaban sobre las copas de los árboles, Harry siguió con determinación a la pequeña figura, incluso mientras el pájaro volaba sobre colinas y ríos, durante horas, el sol arrastrándose sobre el cielo y comenzando a hundirse en el horizonte. Harry necesitaba saber hacia dónde se dirigía este pequeño pájaro y, a pesar de preguntar una docena de veces, el pájaro nunca respondió.

La única vez que se detuvo fue cuando despegó hacia la ciudad. Flotando hasta el borde, el pájaro regresó y se posó en un árbol cercano, mirándolo con impaciencia, claramente exhausto pero decidido a llevarlo a alguna parte.

—No p-puedo e-entrar a-así— explicó, desatando el suéter y sacando sus cosas. —S-solo d-d-dame un m-momento.

Después de un breve suspiro impaciente, lo hizo, sin moverse ni una pulgada mientras sus alas se encogían de nuevo y se ponía su suéter, mirando el tatuaje en el dorso de su mano antes de ponerse los guantes también. Metiéndose los guantes restantes y un poco de dinero en sus zapatos, antes de seguir con sus pies, comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad, tratando de parecer lo más casual posible.

Algo sobre este pueblo le resultaba inquietantemente familiar, pero no podía ubicar si lo había visitado desde que dejó las instalaciones. Estaba seguro de que no se había aventurado tan al sur antes... a menos que...

Al doblar la esquina de la calle siguiendo al pájaro, se detuvo. Privet Drive.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, los pies clavados en el suelo. No quería volver a estar aquí. Acababa de ganar su libertad, pero ahora estaba aquí...

—¿Por-por qué m-m-me t-trajiste aquí?— Le preguntó al pájaro, pero cuando miró hacia donde lo había visto por última vez, el pájaro se había ido. Volviendo su mirada hacia el número cuatro, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

El sol ya se había puesto y las luces de la calle estaban encendidas. Estaba tranquilo, pero la casa estaba iluminada por dentro. Podía ver sombras moviéndose dentro. ¿Sabían dónde había estado? ¿Les importaba? Probablemente no. Si creyera lo que escuchó en ese lugar, lo habían entregado voluntariamente a extraños.

Se sintió enfermo y se abrazó a sí mismo. Quería irse, alejarse y olvidar que este lugar existía, pero algo le impidió irse. Lenta, silenciosamente, avanzó poco a poco hasta que se paró frente a la casa, pero no se atrevió a entrar ni acercarse al patio, con la esperanza de ver cómo se veía sin él. Por la hora, probablemente estaban terminando de cenar... El estómago de Harry gruñó ante la idea de una comida recién preparada.

 _«Sólo vete_ », pensó para sí mismo. « _No necesitas esto. No te quieren, te entregaron, ¿recuerdas? No dejes que te sigan lastimando»._

Pero a pesar de su mejor juicio, Harry se agachó, usando el bote de basura al final de la calle como tapadera, y vio como las sombras se movían, siluetas en las cortinas, la soledad de estos últimos meses inundándolo.

Incluso mucho después de que las luces se apagaran y él estuviera envuelto en la oscuridad, se preguntó cómo sería si no fuera un fenómeno. Si lo hubieran amado.

Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido en un sueño intermitente, cuando un sonido alarmantemente fuerte lo despertó. Se zambulló, escondiéndose detrás de la basura mientras Avice comenzaba a entrar en pánico, sus alas presionando contra su suéter en su repentino intento de crecer y extenderse, su rostro transformándose una vez más.

El sonido era como el de una motocicleta, acercándose cada vez más, pero no vio faros en la calle. No, los faros vinieron del cielo cuando una oscura figura descendió y se detuvo en la carretera. Agachándose más, usando su cabello oscuro y las crecientes plumas alrededor de su rostro para enmascararse, mientras un hombre, o lo que parecía un hombre a pesar de su tamaño inhumano, se bajaba de la motocicleta y caminaba hacia la puerta del número cuatro, llamando a la puerta ruidosamente.

Con la mano en el pecho, Harry respiró profundamente, tratando de desacelerar su corazón y el de Avice. « _Cálmate, cálmate»,_ recitó mentalmente mientras el hombre volvía a llamar. Sus manos eran tan grandes como bandejas de servir. La puerta de repente se desprendió de sus bisagras con su último golpe, y el hombre entró, cogió la puerta y la volvió a colocar en su marco. Con lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos, los cerró con fuerza y respiró tan profunda y lentamente como pudo. Necesitaba calmarse. Escuchó gritos en el interior y la urgencia aumentó. Necesitaba ayudarlos, querido Dios, necesitaba entrar allí, pero no podía hacerlo luciendo como lo hacía.

Lentamente, tomando una respiración profunda y reteniéndola, las plumas se volvieron a fundir en su piel y su nariz volvió a su forma correcta mientras sus alas se calmaban y se encogían una vez más.

 _«Gracias,_ _Avice_ _»,_ pensó, antes de lanzarse hacia la puerta y abrirla, empujarla hacia adentro y romper sus bisagras nuevamente.

En la sala de estar, los encontró, el Sr. y la Sra. Dursley, su hijo escondido detrás de ellos, teniendo una animada discusión con un hombre que era demasiado grande para ser real, pero estaba de pie en la casa con un semblante no demasiado complacido.

—¡Te lo dije, él no está aquí!— Espetó Vernon, el sudor goteaba en su rostro morado.

—¿¡Qué quieres decir con que no está aquí!?— El hombre grande tronó. —¿¡Dónde más estaría!?

—¡No lo sé! Han pasado...— Se interrumpió cuando, más allá del gigante, vio la pequeña figura en la entrada. Su mandíbula se aflojó y su rojo rostro se puso rápidamente pálido, como si acabara de ver un fantasma. No había visto al niño en tres años y Harry tampoco lo había visto. La visión del terrible hombre había congelado al niño, secándose la garganta mientras los recuerdos volvían a fluir. Harry era un tonto... —¡Ahí está! ¡Mira, ha vuelto!

Petunia se giró hacia él, luciendo de pronto como si se fuera a desmayar, pero la atención de Harry fue inmediatamente detenida por el gran hombre que se le acercó de repente, su rostro casi completamente cubierto por una barba. Avice volvió a entrar en pánico y él le rogó en silencio que se calmara.

—¡Harry!— Dijo el hombre, toda la agresión desapareció de su voz, tomando a Harry por sorpresa. Pocas personas le habían hablado con tanta amabilidad y nunca había escuchado a nadie pronunciar su nombre con tanta emoción. —¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me estaba preocupando!

—Y-y-yo— se atragantó Harry, tratando de hacer que su voz cooperara. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicar los últimos tres años en una frase? —¿E-estaba... fuera?— Buen trabajo, Harry. Luchó por contener un pequeño chillido de sorpresa cuando el hombre se agachó de repente, todavía siendo más alto que el niño aún cuando estaba apoyado en su rodilla, mirándolo intensamente.

—Te pareces a tu padre— dijo, tomando a Harry por sorpresa, los ojos del gigante se arrugaron al sonreír. —Pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.— Lo miró de arriba abajo, la sonrisa se perdió entonces. —Aunque eres bastante pequeño para tu edad...

El hombre se volvió bruscamente hacia la chimenea y recogió el paraguas que llevaba. Harry vio, mientras se agachaba, que agitaba el paraguas en sus manos y el fuego cobró vida con unas pocas palabras susurradas por el hombre. De sus bolsillos, sacó varios artículos, como una tetera, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador y algunas tazas astilladas.

Los Dursley todavía estaban en su rincón, demasiado aterrorizados para moverse, Dudley ligeramente escondido detrás de los delgados brazos de Petunia. Harry, sin embargo, se acercó más mientras el hombre trabajaba.

—E-eres un ma-mago— dijo Harry tontamente. El hombre, sin embargo, sonrió ante el título.

—Eso soy— dijo. —Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves en Hogwarts. Puedes llamarme Hagrid, todo el mundo lo hace.

—Está b-bien, H-Hagrid— dijo Harry, mirándolo durante un largo rato, sorprendido cuando el hombre sacó las salchichas del atizador y se las entregó. Sus manos enguantadas temblaban mientras las miraba por un largo rato, pero no se atrevía a comérselas. Hagrid lo miró con curiosidad.

—Esas son para ti, ya sabes— dijo, y Harry dio un rápido "gracias" antes de comérselas todas, ignorando el ardor de su boca ante el sabor de algo _cocinado_. Hagrid volvió a mirar rápidamente a los Dursley, su mirada acusadora. —Gárgolas engullidas, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste como es debido?

Harry no respondió, se terminó las salchichas antes de limpiarse los guantes en el suéter, incapaz de mirar al hombre. Su estómago se retorció al pensar en lo que Avice había comido antes de encontrarse con el cardenal, y Harry casi vomita las salchichas. Afortunadamente, el hombre recordó de pronto algo que lo distrajo de la pregunta.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso me recuerda!— Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó una caja ligeramente aplastada y se la entregó al chico. —Un muy feliz cumpleaños para ti. Pude haberme sentado en él en algún momento, pero sabrá bien.

Dentro de la caja había un pastel de chocolate con glaseado verde en la parte superior que decía —¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!— Harry no había recordado que era su cumpleaños, y el evento nunca fue algo que necesariamente importara, ciertamente no para el niño. La idea de que estaba recibiendo un pastel de un completo extraño lo desconcertó más allá de las palabras.

—G-g-gracias...— se las arregló para gruñir después de un largo rato. —P-pero... ¿po-por qué e-estás aquí?

—¡Para recogerte, por supuesto!— Gritó, riéndose del niño y agarrándolo por el hombro. Harry se estremeció violentamente y se soltó de su agarre, casi tirando el pastel. Hagrid, tomando nota de esto, inmediatamente suavizó su voz. —Iremos de compras mañana y luego, el primero de septiembre, ¡irás a Hogwarts! Lo cual me recuerda...

Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, sacó una lechuza viva, de aspecto bastante erizado, y un rollo de pergamino, comenzando a garabatear en él. Sin embargo, Harry estaba mirando la lechuza, la cual rápidamente comenzó a limpiar sus plumas.

— _¡Por fin! ¡Aire fresco!—_ Escuchó que dijo, resoplando. — _Realmente... no soy una simple baratija la cual tirar..._

Hagrid, quien no podía oír nada de esto, le dio al pájaro la carta que había escrito, caminó hacia la puerta trasera y lo arrojó afuera. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Harry pudo escuchar más blasfemias que solo él podía entender. Entonces, Hagrid regresó.

—¡Ahora, será mejor que te vayas a la cama! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer mañana!

Harry asintió lentamente, girándose para salir de la habitación, cuando se detuvo. Cama... no tenía cama. O una habitación. Ya no vivía aquí. Volviéndose hacia los Dursley, su tía y su tío murmurando entre ellos, pero mirando al chico como si hubiera traído a este hombre aquí (una declaración que no parecía muy lejos de la verdad).

—Y-yo no...— comenzó, pero se detuvo. Si admitía que no había estado aquí desde hace tres años, el gran hombre exigiría saber dónde había estado. No podía transmitir todas las cosas que le habían hecho, y si Hagrid sabía lo raro que era en realidad... Harry estaba seguro de que esa amable sonrisa desaparecería. No, necesitaba mantener este secreto. —¿P-puedo que-quedarme a-aquí?— La pregunta tomó a Hagrid por sorpresa, pero su rostro inmediatamente se iluminó.

—¡Por supuesto que puedes!— Dijo felizmente, quitándose su grueso abrigo negro y poniéndolo sobre los hombros del niño, guiándolo hacia el sillón. Harry miró nerviosamente a Vernon, quien se veía positivamente lívido ante la idea de que el niño durmiera en su sillón, pero Petunia le impidió hablar. También tenían que guardar el secreto de Harry, comprendió Harry, o estarían enfrentando la ira de Hagrid. Guardar silencio era una mejor opción que potencialmente revelar que habían entregado al niño a extraños que buscaban hacerle daño. Demasiado enojados como para quedarse sin decir nada, se apresuraron a salir de la habitación, el rostro de su tía estaba tenso por la concentración y el rostro de su tío enrojecido de ira. —Puedes dormir debajo de esto. No importa si se retuerce un poco, creo que todavía tengo un par de lirones en uno de los bolsillos.

En cuestión de minutos, Harry estaba acurrucado debajo de la enorme chaqueta, acurrucado en la silla y mirando al gran hombre mientras Hagrid se preparaba una taza de té. La protectora presencia del hombre fue más que reconfortante, y Harry se sintió más seguro que nunca.

—¿Hagrid?— Preguntó, y el hombre tarareó un poco en respuesta. —G-gracias p-por ve-venir...

El hombre rió suavemente. —¡Por supuesto, Harry! ¡Alguien tenía que venir a recogerte! No hay necesidad de agradecerme.— Pero cuando miró, el niño ya estaba dormido. Hagrid no lo sabía, pero Harry nunca antes había dormido tan profundamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Pie: Un tipo de unidad de longitud que equivale a 30,48 cm
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	7. Varitas y Lechuzas

Harry descubrió que no había rastro de los Dursley en la casa cuando se fue con Hagrid a la mañana siguiente. No le importaba; la mera visión de ambos lo enviaba de regreso a los días de armarios oscuros y soledad. Al menos, en la celda de detención normalmente tenía compañía. Todavía preferiría a Vernon por sobre Basil cualquier día, pero el año pasado le había dado un sentido de independencia. Estar de nuevo bajo la casa de los Dursley le hacía sentir mal del estómago, y estaba empezando a preguntarse si podría simplemente irse al bosque más cercano durante el próximo mes en lugar de regresar.

No obstante, sus pensamientos sobre escapar, fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por su llegada al Caldero Chorreante, y los nervios de Harry se dispararon inmediatamente hasta el techo mientras la gente se apresuraba a hablar con él, agarrando sus manos en apretones de manos forzados, acercándose mucho a él.

Hagrid, sintiendo su terror al ser abruptamente abordado por tanta gente –la mente de Harry volviendo a estar rodeada de científicos mirándolo como un objeto– apartó a la mayoría de la gente, gritándoles que le dieran algo de espacio al chico. La mayoría de ellos notaron la expresión pálida y con ligero pánico del niño y retrocedieron, lo que rápidamente disipó las similitudes entre estas personas y los científicos.

Aun así, ahora se enfrentaba a la incómoda comprensión de que estas personas esperaban grandes cosas de él. Esperaban que fuera inteligente, talentoso, algo asombroso... pero el chico no podía pronunciar una sola oración sin tartamudear, además de que no había ido a la escuela en tres años, y su mente volvió a sus extravagantes rarezas... mantuvo una mueca silenciosa y ligeramente aterrorizada en su rostro todo el tiempo, un intento horriblemente fallido de sonreír, mientras su mente se repetía a sí mismo, « _no eres lo suficientemente bueno para sus elogios, no eres nada especial, incluso aquí eres un fenómeno»_.

No fue hasta que el profesor Quirrell se le acercó que sus pensamientos comenzaron a calmarse. El profesor, un tipo bastante aterrorizado, tenía un tartamudeo similar al de Harry, y Hagrid habló mucho del hombre de todos modos.

—¿Q-qué clase de m-m-magia e-enseña, prof-profesor Qui-Q-Quirrell?— Harry luchó por decir, tropezando con bastante dureza con el nombre del hombre. El profesor le dio a Harry una mirada extraña, por un momento pareció perder su expresión aterrorizada a favor de una ilegible, y Harry temió haber ofendido al hombre. ¿Pensó que Harry se estaba burlando de su tartamudeo? ¿Debería decir que no pretendía ofender y que compartían el mismo problema con el habla? Estaba averiguando cómo acortar eso en una oración más rápida cuando Quirrell continuó como si no hubiera nada malo en la manera en que hablaba Harry, y el chico dio un inaudible suspiro de alivio.

Harry pasó la mayor parte de la tarde en un silencio relativamente aturdido o aterrorizado, dando pequeños asentimientos a las constantes y emocionadas discusiones que Hagrid tenía con el chico. Gringotts era fascinante, todas las tiendas eran horribles o fantásticas por derecho propio, y su inquietud solo crecía con cada lugar por el que pasaban. Todos aquí eran magos y brujas, lo que por defecto lo hacía sentir incómodo, pero todos también insistían en usar sus varitas para casi todo. Sacar cosas de los estantes, mover algo, volver a llenar una bebida, acercar una silla, todo parecía involucrar una cierta cantidad de agitación de una varita mágica, y cada vez que alguien giraba su varita en su dirección, él retrocedía y su corazón se sentía como si se hubiera detenido.

Eso ni siquiera comenzaba a describir lo aterradoras que le parecían las pociones, y había pociones por todas partes. Muchas tiendas tenían algún tipo de poción en sus estantes, ya sea para curar dolores de estómago o fiebres menores, con fines cosméticos como aclarar la piel y cambiar el color del cabello, o para bromas pesadas, lo que ponía a Harry más nervioso por ir a Hogwarts. Estaría rodeado de otras personas, niños, tal vez algunos de ellos como Dudley. Harry sabía que, si Dudley pudiera, usaría pociones de broma todo el tiempo, y el corazón de Harry latía con fuerza mientras miraba fijamente las etiquetas que describían todo tipo de malestar que estas pociones crearían. Tendría que vigilar su comida y bebida en todo momento.

Aun así, su mente se centró en una misión que necesitaba cumplir cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, y cuando Hagrid se distrajo lo suficiente mientras compraban zapatos adecuados (en lugar de los repugnantes zapatos llenos de agujeros que tenía Harry), discutiendo con el empleado sobre zapatos de su talla y siendo llevado a una sección con zapatos más grandes, Harry se deslizó silenciosa y rápidamente hacia la siguiente tienda.

Era una tienda de cosméticos, y su estómago se revolvió mientras caminaba por los muchos pasillos con variadas pociones, algunas le parecían inquietantemente familiares mientras pasaba. Trató de distraerse de los abrumadores pensamientos, pero cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, estaba pálido y sudoroso, las manos le temblaban mientras agarraba la botella.

Era un pequeño frasco de corrector, que prometía cubrir cualquier imperfección o marca y combinar perfectamente con el tono de la piel. Le temblaban las manos cuando lo dejó sobre la encimera, tratando torpemente de limpiarse el sudor de las manos sin quitarse los guantes y agarrando algunos sickles para pagarlo.

—Woah, oye, ¿estás seguro de que quieres esta marca?— Preguntó el hombre detrás del mostrador, sacando a Harry de su distraído estupor.

—Uh... ¿qu-qué?— Preguntó estúpidamente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había otras marcas, y mucho menos un problema con una de ellas. El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—¿Eres un niño nacido de muggles?— Preguntó, apoyándose en la encimera y apoyando la barbilla sobre sus nudillos.

—Um...— Parpadeó, tratando de organizar su vocabulario mágico. —Y-yo crecí c-con m-m-muggles...— Ofreció suavemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso lo explica— dijo con un suave suspiro. —Chico, no consigas nada de esta empresa. Si no fuera por el hecho de que mi jefe quiere vender el suministro restante que tenemos en inventario, ni siquiera te lo vendería. Pero debes saber que se descubrió que esta empresa estaba haciendo experimentos con humanos para probar sus productos.

El rostro de Harry palideció considerablemente, aunque el hombre probablemente pensó que era por una razón diferente. —Oh...— Chilló, siendo de repente incapaz de respirar.

—Terrible, lo sé— suspiró de nuevo. —Ni siquiera pudieron salvar a la mayoría de las personas que fueron llevadas allí, solo, como quince niños lograron salir. ¡Y además, estuvo sucediendo durante años sin que ellos se dieran cuenta! Se necesitó que el hijo de un trabajador del Ministerio fuera secuestrado por esas personas para que se dieran cuenta de que había un grave problema. A quién le importa si desaparecen algunos niños sin hogar o nacidos de muggles, pero aparentemente el hijo de un funcionario es lo suficientemente importante como para iniciar una investigación. Demonios, escuché que se necesitó la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore para resolver el caso. Solo te demuestra...

Se detuvo, notando la expresión impactada en el rostro de Harry, quien estaba tratando de ordenar las emociones que luchaban dentro de él. ¿Solo quince lo lograron? ¿Bill era uno de ellos? Harry quería tener esperanza, pero quince era un pequeño porcentaje cuando lo comparaba con la cantidad de gente que había visto allí. Shaw le había dicho que Bill estaba bien, pero sabía que no podía confiar en lo que ella decía, incluso cuando sus acciones lo conflictuaban aún más.

—Oye, chico— dijo el hombre en voz baja —sé que es malo, pero los clausuraron y todavía están encontrando más y más personas que fueron parte de esos experimentos. Supuse que deberías estar informado antes de comprar algo. Además, los productos de Siren's Call ni siquiera son tan buenos por el precio que cobran. Yo iría con Poison Apple; más baratos, funcionan igual de bien y tienen una línea de perfumes bastante agradable.

Harry le dio al hombre una débil sonrisa y regresó a los estantes. Este hombre estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar, y Harry lo apreciaba. Apreciaba especialmente que lo hubieran detenido antes de comprar algo creado por... esas personas. La ironía fue casi suficiente para contrarrestar el horror ante la idea.

Antes de irse, preguntó si podría comprar más mientras estaba en la escuela, y se le dio información sobre cómo podía hacer que se los enviaran a través de una lechuza. Se despidió rápidamente del hombre y regresó para encontrar a un Hagrid bastante frenético, buscando al chico en la zapatería.

—¡Cielos, Harry! ¿A dónde fuiste?— Dijo después de finalmente calmar su preocupación por el niño pequeño.

—B-bueno— dijo rápidamente, aturdido por la preocupación que Hagrid sentía por él —yo te-terminé de co-comprar, y t-tú es-estabas ocupado, así que p-p-paseé un po-poco...

Hagrid suspiró suavemente y le dio a Harry un abrazo rápido antes de dejarlo ir, confundiendo y sobresaltando al chico aún más. —No puedo estar enojado contigo— dijo, rascándose la nuca. —Solo déjame saber adónde vas la próxima vez. Hay demasiados magos y brujas peligrosos por ahí.

Harry le dio al gran hombre una pequeña sonrisa, y aunque estaba un poco amargado por el razonamiento detrás de la preocupación de Hagrid, fue la primera sonrisa que Hagrid había visto en el chico y la tomó como una pequeña victoria.

—¡Lo único que queda por hacer es conseguirte una varita!— Dijo Hagrid, guiando a Harry fuera de la tienda con sus muchas cosas a cuestas, mirando su lista. —¡Oh, y necesito conseguirte un regalo de cumpleaños!

—N-no t-t-tienes que-

—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo— intervino Hagrid rápidamente, dándole al chico una suave sonrisa. Harry respondió torpemente con su propio intento de sonreír, sintiendo que el cariño por este hombre crecía con cada minuto que pasaba con él. Hagrid decidió comprarle una lechuza a Harry, y veinte minutos después, Harry salía del Emporio de la Lechuza con una hermosa lechuza nevada, que estaba profundamente dormida en su jaula.

Harry aprendió algunas cosas en ese lugar; las lechuzas mágicas eran mucho más inteligentes que las lechuzas normales. Las lechuzas normales eran en realidad bastante tenues y eran terribles para conversar. Sin embargo, todas aquí tenían algo interesante que decirle, y mirando hacia atrás en todos los encuentros que tuvo con lechuzas en la naturaleza, se dio cuenta de que debía de haber hablado con lechuzas pertenecientes a brujas y magos en varias ocasiones, pensando en algunas conversaciones interesantes con las aves.

Harry se había enamorado de la hermosa lechuza nevada, que tenía una forma de hablar bastante tranquila y confiable. Cuando Harry la vio, se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

—¿ _Sabes?, no es de buena educación mirar fijamente—_ lo regañó gentilmente.

—L-lo siento...— murmuró, bajando un poco la cabeza, pero habló de nuevo. —E-eres muy he-hermosa.

— _Gracias_ — dijo con una sorprendente cantidad de confianza. Después de una pausa, agitó un poco sus plumas. — _Ahora, ¿me vas a comprar o simplemente seguirás mirando fijamente?—_ Harry parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Yo... uh... ¿Qui-quie-e-res v-venir co-conmigo?— Preguntó torpemente. Ella pareció mirarlo con curiosidad.

— _No creo que tenga muchas opciones en el asunto_ — respondió, luego continuó, después de otra pausa. — _Sin embargo, no me molesta la idea._

Harry le sonrió suavemente y, a los pocos minutos, ella venía con él, profundamente dormida con la cabeza escondida bajo su ala.

Fueron a Ollivander, Hagrid hablando bastante bien sobre el hombre mismo, pero Harry dudaba. Harry quería compartir el entusiasmo de Hagrid, pero las varitas por si solas hicieron que los latidos de su corazón aumentaran. Conseguir una para él no era algo que esperara con ansias, así que cuando el hombre se presentó, hablando muy bien de los padres de Harry y luego discutiendo sobre el hombre, Voldemort, quien los mató, el temor se fue acumulando en él.

Se quedó mirando la primera varita que el hombre le trajo, mirando el mango e intentando mantener a raya sus náuseas. Sin embargo, de repente Ollivander lo estaba estudiando con increíble interés, haciendo que la inquietud de Harry creciera.

—Has sido agraviado por una varita antes, ¿no es así?— Dijo Ollivander, sus ojos conocedores.

—¿De q-qué e-e-está ha-hablando?— Preguntó Harry, tragando con dificultad. —T-todo e-el mundo sa-sabe que f-fui...

—No estoy hablando de tú-sabes-quién— dijo sombríamente. —¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Harry se veía como un ciervo en los faros, su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. En un esfuerzo por detener esta línea de interrogatorio, Harry agarró la varita.

Se volvió más fácil a partir de allí, y con cada varita que se le lanzaba, los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaban hasta que encontró la indicada. Al salir de la tienda, Harry intentó no encontrarse con la mirada penetrante del hombre. Si pudiera evitarlo, nunca volvería aquí.

Hagrid le compró la cena, la cual Harry se comió fácilmente, y con una sonrisa y la promesa de enviarle una carta si tenía algún problema con los Dursley, así como un acuerdo para reunirse para tomar el té cuando llegara a Hogwarts, fue dejado de nuevo en su puerta.

Solo, con todas sus cosas, su lechuza despierta en su jaula, mirándolo de cerca, se volvió hacia la puerta, pero no la abrió.

— _¿Qué estás esperando?_ — Le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Yo...— comenzó Harry, tratando de encontrar las palabras. —No q-quiero ir a-ahí...— Se volvió hacia ella, sintiéndose mucho más seguro ahora. —¿v-va-vayamos a algú-gún otro l-lugar?

Se giró, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar por el camino de entrada, pero antes de que pudiera dar más de un paso, la puerta se abrió y fue agarrado por el cuello, dejando caer sus cosas y su lechuza en la acera, y siendo llevado a esa casa abandonada por Dios, escuchó la llamada de su lechuza, con la preocupación llenando su voz, antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe.

—Bienvenido a casa, _muchacho_ — le siseó Vernon a la cara, golpeándolo contra la pared con rudeza, inmovilizándolo allí con el antebrazo contra la garganta del niño. —¡¿Le dijiste?!

—Y-yo n-n-no— Harry intentó decir, incapaz de formar sus palabras correctamente, fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡No me mientas!— Gritó, tirando de él hacia atrás y golpeándolo contra la pared de nuevo, haciendo que el chico viera estrellas. —¡¿LE DIJISTE?!

—¡N-n-no!— Harry se atragantó, agarrando el brazo del hombre, con lágrimas en los ojos por la conmoción. —¡N-no le d-dije na-n-nada!

Vernon lo mantuvo allí por un momento más, estudiando su rostro de cerca, antes de dejar ir al chico. Harry se apoyó contra la pared,tratando de recuperar el aliento de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo correctamente, fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento. Jadeando en busca de aire, se deslizó hasta el suelo y fue atacado con un torrente de patadas en el rostro y el pecho, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo cuando los recuerdos de este tratamiento lo inundaron

—¿Recuerdas esto, chico?— Vernon dijo con otra patada bien dirigida. —¿Me recuerdas? Mejor mantén la boca cerrada o estás muerto, ¿¡me oyes!?

Harry no podía respirar, no podía formar pensamientos coherentes. Cada pocos momentos, era pateado en la cabeza o golpeado contra la pared, sacudiendo sus pensamientos y creando un zumbido en sus oídos. Avice estaba aterrada, demonios, _él_ estaba aterrado, y apenas podía notar como su cuerpo cambiaba debido a su pánico. Vernon tampoco lo hizo, hasta que agarró al niño por el cabello y lo levantó para apuntar mejor a su rostro, pero cuando vio las facciones, las plumas deslizándose lentamente alrededor de la línea del cabello y hacia su rostro, la forma en que su nariz y su boca se transformaban, dejó caer al niño como si hubiera quemado al hombre.

—¿Qué demonios...?— Dijo, mirando al chico con horror mientras este retrocedía hacia la pared, usando sus brazos para cubrirse. Luego se burló con disgusto. —Realmente _eres_ un fenómeno.— Agarró al niño por el cabello y tiró de él hacia las escaleras, lo metió en el armario y lo cerró con llave. Poco tiempo después, metió el resto de las cosas de Harry, sin ser demasiado amable con su lechuza, dejando caer la jaula de lado y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

El armario estaba como Harry lo recordaba, con el mismo catre y la vieja y sucia manta y almohada, aunque las telarañas y el polvo eran mucho peores, y comenzó a toser y ahogarse casi de inmediato. Él también era mucho más grande que antes, y con el baúl y la lechuza metidos también, tuvo que acercar las piernas a su cuerpo solo para encajar.

Harry se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza, abrió la jaula con suavidad y luego se sentó en un rincón, tratando de recomponerse de nuevo. Avice no había estado libre desde el día anterior, y Harry podía sentirla inquietarse, negándose a dejar ir su forma. Sus dedos temblaron contra sus brazos y presionó su frente contra sus rodillas. Su tío lo había confirmado; era un fenómeno. No podía mantenerse compuesto aquí, y mucho menos en la escuela. Todos lo sabrían... No pudo detener las lágrimas que se abrieron paso a través de él, arrancando sollozos de su cuerpo.

Sintió que algo le rozaba la pierna, y levantó la vista abruptamente para ver a su lechuza mirándolo con preocupación, los ojos brillando bajo la pequeña luz que entraba en el armario.

— _¿Estás bien?_ — Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Rápidamente se secó algunas lágrimas y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

—B-b-bien...— Murmuró, pero se estaba convenciendo a sí mismo tanto como a ella. Él suspiró. No t-te p-preocupes por m-m-mí. ¿ _E-estás_ bien?

— _No fue exactamente amable conmigo, no_ — concedió. — _Sin embargo, tampoco me golpeó contra el suelo._

—E-está bien...— Murmuró en voz baja. —He p-pasado por c-cosas pe-peores...— Sin embargo, eso no cambió la preocupación en su rostro, y él le sonrió un poco. —D-de verdad... estoy b-bien. Yo s-sólo ... yo q-q-quiero descansar un po-poco.

Ella no estaba convencida, pero le concedió el descanso, mientras él se acurrucaba torpemente alrededor de sus cosas, su lechuza se acurrucó entre sus torpes extremidades. El sueño no llegó rápido, pero cuando lo hizo, fue superficial y lleno de imágenes perturbadoras, una mezcla de la casa de los Dursley y las instalaciones, y una voz, una risa aguda cuyo dueño no podía identificar.

Las semanas pasaron lentamente. Vernon parecía estar realmente tratando de ignorar al niño, ya que nunca lo mencionó y nunca lo dejó salir, incluso cuando el primo de Harry y, después de mucho tiempo, su tía le preguntaron al respecto. Intentaba olvidar que Harry estaba allí y se negó a responder a cualquier pregunta con respecto a lo que harían con él. En lo que respecta al hombre, Harry no existía.

Sin embargo, su tía tuvo la amabilidad de alimentarlo prácticamente todos los días. Consiguió comida y agua con regularidad, pero su tía nunca le echó ni un vistazo mientras le tiraba pan con queso o jamón.

Harry se mantuvo ocupado con los libros que tenía en su baúl, apoyándose contra la puerta y consiguiendo tanta luz como pudo sobre las páginas por el pequeño orificio de la parte superior. Llamó a su lechuza Hedwig por uno de los libros, y debatió en voz baja con ella sobre el mundo mágico.

Ella estaba tan inquieta como él en el armario. Nunca lo habían dejado allí por tanto tiempo, y era insoportable para ambos, así como para Avice. En varias ocasiones, ella tomaba por la fuerza el control total de su cuerpo, chillaba y arañaba la puerta, siseaba cuando alguien lo golpeaba y ordenaba silencio. Harry sería completamente inútil durante esos momentos, incapaz de controlarse durante las horas en que ella se enfurecía. Hedwig se agachaba en su rincón, tratando de hablar con ella, pero con frecuencia se encontraba inconsolable. Sin embargo, por primera vez, Harry escuchó a Avice hablar con alguien.

— _Necesito salir_ — siseó en voz baja. — _Necesito encontrar una salida_.

— _Ojalá pudiéramos_ — dijo Hedwig, mirando a Avice con cautela la primera vez que hablaron. — _Sin embargo, parece que estaremos atrapados aquí por el momento, así que te sugiero que te relajes._

—¡ _No puedo!_ — Le espetó ella, rodeando a Hedwig, quien se presionó más contra la esquina. — _¡No sabes cómo es! No lo entiendes... Es una pesadilla vivir así. No puedo controlar mi propio cuerpo durante horas, tal vez días, ¡y ahora estoy atrapada incluso cuando puedo moverme por mi propia voluntad!—_ Se arrojó contra la puerta, que a su vez recibió un fuerte golpe de la tía de Harry y un grito de que se callara.

— _Si no te gusta que te golpeen, entonces deberías calmarte_ — dijo Hedwig sombríamente, y Harry le agradeció mentalmente por tratar de calmar a Avice.

— _No lo entiendes..._ — murmuró Avice, agachándose y presionándose en la esquina opuesta a Hedwig.

— _Sé que no, lo dijiste antes—_ respondió la lechuza, tratando de calmar el sarcasmo que amenazaba con apoderarse de su tono. — _Sin embargo, ese chico con el que compartes cuerpo es alguien con quien me estoy_ _encariñando_ , _así que es por su bien y el mío que debemos llegar a un acuerdo._

Harry se sintió extrañamente cálido ante la admisión de Hedwig de que le tenía cariño, aunque dudaba que ella pudiera decírselo en otras circunstancias. Avice estaba tensa, con las alas pegadas al cuerpo y los ojos entrecerrados, pero no impedía que Hedwig continuara.

— _Ese chico pronto irá a una escuela de humanos_ — explicó Hedwig lentamente, intentando negociar por Harry, quien no había tenido éxito en comunicarse con Avice con palabras. Durante un tiempo, había estado convencido de que ella no podía usar completamente ningún idioma, a pesar de que otros pájaros parecían entenderlo cuando les hablaba. — _Mientras esté allí, necesitará... parecer humano sin interrupción durante largos períodos de tiempo. Sin transformarse abruptamente cada vez que se sobresalta o se asusta.—_ Avice resopló ante la idea.

— _Claramente, él no puede protegernos_ — argumentó con dureza. — _Él es quien nos trajo aquí. Es bastante incompetente por su cuenta_.

— _Bien, lo entiendo_.— Harry se sintió ofendido de que ella no lo defendiera, pero no pudo defender su propio caso en ese momento. — _Pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener un ojo sobre él. Y cuando no pueda, puedo_ _prometerte_ _que estará muy protegido en las clases y alrededor de los profesores, incluso si a veces eso parece aterrador. Tendrás que confiar en que estará bien para ambos._

—¿ _Y si me niego?_ —Replicó Avice.

— _Si eres expuesta, hay muchas cosas que podrían suceder y que no podrás prevenir. La gente puede intentar hacerte daño, y aunque sé que parece que no te preocupas mucho por la salud mental personal del chico, que te expongas de repente como algo... diferente, no le hará ningún favor, y estoy segura de que ese estado mental tampoco será bueno para ti._

Avice consideró sus opciones de cerca, todavía mirando a Hedwig con sospecha y desconfianza. Después de un largo momento, volvió a hablar. —¿ _Cuándo se me permitirá mi libertad?_

— _Tú y Harry resolverán algo cuando llegue el momento. Quizás los fines de semana y casi un completo dominio durante las vacaciones. No puedo negociar su tiempo por él._

Parecía increíblemente reacia, pensando en negarse rotundamente, pero finalmente resopló un rápido — _Muy bien._

La conversación terminó allí, en su mayor parte. Avice estaba bastante molesta y se negó a hablar con Hedwig a partir de ese momento.

Y el tiempo pasó de esta manera. Harry le dio a Avice su tiempo de buena gana, y aunque ella podía hacer muy poco, aprovechó la oportunidad felizmente. Ella todavía se negaba rotundamente a comunicarse con el chico, pero Hedwig había hecho un progreso increíble con ella y Harry no podía agradecerle a su lechuza lo suficiente.

Finalmente, llegó el primero de septiembre y Harry se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió y su tío se quedó allí, con un ceño fruncido en el rostro.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije?— Espetó, con el puño preparado para golpear a Harry de nuevo, pero Harry no necesitaba recordatorios.

—N-no le d-digas a na-nadie— dijo, asintiendo, ciertamente no planeando hacerlo.

—Bien. Vamos.

Con eso dicho, Harry limpió el armario a fondo, devolvió a Hedwig a su jaula, tomó la primera ducha que había tenido en años, tomó sus cosas y siguió a su tío hasta el auto.

Fue dejado rápidamente en la estación de tren, Vernon estaba bastante feliz de deshacerse del fenómeno por el año, y Harry tuvo que mover torpemente sus cosas, buscando el andén nueve y tres cuartos. En un punto, intentó preguntarle a un guardia de seguridad, pero cuando intentó explicar su dilema, dando la menor cantidad de detalles posible, el rostro del hombre se tornó paulatinamente confuso y molesto, y Harry dejó de preguntar.

Estaba bastante cerca de darse por vencido cuando se encontró con la familia de pelirrojos de apariencia extrañamente familiar, la madre lo notó inmediatamente y lo ayudó con entusiasmo.

Mientras se sentaba en el primer compartimento que encontró vacío, pensó en su amigo y una vez más se preocupó por el destino de Bill, golpeteando repetidamente sus rodillas con los dedos y mirando fijamente la plataforma mientras las familias se decían adiós.

Se sorprendió cuando uno de los chicos pelirrojos de antes abrió el compartimento y pregunto si podía sentarse. Harry asintió, pero no habló, manteniendo sus ojos en la ventana, abrazando la jaula de Hedwig sobre su regazo, ocupando el menor espacio posible.

—Soy Ron— dijo el chico torpemente cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado. —Ron Weasley.— La cabeza de Harry se levantó abruptamente para mirar al chico cuando escuchó el nombre.

—¿Tu he-hermano se ll-llama Bill?— Soltó de repente, sorprendiendo a Ron, quien lo miró confundido.

—¿Sí?— Dijo, bastante molesto porque esto fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Harry. —¿Por qué?— Harry agachó la cabeza con torpeza, avergonzado de lo rápido que habló.

—Lo s-s-siento...— murmuró. —Yo... lo c-c-conocí an-antes. Me ayudó a sa-salir. N-n-nunca tuve l-la o-opo-portunidad de agra-agradecerle. M-me pre-p-preguntaba si eso e-está bien...

—Oh— dijo Ron en breve, todavía molesto porque la conversación se había dirigido inmediatamente a su hermano. —Sí, está bien, aunque puedes enviarle una lechuza, ya sabes. Si tienes el nombre, puedes enviarles cartas.

Harry miró fijamente a Ron, luego miró a Hedwig casi acusadoramente.

—¡N-no m-me di-di-dijiste eso!— Le siseó en voz baja.

— _Nunca preguntaste_ — Le respondió ella con suavidad. Resopló, luego miró a Ron, quien lo miraba con incomodidad. Cierto. Los pájaros no hablaban con la mayoría de la gente.

—Soy H-Harry... Harry P-Potter— ofreció en un intento de suavizar la incomodidad, lo que en sí mismo fue un error.

Esto comenzó una serie de preguntas y entusiasmo por parte del chico frente a él, y Harry apenas pudo responder a su acoso. No quería ser especial. No quería que la gente esperara algo de él, sin embargo, su nombre siempre creaba esta respuesta, y tenía miedo de que pudiera enfermarse hasta que una chica de cabello rizado y salvaje apareció y comenzó a preguntar por un sapo.

Harry debió de haberla mirado suplicante, ya que ella se unió a ellos en su compartimiento con bastante rapidez, sentándose junto a Harry pero hablando con Ron, quien estaba bastante molesto por su intrusión. Harry, sin embargo, estaba más que agradecido, mientras suspiraba y se inclinaba hacia la ventana, viendo pasar los campos, feliz de que ella no insistiera en que participara en la conversación, fuera de darle su nombre al chico; Hermione Granger.

El viaje transcurrió sin incidentes, aparte de una breve visita de un chico llamado Draco Malfoy que se dirigió a Harry con dureza, haciéndole preguntas con poca presentación, pero cuando Harry respondió con palabras entrecortadas y tartamudeadas y una expresión de asombro y nerviosismo, Draco fue expulsado rápidamente por Hermione.

Escuchó maldiciones de Ron sobre Slytherin, afirmando lo horribles que eran, cómo todos los magos malvados salían de esa casa, pero Harry dudaba, recordando a su primer amigo, Toby, y cómo había defendido suavemente a los Slytherin. No podía ser que realmente fueran todos malvados, como decía Ron.

Hermione estuvo a su lado durante todo el viaje, y Harry casi podría llorar por el alivio que le dio. Todavía no le había dicho ninguna palabra (aunque había recibido su nombre de un Ron bastante emocionado, que parecía ansioso por compartir que se había hecho amigo de Harry Potter, incluso cuando apenas habían tenido una conversación), sin embargo, estaba preparada para protegerlo de las interacciones siempre que no quisiera conversar.

Ella, sin embargo, estaba muy emocionada de hablar con Ron, compartiendo cómo ya había leído sus libros de texto, había practicado algunos hechizos y esperaba que le fuera bien en Hogwarts. A pesar de ser de una familia de magos, Ron se quedó sin palabras ante su conocimiento y capacidad, lo que hizo que su aversión por la chica aumentara constantemente.

Hermione se quedó a su lado incluso después de que dejaron el tren, manteniéndose cerca de él mientras los de primer año se arrastraban hacia el lago. Ron, encontrando a Hermione molesta y a Harry extraño, corrió a buscar a alguien más con quien hablar tan pronto como salieron del tren, charlando bastante emocionado con un chico llamado Seamus Finnigan. Harry hizo todo lo posible por evitar la mirada curiosa de Hagrid mientras subía al barco. Harry estaba más delgado y más pálido que la última vez que vio a Hagrid, y el hombre no necesitaba tener ninguna razón para molestar a los Dursley y causarle problemas a Harry cuando llegara el verano.

—¿En qué casa crees que te clasificarán?— Le dijo Hermione a Harry, esperando que sin Ron el chico pudiera abrirse un poco.

—N-no sé...— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. No se consideraba excepcional en ninguna categoría, ya fuera valentía, lealtad, astucia o inteligencia. —¿Q-qué ha-hay de ti?— Tenía la esperanza de apartar la conversación de sí mismo.

—No estoy segura— dijo, ansiosa por complacer el cambio de tema. —Escuché que Gryffindor está llena de gente realmente noble. Y se supone que los Ravenclaw son muy inteligentes. Los Hufflepuff suenan bien pero no creo que encajaría bien allí. Solo espero no ser Slytherin.

—¿P-por qué no?— Desafió Harry abruptamente, sorprendiendo a la chica. —¿Q-qué ha he-hecho Sl-Slytherin q-que es t-tan malo?— Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Bueno...— dijo, rascándose la barbilla. —Slytherin se fundó con la idea de que los magos sangre pura son los mejores. No puedo imaginar lo horrible que ha de ser el tipo de gente en esa casa. Y no creo que encajaría allí...

Harry pareció haberse olvidado brevemente que ella era una nacida de muggles, y decidió dejar la conversación, a pesar de que creía que ella estaba equivocada al juzgar a toda la casa basándose en la ideología centenaria del fundador. Por lo que Harry había leído, los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos en Slytherin eran, en la actualidad, tan comunes como lo eran en cualquier otra casa.

—Ap-apuesto a que es-estarás en R-Rave-Ravenclaw...— dijo, alejando la conversación. No quería perder a alguien que había sido tan amable con él por una simple disputa, y ella pareció estar de acuerdo, mientras comenzaba a hablar de nuevo sobre las posibilidades, con cuidado de evitar el tema de Slytherin y cualquiera de sus opiniones sobre la casa.

La mayor parte del viaje al castillo transcurrió en un fantástico desenfoque, Harry tratando de obtener una buena vista del castillo a medida que se acercaban, y luego del gran salón cuando entraron y comenzó la ceremonia de clasificación.

Hermione, todavía a su lado, entrelazó su brazo con el de él, sorprendiéndolo con lo repentino del contacto. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que lo soltara, pero cuando la miró, vio que su rostro se había marchitado un poco y decidió no discutir por el contacto inesperado. Ella estaba tratando de mantener la confianza, pero el terror estaba claro en su rostro, como lo estaba en el de los muchos otros a su alrededor.

Harry no había considerado que esta fuera la parte más aterradora de la noche, como parecían pensar la mayoría de los otros de primer año. Solo quería llegar a donde se quedaría y pensar en un plan con Avice sobre cómo podría ser capaz de mantener su secreto, pero cuando Hermione subió, dejándolo solo por primera vez desde que la conoció, sintió que el nerviosismo se acumula en él. ¿Le gustaría a su casa? ¿Encajaría en ella? No podía estar seguro de encajar en ninguno de ellas, y de repente temió el rechazo que podría enfrentar de parte de sus compañeros si no era lo suficientemente bueno.

Trató de mantener su rostro neutral mientras subía, pero le temblaban las manos y se aferró a sus rodillas mientras le colocaban el sombrero en la cabeza, tratando de no escuchar los susurros de quienes lo rodeaban.

—Hmmm... interesante...— Dijo una voz en su oído. —Tienes una buena mente aquí. Quizás encajarías en Gryffindor, veo un poco de coraje.

Harry no pudo detener el bufido que salió de él, y supuso que podría parecerle extraño al pasillo de gente que lo miraba.

_«No soy valiente. Tengo miedo de casi todo»_. Discutió, y el sombrero le chasqueó la lengua.

—El valor no se trata de ser valiente— regañó el sombrero, confundiendo al niño. —Sin embargo, creo que podrías encajar mejor en...

El sombrero respiró hondo.

—¡SLYTHERIN!— Gritó y el pasillo quedó en silencio.

Harry estaba quieto. No había odiado la idea de estar en Slytherin, pero el silencio era aterrador. Le quitaron el sombrero de la cabeza y miró los rostros atónitos de los otros niños. Junto a él, la profesora McGonagall sostenía el sombrero, pareciendo igualmente sorprendida por el resultado. El rostro del director se veía casi irritado, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, se suavizaron y se puso de pie, aplaudiendo al chico.

Entonces Slytherin estalló en vítores, gritando emocionados. La mayoría de los Hufflepuff aplaudieron cortésmente, así como algunos Ravenclaw. Gryffindor estaba casi completamente en silencio.

Harry miró a los otros profesores. Hagrid estaba claramente sorprendido, pero lo apoyó, al igual que la mayoría de los otros maestros. El único que parecía realmente molesto, y que se negó a aplaudir, era uno vestido completamente de negro, con el cabellolacio y oscuro, mirando a Harry con un desprecio no oculto por el chico.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Harry se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden mientras la gente a su alrededor lo felicitaba, y él se sentaba con otros emocionados primeros años, charlando con entusiasmo.

—¡Harry Potter es un _Slytherin_!— Escuchó de la gente que lo rodeaba. —¡¿Quién lo habría adivinado?!

—Tal vez la gente admita que no somos malvados— dijo otra voz.

—Encontrarán otra excusa— intervino alguien. —Siempre lo hacen.

Harry miró a la gente que lo rodeaba, vestidos de esmeralda, todos con expresiones bastante emocionadas mientras felicitaban a Harry repetidamente, los únicos realmente felices de tenerlo allí, y Harry se dio cuenta rápidamente de que él también estaba feliz de estar allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	8. La Guarida de las Serpientes

Harry apenas pudo comer durante la cena. No fue simplemente porque nunca antes había estado cerca de tanta comida, ni le habían dado permiso para _comer_ tanta comida. Ni siquiera era simplemente porque estaba sentado a unos pocos asientos de un fantasma, salpicado de sangre plateada. No, su mente estaba dando vueltas sobre lo que tenía que hacer, y ya estaba creando una lista de cosas por lograr.

Necesitaba probar la poción correctora que había obtenido. Había evitado usarla en la casa de los Dursley por temor a desperdiciarla, pero ahora necesitaba ver si podía cubrir el tatuaje en el dorso de su mano. Dudaba que pudiera salirse con la suya usando guantes todos los días durante los próximos siete años. Si sus profesores no le impedían hacerlo, alguien sentiría curiosidad o sospecharía.

También estaba ansioso por escribirle a Bill. La emoción de comunicarse con la única persona que creía plenamente que era su amigo y sabía que estaba vivo era casi igual al terror que sentía al pensar en lo que debería decirle. Habían estado alejados el uno del otro durante más de un año, y la última vez que vio al pelirrojo, él acababa de perder la pierna. ¿Debería decirle a Bill lo que le pasó? ¿Debería revelar algo sobre adónde había ido después de irse? No quería que Bill se preocupara por él, y el terror de pensar en lo que Bill podría pensar de su rareza si lo supiera hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Pero, ¿cómo podría explicar su desaparición de las instalaciones?

Luego estaba el tema de su vivienda. Esperaba tener su propio espacio privado, pero con solo mirar la larga mesa de Slytherin, no se le ocurría cómo eso podría ser posible, incluso con lo gigante que era el castillo. Tendría que descubrir cómo ocultar su secreto a quienquiera que fuera a vivir con él, así como encontrar una manera de permitirle a Avice su propia libertad para mantener la suya.

Estaba tan completamente envuelto en sus abrumadores pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando dos chicas se sentaron a su lado izquierdo hasta que una de ellas tuvo su rostro justo al lado de él y se estremeció ante la repentina intrusión en su espacio personal .

—¡Harry Potter!— Dijo la niña, una niña pequeña con cabello cobrizo bastante corto y rizado, a centímetros de su rostro. —¿Puedo verla?— Ella ya tenía la mano extendida hacia su cabeza y él se echó hacia atrás bastante lejos, chocando con la persona detrás de él.

—Cuidado— dijo el chico a su derecha, un chico con el pelo rapado y una expresión aburrida en su rostro, leyendo un libro mientras cenaba, apenas mirando a Harry. Antes de que pudiera chirriar una disculpa, la primera chica estaba tratando de tocar su frente de nuevo, pero fue rápidamente apartada por una mano firme en su hombro.

—Le vas a dar un ataque al corazón si sigues haciendo eso— dijo la segunda chica, una chica con el cabello rubio ceniza que se veía suave y era mantenido fuera de su rostro por una diadema verde. Tenía el tipo de actitud diplomática que debió haberle sido inculcada desde muy joven.

—¡Oh, silencio, solo quiero ver la cicatriz!— Dijo la primera chica, su curiosidad creando una expresión casi hambrienta en su rostro. Sin duda, ella era todo lo contrario de su amiga.

—Sí, esa es una petición perfectamente normal para una persona que ni siquiera conoces— dijo el chico a la derecha de Harry, con la voz llena de sarcasmo, golpeando ligeramente su lengua con el pulgar y pasando la página. —No "hola, soy Tracey Davis, gusto en conocerte ", solo "oh, Dios mío, déjame tocar tu cara y ver tus _cicatrices_ ". Suenas como una persona perfectamente civilizada para mí.

—¡Cállate, Blaise!— Dijo la niña, Tracey al parecer, inclinándose frente a Harry para sacarle la lengua al niño, quien aún no había reconocido físicamente a ninguno de ellos.

A estas alturas, la compañera de Tracey se había cansado de su infantilismo, poniéndose de pie y empujando a su amiga con bastante facilidad, a pesar de sus protestas, y sentándose en su lugar a la izquierda de Harry.

—Por favor, disculpa mi amiga— dijo la chica amablemente. —Soy Daphne Greengrass, y ella es Tracey Davis, como te dijo nuestro muy amable compañero de casa, Blaise Zabini.

—Siempre feliz de ayudar— dijo Blaise a la derecha de Harry, de alguna manera logrando dividir su atención entre las palabras de su libro bastante grueso y las bromas que venían de su izquierda.

—Bien, bien, todos nos conocemos— dijo Tracey impacientemente, presionándose bastante cerca de Daphne, que estaba formando un muro impenetrable entre la chica emocionada y Harry. — _Ahora,_ ¿puedo ver la cicatriz?

—¿Serías tan amable de complacer su petición?— dijo Blaise a la derecha de Harry, levantando la vista por primera vez, mostrando el más mínimo indicio de su propio interés. —Ella es bastante infantil, y podría lanzar una rabieta si te niegas.

A estas alturas, los demás alrededor de la mesa se estaban inclinando hacia él, todos con la esperanza de que pudiera mostrarles la cicatriz en su frente. Sintiéndose empujado abruptamente hacia el centro de atención, Harry sintió que su garganta se secaba, pero levantó lentamente una mano para apartar su flequillo.

Ahora, los Slytherin cercanos estaban todos inclinados sobre la larga mesa, con los ojos desorbitados, empujándose unos a otros para echar un vistazo a su extraña cicatriz. La propia Tracey estaba ahora sobre el hombro de Daphne para verla más de cerca, y Blaise se inclinó unos centímetros hacia adelante para ver, emitió un zumbido bastante neutral y luego volvió a su libro.

Con el rostro pálido, Harry dejó caer su cabello y se encogió en su asiento, tratando de evitar las miradas de quienes lo rodeaban, quienes suspiraban o se quejaban audiblemente de que hubiera restringido su vista una vez más.

—Oh, vamos, ¿solo obtuvimos un vistazo?—Dijo Tracey, pero su amiga le dio un codazo bastante rápido.

—Te l-la m-m-mostré, ¿no e-es su-suficiente?— Tartamudeó Harry, sintiéndose bastante molesto, pero se encogió de nuevo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Tracey.

—¡Woah, el niño que vivió suena como Quirrell!— Dijo con una risa corta. —¿Tu cicatriz te hace tartamudear así? ¿Es un efecto secundario de la maldición asesina? Oh, o es eso de, algo así como, _recuerdos reprimidos_. ¿Lo recuerdas? Quiero decir, ¿qué edad tenías, uno?

—Oh, Dios mío, Tracey— dijo Daphne, bastante horrorizada por su amiga, e incluso Blaise la miraba con incredulidad, olvidado el libro.

—Vivo con Slytherins, y esas fueron quizás algunas de las preguntas más groseras y desconsideradas que he escuchado.— Dijo Blaise, y Tracey al menos tuvo el sentido común de retroceder ante la conmoción de ambos.

—¿Qué?— Dijo a la defensiva, ahora sintiéndose algo incómoda y cohibida por sus irreflexivas preguntas. —¡Sólo quiero saber! ¡Todos se están preguntando las mismas cosas!

—El hecho de que puedas hablar no significa que debas hacerlo— dijo Blaise, volviendo a su libro con una sacudida de cabeza. Daphne reflejó el movimiento de cabeza de Blaise con uno propio y un suspiro exasperado.

Tracey guardó silencio, claramente avergonzada y molesta, sin haber querido hacer daño con sus preguntas. Aunque irreflexiva y desconsiderada, no había sido cruel, y Harry sintió una incomodidad ajena por ser el tema causante de su molestia.

—Tu-tuve una c-con-conmoción— dijo Harry después de que el silencio se prolongó demasiado. Tracey se animó de inmediato, como un globo desinflado que de repente se llena de vida una vez más.

—¿En serio?— Dijo, demasiado emocionada para la monotonía del tema. —¿No te trataron? Hay hechizos para conmociones cerebrales, ¿sabes?

—C-crecí c-con m-m-muggles— dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, evitando el tema de que no fue exactamente un accidente, y sus parientes no habrían desperdiciado dinero en tratarlo de todos modos.

—¿Creciste sin magia, entonces?— Preguntó Daphne con curiosidad, pero también feliz de alejarse de los temas personales a los que su amiga era tan insensible, avergonzando a su amiga y avergonzándola a ella también.

—M-m-más o m-menos...— Murmuró Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. —Los m-mu-muggles r-realmente no n-n-necesita m-magia.

—Quiero decir, no tienen, así que, por supuesto que tienen que vivir sin ella— dijo Blaise. Harry notó que estaba actuando bastante aburrido con respecto a la conversación, pero su participación continua era increíblemente contradictoria para con esa actitud.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sufriste una conmoción cerebral? ¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó Tracey, invadiendo de nuevo en el espacio personal de su amiga Daphne para poder acercarse a Harry.

Harry abrió lentamente la boca, tratando de pensar en una explicación para su lesión mientras su mente iba a su tío y cómo había sido golpeado contra la pared. Una y otra vez, sin piedad. Su voz le falló brevemente, y su rostro palideció considerablemente, pero antes de que pudiera tambalearse mucho más, uno de los estudiantes de años mayores se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar con los Slytherin de primer año, y Harry se salvó de la incómoda conversación.

La prefecta, Gemma Farley, les dio una rápida presentación de sí misma y de la casa Slytherin, felicitándoles con orgullo por haber sido clasificados en "la mejor casa, naturalmente". Explicó que su jefe de casa era Severus Snape, el maestro de pociones, y el hombre mismo, quien se había acercado tan suavemente como si se hubiera deslizado hacia allí, les dio un saludo rápido y sin emociones. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre la multitud de estudiantes de primer año, pero se detuvieron en Harry, la frustración y el odio destellaron en su expresión antes de seguir adelante. Harry se sintió increíblemente frío.

A continuación, se separó de ellos y Gemma condujo a la multitud fuera del gran salón. Harry vio a Hermione entre la multitud de Gryffindor que se dirigían hacia las torres mientras Harry era conducido a las mazmorras. Él la miró a los ojos brevemente, saludándola suavemente, pero ella giró la cabeza deliberadamente, haciendo que la sensación de frío en su pecho creciera.

Bajaron las escaleras, y cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras, entraron en los pasillos inclinados de la mazmorra, donde la temperatura bajó a medida que avanzaban. Harry se abrazó a sí mismo y escuchó a Gemma hablar con orgullo de la historia de su nueva casa, tratando de detener los escalofríos junto con el resto de sus compañeros de casa que se estaban volviendo incómodamente unidos a medida que hacía más frío, y Harry se encontró apretujado entre varios otros cuerpos, intentando mantener su respiración bajo control.

El pasillo se abrió a un gran espacio, las paredes se curvaron hacia arriba en un techo circular, y Gemma los detuvo allí. En el lado opuesto del arco por el que entraban había un simple muro, enmarcado con un arco de piedra.

—¿Estamos todos aquí?— Llamó Gemma. —No quiero tener que hacer esto dos veces.— Cuando pareció que lo estaban, se volvió hacia el arco cerrado y volvió a hablar. —Lengua de plata.— Y el muro de piedra se desvaneció, revelando detrás de él la sala común de Slytherin.

Harry, junto con los demás, miró con gran curiosidad a su alrededor, al lugar donde se alojarían durante los próximos siete años. De alguna manera, la gran chimenea calentó fácilmente el gran espacio, y los candelabros del techo alto proyectaban sombras a lo largo de las paredes de piedra y los pilares, grabados con serpientes u otros diseños extraños, de al menos dos o tres pisos de altura. Había magníficas ventanas arqueadas que daban hacia lo que debía haber sido el lago, bañando la habitación oscura con un tono verde azulado. A su alrededor había sofás y sillones negros, así como algunas mesas de ajedrez y escritorios. Orbes verdes flotaban suavemente alrededor del techo, haciendo que todo el lugar pareciera misterioso y extrañamente reconfortante. Algunos Slytherin mayores ya estaban allí, charlando sobre sus veranos, jugando al ajedrez o leyendo sus libros.

Aunque Harry estaba seguro de que para alguien de fuera podía parecer extraño e inquietante, la tenue iluminación y las suaves voces, así como la forma en que los peces y algunas criaturas antinaturales nadaban perezosamente fuera de las ventanas, hacían que todo pareciera pacífico y reconfortante. 

—¡Muy bien!— Dijo Gemma, una vez más dirigiéndose a la bulliciosa multitud de estudiantes de primer año detrás de ella. —Esta es la sala común de Slytherin. La contraseña cambia semanalmente, así que el sábado ponemos la nueva contraseña en la chimenea, y espero que todos la hayan visto para cuando cambie el lunes. Es posible que tengamos celebraciones aquí en la sala común de vez en cuando, pero en su mayor parte, espero que todos mantengan el ruido al mínimo. No somos un grupo de Gryffindor alborotadores, y tenemos este espacio para estudiar y relajarnos. Si desean tener reuniones ruidosas, llévelas afuera o a su dormitorio. Lo que me lleva al siguiente tema...

De su túnica, sacó una bolsa de tela, llena con algo de metal, ya que sonaba como si fuera una bolsa de monedas cuando la movió. Metiendo la mano, sacó un puñado de anillos con forma de serpientes, cada uno de un color verde bosque profundo.

— _Todos_ compartirán sus habitaciones con uno o dos otros Slytherin.— El terror estaba empezando a apoderarse de Harry ahora, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. —No recibiré excusas para esto. Si alguien tiene una razón legítima para no poder compartir habitación con una persona en específico, puede hablar conmigo después. El que note guste tu compañero de cuarto no es una razón legítima. Todos se acercarán a mí de manera ordenada y tomarán un anillo. Se ajustan para adaptarse a cualquier persona, así que no se preocupen por los tamaños. Todos asegúrense de obtener uno.— Y con eso, los de primer año avanzaron, pareciendo ignorar la insistencia de Gemma sobre el orden mientras metían la mano en la bolsa de anillos. Harry se quedó atrás, uno de los últimos en tomar un anillo, solo siendo superado por Blaise, a quien parecía que no podría importarle menos.

—¿Todos tienen uno?— Preguntó Gemma, y cuando nadie expresó ningún problema, ella asintió. —Bien. Estos anillos son los que los conectarán con su compañero o compañeros de habitación. Ahora, no solo se utilizarán para localizar a sus compañeros asignados aleatoriamente, sino que también los tendrán durante el día escolar. Se pueden transformar en cualquier joyería que deseen.— Se quitó el suyo, un brazalete alrededor de su muñeca. —Si alguno de ustedes necesita ayuda, sostenga la serpiente entre ambas manos, así— hizo una demostración sosteniendo su brazalete entre sus palmas, horizontalmente paralelas entre sí —y susurren su petición a la serpiente.— Se inclinó y susurró en sus palmas algo que ninguno de los de primer año pudo oír. —Se calentará y el compañero o los compañeros de su serpiente transmitirán su mensaje. Las serpientes a juego se pueden usar para luego encontrar a su compañero de cuarto, donde sea que necesite ayuda.

Lentamente, los de primer año se dieron cuenta del sonido de pasos que se acercaban desde uno de los pasillos que conducían de la pared trasera bordeada de ventanas hacia el lago. Doblando la esquina izquierda, una chica curvilínea con cabello oscuro atado en una cola de caballo llegó corriendo, un pendiente de serpiente en sus manos, el cual estaba mirando de cerca, con las cejas fruncidas con preocupación. Cuanto más se acercaba, más brillante se volvía el tono esmeralda, hasta que levantó la mirada y se detuvo antes de chocar contra Gemma.

—¡Gem!— Dijo, sudando, con un brazo sobre el hombro de la prefecta para mantener el equilibrio. —¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Estás herida? ¿Paso algo?— Luego notó la multitud de estudiantes de primer año, la confusión en su rostro dio paso a la frustración mientras Gemma simplemente sonreía casi con maldad. —¿Me usaste como demostración? ¡¿Otra vez?!

—Puede que lo haya hecho— dijo astutamente. —Pero siempre agradezco tu entusiasmo por encontrarme, Vienna.— Luego se volvió hacia la multitud de estudiantes que miraban fijamente al dúo. —Los Slytherin cuidan a los suyos. Ya tenemos a toda la escuela en nuestra contra, y si veo a alguno de ustedes peleando, tendrán que responderme a mí o al profesor Snape. Cuidarán de sus compañeros de cuarto, y si alguno de ustedes necesita ayuda, ya sea por cuestiones personales o académicas, debería poder acudir a ellos en busca de ayuda, así como ayudar si ellos mismos la solicitan.

Acercó su brazalete al pendiente de Vienna, todavía en sus manos. Cuando se tocaron, brillaron de un color esmeralda brillante, antes de volver a su color verde intenso.

—Sus anillos ya han elegido con quién compartirán habitación— explicó Gemma. —Se tornarán más brillantes hasta que entren en contacto con sus socios. Si tienen más de uno, seguirán brillando incluso después de encontrar a su compañero de cuarto. Cuando tengan a sus compañeros, irán a reclamar sus habitaciones, donde su anillo actuará como su llave. Cada puerta muestra el nombre de los Slytherin que viven allí. Si están en blanco, significa que la habitación no está reclamada y pueden reclamarla dando tres golpes en la madera con el anillo. Los chicos están en el pasillo de la derecha, las chicas en el de la izquierda. Buena suerte y mantengan la voz baja.

Dicho esto, los dejó allí, los niños inmediatamente se apresuraron a encontrar a sus compañeros. Mucha gente se apiñó alrededor de Harry, quien estaba estupefacto por toda la información y la oleada de gente. Muchos niños, y algunas niñas, aunque no tenían ninguna posibilidad de estar emparejadas con él, empujaron sus anillos hacia él, sin embargo, su anillo no reaccionó a ninguno. Incluso Blaise acerco con curiosidad su propio anillo, pero cuando no cambió al acercarlo, se encogió de hombros y se alejó tranquilamente hacia otra dirección.

Siendo dejado solo casi tan rápido como fue rodeado, miró su anillo verde, brillando con un color esmeralda apagado que no había cambiado en absoluto. Suspirando, pensó que tendría que moverse en algún momento, pero mientras estaba allí, el color se volvió más y más brillante. Alguien se estaba acercando. Sorprendido por el repentino aumento de brillo, dio un paso atrás, como si huyera de quienquiera que fuera, e irónicamente, chocó contra la persona con la que estaba emparejado.

—¡Maldita sea, cuidado!— Dijo una voz familiar y molesta, y Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a Draco Malfoy mirándolo con furia, con un anillo brillante en la mano.

—Lo s-s-siento...— Murmuró Harry estúpidamente, mirando fijamente a Draco, posiblemente estaba entre las peores personas con las que podría haber tenido que compartir habitación. Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron ante la expresión estupefacta de Harry, pero luego notó que ambos sostenían anillos bastantes brillantes.

—Huh— dijo con curiosidad, tocando con su anillo el de Harry. Ambos anillos volvieron al verde oscuro que habían tenido antes, y Harry sintió un poco de alivio al pensar que no tendría que compartir habitación con dos personas. —Quería a Blaise, pero supongo que ser compañero de habitación con Harry Potter es bastante interesante. Démonos prisa y vayamos a nuestra habitación antes de que los demás las tomen todas.

Agarró rápidamente a Harry del brazo, tirando del chico hacia el dormitorio de los chicos sin esperar una respuesta. En cualquier caso, el propio Harry estaba demasiado estupefacto como para formar una, tratando de entender lo que veía y formular un plan.

El dormitorio de los chicos se abría a muchos pasillos largos y ramificados que serpenteaban más profundamente bajo el lago, pero siempre se las arreglaban para regresar a la entrada, sin importar lo lejos que debía estar. El primer grupo de habitaciones en cualquiera de los pasillos estaba, por supuesto, ocupado, pero cuando se adentraron más, comenzaron a encontrar un puñado de habitaciones sin reclamar. Harry miró a Draco, quien parecía estar concentrado en los nombres vecinos de las pocas habitaciones no reclamadas por las que pasaron, murmurando para sí mismo sobre con quién quería estar cerca y cualquier punto de referencia que señalara a su habitación.

Eventualmente, se instaló en una habitación cerca de un pasillo que se curvaba bruscamente hacia el frente, asintió para sí mismo y llamó tres veces a la puerta con su anillo. Los nombres de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se grabaron en la puerta con letras plateadas, antes de que la perilla girara y la puerta se abriera.

Era el dormitorio más grande en el que Harry había estado, más grande que el de su tía y su tío, así como la habitación de Dudley, sin embargo, Draco resopló, no impresionado. Era más ancho que largo, la parte trasera de la habitación estaba más cerca que ambos lados de la misma y la entrada tenía algunos escalones hacia el espacio que compartían. Ambos lados eran idénticos, con una cama con dosel de madera oscura de tamaño completo contra las lejanas paredes, y un baúl con sus cosas colocadas junto a sus camas, como si estuvieran destinados a elegir esta habitación. Dos escritorios estaban al lado de sus camas y algunas estanterías pequeñas para llamar propias.

Lo que golpeó a Harry fue el techo. Más de los orbes de luz verde flotaban alrededor, pero el techo se abría a una vista perfecta del lago, siendo algún tipo de campo de fuerza lo único que impedía que el lago notablemente profundo inundara su habitación y las mazmorras mismas. El lago mismo parecía emitir una especie de resplandor fosforescente, bañando todo con su luz verde.

Mientras Harry miraba hacia el lago, estupefacto una vez más, Draco caminó hacia la puerta en la pared trasera y la abrió, mirando al baño bastante simple, iluminado por antorchas y luz tenue, con una ducha y un inodoro, pero poco más.

—Mi habitación en casa es más grande— dijo Draco, increíblemente irritado con su vivienda. —Y tiene una bañera.

—N-n-nunca he te-tenido una ha-habitación...— murmuró Harry, principalmente para sí mismo, pero ante la repentina mirada de curiosidad de Draco, se calló y se dirigió hacia su cama, mirando su baúl con cosas.

Nada era personal aparte de su colección de guantes. Todo lo demás era ropa que Hagrid insistió en que comprara (a su guardarropa ciertamente le faltaba) y sus útiles escolares. Sacando sus libros escolares, comenzó a colocarlos en su estantería (¡ _su estantería!)_ , tratando de ignorar la mirada entrometida de Draco.

Terminado con eso, se movió para colocar sus pergaminos, plumas y tinta en el escritorio, mirando a Draco, queriendo hacer una pregunta, pero un poco asustado del chico.

Draco estaba en medio de llenar sus estanterías con artículos personales, además de poner carteles en la pared de algún equipo deportivo que Harry no reconocía, y varias almohadas extra de aspecto regio en su cama. Captó la mirada de Harry, y Harry retrocedió, pensando que debería hacer su pregunta en lugar de ser visto como un idiota.

—Uh...— comenzó Harry, aclarándose la garganta, ahora captando toda la atención del chico. —¿D-d-dónde p-pusieron nuestras l-lechuzas?

—Probablemente en la lechucería— dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a colocar una gran cantidad de libros en su estantería, definitivamente más de los que Harry había traído para su plan de estudios.

—¿T-tendremos la opo-op-oportunidad de e-enviar c-cartas p-pronto?— Preguntó, ahora sentado sobre su cama.

—Probablemente no esta noche— Draco resopló, molestándose rápidamente con las preguntas. —Aparecen por las mañanas, por lo que entonces podrás enviar una carta, deberías saberlo.

—B-bueno, no l-lo ha-hago...— murmuró con rencor, pero se movió para ignorar al chico en ese momento. Agarró uno de sus libros y se acostó en su cama, comenzando a leer mientras Draco terminaba de guardar sus cosas. Después de un rato, le habló de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu equipo de Quidditch favorito?— Le preguntó a Harry, quien frunció un poco el ceño.

—N-no tengo u-uno...— murmuró, sin saber qué era el Quidditch, y ciertamente sin conocer a su equipo favorito.

—¿Quién no tiene un equipo de Quidditch favorito?— Preguntó con incredulidad. —¿Qué, creciste con muggles o algo así?

—S-sí— dijo Harry rotundamente, haciendo que el chico retrocediera avergonzado.

—Oh— dijo cortante, claramente disgustado por la idea. —Lo siento por ti, entonces.— Por supuesto, parecía cualquier cosa menos lamentarlo, pero Harry no dio más que un 'hum' neutral en respuesta, manteniendo sus ojos en el libro, intentando canalizar la actitud fría y neutral de Blaise para que Draco pudiera dejar la conversación, o al menos. alejarla de la vivienda de la infancia de Harry. Draco, sin embargo, no había terminado con su conversación, se acercó a él y se apoyó en la cama de Harry.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema?— Preguntó, demasiado contundente para el gusto de Harry. Harry lo miró fijamente desde donde estaba acostado en su cama, el abrupto acercamiento de Draco desvió rápidamente su atención de su libro, con una expresión de sorpresa, pero a la vez de confusión en su rostro. —Quiero decir, casi no hablas, y tienes esta actitud como si creyeras que eres demasiado bueno para mí.

—N-no me cr-cr-creo d-demasiado b-bueno para na-nadie...— dijo Harry con sinceridad. No quería problemas con su compañero de habitación, y nunca tuvo la intención de ofender, pero no quería conducir a Draco a más preguntas indiscretas sobre su pasado. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no pensaba muy bien de sí mismo y tenía miedo de que otros lo vieran como un fenómeno.

—Sí, claro— resopló Draco, claramente sin creerle. —Sé que estás tratando de hacer esta cosa del héroe inocente. Solo porque eres el chico que vivió, crees que eres mejor que yo, ¿es eso?

—¡N-no!— Harry dijo a la defensiva, con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estas molesto todo el tiempo?— Draco estaba más cerca ahora y parecía enojado. A Harry no le gustó la postura que tenía. Como si estuviera listo para golpear a Harry. Era de la misma manera que su tío se ponía de pie cuando estaba especialmente irritado, pero la fuente de la ira de Draco era confusa para Harry. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que Harry pensaba de él? Dejando su libro a un lado, Harry cambió a una posición sentada, alejándose del chico, sintiéndose atrapado entre la pared y Draco, lo que se sumó a su creciente ansiedad.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero su voz le falló. Draco estaba inclinado sobre él y Harry comenzaba a sentir a Avice debajo de su piel, inquieta y temerosa.

—¿Nada que decir?— Se burló Draco, acercándose aún más. Harry sintió que las alas de su espalda se movían y las plumas brotaban a lo largo de la línea del cabello.

Harry miró boquiabierto al chico por un momento, antes de empujarlo y pasar repentinamente a su lado, metiéndose en el baño, cerrándolo y bloqueándolo.

—¡Oye!— Llamó Draco desde afuera, pero Harry lo ignoró ahora, abrazándose a sí mismo en la esquina de la habitación, tratando de calmarse. —¡¿Qué, simplemente vas a esconderte ahí?!

Sí, ciertamente lo haría. Harry se quedó allí incluso mientras Draco golpeaba la puerta, exigiendo que saliera, incluso cuando Draco volvió a preparar su lado de la habitación, intentando ignorar a Harry, e incluso cuando el niño finalmente se fue a dormir, habiéndose rendido en hablar con su compañero de cuarto.

La forma de Harry estaba cambiando una vez más, Avice le exigía tiempo, pero él seguía negando con la cabeza, tratando de que se quedara quieta.

_«¡Avice, por favor detente!»_ Pensó, y el cambio se detuvo, la única señal de que ella estaba escuchando. « _Mira, yo... sé que no te agrado. Sin embargo, voy a estar aquí por un tiempo, y tú también. Hedwig tenía razón, debemos mantener esto en secreto. Si alguien se entera... yo... no sé cómo podría manejarlo... estoy dispuesto a trabajar contigo, así que... por favor...»_

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Harry contuvo la respiración, con la esperanza de haber llegado a la cuervo. Por primera vez, escuchó una voz que le respondía en sus pensamientos.

_«Tienes razón, no me agrada_ s» respondió Avice, y Harry se sintió demasiado feliz de que ella le hablara como para molestarse con su respuesta. « _Sin embargo, pelear contigo simplemente hace las cosas más difíciles, así que sí, escucharé lo que tienes que decir. Eso no significa que lo acepte»._

_«Gracias...»_ pensó Harry, aliviado. « _Quizás... ¿podría darte los fines de semana? En esos momentos, ¿podrás hacer lo que quieras, siempre que yo este de regreso a tiempo para estar en la cama?»_

_«No es lo suficientemente bueno_ » fue la cortante respuesta. « _No puedo sentarme toda la semana esperando por dos días mientras tú brincas por tu escuela con tu libertad_ ».

_«¿Algunas noches entonces?»_ Ofreció, sintiéndose desesperado. « _Necesito dormir un poco durante la semana, pero ¿quizás pueda darte tres noches?»_

No hubo respuesta, y supuso que ella debía estar considerando su oferta.

_«También te daré las vacaciones. Las vacaciones de Navidad y las vacaciones de primavera son completamente tuyas para hacer lo que quieras. No saldré a menos que pase algo. Y veré si puedo conseguirte algún tiempo durante las vacaciones de verano también. Siempre y cuando no tomes el control durante el día escolar»._

_«Si eso es lo mejor que conseguiré...»_ dijo Avice, y Harry se sintió aliviado de haber llegado a un acuerdo con la terca cuervo. « _Pero también quiero tus vacaciones de verano. Y no encerrada en un armario, quiero libertad para ir a donde quiera entonces»._

_«Intentaré que suceda»_ dijo Harry. De alguna manera tendría que hacer un trato con su tío, pero faltaban meses para eso. Estaba feliz de poder asistir a la escuela sin miedo a ser visto como un fenómeno. « _Gracias, Avice...»_

No hubo respuesta, pero Harry estaba satisfecho. Saliendo con lentitud del baño, miró a Draco, dormido en su cama. Rebuscando en sus cosas, Harry encontró el frasco de corrector y se sentó en su cama, abriéndolo. Quitándose el guante, miró con desdén el tatuaje en el dorso de su mano, rezando para que funcionara.

Vertiendo unas gotas del líquido naranja opaco en su mano, lo frotó como estaba descrito en las instrucciones que venían con el frasco. Contuvo la respiración, viendo cómo el líquido se absorbía en su mano y, lentamente, el tatuaje desapareció por completo, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Parpadeó, luego se frotó la mano para ver si podía quitársela accidentalmente durante el día. No volvió a revelarse, y Harry casi podría llorar de alivio. Durante las próximas 24 horas, eso sería completamente invisible.

Sin embargo, tenía una tarea más antes de poder descansar y, sentado en su escritorio, se puso a trabajar para escribirle su carta a Bill. Debió haber escrito veinte versiones de la carta, revisando cada una antes de tirarlas a la basura y empezar de nuevo. Tenía que ser perfecta, no podía enviarle nada menos a su amigo, así que una vez más empezó a escribir.

_Hola vecino,_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablé contigo. Actualmente estoy en Hogwarts y conocí a tu hermano menor, Ron, quien me hizo saber que estás bien. Sin embargo, quería saber acerca de ti yo mismo. La última vez que te vi no fue en las circunstancias más agradables._

_Espero que estés bien. Lamento no haberte escrito antes. No sabía que podía, y las cosas se han complicado, a falta de una palabra mejor. Nadie sabe que participé en los experimentos y me gustaría mantenerlo así. No quiero ser especial, o alguien a quien tratar de manera diferente, pero ya he recibido mucho de eso._

_Como supongo que nunca te lo dije, mi nombre es Harry Potter, y me he dado cuenta de que hace que otros cambien la manera en que me tratan. Realmente espero que eso no cambie nada en tu forma de verme, pero admito que tengo miedo de que así sea. Eres mi único amigo real en este momento, aunque ese soy yo esperando que también me veas como un amigo a mí._

_Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, pero no quiero mentirte, así que diré que hay cosas que no estoy listo para decirte, así que espero que seas compresivo si digo que no puedo responder._

_En cualquier caso, escríbeme cuando puedas. Me gustaría saber qué has estado haciendo desde la instalación, estoy seguro de que tu vida es mucho más interesante que la mía. Una vez más, espero que estés bien._

_Tu vecino,_

_Harry Potter_

No podía decir que estaba exactamente feliz con eso, pero debe ser tarde y estaba ansioso por escuchar sobre su amigo. Sabía que, si seguía escribiendo, sus frases dejarían de ser coherentes, así que se la metió en la ropa para mañana y decidió que con esto bastaría.

Se quitó los zapatos, pero mantuvo los calcetines puestos (aunque la forma debajo de ellos era ciertamente extraña, era más fácil ocultar los pies cuando tenía los calcetines puestos), saltó a la cama, moviéndose debajo de las sábanas, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Miró fijamente hacia el techo, hacia el lago, observando a las criaturas pasar nadando lentamente, y sintiéndose por primera vez completamente feliz y confiado sobre lo que vendría. Había sobrevivido a mucho y aún no estaba listo para rendirse. Lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron a la deriva y se durmió plácidamente.

Demasiado pronto, se encontró siendo sacudido bruscamente, y sin pensar, gritó, alejándose de la fuerza.

—¡Maldita sea, cállate!— Espetó Draco, retrocediendo ante el sonido de pánico. —Vas a llegar tarde al desayuno. Eso es todo lo que quería decirte.

Sus gritos se detuvieron y miró a su alrededor, los recuerdos de la ceremonia y de encontrar su habitación la noche anterior volvieron a él. Se había dado cuenta de que había sido despertado de una pesadilla, pero su contenido se estaba desvaneciendo a medida que su respiración se hacía más lenta. Recordó pasillos oscuros y puertas de armarios, pero poco más. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Blaise asomó la cabeza con un cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—Solo ha pasado una noche— dijo Blaise, de alguna manera logrando evitar que la pasta de dientes cayera al suelo —y ya están tratado de matarse entre sí.

—Oh, cállate, Blaise— dijo Draco a la ligera, con los brazos cruzados. —Sólo lo estaba despertando. Él es quien reaccionó exageradamente.

—¿Sí? Bueno, no lo hagas. Me gustaría cepillarme los dientes en paz, muchas gracias.— Con eso, Blaise cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

—Te v-v-veré a-allí...— murmuró Harry, queriendo privacidad para cambiarse de ropa, aunque estaba preparado para meterse en el baño si Draco no estaba dispuesto a dársela. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, Draco estaba más que dispuesto a dejar solo al chico, y sin más discusión, lo dejó allí.

Harry se cambió rápidamente, feliz de estar usando una túnica ya que hacía que sus alas fueran completamente imperceptibles bajo la ropa, luego corrió por el castillo hacia el comedor, donde se encontró nuevamente sentado entre Tracey, Daphne y Blaise. Draco estaba sentado bastante lejos, fingiendo que Harry no existía.

Después de enviar la carta con Hedwig, Harry en su mayoría escuchó la conversación de las chicas a su alrededor, interrumpida por una breve broma de Blaise de vez en cuando.

Tracey y Daphne habían sido milagrosamente emparejadas, junto a una tercera compañera de cuarto, Pansy Parkinson, quien parecía ser buena persona, aunque un poco engreída.

También habían aprendido a transformar sus anillos, Tracey lo convirtió en un collar y Daphne lo convirtió en una pinza para el cabello que se colocó en la diadema. Harry, sin embargo, decidió dejarlo como un anillo, colocándolo felizmente en su dedo medio de la mano derecha, sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso de su simbolismo. Nunca había tenido un equipo de algún tipo al que pertenecer, y supuso que era similar al orgullo que la gente sentía por su equipo deportivo favorito. Él era parte de algo.

Sin embargo, la confianza se desvaneció inmediatamente cuando comenzaron las clases. Sus maestros parecían especialmente insistentes en que Harry hablara, lo que en sí mismo era un problema, ya que el niño apenas podía enhebrar una oración, y mucho menos proyectarla lo suficientemente alto para que los maestros la escucharan (—¡Habla!— se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una de las declaraciones menos favoritas de Harry).

Lo que empeoraba las cosas eran los hechizos, un tema que Harry no había considerado hasta entonces, y le hizo preguntarse cómo podría pasar el año.

El profesor Flitwick estaba especialmente emocionado de que Harry estuviera en su clase, lo que hacía que la clase fuera increíblemente terrible. Quería que practicaran la pronunciación, y cuando Harry se quedó en silencio durante el ejercicio, le pidió que hablara frente a la clase.

Harry lo intentó, honestamente lo hizo, pero sus palabras salieron como un desastre tartamudeado. El profesor lo regañó levemente, pidiéndole que lo intentara de nuevo, y lo hizo, sintiendo su garganta apretarse mientras intentaba ignorar las risas de la clase, una de esas personas riéndose de su fallido intento era Draco. Salió peor la segunda vez, ahora en un susurro ronco.

El profesor estaba a punto de pedirle a Harry que hablara una vez más, cuando de repente Hermione habló, haciendo una pregunta sobre el plan de estudios de la clase. Distraído por la pregunta, tomó un punto de Gryffindor por hablar fuera de turno, antes de responder a su pregunta. Después de clase, Harry se acercó a Hermione.

—G-gracias...— murmuró en voz baja, sin mirarla a los ojos. Estaba aterrorizado de que a ella todavía no le agradara, ya que no había hablado con él ni lo había mirado desde la ceremonia de selección, pero necesitaba agradecerle por salvarlo de más vergüenza.

—Parecía que te ibas a desmayar si te volvía a preguntar— dijo con un suave suspiro, pero su mirada era cálida. —Realmente deberías hablar con los profesores sobre tu tartamudeo.

—¡No s-sé qu-qué v-voy a ha-hacer!— Espetó Harry, incapaz de no confesar cuando ella parecía haberlo perdonado por la casa en la que fue seleccionado. —¿C-cómo p-p-puedo lanzar he-he-hechizos cu-cuando a-a-apenas p-puedo de-decirlos?

—Estoy segura de que hay una manera— dijo con confianza. —El profesor Quirrell tartamudea y parece estar perfectamente bien. Él hace hechizos no verbales, ¡quizás puedas aprenderlos!

—¿N-no ve-verbal?— Preguntó Harry, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Hacer un hechizo de manera no verbal es mucho más difícil— dijo, mientras los engranajes giraban en su mente —y solo comenzamos a aprenderlos en nuestro sexto año, sin embargo, tal vez podamos comenzar el plan de estudios ahora. Me encantaría empezar a practicar hechizos no verbales.— Ella lo miró, con un tinte ligeramente rojo en sus mejillas. —Eso, claro, si quieres aprenderlos conmigo. Después de todo, esto es para tu beneficio.

—Por su-supuesto...— dijo Harry, con alivio en su rostro. —P-prefiero ap-aprenderlos c-c-con al-alguien q-que solo.

—¡Muy bien!— Dijo ella, feliz de que él hubiera aceptado. —¡Organizaremos un horario de estudio en algún momento! Por ahora, sin embargo, debes hablar con tus profesores sobre cualquier otra cosa que sea posible que hagas. No puedes ser el primer niño con un trastorno del habla que viene a Hogwarts.

Y no lo era, por lo que le han dicho sus profesores. El profesor Flitwick se disculpó profundamente y estaba listo para ayudar a Harry de cualquier manera que pudiera, sugiriendo que podría beneficiarse de practicar los hechizos repetidamente hasta que salieran con más facilidad. La profesora McGonagall estuvo de acuerdo y se ofreció a sentarse con él semanalmente para repasar la pronunciación y los ejercicios verbales. El profesor Quirrell le dio otra mirada extraña, pero todos parecían saber cómo ayudar a Harry. El hecho de que él no fuera el primer estudiante en luchar contra los trastornos del habla fue un gran consuelo y su disposición a ayudarlo lo fue aún más.

El único profesor que parecía no estar dispuesto a ayudar era el profesor Snape, quien simplemente dijo —qué desafortunado— cuando Harry le habló antes del comienzo de la clase. Harry se dio cuenta rápidamente de que Pociones iba a ser la clase a la que temer.

Los problemas comenzaron con su nombre. Harry difícilmente podía estar cerca de las pociones sin sudar repentinamente y tener problemas para respirar. Estar en una clase rodeado de calderos burbujeantes y las temidas botellas de pociones fue suficiente para hacer que le temblaran las manos y su sangre se enfriara.

Sin embargo, el propio profesor lo empeoró, y Harry no pudo evitar la sensación de que el hombre lo estaba intimidando intencionalmente cuando comenzó la clase.

—¡Potter!— Dijo el hombre de repente, haciendo que el corazón de Harry diera un vuelco. —¿Qué obtendría si agregara polvo de raíz de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Abrió la boca, luchando por recordar. Había leído esas dos cosas en algún lugar de sus libros antes, y estaba exprimiendo su cerebro. Muerte viva, o algo por el estilo. Eso sonaba familiar, pero su voz le fallaba por completo. Los ojos del hombre estaban clavados en el chico, y sus dedos temblaban violentamente ahora, su respiración venia en jadeos entrecortados. Trató de hablar, pero no pudo emitir más que unos breves y tartamudeados sonidos. Nunca antes había tenido tantos problemas para hablar, como si la capacidad de hacerlo se hubiera perdido en algún lugar de su aterrorizada mente.

—Parece que la fama no lo es todo— El maestro de pociones suspiró con fingida decepción. —Intentémoslo de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Junto a él, Hermione parecía horrorizada mientras el profesor continuaba, una y otra vez, haciendo que el chico se ahogara cada vez peor que la anterior, hasta que Harry se sintió al borde de las lágrimas. Finalmente, mostró misericordia, desviando su atención, y Harry retrocedió sobre sí mismo, abrazando su estómago, sintiéndose casi enfermo mientras presionaba su frente contra la mesa. Se estremeció cuando Hermione lo tocó suavemente, pero se relajó un poco mientras ella frotaba círculos en su espalda.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó suavemente.

—Me s-si-s-siento c-c-como si m-me e-est-estuviera v-vol-volviendo l-l-l-loco...— Murmuró honestamente, con la voz titubeando peor de lo que había estado antes de que comenzara la clase.

—¡Profesor, creo que Harry necesita ir a la enfermería!— Dijo Hermione en voz alta, poniéndose de pie, haciendo que Harry la mirara en estado de shock.

—Hablando fuera de turno, Granger— dijo el profesor Snape, sin mirarla mientras escribía en la pizarra. —Cinco puntos de Gryffindor. Siéntate.

—Pero...— comenzó a discutir, sin embargo Harry rápidamente la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia abajo, negando con la cabeza.

—N-no v-v-vale la p-pena...— Murmuró, no queriendo que ella perdiera más puntos, notando la mirada que le estaban dando sus compañeros de casa.

Parecía molesta, pero Harry se negó a dejar que se metiera en problemas por su bien una vez más. Aun así, ella sostuvo su mano durante el resto de la clase, y luego lo acompañó a las mazmorras, cuidándolo todo el camino. Ella insistió repetidamente en que fuera a ver a la enfermera, pero él se negó rotundamente. Solo quería estar solo, y cuando ella lo dejó, corrió a su dormitorio y se arrojó debajo de las sábanas, tratando de recomponerse de nuevo.

* * *

La casa de los Weasley estaba increíblemente tranquila sin sus hermanos allí, lo cual era tanto bueno como malo.

Su hermana todavía estaba en casa, al igual que su madre, pero ambos se mostraron inflexibles en darle su espacio, lo cual él agradeció, sin embargo, sus hermanos le daban una sensación de normalidad. Como si no fuera algo frágil. Demonios, había pasado más de un año, ¿no?

Sin embargo, supuso que él era en parte culpable de los mimos. Todavía tenía pesadillas cada pocas noches y aún no había regresado al trabajo. Sabía que debía hacerlo, Gringotts estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo una vez más, pero la idea de estar cerca de pociones y hechizos, lejos de su madre y su hogar, lo enfermaba. Le hacía sentir que era débil, pero maldita sea si no se tomaría su tiempo con esto.

Estaba en su habitación, leyendo su viejo libro de runas, reflexionando nuevamente sobre si estaba listo para regresar al trabajo, cuando alguien llamó suavemente a su puerta.

—¿Bill?— Llamó su madre gentilmente, abriendo la puerta y asomándose. Se sentó un poco más recto, bajó el libro, pero no se movió para agarrar su prótesis todavía. —Querido, llegó una carta para ti.

—¿Gringotts?— Preguntó. Había estado recibiendo un montón de cartas de ellos. Parecía que querían que volviera a trabajar para ellos. Supuso que estar algo escasos de personal y ya sabían que estaba calificado para el trabajo.

—No dice— miró la carta informal en sus manos. —No lo creo.

Se acercó y se lo entregó. Se sentó un poco más recto y la abrió. Esta ciertamente no era una carta profesional.

Entonces leyó las dos primeras palabras, "Hola vecino", y sintió que se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón y se le hinchaba la garganta. Maldita sea, el llanto llegó muy rápido, pero maldición, esto era algo por lo que romperse. ¡Su amigo, _su vecino_ , estaba vivo!

Pasó los siguientes diez minutos preocupando a su madre, y luego las siguientes horas leyendo y releyendo la carta una y otra vez.

¡Su vecino estaba vivo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un día tarde pero he aquí el nuevo capítulo.
> 
> ¡¡Feliz Halloween!!
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	9. Primera Navidad

El año escolar se convirtió en una serie de altibajos para Harry, con muy poco término medio.

Daphne, Tracey y Blaise fueron bastante amables con él a su manera.

Harry descubrió que Blaise era en realidad un gran fanático de los libros de aventuras, aunque los cubrió con sus propias portadas para mantenerlo en secreto. Harry lo había sorprendido abriendo un paquete del próximo libro de su serie que había recibido por correo. Cuando Harry expresó su interés en leer algunos de ellos, Blaise le había dado una lista de los mejores que había leído. Harry no podía estar seguro, ya que Blaise era una persona increíblemente neutral, pero después de eso pareció mirar con buenos ojos a Harry.

Tracey era una persona excitable y saltaba de un tema a otro con bastante rapidez. Harry tenía problemas para seguirle el ritmo, pero, por otro lado, ella a menudo invadía su parte de la conversación. Si bien ella siempre parecía entablar una conversación en el momento equivocado, mientras él intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo o calmarse, Daphne estaba allí para alejarla de él.

Daphne era violinista, de lo que parecía estar orgullosa y un poco resentida. Cuando le preguntó por qué parecía estar en conflicto, ella le confió que sus padres sangre pura la habían hecho aprender, ya que era un talento bastante apropiado, y solo tocaba un puñado de la misma música clásica más antigua que se volvió aburrida después de tocarla por centésima vez. Sin embargo, disfrutaba el instrumento y era increíblemente buena. Si la sala común estaba casi vacía, a veces se sentaba y tocaba.

A veces lo ayudaban durante las clases, y supuso que eran sus amigos, pero ninguno de ellos era tan amable con él como Hermione.

Hermione se mantuvo a su lado más de lo que jamás podría haber pedido. Ella desvió las burlas del profesor Snape lo mejor que pudo, y estudiaron juntos cada vez que había un momento libre, trabajando en aprender los fundamentos básicos de los hechizos no verbales. Harry sabía que estaba siendo intimidada por su asociación con él; A ninguno de los Gryffindor parecía que le agradara ella, especialmente a Ron, quien parecía volverse más cruel cada día. Intentó sugerirle que distanciara su asociación con él, que sería mejor que se alejara o mantuviera su amistad más en secreto, pero ella no aceptaría nada de eso.

—¿Qué clase de Gryffindor sería si me acobardara por unas cuantas burlas?— Dijo, sin embargo, Harry no podía creer por completo en su falsa confianza. Aun así, estaba empezando a comprender qué significaba el coraje para el sombrero seleccionador.

Aparte de Snape, los profesores de Harry se volvieron increíblemente útiles desde que les hizo saber de su tartamudeo. Ninguno le pidió que hablara frente a la clase, y discutirían la lección con él después de esta, notando ciertos desafíos que podría enfrentar con los hechizos y su pronunciación. Estas notas las llevaba a McGonagall los viernes por la noche, donde realizaban ejercicios y repetían hechizos una y otra vez.

No era perfecto, Harry aún tropezaba con las palabras, especialmente los encantamientos más largos (Wingardium Leviosa se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su hechizo menos favorito), y la frustración era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente.

—¡No p-puedo hacerlo!— Dijo Harry en un ataque de rabia, con los nudillos blancos. Lumos, dos sílabas, ¡y no podía hacerlo! Lo había dicho sin tartamudear un par de veces, pero cuando lo hizo, su pronunciación era incorrecta, o su movimiento de varita estaba mal, o no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado. Fue el hechizo más fácil, pero se sentía casi como si fuera imposible.

—Sí, ciertamente puedes— dijo la profesora McGonagall con firmeza desde donde estaba sentada al otro lado de su escritorio.

—N-no, no p-puedo— siseó, mirando fijamente su varita, la duda llenó su mirada. —T-t-tal vez no e-estaba destinado a-

—No se atreva a terminar esa frase, Sr. Potter— dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante, con una mirada firme y constante en sus ojos. —Eres el hijo de Lily y James Potter, dos personas talentosas y poderosas. Tendrás más dificultades que tus compañeros, pero no te atrevas a decir que no estabas destinado a estar aquí.

Harry no la miró directamente, mirando fijamente su varita. No le creía del todo, y ciertamente no creía en sí mismo, pero sabía que tenía que ser terco, incluso si realmente _no estaba_ destinado a la grandeza como todos decían. No tenía nada que perder más que tiempo, incluso si era inútil. La magia era lo único que tenía. Sin magia, nunca habría conocido a Hermione, ni habría vuelto a hablar con Bill, ni habría ido a Hogwarts. Estaría con los Dursley, y ese pensamiento envió un escalofrío por su espalda y lo hizo sentir aún más desesperado. « _Vamos, vamos, vamos...»_ recitó mentalmente, con los ojos cerrados.

— _Lumos_ — dijo con un movimiento de su varita. No abrió los ojos de inmediato, por miedo a lo que pudiera ver, pero cuando abrió los ojos, la punta de su varita estaba encendida. Su pecho se sintió cálido, y debió de mostrarse en su rostro, porque la profesora asintió con aprobación.

—Felicidades Sr. Potter, acaba de lanzar su primer hechizo oficial.

Ese día, mientras empacaba sus cosas, preparándose para salir de la oficina de la profesora y prepararse mentalmente para darle su fin de semana a Avice, se detuvo y la miró. McGonagall estaba guardando los papeles, lista para retirarse por la noche, pero su repentina quietud hizo que le prestara atención.

—¿Po-por qué e-e-está ha-haciendo esto?— Preguntó, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó, pero ciertamente sabía la respuesta.

—¿P-por qué m-me está a-a-ayudando?— Bajó la mirada a su bolso, jugueteando con este para evitar mirarla. —N-no tiene que ha-hacerlo. Estoy s-seguro de que hay u-un mo-montón de cosas m-más im-importantes que ha-hacer. ¿Es p-por m-m-mis padres?— Su rostro adoptó una expresión amarga al pensar que ella estaba motivada por algo así como una obligación familiar. No había conocido a sus padres, no tenía ninguna razón para sentir pena por nada más que el potencial perdido para una vida mejor. No podía aceptar eso como su razonamiento para ayudarlo.

Ella se levantó de su escritorio y, aunque él no la miró, se tensó cuando ella se acercó a él. Quizás había hablado fuera de lugar, quizás había ido demasiado lejos con sus preguntas. Había sido una estupidez preguntar en primer lugar.

Ella extendió una mano hacia él, y él se estremeció violentamente, esperando un golpe, pero en su lugar, una suave mano fue colocada en su hombro.

—Señor Potter— dijo ella, pero él no respondió de inmediato. —Mírame.

Su voz era neutral y él no podía distinguir si había peligro en ella o no. Tenía miedo de hacerlo, pero no era una petición, así que miró hacia arriba, sorprendido de ver una suave amabilidad y preocupación allí.

—Eres mi estudiante— dijo ella, examinando su rostro con sus ojos. —Y eres un niño al que se le han dado demasiadas dificultades a una edad muy temprana. Ayudarte a alcanzar tu potencial no es una pérdida de tiempo. No hay nada que prefiera estar haciendo.

Harry la miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo. Ella era abierta, amable, pero firme. Ella estaba lista para aceptarlo y amarlo sin importar qué. Allí mismo, casi lo derrama todo, pero cerró la boca de golpe y asintió, alejándose de ella y colocando su bolso sobre su hombro, con la mandíbula apretada firmemente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Preguntó, confusión en su rostro. Él no respondió, solo asintió y evitó su mirada mientras se movía hacia la puerta.

Ella lo estudió, su comportamiento se volvía más preocupante con cada momento que pasaba junto a él.

—Asegúrate de practicar tu pronunciación— dijo desde detrás de él. —Comenzaremos con la transfiguración práctica en una semana.

Asintió de nuevo, sin mirar atrás, saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

McGonagall volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, pero en lugar de volver a sus papeles, se quedó mirando la puerta por la que el chico se fue. El chico tenía un aire de determinación sobre él cada vez que comenzaban, pero ella se estaba dando cuenta de que no era debido a la confianza en sí mismo como pensó originalmente. Más bien parecía que la magia era lo único que tenía, y estaba desesperado por conservarla. El estremecimiento la había sorprendido, como si él hubiese esperado que le hiciera daño. Ella había visto esa mirada en muchos niños abusados anteriores a este niño, uno de esos estudiantes había sido Sirius Black, pero no había esperado que estuviera presente en el niño de oro.

El porqué de repente se calló cuando ella le habló, no podía hacer más que especular, pero el director se iba a enterar de todo esto de todos modos.

En verdad, Harry había mantenido la boca cerrada porque sabía que podría romperse si hablaba. Ya tenía los ojos llorosos antes de llegar a su dormitorio, asegurándose de evitar los pasillos principales en favor de las escaleras traseras y los pasillos, corriendo a su habitación lo más rápido que podía y lanzándose al baño, ignorando la confundida mirada que le dio Draco desde donde el chico estaba sentado en su escritorio, trabajando en la tarea.

Todo quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta.

—V-vete— siseó Harry. Escuchó un bufido frustrado desde afuera de la puerta.

—Discúlpame entonces— espetó en respuesta, volviendo a su escritorio.

Esta no era la primera vez que Harry había corrido a su habitación en un ataque de emociones y se encerraba en el baño. Sus primeros intentos de contacto con el chico se habían encontrado con la misma respuesta que recibió ahora. Con cada vez que su compañero de cuarto se aislaba, sus intentos de acercarse a él disminuían hasta que se desvanecían por completo y las acciones de Harry se agrupaban con los muchos misterios que rodeaban al chico de cabello oscuro.

Draco era una de las personas más difíciles de rodear para Harry, solo superado por el profesor de pociones. Todos los días, Harry temía que su compañero de casa lo descubriera. Harry ahora se aseguraba de ser siempre el primero en levantarse, limpiando su cama y ropa de cualquier pluma que se hubiera desprendido en la noche, apresurándose a bañarse y vestirse antes de que Draco se levantara.

Las pesadillas eran frecuentes, y Harry había despertado a Draco más de una vez con sus gritos, para disgusto del rubio. A menudo soñaba con la instalación, o con despertarse en Privet Drive, o alguna combinación de ambos. A veces, la persona que había matado, el sujeto sin huesos en esa jaula, aparecía, pero más a menudo era Basil quien perseguía sus sueños, atormentándolo con su sonrisa enloquecida y, a veces, su tío y tía se unían a él. Los sueños con los tres eran siempre los peores, y normalmente le seguían a los días en que tenía pociones.

Severus Snape fue la parte más difícil de vivir en Hogwarts. Cada vez que Harry pasaba junto al hombre, este tenía una mirada amarga en su rostro, como si Harry fuera posiblemente el peor estudiante al que había tenido que enseñar. Harry no sabía qué había hecho para ganarse el desprecio del hombre. Hasta donde él sabía, pasaba la mayor parte del período de clase tratando de actuar normal a pesar de su constante terror por estar cerca de las pociones y el odio que irradiaba el hombre.

Hermione sostenía su mano con frecuencia durante el período de clase, a menudo dándole sus notas más tarde porque sabía que tenía problemas para concentrarse en esa habitación. Snape, todos los días parecía encontrar una manera de llegar al niño, ya sea haciendo una pregunta e interrumpiéndolo cuando luchaba por formar las palabras para responder, pidiéndole que hiciera tareas frustrantes o culpándolo por el más mínimo de los errores, a veces, errores que él no había cometido. Le recordaba demasiado a los Dursley, y sus sueños eran a menudo una mezcla terrible de magia y sus parientes esas noches en las que descansaba.

Fuera del período de clases, Harry y Snape nunca compartieron una palabra entre ellos, y Harry tomaba un pasillo diferente cuando veía venir al profesor. Esto estaba perfectamente bien para Severus, ya que estaba feliz de fingir que Harry no existía. Incluso evitaba en su mayor parte darle detención con él al niño, y cuando lo hacía, le pedía que hiciera una tarea simple y repetitiva, como limpiar calderos, lo que le permitía dejarlo solo sin tener mucha interacción. El director estaba demasiado interesado en preguntar por el chico, adorando su paradero como un abuelo orgulloso, lo que se sumó a la frustración.

Harry cumplió la promesa que le hizo a Avice, y ella obtuvo sus lunes, martes y jueves por la noche, así como sus fines de semana, solo permitiéndole regresar a su dormitorio a tiempo para irse a la cama. A menudo vagaba por el Bosque Prohibido el cual, al menos en su forma, no era tan peligroso como se pensaba. Pasó volando junto a muchas criaturas extrañas, pero pocas se fijaron mucho en ella. Curiosamente, con el lado animal en control, era como si Harry fuera tan inofensivo como cualquier otra cosa.

Harry se había resignado a su propio mundo durante estos momentos. Se sintió inquieto y comprendió la frustración que tenía ella por sus restricciones. Era asfixiante y aterrador tener a algo más controlando tu cuerpo. Ciertamente no es algo a lo que uno pueda acostumbrarse fácilmente.

Fue un martes por la noche en el que se sentó en el fondo de su mente compartida, sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba recitando mentalmente los ingredientes para preparar la poción del próximo capítulo que iba a comenzar pronto, con la esperanza de darle al profesor menos motivos para ridiculizarlo, cuando un crujido en el bosque y una luz acercándose le hicieron prestar atención. Los animales del bosque se dispersaban al son del sonido de fuertes pasos, y Avice, quien había estado charlando con un cuervo antes de que este saliera volando por la perturbación, estaba tensa. Inmediatamente voló más alto en el árbol en el que estaba posada, pero aún no se fue, en cambio, miró hacia abajo para ver qué tuvo la audacia de interrumpir su conversación.

De entre la maleza, avanzando por el bosque, apareció el gigantesco Hagrid, sosteniendo una linterna en una mano y un pergamino en la otra. Miró el pergamino con los ojos entrecerrados, moviendo su linterna cerca de él, antes de levantar la linterna más alto para iluminar el área a su alrededor. Dejó escapar un suave sonido de triunfo, localizando un montón de plantas rojas y moradas en la base del árbol en el que Harry y Avice estaban encaramados.

—Caray, no podrías hacerte más difícil de encontrar, ¿verdad?— Dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular.

_«Recuérdame, ¿qué es eso?»_ Pensó Avice para Harry, no muy amablemente. Esta era solo la segunda vez que se dirigía a él, tomando al chico por sorpresa una vez más.

_«Esa persona»_ pensó, corrigiendo su terminología, « _es Hagrid, mi amigo. Trabaja en la escuela. Y es agradable.»_ Pensó con cariño en las muchas visitas a la casa del hombre para tomar el té.

_«Bueno, le voy a dar a Hagrid una lección»_ fue la respuesta, y antes de que Harry pudiera comenzar a formar pensamientos coherentes para detenerla, ella estaba deslizándose hacia los terrenos del bosque.

Aterrizó frente al hombre, justo cuando estaba comenzando a recoger las hojas de las plantas, sorprendiéndolo con éxito. Sus piernas estaban extendidas, dándole algo de altura adicional (aunque no era nada ante el hombre frente a ella), y extendió sus alas, dando una especie de graznido-gruñido al hombre.

Él se quedó mirándola, sorprendido, notando su apariencia bastante extraña. Tenía más del doble, tal vez el triple del tamaño de un cuervo normal, y medía solo unos centímetros menos de cinco pies, y aunque sus alas, piernas y cara eran casi exactamente iguales a las de un cuervo, el torso tenía una forma claramente humana, así como los ojos y algunos mechones de cabello que eran abrumados por las oscuras plumas.

—¿Qué en el nombre de-?— Comenzó Hagrid, pero ella dio un salto, sus grandes alas le dieron unos pocos pies más mientras sus garras cortaban el aire frente a él en advertencia. La ráfaga de viento y las garras afiladas que se extendieron hacia él le dieron al hombre el suficiente aviso como para que retrocediera un poco.

Ella graznó de nuevo, con la voz ronca y áspera. Era una simple advertencia destinada a una criatura que de todos modos no la entendería, notó Harry. Las aves tendían a hablar de manera diferente a los humanos y otras criaturas que entre sí.

—Woah, woah, cálmate ya, está bien— dijo Hagrid, levantando las manos para mostrar que no tenía intención de hacer daño. Avice no iba a aceptarlo, lanzó otro graznido áspero y saltó, atacándolo de nuevo, esta vez rozando el brazo que levantó para bloquear el ataque. Hizo poco más que dejar un corte a lo largo de su manga, pero él entendió el mensaje con claridad. —Lo siento, debo haberte molestado... No quise hacerlo. Solo estaba buscando esa planta para algunos ingredientes en Hogwarts. Fue grosero de mi parte. Sin embargo, eres una criatura bastante hermosa. No puedo decir que haya visto nada parecido a ti.

Para sorpresa de Harry, ella se calmó considerablemente. Ella todavía mantenía su altura, alborotando sus plumas, pero lo estaba escuchando, mirándolo con curiosidad.

_«Así que a las aves les gusta que las llamen hermosas, ¿eh?»_ Harry bromeó mentalmente, y aunque Avice no dignificó su comentario con una respuesta, fácilmente pudo sentir su molestia.

—¿De dónde vienes?— Preguntó Hagrid, acercándose con cautela. Ella extendió ligeramente sus alas en advertencia, dándole un graznido cauteloso. Él se detuvo, pero luego se acercó un paso más. —Te ves un poco como una cuervo, pero eres más grande que cualquier cuervo que haya visto. Y te ves un poco.... Humana...— Ella graznó indignada por el comentario, y él se rió entre dientes suavemente mientras Harry mentalmente ponía los ojos en blanco ante su malestar. —Supongo que no te gusta esa idea, eh. Está bien. No me importa lo que seas. Te ves perfecta para mí.

Harry no podía estar seguro, pero pensó que sintió una especie de opresión en su segundo corazón por parte de Avice. Como si se sintiera feliz por el comentario.

—Bueno, no dejes que te retenga— dijo Hagrid abruptamente, volviendo su atención al bosque. —Estaré buscando en este bosque durante bastante tiempo, tratando de reunir todo antes de mañana. Intentaré mantenerme fuera de tu camino.

Con eso, se giró para ir a buscar un montón diferente de plantas que no estaba debajo de un árbol custodiado por una gran criatura parecida a un cuervo. Avice, sin embargo, lo siguió con curiosidad y luego miró las plantas. Continuando sorprendiendo a Harry, se llenó una garra con hojas rojo-púrpura y se deslizó fácilmente tras el hombre, graznando detrás de él para llamar su atención. Cuando él se detuvo y se volteó, ella dejó caer las plantas a sus pies y retrocedió dando otro suave sonido.

Sorprendido también, pero aun así complacido, Hagrid se arrodilló para recoger las plantas.

—¡Vaya, muchas gracias!— Dijo feliz, poniéndolas en una bolsa alrededor de su cinturón. Cuando se puso de pie, la miró con curiosidad. —No querrías hacerle compañía al viejo Hagrid mientras busca más ingredientes, ¿o sí?— Ella lanzó otro graznido indignado y él se rió entre dientes. —Pensé que no. Bueno, que tengas una agradable velada.

Se giró y siguió caminando. Avice lo siguió.

Continuó con Avice siguiéndolo mientras buscaba en el bosque, aunque era seguro que saltaría lejos cada vez que él se acercara a acariciarla. Ella respondió a cualquier indicación de que le gustaba su presencia con un ruido de negación, pero aun así se mantuvo a su lado, observando sus acciones con curiosidad, a veces incluso ayudándolo a desenterrar plantas especialmente frustrantes o evitar criaturas peligrosas. Harry nunca la había visto mostrar amabilidad con nadie, sin embargo, aquí estaba, ayudando voluntariamente a un extraño. Quizás Hagrid realmente tenía una habilidad con los animales que no podía ser igualada.

Cuando las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaron a asomarse por el horizonte, Harry le advirtió en voz baja que debería regresar.

—Ha sido maravilloso verte— dijo Hagrid con un bostezo —sin embargo, debo irme a casa. ¿Quizás te vuelva a ver?— Ella emitió un suave graznido de confirmación, mirando fijamente al hombre como si fuera una promesa. Con eso, levantó las alas y despegó, atravesando los árboles y regresando al castillo cuando estuvo fuera de la vista del hombre, quien se seguía despidiendo incluso después de que ella se había ido.

Ella lo vio de nuevo, a menudo tropezando con el hombre en sus caminatas por el bosque, antes de pasar a encontrarse con él en el borde, e incluso ir directamente a su cabaña enfadada cuando él no pudo encontrarse con ella allí de manera oportuna. No le importaba Fang, pero parecía increíblemente contenta de sentarse con el gigantesco hombre mientras él le hablaba. Una vez, mientras él caminaba por el bosque en otra misión del Director, ella bajó en picado y aterrizó en su hombro, donde se posó durante el resto de la noche, moviendo las plumas de la cola en respuesta a su pregunta de si podría ser que le estaba tomándole cariño.

Su amistad con Hagrid era ciertamente confusa para Harry. De todas las personas, pensó que ella debía encontrar a Hagrid molesto, pero parecía feliz de estar con él, y Harry supuso que no habría ningún daño si Hagrid no los reconocía, aunque él era lo suficientemente cauteloso como para estar atento a cualquier señal de que pudiera estar captando algo mientras estaban juntos.

El verdadero punto culminante de los días de Harry fueron las cartas de Bill. Se había sentido aterrorizado cuando el hombre tardó una semana en responderle, preguntándose si tal vez se había equivocado sobre su relación, o si tal vez Ron le había mentido sobre que Bill estaba vivo, pero la carta llegó en el desayuno un martes temprano, y Harry tuvo que excusarse para ir a su habitación para esconder las lágrimas de alivio y alegría que no pudo mantener a raya.

Hablaban con frecuencia de muchas cosas. Harry habló sobre sus maestros y Bill rememoraba sus experiencias, advirtiéndole a Harry sobre temas difíciles y confirmando que Snape siempre había sido tan amargado y molesto como lo era ahora.

Bill, como Harry esperaba, hizo muchas preguntas. Harry mantuvo su explicación del último año bastante vaga, afirmando que después de escapar, vagó por el campo antes de encontrar el camino de regreso a la casa de sus parientes, enfocándose más en lo que vio mientras viajaba que en detalles concretos sobre cómo o por qué lo hizo. El resto de la historia fue relativamente igual, pero evitó deliberadamente contarle a Bill _cómo_ había escapado.

Para alivio de Harry, él parecía perfectamente satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero sus preguntas eran casi todas sobre el bienestar de Harry. Seguía preguntando sobre pesadillas y problemas al interactuar con magia y pociones. Harry, sin embargo, hizo a un lado todas las preocupaciones con comentarios vagos y, finalmente, comenzó a ignorar las preguntas que Bill incluía en sus cartas.

Él no estaba contento con eso, Harry lo sabía, y estaba seguro de que Bill le haría preguntas una vez que tuviera acorralado al chico, por lo que evitó aceptar cualquier invitación para verlo hasta que se acercaran las vacaciones de Navidad, y no pudo rechazarlo por más tiempo.

_Querido vecino,_

_Felicitaciones por tener éxito en llegar tan lejos ignorando mis invitaciones. Estás bastante decidido a rechazarme. Debo decir que nunca he estado muy cerca de un Slytherin antes de ti, sin embargo, supongo que esta es la famosa actitud astuta por la que todos son conocidos._

_Aun así, amigo mío, me has juzgado muy mal, porque soy un Gryffindor, y los Gryffindor son_ _testarudos_ _y no saben cuándo rendirse. No puedes esconderte de mí durante las vacaciones de Navidad, y como me dijiste que no te quedarías en Hogwarts, te veré en la estación de tren. No hagas planes esa noche, te llevaré a una aventura._

_Tu vecino terco,_

_Bill_

_PD: ¿Qué helado te gusta? Pregunto para amigo._

Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts con Hermione, releyendo la carta nuevamente. Su respuesta había sido breve y sencilla;

_Para mi vecino más frustrante:_

_Tienes razón, los Gryffindor no saben cuándo renunciar._

_Te veo en la plataforma._

_Tu vecino favorito_

_Harry_

_PD: Dile a tu amigo que me sorprenda_ _._

Había muchas cosas que Bill no necesitaba saber y Harry no quería decírselas. No necesitaba saber sobre los Dursley o Avice, o lo horribles que podían ser sus clases. No necesitaba saber lo cansado que siempre estaba, o las noches en las que se despertaba gritando, con un sudor frío o simplemente llorando suavemente. Bill había estado con Harry en el infierno y de regreso, no necesitaba más motivos para preocuparse por él. Harry no quería ser la causa de eso.

Además, aunque el impulso de revelar sus secretos lo atraía cada vez que le llegaba otra carta, la verdad era que el alivio no se compararía con las cosas horribles que vendrían después. Bill pensaría que es un fenómeno, e incluso si no lo fuera, tendría que decírselo a alguien. Querría salvar a Harry porque así es Bill. Harry necesitaba el control por una vez en su vida, y su secreto era cómo mantenía el control. Si alguien se enteraba, fácilmente podrían enterarse las personas que se cernían sobre él, y no podía empezar a pensar en lo que podrían hacer para tratar de "ayudarlo".

Él estaba vivo. Tuvo muchos, _muchos_ momentos felices, y eso fue más de lo que nunca había tenido antes. Tenía gente a la que llamar amigos y que, sinceramente, esperaba que lo llamaran amigo a cambio. Si alguien decidía que necesitaba una reparación, todo eso podría desaparecer, y su mente se dirigía a pasillos oscuros y mesas de examen. Se abrazó con fuerza para intentar alejar la sensación de frío que amenazaba con apoderarse de él. No debería haber pensado en eso, ya que ahora las imágenes estaban tratando de encerrarse en la cima de su mente.

—¿Cuál es tu plan para Navidad?— Hermione le preguntó de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él parpadeó confundido, tratando de alejar su vista de barras de hierro y puertas cerradas.

—¿Eh...?— Susurró suavemente, su voz un poco estrangulada y seca.

—Me preguntaba qué estarías haciendo estas vacaciones— detalló, dándole una sonrisa gentil, pero sin perderse la mirada perdida que él tenía. No era infrecuente, pero era preocupante por decir lo menos. Siempre tenía esa mirada lejana, como si estuviera atrapado en pensamientos turbulentos o incluso aterradores, y si ella lo sacaba de allí, se enfrentaría a una expresión de como si acabara de salir del agua fría. Aun así, Harry tenía muchos secretos, y ella ciertamente pudo darse cuenta de que él tenía tantos amigos cercanos como ella, lo que quiere decir que tenían muy pocos. Por la forma en que actuaba, estaba segura de que podría apartarla de sí mismo, incluso a riesgo de su propia soledad, para guardar sus secretos.

—Yo n-no tenía un g-g-gran p-plan...— murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque ciertamente agradecido por la distracción, su plan era simplemente encontrar un bosque abierto y dejar suelta a Avice.

—Bueno, si alguna vez quieres visitar...— Ella comenzó, y Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo apreciaba.

—G-gracias— dijo con sinceridad, mirándola firmemente a los ojos para transmitirle su agradecimiento, lo que pareció satisfacer de alguna manera su preocupación. —Si te-tengo t-t-tiempo, te vi-visitaré.

No era exactamente un no, pero sabía que él lo decía de la mejor manera. No la dejaría entrar todavía, y tal vez no lo haría durante muchos años, pero ella podía verlo transmitir su agradecimiento lo mejor que podía.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en relativo silencio, aparte de unas breves conversaciones aquí y allá, Harry estaba feliz por su compañía. Ella nunca le exigió que hablara, y tampoco actuó como si él fuera algo delicado. Fue increíblemente cómodo y fácil hablar con ella.

Sin embargo, su nerviosismo aumentaba a medida que se acercaban a la estación. No había visto a Bill en mucho tiempo, acercándose a los dos años. Bill era la única persona que sabía dónde había estado en vez de con los Dursley. Bill era, verdaderamente, su amigo más cercano, la persona que más sabía de él y que lo había visto en su peor momento. Estaba aterrorizado de estropearlo y perder eso.

El tren se detuvo, pero él no se levantó de inmediato. Recogiendo sus cosas, Hermione lo miró con una expresión confusa pero gentil.

—¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó.

—S-sí...— murmuró en voz baja, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. —Iré... I-iré en un m-mo-momento. S-sólo...— No pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero ella no lo presionó para que le diera una explicación.

—Por supuesto— dijo cuando su pausa quedó suspendida en el aire. —Tengo que ir a encontrarme con mi mamá, ella me estará esperando.— Se preguntó brevemente si alguien estaba esperando a Harry, y le dolió un poco el corazón, pero su repentina mirada de lástima fue leída fácilmente y se enfrentó a un frío desafío. Ella sonrió un poco más ante eso, sabiendo que Harry odiaría la idea de que ella lo compadeciera. —Si no te veo, espero que tengas una gran Navidad.

Ella le dio un breve y firme abrazo del que él, por extraño que parezca, no se apartó por completo. Su alejamiento instintivo del contacto, especialmente ante algo tan restrictivo como un abrazo, fue menor y ella lo tomó como una pequeña victoria.

Dicho esto, se encontró solo en el compartimiento, mirando por la ventana mientras la gente corría a buscar a sus familias. Vio a Ron, quien se apresuraba a saludar a un mar de hermanos pelirrojos y, a pesar de sus temores, buscó entre la multitud una señal de Bill.

Él no estaba allí. La duda llenó la mente de Harry. ¿Podía confiar en que Bill todavía se preocupaba por él después de todo este tiempo? ¿Se había hecho ilusiones por nada?

La duda se apoderó del nerviosismo y pudo comenzar a salir del tren hacia donde la familia Weasley había estado. La multitud comenzaba a disminuir, y cargó con su baúl y su lechuza en la plataforma, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

Parte de él esperaba que Bill no hubiera venido. Que podía seguir con sus ilusiones y nunca tener que enfrentarse a la realidad de su amigo porque la realidad nunca fue tan perfecta como el papel.

Parte de él rezó para que Bill hubiera venido.

Hubo un golpecito en su hombro y aún no se dio la vuelta. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar.

—Hola, vecino— dijo una voz desgarradoramente familiar, temblando de emoción.

Harry se dio la vuelta.

Y ahí estaba, su mejor amigo, vivo con dos copas de helado en sus manos, pero sus manos temblaban. Su rostro era de un asombro estupefacto, mirando a Harry de arriba abajo mientras Harry hacía lo mismo.

—Hola, v-ve-vecino...— Harry susurró en respuesta.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, mientras se miraban el uno al otro, tratando de averiguar si el otro estaba realmente allí, realmente vivo.

Harry fue el primero en moverse, para su propia sorpresa. Tiró de Bill en un fuerte abrazo, y Bill se lo devolvió. Simplemente se abrazaron el uno al otro como si estuvieran desesperados por asegurarse de no perder al otro nuevamente.

Esto continuó durante lo que debió haber sido una extraña cantidad de tiempo para quienes los rodeaban, pero Harry nunca había sentido la cantidad de alivio y felicidad que sentía en este momento, y nunca lo había visto reflejado con perfecta claridad. Tener a alguien que se preocupara por él tanto como él lo hacía, sin dudar si era una mentira o no, lo hacía sentir un notable alivio.

Bill se echó hacia atrás y se secó los ojos con la manga con torpeza, sin mirar a Harry a los ojos mientras le sonreía.

—No sabía qué sabor te gustaba, pero deberías comerlo antes de que se derrita— dijo Bill, entregándole a Harry una de las copas de helado.

Era verde con trozos oscuros de... ¿chocolate? Harry nunca antes había comido helado. No en los Dursley, ni en las instalaciones, ni después. Nunca había considerado que el helado fuera un uso apropiado para su limitado dinero. Algunos de los postres durante la cena en Hogwarts incluían helado, pero Harry nunca tocó los postres para empezar, normalmente no tenía apetito al final de su comida y la gran sospecha que tenía de las extrañas golosinas que nunca antes había comido le hizo descartarlos como algo para probar algún día, tal vez, pero ciertamente no esencial. Casi se le preguntó qué es exactamente lo que _era_ , pero sabía que el helado era algo bastante común para que los niños comieran, y Bill definitivamente no necesitaba más sospechas sobre cómo era el mundo de Harry.

No sabía adónde iría si dejaba a los Dursley. Bill podría aceptarlo, pero nunca podría pedirle al hombre que hiciera eso por él. Harry no sabía sobre la situación de Bill, si estaba bien en cuanto a dinero, y aun si así fuera, no podría tomar nada más de alguien que ya le había dado tanto. No _podía_ ir a un orfanato, definitivamente no como se veía, pero si los funcionarios se enteraban de su situación donde los Dursley, probablemente ese sería el primer lugar al que iría.

—¿Harry?— Dijo Bill, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos. —Se está derritiendo.

—Oh— dijo Harry, mirando la sustancia medio derretida en la copa. _Helado_. Se derretía. Para que Bill dejara de mirarlo con preocupación, tomo un bocado con cautela.

Nunca había probado algo tan _bueno_. Era dulce y menta, y _Dios,_ ¡el chocolate era increíble! No sabe muy bien qué fue lo que pasó después de eso, solo que se lo tragó todo en algún momento y en menos de un minuto, y luego le empezó a doler la cabeza.

—Oye, oye, tómatelo con calma— dijo Bill, notando la expresión de dolor en su rostro, pero riendo brevemente. —¡No comas tan rápido! Te congelarás el cerebro.

—L-lo siento...— murmuró, con una mano en la frente. —Viejos h-ha-hábitos.

Bill le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad y tristeza y le frotó la espalda suavemente. Pasó, y Harry dio un suave suspiro de alivio. Aun así, el helado valió la pena.

—E-eso e-e-estuvo bien— dijo, increíblemente agradecido. Maldita sea, no había pensado en regalarle algo a Bill. —¿Q-qu-quieres a-algo? ¿P-puedo comprarlo?

Bill, al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Harry, entendió de inmediato su razonamiento.

—No me debes nada, el helado es barato— dijo Bill, antes de terminar su propio helado, que para entonces era mayormente sopa. Tomó la copa de Harry y la tiró a la basura más cercana. —Además, soy yo quien te está invitando a pasar el rato, así que estoy pagando.

Tomando un hermoso bastón de color blanco perla de donde estaba apoyado cerca, comenzó a caminar, indicándole a Harry que lo siguiera.

Harry observó su forma de andar, la forma en que cojeaba por la pierna que le faltaba, la pierna derecha. Frunció el ceño profundamente, sintiendo una chispa de ira hacia el hombre que le había quitado eso a su amigo, pero con ese pensamiento vinieron todos los recuerdos asociados con _ese hombre_.

—Puede que solo tenga una pierna, pero no necesitas caminar tan despacio— le dijo Bill a Harry, quien no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. Bill estaba bien. Estaba trabajando para seguir adelante. Harry sabía que el hombre no estaba completamente curado, quizás nunca volvería a ser el mismo que antes de la instalación, pero estaba mejorando.

Harry se apresuró a alcanzarlo, igualando su ritmo y hablando pacíficamente con él.

Hablaron durante horas. Bill lo sacó de la estación y lo llevó a un parque cercano. Se sentaron y hablaron allí, y luego se trasladaron a un lugar de hamburguesas no muy lejos de la carretera, donde continuaron hablando, solo sobre cosas generales sin mucho objetivo o dirección en el tema.

—Sa-sabes m-m-mucho s-sobre cosas m-m-muggle— comentó Harry cuando Bill pagó la cena, solo después de que Harry había protestado unas diez veces.

—He estado pasado mucho tiempo en el mundo muggle— dijo Bill con una sonrisa, pero había un borde amargo, y Harry supo por qué de inmediato.

—No hay m-ma-magia— dijo Harry, y Bill se encogió de hombros, pero luego asintió.

—Crecí rodeado de magia toda mi vida. Tengo muchas experiencias positivas con la magia, así que pensarías que estaría bien, pero... no puedo evitar sentir sospechas cada vez que alguien tiene una varita. Luego están las pociones...

Harry dio un estremecimiento visible que no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo frente a él. Suspiró un poco y se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la mesa.

—Lo que pasó allí fue horrible— dijo lentamente, y Harry no lo miró a los ojos. —Era un infierno allí, y no mucha gente logro salir. Los que lo hicimos... algunos se suicidaron.

—Estoy b-bien— dijo Harry abruptamente, todavía sin mirarlo. Era mentira, ambos lo sabían, pero tenía que decir algo.

—No, no lo estas— dijo, ahora apoyándose sobre sus codos —pero tampoco eres del tipo que pide ayuda con mucha facilidad. Solo quiero que sepas... no hay nada que puedas decirme que haga que me preocupe menos por ti.

Harry podía pensar en varias cosas que podrían convertir esa afirmación en una mentira, pero no las expresó, solo miró fijamente su plato casi vacío. Bill se frotó el cuello ante el silencio de Harry.

—Lo entiendo, estoy siendo increíblemente cliché en este momento, y no quieres escuchar esto, pero necesitaba decirlo. Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, no puedo pensar en lo que haría si algo te sucediera.

Harry lo miró a los ojos de manera uniforme, buscando la mentira.

No estaba ahí.

Su charla volvió a temas más suaves como la escuela y el trabajo. Harry le contó a Bill sobre su afición por los guantes y su creciente colección, Bill le dijo a Harry que extrañaba comer ranas de chocolate, que no había comido desde que fue a Hogwarts. Todos eran temas completa y perfectamente ordinarios.

Harry no quería irse, y vagaron por la ciudad durante unas horas después del anochecer, pero Avice se estaba impacientando, lo suficientemente frustrante.

Se despidió de él en la estación de tren, mirándolo ir a un lugar más apartado y desaparecer, antes de que Harry dejara la estación hacia el bosque más cercano, con una sensación agridulce en el pecho.

Harry se esfumó y Avice ocupó su lugar una vez más.

A medida que pasaban los días, Harry se sentía sofocado bajo el control de ella. Las pocas veces que recibió correo, ella le permitió tomar el control y leerlo o responderlo, pero en su mayor parte no le dio tiempo.

Viajó mucho, dejando sus cosas atrás, pero asegurándole a Harry que conocía el camino de regreso a ese bosque cuando él expresó su preocupación, y realmente lo hizo, dando vueltas de regreso al bosque más cercano a la estación de Kings Cross de vez en cuando.

A medida que se acercaba la Navidad, Harry se armó de valor para pedirle un día para comprar regalos y el mismo día de Navidad para visitar a Bill, quien ya le estaba enviando carta tras carta insistiendo en que fuera por el día como mínimo. Si bien ella no estaba contenta con eso, se lo dio a regañadientes, solo por el hecho de que pasaría más días consecutivos cediéndole el control a ella.

Al encontrar el camino hacia el Callejón Diagon, Harry llevó a Hedwig con él, manteniéndola sobre su hombro en lugar de en una jaula. Después de sacar los galeones que pensó que podría necesitar de su bóveda, comenzó a buscar en las calles que estaban más concurridas para Navidad que para el año escolar. Murmuró suavemente a Hedwig, pidiéndole consejo de vez en cuando.

No quería dejar a nadie fuera, asegurándose de planificar a quién le estaba enviando regalos antes de comenzar a buscar.

Para Blaise, consiguió el primer libro de una serie de libros de aventuras que le fue muy recomendado por el comerciante.

Consiguió botellas de perfumes de Poison Apple para Tracey y Daphne (sin mencionar que también usó los productos de esa compañía para sí mismo). También le compró a Tracey unos pendientes de plata que combinaban bien con el collar que ella tenía, y para Daphne, salió del Callejón Diagon hacia una tienda de música muggle, encontrando algunos libros de partituras de violín que podrían interesarle; gypsy jazz, swing, e incluso uno sobre música folclórica. No podía decir que supiera mucho de música, pero los títulos parecían interesantes por decir lo menos.

Para Hermione, recorrió la librería en busca de cuatro de los libros más interesantes que pudo encontrar. Encontró dos sobre prácticas mágicas extranjeras en Asia y África respectivamente, uno sobre la historia y los estudios de Merlín y el último sobre artes mágicas perdidas. También le consiguió dos plumas que nunca necesitarían ser mojadas en tinta, mientras que en broma las llamó "bolígrafos" en su carta.

Bill recibió un libro bastante grueso de runas antiguas, una caja de ranas de chocolate y billetes para el tren, un mapa escrito sobre el Reino Unido y una nota de Harry;

_Mientras viajaba, pude ver un montón de lugares interesantes a lo largo del campo._

_No necesitas magia para experimentar el mundo. Si todo se vuelve abrumador, recomiendo un viajes a cualquiera de estos lugares. Todos ellos bien valen la pena y están completamente libres de magia._

_~ Tu vecino_

Sin saber si estaría bien enviar regalos a sus profesores, decidió enviarle a la profesora McGonagall una pluma que cambiaba de color en diferentes momentos del día y darle a Hagrid un juego de té más nuevo, habiendo notado el juego viejo y roto que seguía usando, asegurándose de que no fuera un juego excesivamente frágil. Encontró uno que tenía bastantes criaturas mágicas pintadas a los lados, dragones, trolls, grifos, hadas y muchas otras cosas, y preguntó si podían transfigurarlo para que fuera el doble de grande, lo que felizmente hicieron.

Draco Malfoy fue el más difícil de decidir.

Había sido frío con su compañero de habitación, y su compañero de habitación le había devuelto la actitud. Sabía que no eran amigos, pero aun así tenían que tolerarse durante los siguientes siete años. Dudaba que Draco le diera un regalo, pero se sentía mal ignorarlo por completo.

Buscando en las tiendas, se decidió por un encantador juego de ajedrez de cristal que cambiaba de color periódicamente según el estado de ánimo de los jugadores, lo que cambiaba las tácticas del juego. Había visto a Draco jugar un par de veces, pero aparte de eso, no podía estar seguro de que podría gustarle al chico.

Las tiendas habían prometido que sus destinatarios tendrían los regalos a tiempo para Navidad, y Harry lo dejó así, agradecido de no tener que enviar repetidamente a Hedwig con un paquete tras otro.

Después de que terminó, Harry se sentó en lo profundo del bosque una vez más, Avice disfrutaba felizmente de su tiempo en control mientras Harry se preocupaba por los regalos, tratando de asegurarse de que no se había olvidado de nadie. Estaba un poco aterrorizado, esperando que ninguno de ellos odiara sus regalos. Nunca le había dado regalos a nadie, y tampoco los había recibido. La idea de que serían rechazados lo horrorizaba, y tenía miedo de recibir regalos de alguien a quien no le había dado uno.

A medida que se acercaba la Navidad, Harry se enteró de que Hedwig y Avice tenían un impecable sentido de la orientación. Bill le había dado a Harry una dirección, que fue transmitida a Hedwig, quien informó a Avice de la dirección y el área en términos que Harry no podía empezar a entender. Fue con palabras que Harry sintió que debería saber, pero cuyo significado no entendió.

Ella se dirigió hacia allí, tal como había prometido, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar del campo o hablando con otros córvidos como ella, pero la mañana de Navidad, cuando el sol se elevaba sobre las colinas nevadas, Harry se encontró acercándose a la Madriguera, abrigado con guantes y suéteres.

Golpeando la puerta, temiendo brevemente que fuera demasiado temprano, la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera terminar de tocar y allí estaba Bill, bastante feliz de verlo.

—¡Harry!— Saludó, con una mano gentil en su hombro, y Harry le sonrió levemente a cambio. —Feliz Navidad.

—F-f-feliz N-nav-navidad, Bill— dijo en voz baja, el término parecía nuevo y extranjero, pero también contenía emoción. Nunca antes había celebrado la Navidad, aparte de cocinar para los Dursley y luego apartarse del camino mientras ellos celebraban. —E-espero n-n-no llegar de-demasiado t-temprano.

—Por supuesto que no, he estado despierto por un tiempo— admitió. Harry notó las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, y supo de inmediato lo que quería decir con eso. —Percy está despierto y mi madre también. Me estaba preparando para tomar un té, si quieres uno.

Harry asintió y siguió a Bill al interior de la casa, asimilando todos los detalles que pudo. Era un lugar algo estrecho, con cosas empujadas en cada espacio, pero se sentía cálido y acogedor y extremadamente como un _hogar_.

La mañana transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad. Percy en su mayor parte se inclinaba a mantenerse para sí mismo, leyendo las noticias con la expresión de un adolescente que intenta madurar lo más rápido posible. La Sra. Weasley ya había sido informada de que Harry se uniría a ellos, y estaba más que un poco extasiada de verlo, saludándolo con un abrazo y una palmada en el hombro, expresando lo feliz que estaba de ver que estaba bien, ya que la última vez que lo había visto era un chico pálido y ligeramente aturdido en el andén, tratando de encontrar el tren. Ahora, no había cambiado mucho exactamente, pero parecía un poco más seguro, y que Bill invitara a un amigo era algo que no había sucedido desde que él había vuelto a casa, por lo que estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto lo extraño que era que fuera amigo de un chico que, todo indicaba que debería haber sido invitado por Ron.

Cuando la familia Weasley comenzó a despertar, la casa cobró vida de manera constante. Era como el sonido de un tren saliendo de la estación; lento, pero que luego tomaba impulso.

Arthur fue el primero en bajar, saludando a su invitado con entusiasmo y sentándose en la mesa para hablar con curiosidad con él. Fred y George fueron los siguientes, aumentando de inmediato el nivel de ruido, y una vez que se ellos levantaron, Ron y Ginny los siguieron rápidamente, incapaces de dormir con todo el alboroto. Charlie llegó alrededor de las diez u once, recibiendo una bienvenida digna de un rey de parte su familia, y Harry tomó un desayuno navideño con los Weasley.

Él se mantuvo relativamente callado durante la mayor parte del tiempo, respondiendo preguntas y siendo educado, pero en su mayor parte estaba feliz de ver a la familia interactuar entre sí. Bill con frecuencia se volvía hacia él y hablaba o completaba ciertas historias que surgían entre los hermanos, quienes parecían tener suficientes historias para llenar un libro, o incluso varios libros.

Ron parecía estar decidido a hacer un agujero en la cabeza de Harry con su mirada fulminante, poniendo mala cara durante la mayor parte del desayuno, pero cuando Bill comenzó a darse cuenta, el hermano mayor no lo iba a permitir. Comenzó a burlarse de la actitud gruñona de Ron, diciendo que la Navidad no era el momento para ser inhóspito, pero el mensaje estaba claro; deja a mi amigo en paz. Ron comenzó a fingir que Harry no estaba allí después de eso.

Los regalos fueron lo que siguió, y Harry se sorprendió al ver que sus propios regalos habían sido entregados allí. Cómo alguien había descubierto que iba a visitar a Bill en Navidad, no lo sabía, pero lo que lo sorprendió aún más que el hecho de que sus regalos habían sido entregados aquí fue que tenía _regalos_.

Blaise le envió uno de sus libros favoritos personales, uno que ciertamente estaba muy usado y gastado. Daphne y Tracey se habían unido para conseguirle un libro de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, ya que ellas, en su mayoría Tracey, habían estado entre los muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts que se sorprendieron al escuchar que no sabía nada sobre Quidditch o la Copa Mundial.

Hermione le envió un libro titulado _Grandes Brujas y Magos A Través de los Tiempo_ s, y había varias notas adhesivas a lo largo de las páginas señalando a las figuras históricas que tenían problemas de habla, las cuales, sorprendentemente, eran bastantes. Tener problemas con el habla parecía volverse mucho más notorio cuando la pronunciación era un factor tan importante. Agregó una nota adicional de que la profesora McGonagall había sido la que la ayudó en la investigación.

Bill le consiguió tres pares de guantes; uno que cambiaba de color con el clima, uno que brillaba como la plata, como si estuviera hecho de metal, y otro que se sentía demasiado suave para ser real. También le consiguió un libro sobre los mejores lugares para viajar, habiendo captado la pista de que Harry pensaba con cariño en sus viajes por medio de las cartas entre ellos, un diario que hacía que su contenido fuera invisible para cualquiera que no fuera el propietario, y una caja de ranas de chocolate, lo que hizo reír a Harry cuando la abrió, ya que Bill solo unos minutos después abrió su propia caja de ranas de chocolate de parte de Harry.

La Sra. Weasley agregó a su pila un suéter verde de Slytherin, diciendo que no estaba segura de lo que le gustaba, pero que esperaba que le hiciera feliz. No pudo dejar de agradecerle por el resto de la noche, poniéndolo sobre su propio suéter casi de inmediato, sin importarle si lo hacía lucir extraño. Ella había hecho algo para _él_.

El día estaba llegando a su fin después de una ruidosa cena con los Weasley, donde los gemelos casi convirtieron el pudín en un explosivo. Bill seguía preguntándole a Harry si podía pasar la noche allí, pero Harry siguió sonriendo y negándose cortésmente. Quería hacerlo, tomaría una cama en vez de un árbol en lo profundo del bosque mientras nevaba cualquier día, pero le había prometido a Avice su tiempo, y lo había acortado lo suficiente. Además, fue la mejor Navidad que había tenido.

Al salir, captó la mirada de Ron una vez más mientras se despedía. Ron lo miraba sombrío, con una amenaza en su rostro, pero Harry perdió el razonamiento o el contenido de la misma.

Aun así, envuelto en varias capas, llevando sus regalos hacia la noche, centró su atención en convencer a Avice de que le permitiera hacer un fuego en algún lugar, con gratos recuerdos de su primera Navidad en su mente mientras volvía su atención a la naturaleza y la supervivencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza con este capítulo, tengo exámenes tareas y entre varias cosas más que se juntaron, pues, se me fue el tiempo, y quería avanzar con la traducción del fic SAVE que se trabaja de forma paralela a este, y terminé atrasándome bastante con este capítulo. El siguiente no debería tardar tanto, espero traerlo en una semana como máximo.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	10. Prejuicios

Las clases se reanudaron después de las vacaciones con una sensación de cálida novedad que se desvaneció en una suave seguridad. Estaba volviendo al horario familiar con bastante facilidad, y la rutina era reconfortante por decir lo menos. Sabía cuándo iba a ver a Hermione para las sesiones de estudio, sabía qué noches eran las de Avice y qué días tendría energía para hacer mucho más que asistir a clases, y sabía cuándo eran sus sesiones con McGonagall.

Es decir, pensó que las cosas habían vuelto a la vieja rutina, hasta su clase de Pociones el viernes por la mañana, solo una semana después de que terminaran las vacaciones y regresaran al castillo, cuando el profesor le indicó que se quedara después de que la clase se hubiera ido.

Esto nunca había sucedido antes. El hombre quería ver tan poco a Harry como Harry quería verlo a él. No estaba preparado para este cambio, y lo tomó increíblemente desprevenido, su ansiedad crecía cada vez más a medida que los últimos estudiantes salían, Hermione le apretó el hombro al salir, de una manera que debería haber sido reconfortante, pero simplemente lo puso más al límite. Apenas pudo chillar una confirmación para encontrarse con ella en la biblioteca después, con los ojos pegados en el hombre vestido de negro que miraba fijamente y con el mayor odio a Harry.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Harry no se acercó más, feliz de mantener la distancia entre ellos, pero el hombre no le estaba dando ningún tipo de consuelo. Se puso de pie y Harry se tensó en su asiento, agarrando su bolso en su regazo.

Severus estaba seguro de prolongar la conversación porque sabía, veía claramente en el rostro del chico, que el chico estaba aterrorizado. Cada paso que el hombre daba más cerca, haciendo eco en el silencio de la mazmorra, hacía que el chico se estremeciera sutilmente.

Finalmente, se detuvo, alzándose sobre el escritorio y burlándose de él como si no se mereciera su respeto.

—Me han informado que has estado viendo a la profesora McGonagall sobre de tu impedimento del habla— dijo el hombre lentamente, y Harry buscó en su rostro cualquier indicio de sus intenciones. Snape vio fácilmente la mirada cautelosa en los ojos del chico mientras trataba de evaluar la situación.

—S-sí, s-s-señor...— dijo Harry lentamente, manteniendo su voz lo más neutral posible, jugando con su mano con sumo cuidado. Snape pudo reconocerlo allí, el Slytherin en el chico, el análisis cuidadoso de cada cosa y de todo, buscando peligro y oportunidad. Cauteloso y calculador, aunque ciertamente muy nervioso. Se enfureció al pensar que tenía similitudes con el hijo de Potter.

—Ya no asistirás a esas sesiones con ella— dijo con frialdad, y Harry lo miró atónito.

—P-p-pe-pero...— tartamudeó Harry, aunque fue interrumpido rápidamente.

—Tendrás sesiones conmigo a partir de ahora.— Harry estaba en completo shock ahora, su mandíbula ligeramente floja, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. —Sería más apropiado que _tu_ jefe de casa se ocupara de estos asuntos. Espero verte en mi oficina a más tardar a las siete. No llegues tarde.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su escritorio. Parecía molesto por este cambio, como si tampoco quisiera tener sesiones con Harry, y como si estuviera preparado para hacer que las sesiones fueran miserables para el chico por eso.

Harry tenía muchas cosas que quería decirle al hombre frente a él. Muchos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, y quería desesperadamente oponerse a este cambio repentino, pero solo miró a la figura oscura que regresaba a su asiento con un aire de que toda conversación había terminado, y no pudo expresar ninguno de ellos.

Salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

—No entiendo por qué insistiría en tener lecciones contigo— dijo Hermione, inclinándose sobre su libro y mirando a su amigo.

—Se v-v-veía m-molesto po-por eso— dijo Harry, todavía conmocionado por todo el encuentro, sin haber sacado aún sus libros.

—No tiene sentido...— Hermione negó con la cabeza, devanándose los sesos por el razonamiento detrás de las acciones del maestro de pociones.

_«_ _Quizás McGonagall realmente estaba cansada de trabajar conmigo_ », pensó Harry, pero mantuvo los pensamientos de autodesprecio lejos de Hermione. Ella no necesitaba escuchar lo que estaba pasando por su mente, y sabía que ella lo defendería de sus propias palabras. Aun así, los pensamientos pasaron por su rostro, y él pudo ver su disgusto por lo que ella vio en su expresión.

—No eres tú, Harry— dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa y apretando suavemente su mano. Él sonrió un poco ante su intento, pero retiró su mano y en su lugar centró su atención en sacar su libro de texto con la esperanza de apartar la conversación de sí mismo. Ella resopló, molesta, sabiendo que sus palabras habían sido ignoradas, pero obedeció, volviendo a su propio libro.

—E-estaba te-teniendo problemas c-con el capítulo c-catorce— dijo, inclinándose cerca del libro para entrecerrar los ojos ante las palabras.

—¿Que parte?— Le preguntó ella, mirándolo con curiosidad. Él la miró desde donde estaba agachado sobre el texto, con la nariz casi presionada contra la página.

—¿T-t-todo?— Preguntó con una sonrisa avergonzada. Ella soltó una pequeña risa y asintió, dándole una sonrisa a cambio.

—Está bien, empezaremos desde el principio y continuaremos desde allí— dijo, pasando al principio del capítulo. —Solo deténme cuando estés confundido, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió, con los ojos enfocados en la página a unos centímetros de su rostro, escuchándola mientras ella leía el texto, interrumpiendo con sus propias contribuciones cada pocas oraciones. Harry leyó, tratando de concentrarse en las palabras a una corta distancia de su rostro, con las cejas fruncidas, pero una mueca se apoderó progresivamente de su expresión. Con un suspiro, ella se detuvo.

—Harry, necesitas desesperadamente anteojos— dijo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su ceño se profundizó considerablemente a una mirada más amarga. Esta no es la primera vez que se plantea este tema.

—Estoy b-b-bien— dijo a la defensiva, pero también sabía que nunca podría leer su texto sin tener su rostro a unos centímetros de la página, y leer la pizarra en clase era una tarea imposible. Él puso los ojos en blanco ante su ceño fruncido, sabiendo que el punto había sido debatido sin fin. —¿D-dónde p-podría i-i-incluso conseguir g-gafas?

—Si estás buscando un especialista ocular, sugeriría a la Dra. Athena Rhodes— dijo una voz detrás de ellos, haciendo que Harry saltara visiblemente antes de darse la vuelta. Percy estaba detrás de él, en una especie de postura casi real, como si realmente estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por parecer autoritario, pero era solo un poco demasiado.

—P-Percy...— dijo Harry, tratando de calmarse una vez más, lo que parecía ser una batalla constante. No había hablado mucho con los Weasley, ni siquiera durante la Navidad, pero en general había sido amable y cordial. En general, no podía estar seguro de en qué términos estaban, y aunque estaba seguro de que podía decir más que simplemente el nombre del otro chico, no encontró más que añadir.

—Disculpa la interrupción— dijo en su forma bastante formal, pareciendo no importarle el conflicto interno de Harry. —Sin embargo, sentí que necesitaba advertirte que mis hermanos están planeando bombardearte con fuegos artificiales y confeti una vez que salgas de la biblioteca.

Harry lo miró fijamente, la declaración era bastante inesperada, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta mientras buscaba las palabras para responder. Sus cejas se fruncieron un poco, luciendo confuso.

—Uh.... ¿P-por qué m-me estás di-di-diciendo esto?— Preguntó. Probablemente parecía un ingrato, pero este comportamiento era desconcertante.

—Porque están parados afuera siendo odiosos— dijo Percy con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. —Y sé que arruinar la "sorpresa" para ti sería frustrante para ellos.— Claramente había algo más en su mente, pero antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, hubo un grito desde el otro lado de la biblioteca.

—¡Percy, no!— Gritó George, apresurándose. Detrás de él estaba Fred, ambos con los brazos llenos de fuegos artificiales y una especie de tubos decorados con rayas y estrellas de colores.

—¡Era una sorpresa!— Intervino Fred, ambos luciendo igualmente ofendidos mientras se acercaban.

—Lo sé— dijo Percy rotundamente, sin humor en su rostro, pero Harry tuvo la sensación de que frustrar su plan lo entretenía mucho.

—¡¿Qué están _haciendo_?!— Se escuchó un chillido agudo desde detrás de ellos, que parecía venir de la nada, provenía de la bruja con apariencia de buitre, Madame Pince, con los ojos fijos en los gemelos Weasley y los muchos explosivos ruidosos y desordenados en sus brazos. —¡Afuera! ¡Todos ustedes, _fuera!_

—¿Todos nosotros?— Dijo Percy con incredulidad. — _Ellos son_ los que trajeron explosivos a la biblioteca.

—¡Sí, todos ustedes!— Les espetó, ya empujándolos hacia la puerta, Harry y Hermione agarraron torpemente sus libros mientras eran empujados junto al pequeño grupo. —No necesito que ninguno de ustedes cause disturbios. ¡ _FUERA_!

En unos momentos, los cinco estaban fuera de las grandes puertas de la biblioteca. Fred y George se estaban riendo del rostro contrariado de Percy, odiando cómo lo habían agrupado con dos de sus hermanos.

—Lo siento, Harry, Hermione— Les dijo George a los de primer año, deliberadamente disculpándose solo con ellos.

—Sí, no era nuestra intención que a _ustedes_ los echaran— intervino Fred.

—Solo queríamos darte una bienvenida adecuada a la familia.

Fred se las arregló para evitar dejar caer toda la pila de cañones de confeti y fuegos artificiales en sus manos, y encendió uno de los cañones, el confeti se esparció por el pasillo, haciendo un zumbido mientras flotaba hasta el techo, crepitando en el aire. George soltó un suave —¡Hurra!— extendiendo una única mano, ambos sonriéndole.

—¿La f-fa-familia?— Preguntó Harry, perplejo.

—¡Por supuesto!— Exclamó George, y habría echado el brazo alrededor de Harry si no estuviera tratando de equilibrar precariamente las cosas en sus brazos.

—¡Eres un Weasley honorario!

—Incluso tengo el jersey para demostrarlo.

—Mamá no los hace para cualquiera.

—Solo si eres de la familia.

Harry los miró fijamente, atónito. —¿Eh...?

—¡Sí! ¡Bienvenido a la familia Weasley!— Ahora George realmente arrojó su brazo alrededor de Harry, la mayoría de los artículos cayeron al suelo, algunos cañones de confeti explotaron y un fuego artificial salió disparado por el pasillo, seguido por los gritos de alarma de los estudiantes a la vuelta de la esquina.

Harry se quedó mirando entre ambos, esperando a que se rieran y dijeran que estaban bromeando, pero ninguno lo hizo. En cambio, volviéndose hacia Percy, examinó el rostro del tercer hermano, en busca de sus pensamientos. Confiaba en que Percy fuera más serio sobre algo como esto, por lo que estaba esperando su opinión. El hermano mayor vio esto claramente en la mirada escrutadora de Harry, tosiendo torpemente y enderezando su postura, buscando las palabras correctas para decir.

—No iría necesariamente tan lejos como para decir que eres un nuevo miembro de la familia, pero...— Percy estaba pensando en sus palabras con cuidado. —No puedo decir que sé por qué, pero pareces cercano a Bill, y mi madre _hizo_ todo lo posible para hacerte uno de los jersey que siempre hace para nuestra familia.— Frunció un poco el ceño ante esto, el disgusto se reflejó en su rostro, pero continuó. —No sería exagerado decirte que ya eres alguien a quien ella considera de su familia, y si quisieras volver para pasar otras vacaciones, ella te aceptaría con los brazos abiertos.— Se detuvo en el hilo de sus pensamientos, antes de suspirar un poco y encogerse de hombros. —Considérate, por lo menos, un buen amigo de los Weasley. Siempre tendrías un hogar con nosotros si lo necesitas.

Harry estaba aturdido. Nunca había escuchado a Percy bromear antes, pero el concepto de que lo aceptarían tan fácilmente, que tal vez podrían querer pasar tiempo con él o llamarlo familia....

—¿Harry?— Dijo Hermione junto a él, ahora sosteniendo su mano. Ella se había mantenido callada, dejándolos hablar, sin estar segura de lo que estaban discutiendo, pero ahora habló, por qué razón, Harry no pudo estar seguro hasta que sintió la humedad en su rostro.

Percy parecía sorprendido, y los gemelos por una vez no parecían estar a punto de reír, sino más bien preocupados por la aparición de las lágrimas.

—Lo s-s-siento...— Murmuró Harry, agachando la cabeza, el flequillo cubrió su rostro mientras usaba su mano libre para limpiarse las lágrimas. —Estoy... f-fe-feliz... E-e-eso creo.

—Percy tiene razón, ya sabes...— dijo George, inclinándose para ver a Harry. —Si necesitas una casa o algo, puedes venir a nosotros en cualquier momento.

Harry no se perdió el mensaje en sus palabras, y eso hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Se estaba acercando demasiado. George era mucho más inteligente de lo que dejaba ver, y el hecho de que inmediatamente sospechara algo hizo que Harry se apartara de él, alejándose del brazo que le rodeaba el hombro.

—N-n-no, yo soy...— Buscó las palabras, luego dio una pequeña sonrisa, con la esperanza de que eso lo tranquilizara. —Estoy a-agra-agradecido. N-no es-esperaba que t-todos ustedes f-fueran t-t-tan a-agradables.

—Oye, eres amigo de Bill— dijo Fred con una pequeña risa, aunque George todavía tenía una mirada calculadora y preocupada en su rostro, estudiando cuidadosamente las acciones de Harry. —Tenemos que ser amables.

—Bill ha pasado por... mucho...— añadió Percy con una expresión bastante triste, la cual fue reflejada por sus hermanos. —Las únicas personas con las que ha interactuado en mucho tiempo son su familia y los otros que estuvieron... allí.— Harry tuvo que evitar que una breve risa se escapara ante la irónica declaración que Percy hizo sin saberlo. —Incluso entonces, no creo que se abra con nadie. No es saludable.

—Puedes decir eso de nuevo...— murmuró George, y Harry tuvo la sensación de que Bill bloqueaba a todos igual que como lo hacía Harry. Sonrió un poco amargamente ante eso, casi queriendo criticar a Bill por su actitud hipócrita. Por otra parte, si lo hiciera y Bill se abriera más, él esperaría que Harry hiciera lo mismo, así que decidió que sería mejor no mencionarlo.

Quería hablar más sobre Bill, con la esperanza de saber _cómo_ _le_ había ido _realmente_ _a_ su vecino en los últimos dos años, pero ya estaba emocional, y por lo menos George sospechaba bastante sobre cuán feliz era realmente su vida. Era como si estuvieran caminando a ciegas a través de un campo de minas y si se paraban en el lugar equivocado, Harry podría inconscientemente revelar un secreto que no podía permitir que nadie supiera. Tendría que ser paciente y cuidadoso al hablar de Bill. Sus emociones eran frustrantemente turbulentas en los temas que rodeaban a su amigo, y si reaccionaba extrañamente a algo que le decían, era posible que sospecharan demasiado. Percy podría no hacer demasiado, pero no podía saber cómo reaccionarían los gemelos ante sus sospechas. Sabía que no aceptarían un simple "Estoy bien" si comenzaban a investigar.

—G-gracias— dijo Harry sinceramente, apretando su agarre en la mano de Hermione, quien le devolvió el apretón. —N-no sa-sabía que Bill t-tenía una f-fa-familia t-t-tan i-in-increíble.— Percy pareció bastante feliz por el elogio, mientras que los dos gemelos reaccionaron exageradamente a su manera cómica, riendo como colegialas mientras agitaban sus manos, diciendo "oh tú" y "detente, me estás haciendo sonrojar". —N-nosotros n-n-necesitamos en-encontrar un n-nuevo l-lugar para es-e-estudiar, pero... r-realmente lo ap-aprecio.

Se despidieron de los Weasley, y Hermione y Harry avanzaron por el pasillo. Era un día triste y somnoliento, afuera, nubes oscuras y una lluvia suave empañaban el paisaje. Caminaron junto con sus cosas, discutiendo adónde podrían ir. El gran salón estaba lleno, y como estaba lloviendo, era imposible encontrar un lugar agradable con sombra afuera. En su mayor parte, deambularon por el castillo, antes de que Harry levantara la mirada cuando un pensamiento pasó por su mente.

—¿Q-qué tal la s-sala co-común de S-Sl-Slytherin?— Ofreció, y ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¡¿Qué?!— Exclamó, sorprendida. —Eso es... contra las reglas, ¿no?— Estaba devanándose los sesos, pensando en todo lo que había leído. _Debe_ ser una regla, sin embargo, ella no podía recordar haberla leído en algún lugar.

—¿L-lo es?— Preguntó, arqueando una ceja. —N-no re-recuerdo e-esa regla.

—Pero todas las salas comunes están vigiladas— protestó. —Tiene que haber _alguna_ razón por la que pondrían contraseñas y protecciones.— Harry se encogió de hombros ante su comentario y frunció el ceño. No se dijo explícitamente, por lo que se inclinaba a hacerlo de todos modos, pero mientras deambulaban, vio una túnica forrada de verde que se arrastraba por el pasillo.

—P-p-podríamos p-preguntar— dijo, apresurándose hacia adelante y llamando a la chica que se dirigía al gran salón con su amiga. —¡G-Gemma!

La prefecta aminoró el paso, girándose para ver quién la había llamado, dándole a Harry, y especialmente a Hermione, una mirada curiosa. Vienna estaba a su lado, con una expresión mucho más amigable en su rostro, sonriéndoles a ambos.

—¿Si?— Preguntó Gemma mientras Harry y Hermione los alcanzaban. —¿Puedo ayudarte?

—¿E-es co-contra las r-re-reglas t-tener es-e-estudiantes de otras c-casas en nuestra s-s-sala co-común?— Preguntó, sorprendiendo a Hermione con su atrevimiento.

—¿Eh?— Dijo, momentáneamente aturdida por la pregunta, antes de considerarla. —Bueno...— Claramente quería decir que sí, pero estaba luchando por encontrar una razón para hacerlo. Realmente no existía tal regla, pero la idea de tener a una Gryffindor en su sala común no le sentaba bien.

—No que yo sepa— ofreció Vienna amablemente, ganándose una mala mirada de su amiga, a lo que ella respondió con un confundido —¿qué?

—No, no creo que la haya...— Gemma suspiró, frotándose la frente con molestia. Ella solo quería comer algo y volver a estudiar para los exámenes, ¿era demasiado pedir?

—¿E-entonces He-Hermione po-podría v-venir a es-e-estudiar?— Preguntó Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Gemma ahora fruncía el ceño profundamente, se parecía a Snape, y se cruzó de brazos, suspirando de nuevo ante el pequeño niño de primer año.

—Bien, bien, pero si se ponen ruidosos, los voy a echar a ambos a patadas yo misma— refunfuñó, luego volvió su dura mirada hacia Hermione. —Y será mejor que no te vea entrar a escondidas allí sin él. Estás siendo invitada por un Slytherin, eso no lo convierte en tu lugar para caminar como quieras. Es nuestra casa a la que te invitan, así que trátala como tal; no irrumpir sin ser invitado, no hacer un lío y mantener las _voz baja_.— Se masajeó las sienes con algunas quejas más sobre peticiones ridículas y pruebas de pociones, antes de frotarse la cara y suspirar. —Ahora, si me disculpan, debo volver a luchar contra el sueño y la necesidad de arrojarme desde la torre de astronomía.— Con eso, se giró y se apresuró por el pasillo, pero Vienna se quedó un momento, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

—No le hagan caso— dijo Vienna —Creo que es fantástico que se estén llevando bien. ¡Es realmente dulce! Está de mal humor porque tiene hambre y está cansada. ¡Diviértanse ustedes dos y buena suerte!

Con un guiño que confundió a los dos de primer año, trotó detrás de su amiga, y Harry le dirigió una sonrisa engreída a Hermione.

—Oh, no parezcas tan satisfecho contigo mismo— dijo, empujándolo ligeramente, pero sonreía bastante feliz. Meses atrás nunca se hubiera imaginado ver al chico tímido y voluble sonreírle así. Incluso consiguió que él se riera un poco, antes de que él diera un —¡vamos!— y tomara su mano, jalándola por el pasillo.

Las reglas, descubrieron con bastante rapidez, no eran el problema. Eran las personas con quienes resultaba más difícil tratar. A medida que se acercaban a la sala común de Slytherin, pasando junto a los otros que compartían la casa de Harry, las miradas extrañas se volvieron más frecuentes y, al entrar, la tensión alcanzó su punto máximo.

No muchos estaban dispuestos a mirar a todos los que entraban a la sala común, pero los que lo hicieron detuvieron de inmediato sus discusiones, lo que rápidamente llamó la atención de los más distraídos.

Se quedaron mirando, algunos de forma fulminante, otros confundidos. El disgusto estaba claro en muchos rostros, todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a Hermione y, por extensión, a Harry. Harry tomó su mano con más firmeza ante esto y caminó hacia un sofá vacío. Hermione, por otro lado, solo estaba tratando de mantenerse lo más pequeña posible mientras simultáneamente era atrapada por la gran belleza de la sala común de Slytherin.

Algunos cercanos cerraron sus libros y se alejaron deliberadamente. Algunos continuaron mirándolos mal, pero Harry les devolvió la mirada, desafiando a cualquiera a cuestionar a su amiga y su derecho a estar allí.

No muy lejos estaban Blaise, Tracey y Daphne. Los tres parecían haber estado estudiando también cuando Harry y Hermione aparecieron, deteniendo el progreso de todos.

Tracey les dijo algo a Daphne y Blaise. Daphne asintió suavemente, pero el rostro normalmente neutral de Blaise ahora se estaba oscureciendo en un ceño fruncido. Tracey dijo algo más, pero Blaise cerró su libro de golpe y se puso de pie. Ambas chicas se sorprendieron por esta acción, más aún cuando se dirigió hacia donde estaban sentados Harry y Hermione.

Por primera vez desde que entró, la determinación de Harry vaciló. Por Hermione, estaba dispuesto a tomar cualquier cantidad de ridiculización. Si esto hubiera sido por él mismo, se habría marchitado rápidamente, pero a su amiga se le permitió estar aquí. Sin embargo, Harry pensaba con cariño en Blaise y este se estaba acercando a él. Ser rechazado por él sería difícil y se preparó para ello.

Pero el rechazo nunca llegó. Esperaba que Blaise dijera algunas palabras duras, que lo descartara con frialdad, que le exigiera que se fuera, pero nunca hizo ninguna de esas cosas. En cambio, se sentó en el sillón junto a ellos, se recostó y volvió a abrir su libro.

Tracey ahora estaba frunciendo el ceño desde el otro lado de la sala común, poniéndose de pie y acercándose también, Daphne la seguía con torpeza.

—Harry— dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, algo así como preocupación en su rostro —es una Gryffindor. Y una... ya sabes...— Miró a Hermione y luego de nuevo a Harry.

—¿L-lo sé?— Harry la desafió con frialdad.

—Sí, al menos deberías— dijo Tracey, pasando de un pie a otro. —Ella es una... ya sabes, una...

—Sangre sucia— dijo Blaise desde su asiento, mirando por encima de su libro. Harry y Hermione lo miraron fijamente, Hermione retrocedió unos centímetros y Harry sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir. —Eso es lo que querías decir, ¿verdad?— Había un desafío en sus palabras.

—¡Bueno, sí, algo así!— Tracey dijo, exasperada. —No eres quien para ponerte a la defensiva. He oído lo que dices sobre los sangre sucia y los traidores de sangre.

—Oh, sí, tengo mis opiniones sobre la gente, tienes razón— dijo Blaise, cruzando las piernas casualmente. —Sin embargo...— Miró a Harry, y él vio brevemente algo similar a la incertidumbre en el rostro de Blaise antes de que su expresión fuera ilegible una vez más. —Soy... adaptable. A Harry se le permite asociarse con quien quiera. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es no acosar a sus otros amigos.

Harry no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de emoción ante el término "otros amigos", tal vez un ligero desliz que significaba que Blaise se veía a sí mismo como uno de los amigos de Harry, junto con Hermione. Tracey, por otro lado, parecía estar buscando algún tipo de argumento, alguna formulación de su intenso sentimiento de que Hermione no debería estar allí.

—Pero... pero ella... ella es una-

—Dije esa palabra una vez para probar un punto— dijo Blaise, su voz repentinamente peligrosa, y Harry se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a Blaise ni remotamente enojado. Molesto, un poco frustrado, pero nunca enojado. Incluso el ligero destello en su mirada fue sorprendente, y Harry esperaba nunca verlo con toda su fuerza. —Estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto tu problema de priorizar tus prejuicios sobre tus amigos, pero si vuelves a decir esa palabra, no voy a reaccionar a la ligera.

—¡Pero!— Dijo Tracey, todavía vacilante. —Pero tú... ¡Usas esa palabra todo el tiempo! ¡Ayer, de hecho!

—Sí, y hoy no lo hago— Blaise se encogió de hombros. —Ayer Harry no trajo a una nacida de muggles a la sala común de Slytherin.

—¿Desde cuándo cambias de opinión para complacer a los demás?— Dijo Daphne, participando en la conversación por primera vez. Su mirada era fría y cautelosa, pero Harry supo por la forma en que sus ojos se movieron sobre el grupo que la rodeaba que estaba teniendo algún tipo de batalla interna. Había sabido a través de una conversación escuchada por casualidad que la sangre de la familia era importante para muchos de los estudiantes de Slytherin, pero no había considerado que causaría tal conflicto el solo hecho de estar asociado con alguien que no era de "sangre pura". Ciertamente no con las personas a las que consideraba amigos, y la idea de que estaban juzgando a Hermione solo por su parentesco hizo que sus manos temblaran de frustración e ira.

—¿D-desde cu-cuándo te p-p-preocupas m-más por la fa-familia de a-al-alguien que p-por t-tus a-amigos?— Harry siseó, fulminando con la mirada a Daphne y Tracey a la vez. —Me g-g-gusta pa-p-pasar tiempo c-con u-ustedes. Di-disfruto hablar c-con ustedes. No lo hago p-por s-sus f-familias. Si el e-e-estatus es la única r-ra-razón por la q-que se a-asocian c-con-conmigo, entonces p-por favor v-vá-váyanse.— Su voz ahora vacilaba. No quería que se fueran. Al crecer, nunca tuvo amigos, y perderlos ahora sería desgarrador, pero tener amigos solo por su condición de chico-que-vivió sería peor.

Los ojos de Daphne se posaron sobre él ahora. Eran de un azul claro, como el hielo, y coincidían con su semblante. Estaba rígida, su postura era digna y su rostro cauteloso. Ella estuvo en esta postura por un largo momento, y Harry temió que ella pudiera decir algo a cambio, sabiendo lo dura que podía ser cuando quería. Y entonces, se sentó en el sofá frente a él.

Tracey abrió la boca para decir algo más, parecía que todavía quería discutir, pero luego se detuvo por una vez. Miró a su alrededor, a sus amigos, con el ceño fruncido, luego miró a Hermione, encogida en el cojín junto a Harry. Finalmente, resopló y se sentó junto a Daphne, abriendo su libro.

—Bien, bien, de todos modos tengo un examen en veinte minutos para el que necesito estudiar— dijo con un gruñido. —Todavía no logró cambiar el color de un ratón, y mucho menos convertirlo en una caja de rapé.

—¡Oh!— Dijo Hermione, hablando por primera vez desde que entró en la sala común de Slytherin. —¡Sé cómo hacer eso!

Todos los Slytherin se volvieron hacia ella, y ella retrocedió de nuevo, pero la mano de Harry estaba sobre la de ella, dándole un pequeño apretón a sus dedos.

—Yo, eh... podría ayudarte, si quieres— dijo, recuperando sólo una fracción de su confianza. Tracey la miró de arriba abajo, con una expresión amarga en su rostro.

—Ella es g-genial en la tra-tr-transfiguración— defendió Harry rápidamente. —Ella y-ya ha l-leído to-todo el l-libro.

—Un par de veces, en realidad— murmuró ella tímidamente. Tracey miró de nuevo de Harry a Hermione, luego dio un breve suspiro.

—Si aumenta mis posibilidades de no fallar por completo en esta prueba, intentaré cualquier cosa— dijo.

Estudiaron juntos, una extraña atmósfera se afianzó sobre ellos. Los amigos de Harry en Slytherin no eran exactamente acogedores, y podía decir que en cualquier momento en que ella agregaba sus pensamientos a la conversación, había un instante de vacilación. Empezó como disgusto y molestia, antes de transformarse en otra cosa. Era como si estuvieran luchando contra algo que les habían dicho toda su vida, y Harry no dudaba de que eso fuera, al menos, parcialmente el caso. Aun así, se negó a permitir que ella sufriera los momentos de vacilación y preocupación, dejando atrás sus extrañas miradas y forzando la conversación si era necesario. Sabía que podría estar dañando su relación con ellos, pero a Hermione no le faltarían el respeto mientras él estuviera allí.

Eventualmente, Tracey se fue con Daphne para su clase de Transformaciones. Blaise, sin embargo, se quedó. Harry no sabía exactamente por qué, pero supuso que nunca supo por qué Blaise hizo algo. Por qué eligió pasar tiempo con personas con las que a menudo parecía molesto, por qué defendería a Harry y Hermione a pesar de las opiniones que claramente todavía tenía, y por qué se quedaba ahora cuando tenía un período libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

Tampoco estaba estudiando con ellos, simplemente leía su libro distraídamente como hacía a menudo. Estaban trabajando en la realización de hechizos no verbales, tratando de perfeccionar la técnica para lanzar Lumos en silencio. Harry sabía que Blaise no tendría ningún interés real en ese tema, y en su mayor parte no lo hizo, pero cada pocos minutos soltaba alguna broma amarga o incluso consejos útiles mezclados con sarcasmo.

Harry estaba empezando a entender que realmente tenía interés en lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos y disfrutaba de su compañía, pero lo minimizaba deliberadamente. Harry no podía estar seguro de por qué prefería fingir ser apático antes que mostrar su apoyo abiertamente. Blaise no parecía preocuparse mucho por las opiniones de los demás, pero mientras Harry pensaba en ello, se dio cuenta de que podría ser otra parte de su personalidad indiferente.

Estaba pensando en estas cosas cuando Hermione agitó repentinamente la mano frente a su rostro. Se apartó de la repentina intrusión, su frecuencia cardíaca aumentó por un momento, pero rápidamente se calmó. Por la expresión de su rostro, ella debe haber estado tratando de llamar su atención por un tiempo.

—Harry, son las seis cuarenta y cinco— dijo, y él la miró estúpidamente, con una expresión confusa en el rostro. —Tienes una reunión con el profesor Snape a las siete.

—Oh.— Su corazón se hundió. No quería ir, desesperado por hacer algo más que sentarse solo con el temido profesor e intentar lanzar hechizos. Llegar tarde, sin embargo, podría significar algo peor, a pesar de que en ese momento Harry no podía pensar en qué sería eso.

Al salir de la sala común con Hermione, ella le deseo buena suerte suavemente y un abrazo rápido. Ella se ofreció a reunirse con él después, pero Harry se negó, diciendo que de todos modos estaría cerca del toque de queda. En verdad, no sabía lo terrible que podría ser, y no quería que Hermione viera lo peor de él.

De pie solo en el pasillo, justo en frente de la oscura puerta de la mazmorra que conducía a la oficina del hombre, intentó prepararse. Quizás estaría bien, quizás el hombre mostraría un poco de piedad.

Quizás no.

Desde el momento en que abrió la puerta, supo que sería terrible. El salón de pociones tenía pociones esparcidas en los estantes alrededor del salón, pero esta oficina de alguna manera multiplicó sus números a pesar de su espacio más pequeño. De pared a pared, había pociones, y si no eran pociones, eran frascos con todo tipo de cosas desagradables, desde patas de reptil hasta ojos flotantes. Había varios calderos en un estante más grande detrás del escritorio, todos de diferentes materiales. Uno estaba colocado en una mesa auxiliar, lleno de un líquido espeso, mientras que extraños vasos y tubos estaban al lado, listos para su uso.

Sin embargo, la poción en el caldero, estaba hirviendo a fuego lento sin nadie junto a ella, un gran reloj de arena junto a este escurría muy lentamente de arriba a abajo, probablemente siendo el temporizador de la sustancia. No, el hombre que Harry temía ver estaba detrás del escritorio en la parte de atrás del salón, garabateando en lo que parecían ser ensayos de estudiantes, marcando las páginas por completo antes de empujarlas a la pila de otras tareas muy criticadas.

—Llegas tarde— dijo sin levantar la mirada, y Harry parpadeó hacia él, luego miró hacia el reloj sentado con orgullo detrás del escritorio del jefe de Slytherin. Llegó exactamente a tiempo.

—N-no, n-n-no es así...— dijo en voz baja. El hombre se burló sobre el papel, dejando una marca bastante dura sobre todo un párrafo.

—Tarde, y ahora discutiendo con tu jefe de casa— dijo de forma peligrosa, y el corazón de Harry se aceleró.

—Lo s-s-siento, s-se-señor...— Tartamudeó Harry sin pensar. Su estómago se revolvió ante la familiaridad de la frase y la forma en que fue pronunciada, los recuerdos asociados lo hicieron temer que el maestro de pociones pudiera aplicar el castigo preferido de su tío. Para su alivio, el hombre simplemente gruñó con molestia y continuó escribiendo. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, lo que hizo que el hombre frunciera el ceño más profundamente.

—Cállate— espetó ante la leve perturbación. No dio otra advertencia, pero Harry no necesitaba ninguna, agarrándose con fuerza a los bordes de su túnica mientras se paraba lo más quieto que podía. No se atrevió a sentarse, no se atrevió a preguntar. Mantuvo la respiración lo más silenciosa que pudo y miró fijamente al frente del escritorio del hombre, tratando de fingir que no estaba allí.

Una vez más fue golpeado por los recuerdos, y mientras trataba de alejarlos, llegaron con más fuerza. Puertas de armario, telarañas, estar lo más silencioso posible, fingiendo que no estaba allí. Había más gente y tenía que estar callado, pero los cortes en la espalda le ardían terriblemente y estaba seguro de que había una araña jugando en su pie. Si se movía para patearla, el catre crujiría, pero lo estaba volviendo loco. Se tapó la boca con las dos manos, mirando fijamente la luz que rodeaba la puerta del armario, haciendo un cántico silencioso de "silencio, silencio, silencio". No estaba aquí, no existía, tenía que estar callado. Si no estaba callado, el mundo podría saber que un fenómeno vivía allí, y su tía y su tío no podrían aceptar eso. Se permitió un sollozo ahogado y entrecortado que era casi inaudible, y luego se mordió la mano para mantener el resto dentro. Cállate.

—Potter.— El sonido de su apellido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se sintió perturbado una vez más por la aparición de tantas pociones a su alrededor. Estuvo distraído por su presencia durante demasiado tiempo, mientras el hombre de negro se puso de pie, atrayendo toda la atención del chico ahora que se le acercaba. —He decidido ayudarte, pero parece que eres un ingrato, incluso cuando me tomo un tiempo de mi horario para ser tu tutor.

Harry quería decir que preferiría tener sesiones con McGonagall, que Snape no tenía que tener sesiones con él en lo absoluto, que probablemente estaría mejor practicando solo que con este hombre, pero no expresó ninguno de estos pensamientos. .

—N-n-no s-señor...— Dijo en voz baja. —No e-e-estoy s-siendo de-desa-desagradecido.— Apenas podía pronunciar una sola frase ahora, sus palabras temblaban y se rompían.

—Entonces actúa como tal —le espetó Severus, cerniéndose sobre el primer año, mirándolo con un odio desenfrenado. Desde otra perspectiva, era una escena atroz, pero Severus no vio al pequeño tartamudeando, vio al padre del niño en todos los rasgos menos en uno, y ese estaba mirando sus zapatos, escondido por su flequillo. Regresó a su escritorio, sentándose pero sin ofrecerle un asiento al niño, y el niño no quiso pedir uno. —Vamos a empezar.

La sesión fue más horrible de lo que Harry podría haber predicho. Todo lo que hizo fue incorrecto, acuchillado y atacado. Era un ingrato, un inútil. No valdría nada como era. Este hombre era como un recordatorio de todo lo que a Harry le esperaba durante el verano, y la avalancha de recuerdos empeoró su tartamudeo y casi se le doblaron las rodillas. Pasaron las horas, repitiendo hechizos una y otra vez sin hacerlos bien ni una vez. Severus se levantó una vez para revolver el caldero y agregar algunos ingredientes más a la poción después de vaciar el reloj de arena, antes de darle la vuelta y seguir cocinando a fuego lento el contenido. Harry nunca se sentó en las tres horas que trabajaron, acercando más a si mismo su túnica y mirando el suelo, o sus pies, o la parte inferior del escritorio del profesor. No podía mirar las paredes, o su respiración se ahogaría, y se sentiría mareado por unos momentos. Era demasiado, su agitación se reflejaba en las palabras entrecortadas.

—Win-w-wi-winga-w...— Harry no podía decirlo. Sus palabras ya no cooperaban con él. Pensó que podría calmarse con el tiempo que había pasado allí, pero empeoró en lugar de mejorar. Su voz salía estrangulada, como si se ahogara en su garganta, y sus dedos estaban blancos y temblorosos mientras se aferraban a la tela de su túnica.

—Detente— espetó Severus, la molestia clara en su rostro mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz. —Eres un completo inútil. Dudo que alguna vez puedas lanzar hechizos decentes. Hemos perdido suficiente tiempo, sal de mi oficina.

Harry se apresuró a volverse hacia la puerta, rígidamente, pero saliendo de forma apresurada. No necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces.

—Te esperaré aquí la semana que viene, a la misma hora— dijo el profesor, y Harry se detuvo con la puerta medio abierta.

—¿Q-q-qu-quiere v-ver-verme l-la s-se-semana q-que v-vi-viene?— Preguntó, estupefacto. ¡Él acababa de decir que era un inútil! Entonces, ¿cuál era el punto?

—Ciertamente odio escucharte intentar hablar coherentemente— Snape coincidió con el sentimiento de que no tenía sentido, tomando el siguiente ensayo de su pila —sin embargo, tendrás sesiones conmigo todas las semanas. Esto no es negociable para ninguno de los dos. Ahora vete.

Entumecido, salió por la puerta y bajó el pasillo. No estaba seguro de cuándo empezó a correr, pero cuando estuvo en la sala común ya estaba corriendo. En su habitación y luego en el baño, cerró la puerta antes de colapsar en la esquina, tratando de contener sus desgarradores sollozos. El corazón le latía con fuerza en los oídos y su respiración era irregular. Iba a pasar por esto todas las semanas.

Draco había estado en su cama leyendo cuando su compañero de cuarto entró corriendo y se encerró en el baño. Esta no era una escena inusual, y hace un tiempo se había resignado a dejar a su compañero de clase solo, pero ahora se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Llamó, esperando una respuesta dura, pero Harry ni siquiera pudo hacer eso. Podía escuchar los sollozos que normalmente estaban bien escondidos, lo que significaba que algo debió haber sucedido que lo trastornó seriamente.

—¿Harry?— Llamó, sin respuesta, solo más sollozos. Era terrible en esto. —Mira, no sé por qué sigues teniendo estas crisis pero...— Sí, no podía hacer esto. —Solo abre la puerta. Podemos hablar o... algo...

—N-no.— dijo Harry desde el otro lado, desesperación en su voz, pero Draco estaba atrapado en las palabras en sí. Frunció el ceño profundamente ante la negación, su frustración estallando. Probablemente no era el momento para enojarse, pero la actitud desdeñosa de Harry hacia él siempre era exasperante.

—No me iré hasta que salgas— espetó en respuesta. —Siempre actúas así, como si estuvieras tan solo y triste, pero luego, cuando trato de _ayudarte_ , actúas como si eso fuera algo terrible.

—N-n-no q-q-qui-quiero t-tu a-ayuda— dijo Harry con dureza, esperando que el rechazo hiciera que Draco se rindiera y se fuera. En cambio, sirvió para alimentar aún más la ira del niño.

—¿Por qué no?— Le siseó en respuesta, golpeando la puerta. —¿Por qué sigues escondiéndote cada vez que trato de _hablar_ contigo?— Ahora probó con el pomo de la puerta. —¡Nunca te he hecho nada! Sé que eres amigo de Blaise y los demás, así que ¿por qué soy _yo_ el que no te agrada?— Ahora había sacado su varita. —De verdad estaba tratando de ser amable contigo, pero parece que piensas que no soy lo suficientemente bueno.— Un rápido hechizo de desbloqueo y la puerta dio un suave clic. —¿Qué estás escondiendo que es tan-?

Abrió la puerta de golpe.

Harry estaba agachado en la esquina, la suave luz verde de la habitación lo iluminaba con facilidad. Estaba dirigiéndose hacia la pared y presionándose contra esta, pero eso no podía ocultarlas. A ellas. Las alas en su espalda.

Eran grandes, imposibles de ocultar tal como estaban, empujando su camisa hacia arriba incluso mientras él intentaba forzar la camisa hacia abajo sobre ellas. Plumas oscuras se deslizaban por un lado de su cara, por su pómulo y justo debajo de sus ojos. Sus zapatos habían sido abandonados hacía mucho tiempo mientras sus garras negras raspaban el suelo de piedra.

Draco asimiló todo esto, luego lo hizo de nuevo, esperando que su mente le diera sentido a lo que estaba viendo. Normalmente era ingenioso, siempre teniendo un comentario genial para cualquier situación, un rasgo de su padre del que le gustaba presumir, pero no tenía respuesta para esto.

Y Harry solo le devolvió la mirada desde donde se estaba presionando contra la pared, las lágrimas aún estaban frescas en su rostro, pero el flujo se había detenido debido a su conmoción. Su corazón también debe haber dejado de latir, debe haber dejado de respirar, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Esperó el momento en que se despertaría de esta pesadilla y se daría cuenta de que todo había estado en su mente. Que lo peor que pudo haber pasado no había sucedido en realidad.

No se estaba despertando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, el siguiente capítulo estará para algún momento antes del final de la semana, tengo la semana libre y ya estoy trabajando en el así que lo traeré bastante pronto, para compensar un poco todos los retrasos anteriores (• ▽ •;).
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	11. Lógica y Magia

Harry agarró sus zapatos y empujó a Draco para pasarlo, quien no ofreció resistencia. Vio más de cerca las alas mientras pasaban junto a él detrás de Harry, mirándolas tontamente. Eran reales, podía verlo, la forma en que brotaban de su espalda y cómo cambiaban de posición mientras Harry se echaba la túnica sobre los hombros y salía corriendo de la habitación.

Eran reales. Pero no tenía sentido.

La magia hacía que las cosas sin sentido tuvieran sentido, pero las piezas que Draco tenía simplemente no encajaban. Harry había vivido con muggles durante años, entonces, ¿cómo sucedió esto? ¿Siempre fue así? ¿Nació así o sucedió algo antes de que llegara a Hogwarts?

Las preguntas ardían en la mente de Draco, pero mientras luchaba por desenredar la masa de confusión, sintió una pequeña porción de satisfacción.

Esto explicaba mucho.

Harry, por su parte, era un lío de pensamientos y emociones en pánico. Se mantuvo cerca de las paredes, evitando a tanta gente como pudo, manteniendo sus túnicas oscuras cerca de su cuerpo, pero el miedo que se desbordaba hacía que fuera difícil concentrarse en el sigilo. Todo se sentía como si se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Sus piernas estaban débiles, sus pensamientos eran esporádicos. Luchó por mantenerse concentrado en subir las escaleras menos utilizadas.

Al encontrarse en un piso mucho más alto de lo que pretendía, cambió de rumbo, corriendo por el pasillo y manteniendo la cabeza gacha. Se estaba haciendo tarde y el toque de queda se acercaba, por lo que se topó con pocas personas, pero aquellos a los que pasó corriendo le dieron miradas extrañas a su forma encapuchada. Solo esperaba haber sido minucioso en mantenerse cubierto.

Al encontrar la pequeña y familiar escalera de caracol y abrir la puerta en la parte superior, al menos se sintió agradecido de ver la torre de astronomía desierta. Sin embargo, ese pequeño alivio no fue suficiente para calmarse a sí mismo mientras Avice ganaba más control de su cuerpo compartido, Harry estaba en un estado demasiado alterado como para detenerla.

Apretando los dientes, se quitó la túnica y la camisa del cuerpo, volvió a quitarse los zapatos y se rindió a su voluntad.

Recogiendo la ropa, no perdió el tiempo en lanzarse al aire desde la torre, deslizándose fácilmente a través de la fría noche de primavera, pero no estaba ni remotamente tan tranquila como parecía estar el aire. La falta de separación entre su mente y la del chico significaba que ella se sintió casi tan asustada como él, aunque era mucho más irracional de su parte. Esta sangrante sensación de miedo y horror no tenía nombre, así que voló al primer lugar en el que pudo pensar.

Arrojando la ropa descuidadamente en el árbol más cercano, casi se derrumbó en el umbral de la cabaña de Hagrid, sin perder tiempo en clavar sus garras en la puerta de madera, su voz salió en un graznido ahogado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el hombre grande abriera la puerta, sonriendo inicialmente para saludar a su amiga emplumada, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio el pánico escrito sobre ella.

Tenía las plumas alborotadas y estaba agazapada, con la cabeza constantemente buscando un peligro que no podía nombrar. Este miedo intenso, desgarrador y controlando su mejor juicio, era nuevo para ella. No creía que Hagrid pudiera ayudar, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo con la esperanza de aliviar este terror sofocante.

Hagrid inmediatamente se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, con las manos extendidas, pero ella se apartó de estas, por lo que no hizo más intentos de contacto. La hizo callar suavemente, manteniendo su voz suave y cálida.

—Oye, estás a salvo aquí— dijo, mirando alrededor, tratando de encontrar la fuente de lo que la había asustado tanto. En todo el tiempo que había estado con esta criatura cuervo, nunca la había visto así. La había visto sobresaltarse un par de veces, pero su actitud siempre parecía tener cierto nivel de confianza. Ahora estaba crispada por los nervios, su cabeza se movía constantemente a pesar de que parecía no estar segura de dónde estaba el peligro. —¿Quieres entrar? Podría conseguirte agua o algo así.

Ella se quedó de pie, insegura, fuera de la cabaña. Por un lado, confiaba en Hagrid y disfrutaba de su compañía. Por otro lado, no sabía si estar contenida dentro de las paredes de la cabaña era la mejor decisión en este momento.

Eventualmente, dio un paso atrás, no queriendo dejar la libertad, pero sin dejar a Hagrid todavía. Él se rascó la barba, tratando de discernir la fuente de su miedo, antes de asentir.

—Muy bien— dijo, saliendo y sentándose en el porche junto a la gran criatura. —No sé qué te asustó tanto, pero si quieres mi compañía, con mucho gusto la daré.

No sabía cómo podría ayudar, si es que podía ayudar, pero ella había acudido a él para tratar de aliviar su pánico, así que él le ofrecería lo que pudiera. No fue suficiente para calmar lo que estaba ardiendo debajo de la superficie, donde Harry se sintió como si estuviera colapsando del puro miedo y la destrucción que su mente estaba creando, pero fue suficiente para ayudarla a pasar la noche, incluso cuando Hagrid dormitaba en su silla y Fang se trasladó a dormir junto a su maestro.

Harry no regresó el fin de semana.

Draco pensó en acudir a alguien, pero ¿cómo podría explicar algo como esto? ¿A quién podría decirle? ¿Y qué le pasaría a Harry si lo hiciera?

No se sorprendió particularmente cuando Harry no regresó al día siguiente, pero eso planteó una gran cantidad de nuevos problemas.

Unas cuantas almohadas bien colocadas y una excusa rápida de que Harry no se sentía bien fue suficiente para los prefectos. Blaise fue un poco más difícil de convencer.

—No quería ir a la enfermera— dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de bloquear sutilmente la puerta del camino de Blaise con la esperanza de que él no estuviera dispuesto a abrirla. —Fue un poco extraño de su parte supongo. Debe ser una cosa muggle. Sin embargo, está dormido, probablemente sea mejor no despertarlo.

Blaise le dio una mirada penetrante. Peligrosa, pero ilegible. Lo que tenía en mente era un misterio para Draco, pero si Blaise le creyó, no lo dijo, en tanto, resopló sutilmente y caminó por el pasillo hacia su habitación de nuevo.

Draco no salió de su habitación ese fin de semana para nada más que una comida rápida. Para cuando llegó el domingo, se sentía paranoico. Estaba involucrado en esta mentira ahora, yendo tan lejos como para traer comida a su habitación, "para Harry". Les había dicho a todos los que le preguntaron qué Harry estaba enfermo, y si alguien iba a "ver cómo estaba", sería pillado como un mentiroso. Luego tendría que explicar sobre el paradero de Harry y por qué lo estaba encubriendo, no sabía ninguna de esas respuestas.

Estaba tan atrapado en sus pensamientos, que casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando una mano agarró su brazo suavemente.

—Eres el compañero de cuarto de Harry, ¿verdad?— Dijo una voz, y se dio la vuelta bruscamente para ver a Hermione. Sangre sucia, Gryffindor. Antes de que hubiera registrado completamente sus palabras, una mueca de desprecio apareció en su rostro y su postura digna había vuelto. La había visto con Harry muchas veces (¿quién no? Eso era todo de lo que parecían hablar algunos Slytherins), así que sabía que eran amigos, pero eso no significaba que ella tuviera que agradarle o tolerarla.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?— Escupió, tirando bruscamente del brazo fuera de su agarre. Pareció sorprendida, luego irritada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—No lo he visto, eso es todo— Le espetó ella. —Tuvo una reunión con el profesor Snape el viernes y no pude hablar con él después. Estaba preocupada por él.— Eso explicaría la crisis emocional del viernes por la noche...

—Pues disculpa si no hago un seguimiento de él cada segundo del día— siseó Draco. —En caso de que no lo hayas notado, tiende a huir durante los fines de semana.

—Blaise dijo que le dijiste que estaba enfermo en su habitación.

Demonios, Blaise.

—Ciertamente te acercas a todos los chicos de Slytherin.— El rostro de ella se puso rojo, pero no podía estar seguro si era de ira o vergüenza. —Sí, probablemente esté en nuestra habitación. Misterio resuelto. Déjame solo.— Con eso dicho, él comenzó a alejarse, ignorándola mientras ella lo llamaba, ignorando las útiles sugerencias que ella le dio para trasmítirselas a Harry como si no significaran nada para él.

Cuando regresó y Harry todavía no había regresado, estaba comenzando a temer por lo que podría pasar si Harry no regresaba nunca.

Tal vez su irrupción le había hecho huir para siempre. Quizás había ido al bosque prohibido y algo le había sucedido. Tal vez debería haber ido a un maestro desde el principio en lugar de esperar a que regresara y no sopesar la probabilidad de que nunca lo haría.

Ya estaba ideando un plan para ir al profesor Snape a la mañana siguiente, tratando de pensar en cómo describir lo que vio y lo que sucedió, cuando vio a Harry en el Gran Comedor, sentado con Blaise, Tracey y Daphne como si no hubiese pasado nada. Se veía increíblemente cansado y desaliñado, lo que hizo que la excusa de Draco de que había estado enfermo funcionara a su favor. Sin embargo, su apariencia indiferente casi hizo que Draco se arrepintiera de haber mentido por él.

Tracey estaba charlando junto a su oído, pero él no parecía estar escuchando. Estaba mirando fijamente a Draco. Su expresión era oscura, como si estuviera resignado a lo que sea que Draco había planeado hacer con su secreto. El hecho de que Draco supiera... fuera lo que fuera que ahora sabía sobre Harry, parecía ser devastador en sí mismo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la mirada de Harry se posó sobre la mesa, y ahí es donde se quedó por el resto de la comida.

Desde donde estaba sentado, Harry sabía que Draco había seguido mirándolo, podía sentir sus ojos clavados en él. No levanto la mirada, apenas reconoció a sus amigos. No había dormido más de una hora a la vez ese fin de semana, aterrorizado por lo que Draco podría hacer con la información que tenía.

No había escuchado ningún rumor extraño, aunque contarle a la gente sobre el secreto de Harry sin pruebas haría que Draco se viera estúpido, y dudaba que Draco hiciera algo así sin pensar. Para su sorpresa, no se le acercó por su ausencia desde el toque de queda y sus amigos le preguntaron si se sentía mejor. Parecía que Draco lo había cubierto, pero no estaba seguro del por qué Draco hizo eso.

Aunque tenía teorías. Draco podría estar preparándose para usar esto como una especie de chantaje. Harry casi esperaba que eso fuera lo único, que Draco no iría con nadie si Harry hacía lo que le pedía. Podía lidiar con un trato injusto, estar a disposición de alguien, aceptar el abuso de alguien por el bien de mantener lo que Draco sabía entre ellos. Pero no conocía a Draco, así que cuando comenzaron las clases, inmediatamente lo evitó.

Si había algo que sabía hacer era evitar a alguien. Durante el año escolar, había descubierto un montón de pasillos y pasajes secretos que lo llevaban a donde quería ir sin toparse con gente, pero más allá de eso, en sus viajes, había aprendido cómo moverse entre una multitud sin ser visto, y con los Dursley, se había convertido en un experto en ser invisible.

Se aseguró de llegar a todas sus clases justo antes de que comenzaran para no darle tiempo a Draco para acorralarlo. Y después fue el primero en irse, y antes de que Draco pudiera alcanzarlo, se había deslizado hacia un pasillo estrecho o escalera trasera y se había ido.

De hecho, funcionó durante el primer lunes, en su mayor parte. Después de que terminaron las clases, volvió a estudiar en la sala común con Hermione (quedándose dormido en el sofá después de unos quince minutos) y se escabulló después del toque de queda. El prefecto Nathan Grayes, quien lo había despertado donde se había quedado dormido y le había dicho que se fuera a la cama, estaba más que feliz de aceptar un rápido —está bien, déjame agarrar mis libros— y dejarlo así, sin pensar que se iría de allí en vez de ir a su habitación.

El día siguiente no fue tan fácil.

Draco se estaba impacientando con Harry. Pudo verlo allí cuando Harry se agachó entre la multitud que abandonaba el gran salón, evitando por poco a Draco mientras el chico rubio caminaba rápidamente hacia él.

Sabía que no podría evitar a Draco para siempre, que eventualmente lo alcanzaría, pero posponer esa confrontación era todo en lo que podía pensar, esperando que tal vez con el tiempo extra se le ocurriera una posible manera de arreglar esta situación problemática. No estaba funcionando, todavía no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, pero esa fue la excusa que se dio a sí mismo.

Encantamientos estaba a punto de terminar, la última clase del día antes de que pudiera encontrar a Hermione y quedarse con ella para que Draco no pudiera encontrarlo solo. Quedaban unos diez minutos de clase cuando el profesor Flitwick les pidió de repente a sus alumnos que formaran parejas. Fue un ejercicio de último minuto en el que los estudiantes debían practicar y dar críticas entre sí sobre los movimientos de su varita.

Antes de que Harry pudiera moverse para encontrar obligatoriamente a alguien que pudiera estar disponible para emparejarse con él, Draco estaba allí sentado a su lado, con una mirada irritada pero determinada en su rostro.

—Excelente, Draco— dijo el profesor antes de que Harry pudiera moverse para encontrar un compañero diferente, acercándose a ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pareciendo extasiado de que Draco se hubiera movido tan rápido para sentarse con Harry. —Me encanta ver que jóvenes magos y brujas están dispuestos a dar un paso adelante para ayudar a sus compañeros de clase.

—G-genial...— Harry murmuró en voz baja, pero su rostro estaba pálido cuando se volvió hacia Draco, incapaz de concentrarse siquiera en pretender hacer el ejercicio. Draco no había venido a practicar, lo sabía.

—Necesito hablar contigo— dijo Draco en voz baja, con la varita en alto. Harry sabía que era para que pareciera que estaban practicando, pero estaba haciendo que su ansiedad aumentara cada vez más. —No puedes seguir evitándome.

—Yo p-po-podría— dijo Harry en voz baja. —P-puedo p-per-permanecer fuera de t-tu ca-camino. N-ni si-siquiera n-ne-necesitas saber q-que estoy a-aquí.— Draco lo miró con curiosidad, arqueando una ceja.

—Eso no es lo que quiero— dijo, manteniendo la voz baja, y Harry se tensó. ¿Quées lo que _quería_ entonces? La lista de posibilidades era interminable. —Solo quiero hablar. Tengo preguntas.— Harry ahora podía sentir su corazón acelerarse.

—N-n-no te-tengo una res-respuesta. T-ta-tampoco s-sé n-nada. P-por favor, s-sólo... o-ol-olvídate de q-que me vi-viste.— Draco resopló y Harry se estremeció.

—Dudo que eso suceda. Especialmente después de que desapareciste así. Arriesgue mi cuello por ti para asegurarme de que nadie supiera que te habías ido. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme una explicación.

—No p-pu-puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Si-sim-simplemente no p-pue-puedo.

—¿Puedes al menos decirme por qué?— Draco estaba cerca ahora, sus voces eran bajas, pero Harry estaba teniendo dificultad para respirar.

—P-por fa-favor, s-solo d-dé-déjame e-en p-paz...

—No puedes seguir huyendo. Alguien lo descubrirá eventualmente, y ¿qué se supone que debo decirles?

—N-na-nada.

—Voy a tener que decir algo, he estado mintiendo por ti todo el fin de semana. Así que, ¿por qué no puedes simplemente decirme...?— Harry se puso de pie abruptamente, captando la atención del profesor con la rapidez de sus acciones.

—S-se-señor, te-t-tengo que ir a l-la e-en-enfermería...— Jadeó, una mano agarrando su camisa, sintiendo su corazón, casi preocupado de que estuviera a punto de estallar. Su rostro pálido y su apariencia cansada y despeinada ciertamente ayudaron en su caso.

—¡Por supuesto!— Dijo el profesor, sorprendido. Ya sea porque el chico estaba cerca de él, porque ya había terminado con el ejercicio, o por el pelo rojo brillante, se volvió hacia Ron. —Señor Weasley, ¿podría acompañar al Señor Potter a la enfermería?

Los ojos de Ron se encontraron con los de Harry, su expresión aburrida se tornó amarga pero se puso de pie de todos modos y asintió, moviéndose hacia la puerta con Harry vacilando junto a Draco. Lentamente, salió de la habitación detrás del chico más alto, tratando de mantenerse calmado.

Caminaron por los pasillos vacíos. Estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, pero luego Ron habló.

—En realidad, no necesitas ir a la enfermería, ¿verdad?— No fue una pregunta.

—N-no...— admitió en voz baja, y Ron soltó un bufido de molestia.

—Por supuesto que no.— Harry lo siguió, notando que no iban hacia la enfermería en absoluto. —Tienes que ser tan malditamente especial todo el tiempo. No puedes permanecer fuera del centro de atención ni un segundo, ¿verdad?

—E-eso n-no es-

Ron se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Harry con lo repentino de la acción, y se acercó más a él. Harry debería haber estado prestando más atención, este pasillo estaba mucho más aislado que el resto, era estrecho y estaba detrás de varias aulas. No muchos estudiantes caminaban por este pasillo, y de todos modos tenían al menos unos minutos antes de que terminara la clase. Nadie estaría cerca para ayudarlo.

—¿Por qué eres amigo de él?— Le espetó Ron, a unos centímetros del rostro de Harry. Harry parpadeó, luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Qu-quién?— Preguntó lentamente, tratando de mantener su voz firme y neutral. Ron frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Bill. ¿Cuándo se conocieron ustedes dos? No recuerdo haberte visto en ningún lado antes, pero actúa como si fueras su mejor amigo. ¿Cuándo sucedió _eso_?— El rostro de Harry palideció considerablemente, pero intentó ignorar la pregunta.

—N-no e-es de t-tu in-incum-

Ron lo empujó hacia atrás y se estrelló contra la pared con rudeza, logrando evitar golpearse la cabeza, pero quedándose brevemente sin aliento.

—¡Sé que estás mintiendo! Yo fui el que fue amable contigo en el tren, ¡pero ni siquiera me prestas atención! Entonces descubro que supuestamente eres un buen amigo de mi hermano mayor, quien ya ni siquiera va a Hogwarts, ¿y ahora tienes a toda mi familia en este ridículo trance? ¿Se supone que debo creer eso? ¿Cómo lo conoces?— Ron estaba demasiado cerca como para que Harry se sintiera cómodo, y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, buscando una oportunidad para huir.

—T-te lo d-di-dije a-antes; n-nos co-conocimos hace a-años y-y él m-m-me a-ayu-ayudó. N-no s-su-supe na-n-nada de él ha-hasta que le e-en-envié una c-ca-carta cu-cua-cuando co-comenzó la e-escuela.

—Debes pensar que soy realmente estúpido si crees que te creo.— Las clases estaban terminando, Harry podía escuchar los pasos. Si alguien caminara por este pasillo estaría a salvo, pero Ron también lo sabía, y no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que alguien los encontrara. Agarró a Harry por el cuello firmemente, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, pero lo que congeló la sangre de Harry fue que ahora tenía su varita apuntando a Harry. —Sé que está pasando algo extraño. No te hiciste amigo de Bill por casualidad, no hay ninguna razón por la que debas _conocerlo_.

—N-nosotros...— Harry buscaba una excusa, sus ojos clavados en la varita de Ron que estaba a centímetros de su rostro. —Y-yo...— Su voz le estaba fallando. No podía pensar. No podía respirar. No podía moverse.

—Debes pensar que eres realmente especial— siseó Ron. —Tienes a mi familia hablando de ti como si fueras lo mejor que ha entrado en nuestra casa, pero _sé_ que estás ocultando algo. Será mejor que me lo digas o...

— _¡_ _Flipendo_ _!—_ Un grito desde el final del pasillo y un destello de luz enviaron a Ron y a Harry volando a través del suelo. El hombro de Ron golpeó el suelo con fuerza mientras aterrizaba y soltó un grito agudo, el impulso lo envió rodando cinco pies **(1)** más lejos. Harry fue golpeado contra la pared de nuevo, esta vez sin poder salvar su cabeza de chocar contra ella antes de caer al suelo, el pasillo ahora parecía estar girando.

—Maldita sea— vino una maldición en voz baja desde arriba de Harry, y sintió una mano en su hombro. Al levantar la vista, vio a Ron tratando de recuperarse, y luego vio a Draco, arrodillado junto a él con su varita fuera, con una mirada irritada en su rostro, aunque la irritación estaba dirigida al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué demonios, Malfoy?— Le espetó Ron, recuperando su varita y levantándose. Por cómo se puso de pie, estaba claro que su hombro estaba herido.

—Yo debería preguntarte eso —replicó Malfoy, poniéndose de pie, con su varita apuntando al pelirrojo, quien le estaba apuntando con la suya en respuesta.

Se quedaron quietos por un momento, desafiándose el uno al otro a hacer el primer movimiento, cuando de repente Ron adquirió una expresión extraña en su rostro y bajó su varita. Harry pudo ver la ceja de Draco alzarse, sin confiar en este cambio.

— _¡_ _Expelliarmus_ _!—_ La varita de Draco voló de su mano y se volvió para enfrentar al culpable, su expresión inmediatamente pasó de un ceño enojado a un ceño cauteloso al ver a la profesora McGonagall, la bruja se acercaba rápidamente por el pasillo. —¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?!

—Malfoy usó una maldición conmigo— dijo Ron de inmediato, lanzando a Draco una especie de mirada de suficiencia mientras McGonagall volvía su atención al Slytherin en cuestión, y Draco le devolvió la mirada mientras ayudaba a Harry a ponerse de pie.

La bruja miró fijamente a Draco, pareciendo estar pidiendo una respuesta, pero no negó lo que, a primera vista, era una declaración verdadera. Eso no significaba que iba a parecer avergonzado por ello. Ella soltó un bufido de frustración.

—Los tres, a la enfermería— espetó, sin darles tiempo para protestar o incluso pensar mientras los empujaba hacia adelante.

Madame Pomfrey fue rápida con Ron mientras McGonagall le enviaba un mensaje a Snape. Su hombro, dislocado fue colocado de inmediato en su lugar una vez más, y lo envolvieron en un cabestrillo, le dieron una poción extraña y lo enviaron a una cama vacía cercana.

Harry fue mucho más difícil. Le palpitaba la cabeza, pero cuando ella se acercó, dio un paso atrás.

—Me s-si-siento b-bien, g-gra-gracias— murmuró, medio escondido detrás de la profesora McGonagall, que era un escudo muy pobre cuando se apartó del camino. Madame Pomfrey resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—Escuché un rumor de que me ha estado evitando, Señor Potter— dijo, y él hizo una leve mueca. Quería sonreír y reírse de su pequeña broma, pero su corazón latía con fuerza, y cuando ella sacó su varita y lo apuntó con ella, él retrocedió sutilmente. —Solo estoy haciendo un diagnóstico.

Fue rápido, no sintió nada más que un ligero cosquilleo en la nariz, y rezó para que ella lo dejara ir. En primer lugar, era la noche de Avice, pero sobre todo sabía que la enfermera le haría beber algún tipo de poción, lo que probablemente no iría bien.

—Leves hematomas en la parte posterior de la cabeza...— murmuró, mirando a Harry. Se sentía incómodo, la mirada le recordaba demasiado a la mirada que los científicos le habían dado cuando le hacían diagnósticos similares. Parecía que estaba debatiendo consigo misma, con un ceño fruncido grabado en su rostro envejecido, antes de suspirar. —Muy bien, Señor Potter, le daré una poción para ese dolor de cabeza, y luego puede irse.

—Primero debemos discutir el asunto del castigo— dijo una voz ronca, el profesor Snape entró, una mirada de disgusto ya dirigida hacia Harry, tomando una postura al lado de la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, quien se cruzó de brazos con severidad.

—¿Les importaría explicar?— Preguntó, mirando fijamente a los tres.

—Ron estaba amenazando a Harry— dijo Draco rápidamente antes de que Ron pudiera intervenir primero.

—¡Draco me golpeó con una maldición!— Ron se apresuró a hablar de nuevo, sentándose en la cama.

—Porque estabas apuntando con una varita a mi compañero de cuarto.— Draco lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

—Solo estábamos _hablando_.

—¿Así es como lo llamas? Me pareció bastante violento.

—No eres quien para hablar, Malfoy.

— _¡Suficiente!—_ McGonagall se frotó el puente de la nariz. —Señor Potter, ¿tienes algo que agregar?

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, la cerró y luego la volvió a abrir.

—R-Ron... e-estaba ap-apuntándome con su v-varita cu-cuando Dr-Draco usó el he-hechizo p-para g-gol-golpearlo— dijo con sinceridad.

—¿Y este hechizo también te golpeó?— Preguntó, armando la escena. Harry asintió.

—No fue mi intención golpearte, Harry— dijo Draco, y Harry lo miró, confundido sobre el por qué tendría que defenderse de eso. Draco probablemente le había ahorrado una cierta cantidad de molestias, ¿por qué estaba preocupado si Harry sabía que había sido un accidente o no?

—De todos modos, se debe dar el castigo adecuado— habló Snape, mirando a Harry, ya responsabilizándolo por interrumpir su día. —Tres semanas de detención para los tres suena apropiado.

—El Señor Weasley y el Señor Malfoy, tal vez— coincidió McGonagall, mirando sorprendida a su colega —sin embargo, Harry parece ser un espectador inocente en ambos relatos.

—A pesar de esto, no hizo nada para detener o ayudar en la situación en sí— se burló Severus. —Él muy bien podría haber instigado todo el asunto.

—Ninguno de los relatos sacó a relucir nada por el estilo— dijo la bruja mayor, horrorizada por su comportamiento. Entrecerró los ojos y bajó la voz cuando algo en su mente hizo clic. —Más bien me parece que quieres una excusa para castigar al chico.

—Solo estoy asegurándome de que ningún culpable se escape sin castigo— dijo el profesor Snape, pero había un tono afilado en su voz mientras miraba a Minerva.

—Oh Dios, ¿no podemos discutir esto civilizadamente?— Una voz suave vino de detrás de los dos jefes de casa, haciendo que ambos se voltearan. El director se acercó como si viniera de la nada, deteniendo inmediatamente toda discusión.

—Tenemos las cosas bajo control— dijo Snape, con una expresión molesta en su rostro por la interferencia del anciano.

—Si su discusión fuera una indicación, diría que no— respondió Dumbledore, sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro era amable. —Aunque estoy de acuerdo, tal vez sea mejor detenerlos a los tres.— Levantó una mano para evitar que McGonagall protestara, lo que parecía estar a punto de hacer. —Quiero decir, que los tres cumplan la detención juntos podría darles la oportunidad de resolver cualquier problema que haya surgido. ¿No está de acuerdo?

Ella quería objetar, pero pensándolo bien, sonaba lógico. Suspiró, frotándose el puente de la nariz debajo de las gafas. —Muy bien...— Murmuró, luego miró fijamente a su inquietante colega. —Estarán detenidos _conmigo_ durante las próximas tres semanas.— Se volvió hacia los dos Slytherin, avanzando poco a poco hacia la puerta, y al gruñón Weasley sobre su cama, luciendo increíblemente desanimado porque su plan había fracasado, tenía detención _y_ un hombro dislocado que curar. Harry sabía que esto se le regresaría. —Ustedes tres, espero verlos todos los días después de cenar, a las siete en mi oficina. Harry, estás exento los viernes de tus lecciones de oratoria, pero te espero allí cada dos días.— Se frotó el puente de la nariz de nuevo y murmuró algo como — _Dios sabe que las lecciones con Severus deben ser un castigo suficiente_.

—¡Maravilloso, parece que hemos llegado a un acuerdo!— Dijo Dumbledore, un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa en su rostro. —Ahora, no deberíamos retenerlos más. Estoy seguro de que Severus tiene muchas cosas que le gustaría hacer.

Era una broma, pero era verdad. El maestro de pociones resopló altaneramente y salió, sin perder más tiempo allí. Harry y Draco se dirigían una vez más hacia la puerta. Harry quería irse antes de que la enfermera recordara que le iba a dar una poción, y Draco estaba siguiendo a Harry, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo de vista.

—Harry, muchacho— el director se volvió hacia el primer año, quien se quedó paralizado —¿me concederías un paseo por el castillo? No te quitaré mucho tiempo, solo quiero hablar contigo.

Harry quería decir que no, no conocía a este hombre y no sabía qué esperar, pero no podía negarse. Asintió.

—Sin embargo, será mejor que regreses al dormitorio inmediatamente después— murmuró Draco, con la intención de que solo Harry lo escuchara, pero el director lo captó y soltó una risita.

—No te preocupes, Draco, tu compañero de casa te verá allí— dijo Dumbledore con otra sonrisa amable. Draco no creyó completamente en su declaración, pero miró firmemente a Harry, su expresión le prometía que lo localizaría si seguía evitándolo después de esto.

Salieron, Draco se fue hacia las mazmorras y Harry siguió torpemente al director mientras deambulaba por los pasillos. No habló de inmediato y Harry no quería romper el silencio de todos modos. El director era, para Harry, un extraño, y esperó pacientemente para ver lo que quería.

—¿Estas disfrutando tus clases?— Preguntó el anciano mago, y Harry lo miró, tratando de descifrar su expresión. Tenía una especie de sonrisa tranquila, cálida y de aceptación en su rostro. Sopesó su respuesta cuidadosamente y optó por ser sincero.

—S-sí— dijo, pero eso no parecía suficiente. —A-aunque a v-veces s-son d-di-difí-difíciles...— El director se rió suavemente.

—Sí, recuerdo lo mismo— dijo, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda mientras paseaban, pasando por el patio, pasando por las torres, sin ninguna dirección en particular. —Me imagino que tu tartamudeo hace las cosas un poco más difíciles. Minerva me dice que has estado practicando el aprendizaje de hechizos no verbales para combatir esto.

—A-aún no he-hemos t-tenido é–éxito— dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. —H-Her-Hermione m-m-me ha estado a-ayudando.

—Los hechizos no verbales requieren mucha más paciencia y práctica— dijo el director, asintiendo. —Especialmente considerando que has lanzado muy pocos hechizos anteriormente. Empezar a aprender hechizos de forma no verbal no es para los débiles de corazón. Tu determinación es admirable.

Harry agachó la cabeza, su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué motivo tenía este hombre? Tenía que tener algún motivo para ser tan amable con él. Los adultos no caminaban con él sin más y lo felicitaban a menos que hubiera una razón para ello, pero por su vida, Harry no podía descifrar cual era.

—¿Tuviste unas vacaciones agradables?— Preguntó, avanzando a pesar del miedo de Harry, no parecía importarle el cómo Harry se preocupaba por la fuente de su bondad. Harry tardó mucho más en responder, tratando de descifrar lo que el hombre tenía que ganar con su respuesta.

—Fue... f-fue la mejor Na-navidad que he te-tenido...— dijo en voz baja, mirando al director, tratando de ver qué pensaba sobre la respuesta honesta de Harry.

—Eso es maravilloso— dijo, ampliando su sonrisa. —Espero que hayas conseguido todo lo que querías.— Harry quería decir que no quería nada para Navidad, que había estado muy feliz de recibir algo de sus amigos, que no le importaba lo que le dieran, pero la conversación estaba incómodamente centrada en Harry.

—¿L-lo hizo, s-señor?— Preguntó Harry, levantando la barbilla un poco más para ver mejor el rostro del mago mucho más alto, antes de elaborar su pregunta un poco más. —Q-quiero decir, ¿co-consiguió lo que q-que-quería?— Dumbledore pareció genuinamente sorprendido por un momento, y luego increíblemente complacido por la pregunta.

—Debo admitir que no lo hice— dijo con sinceridad. —No conseguí ni un solo par de calcetines este año. Todo el mundo siempre insiste en darme libros. Uno nunca puede tener demasiados calcetines.

Harry lo estaba mirando boquiabierto ahora, tan atrapado por la extrañeza de toda esta conversación que no se dio cuenta de que estaban en las mazmorras, justo frente a la pared que conducía a la sala común de Slytherin.

—Bueno, aquí debo dejarte— dijo el director, girándose hacia él brevemente. —Muchas gracias por esta agradable conversación.

Con eso dicho, se dio la vuelta y Harry, aturdido, se volvió hacia la pared, listo para decir la contraseña, pero nada tenía sentido. ¿Qué _quería_ el hombre de él? ¿De qué se trató esa conversación? Se dio la vuelta para preguntar, pero el hombre ya se había ido.

Debatió brevemente si quería enfrentar a Draco. Quería correr y esconderse de nuevo, pero si tenía la intención de seguir asistiendo a clases, no podía evitar a Draco para siempre. Así que, tomando una respiración profunda y armándose del coraje que tenía, fue a su habitación.

Draco levantó la vista cuando entró. Quería ocultar el alivio en su rostro con una mirada neutral, pero no pudo.

—Regresaste— dijo, soltando un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Con lentitud, se trasladó a su cama y se sentó en ella, sin mirar a Draco. Draco quería hablar y se resignó a lo que quisiera decir o hacer. A pesar de querer derramar inmediatamente las preguntas que ardían en su mente, él vio esto y pensó en su enfoque una vez más. Metió la mano debajo de su cama y sacó una caja de debajo.

—¿Quieres jugar ajedrez?

Harry parpadeó, mirando lentamente a Draco. Era el juego de ajedrez que le había comprado para Navidad pero... ¿Draco quería jugar al ajedrez con él? Lo miró fijamente y luego arqueó una ceja.

—N-no sé c-cómo ha-hacerlo— admitió. Draco le dio una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿Qué, nunca has jugado?— Dijo con incredulidad. Harry negó con la cabeza y él soltó una breve carcajada, pero detuvo su comentario sarcástico cuando vio que Harry comenzaba a cerrarse de nuevo. Cierto, sé amable Draco. Dio lo que se suponía que era una sonrisa amable, pero salió más como una mueca incómoda. —Eh... ¿Puedo enseñarte si quieres?

Harry miró la cara que estaba haciendo, viendo lo tenso que estaba al hacer una expresión amable. Con cautela, se dirigió a la cama de Draco donde el chico comenzó a preparar el juego de ajedrez. Se quedó de pie, vacilante, luego se sentó frente a él.

Draco le explicó las reglas y Harry escuchó con atención. No tenía mucho sentido, pero pensó que al menos había elegido un juego bonito. Parecían cortados de cristales reales, toscamente tallados en su forma apropiada. El lado de Draco era de un blanco lechoso en la parte inferior, desvaneciéndose en un color traslúcido y brillante en la parte superior, mientras que las piezas de Harry en el otro lado eran de un negro oscuro en la parte inferior e igualmente translúcidas en la parte superior.

Entonces Draco hizo el primer movimiento, y de repente los colores ya no estaban paralizados. En la parte translúcida de las piezas de cristal, hubo una ráfaga de colores. El lado de Draco estaba dominado por el naranja con algunas manchas de verde y verde azulado y rojo, chispeando y desvaneciéndose, nadando a través de las piezas como tinta en el agua, excepto que era como si estuvieran vivos, moviéndose de un lado de la línea al otro. No estaban excepcionalmente saturados, todos un poco apagados, aunque algunos brillaban intensamente y luego se desvanecían, probablemente mostrando la intensidad de cada emoción.

El costado de Harry era mucho más brillante y turbulento. Como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, los colores iban y venían, uno tras otro, superpuestos y adelantándose. Morado, azul, verde, azul, verde, naranja, verde, morado, azul, verde. Al ver esto, se despertaron algunas chispas de verde azulado, que fueron superadas por el verde y el azul nuevamente.

—¿Q-qué sig-significan los colo-colores?— Preguntó, mirando a Draco. Volviéndose a la caja, sacó una tarjeta plateada con letras brillantes que cambiaban de color en diferentes ángulos. Esta fue su respuesta.

Era simple, con una breve lista de colores y descripciones, precedida por una nota que decía "los colores y las combinaciones de los mismos, así como el tema de estas emociones, pueden significar muchas cosas, pero eso sería mucho para leer, y resulta bastante difícil de encajar en una sola tarjeta".

_Rojo: Ira, frustración, impaciencia._

_Naranja: Emoción, determinación_

_Amarillo: Felicidad, alegría, diversión._

_Verde: Miedo, ansiedad, incertidumbre_

_Verde azulado: Sorpresa, asombro, curiosidad_

_Azul: Tristeza, soledad, arrepentimiento._

_Morado: Asco, odio_

_Rosa: Amor, añoranza, aprecio_

_Gris: Aburrimiento_

—Oh.— Más verde, algunos estallidos de verde azulado, morado, verde de nuevo. Mayormente verde.

—Es tu turno— dijo Draco, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Su voz era neutral y sus emociones eran en gran parte apagadas chispas naranjas.

Jugaron. Harry era terrible, como esperaba, pero Draco hizo todo lo posible para nunca mostrar su frustración (aunque las piezas ciertamente lo hicieron a veces). Seguía olvidando lo que podían hacer las piezas, haciendo una pregunta tras otra hasta que Draco lo puso fácilmente en jaque mate.

Volvieron a jugar. Draco no le preguntó nada durante mucho tiempo, no hasta que habían jugado hasta bien entrada la noche y Harry se sintió más cómodo con las piezas. Sus colores incluso comenzaron a cambiar de morados y verdes, a naranjas y algo casi como amarillo, aunque increíblemente apagados y ahogados por los otros colores. El rojo, sin embargo, se estaba convirtiendo en una chispa común del lado de Draco.

—¿Son reales?— Soltó Draco, sorprendiendo a Harry quien derribo algunas de sus piezas, que se estaban nublando de verde y morado una vez más, mezclándose en un color oscuro y repugnante. Las piezas de Draco se estaban volviendo azules, pero también verde azulado y naranja. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—¿M-me cre-creerías si te d-dijera que n-no?— Preguntó. Una chispa de diversión amarilla de parte de Draco.

—No— admitió, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero se redujo tan pronto como apareció. —Es solo que... las escondes muy bien. Es como si no estuvieran ahí. Sigo pensando que soñé con ellas o... algo por el estilo.

—D-desearía...— Azul, verde, morado, morado, morado.

—Sí...— Draco se quedó en un silencio incómodo por un momento. Naranja, verde azulado y rojo se estaban convirtiendo en colores comunes para su lado. Finalmente, suspiró. —¿Puedo verlas?

Harry quería decir que no. Nunca había revelado voluntariamente sus... anormalidades. Pero Draco lo sabía, las había visto. No había ninguna razón para mantenerle esto oculto.

Lentamente, se sacó la camisa por la cabeza, manteniendo los brazos en ella y abrazando las rodillas contra el pecho, listo para volver a ponerse la camisa tan pronto como pudiera. Sus alas, mucho más pequeñas de como Draco las había visto la última vez, se extendieron. Cada una medía solo unos treinta centímetros ahora, lo que le daba una buena visión de ellas antes de que retrocedieran y se acurrucaran contra sus omóplatos nuevamente.

No había nada más que verde y, especialmente, morado en su lado.

Mientras tanto, el lado de Draco se cubrió repentinamente de verde azulado y naranja brillante, pero ninguno notó estos cambios de color mientras Draco movía la tabla a un lado y se acercaba para ver.

—Wow— dijo, incapaz de contener su asombro mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado, con la esperanza de ver mejor. Tomando una respiración profunda, Harry se giró un poco más para que Draco tuviera una mejor vista, extendiéndolas de nuevo, la vergüenza cubría su rostro. Odiaba que lo miraran como una especie de espécimen. Le enfermó y su corazón se aceleró. —¿Puedo tocarlas?

—S-s-se-seguro— dijo Harry, aunque no sabía por qué dijo que sí. Draco tocó suavemente el interior de las alas y estas retrocedieron un poco. Nadie aparte de él había tocado sus alas antes, y mientras Draco pasaba lentamente sus dedos por las plumas, Harry no podía estar seguro de lo que pensaba de eso. Era algo entre inquietante y casi reconfortante.

La curiosidad de Draco lo estaba devorando, un millón de preguntas en su mente. Observó cómo se movían, arrastrando los dedos hasta su base, pero fue entonces cuando notó por primera vez el estado en que se encontraba la piel de Harry. Las alas hacían que fuera bastante difícil concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, pero cuando su mirada se desvió de las puntas al lugar donde se conectaban con el resto de él, encontró algo mucho más impactante y preocupante que le hizo apartar la mano.

Las cicatrices eran tan intensamente comunes en su piel, específicamente enfocadas en su espalda. Cicatrices ligeramente elevadas, irregulares, algunas superficiales, otras profundas, de hace unos pocos años, cruzadas sobre su columna. Había docenas, una y otra vez, pero esas no eran las únicas. También había otras cicatrices, cicatrices precisas, cortes rectos atravesando sus costillas, sobre sus hombros. Cicatrices que parecían unos años más recientes que las erráticas, meticulosamente hechas. _Clínicamente_ hechas. Sobre su cadera, su costado y terminando debajo de sus costillas había una cicatriz extraña, luciendo como si la piel se hubiera deformado, amontonada en lugares extraños, desigual y abultada.

Antes de que pudiera descubrir mucho más, Harry se dio la vuelta, alejándose sutilmente de él. El movimiento captó los ojos de Draco y vio que el juego de ajedrez aún se estaba iluminando, los únicos dos colores que dominaban el lado de Harry eran el verde y el morado. Miedo, ansiedad, odio, asco. Odio y disgusto a sí mismo, muy probablemente.

—¿Q-qué e-estás m-mirando ta-tanto?— Preguntó, abrazando sus brazos con fuerza. Sus nudillos estaban blancos y Draco tuvo la sensación de que podría lastimarse. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizado de lo que Draco pudiera decir o pensar en lo que respecta a sus alas, y la expresión sorprendida y asqueada de Draco no era reconfortante.

—Nada, yo solo...— Las cicatrices tenían al menos un par de años, y había muchas cosas por las que Harry ya estaba aterrorizado, así que decidió no mencionarlo, en lugar de eso habló sobre las alas. Draco esbozó una pequeña y débil media sonrisa. —Creo que son realmente interesantes—. « _Respuesta tonta, no es una buena palabra descriptiva, vuelve a intentarlo». —_ Quiero decir... son hermosas.

Harry lo miró fijamente, su rostro se puso rojo por la respuesta, pero se sintió cálido. Nadie había dicho una palabra así al hablar de él. Nunca había pensado en su anormalidad como otra cosa que no fuera eso, sin embargo, Draco parecía fascinado y asombrado.

_«Es bastante agradable ser llamado hermoso, sí»,_ pensó Harry para sí mismo, y aunque no estaba seguro de si provenía de Avice o de él mismo, sintió una chispa de diversión.

—Sin embargo, debo preguntar, eran más grandes la última vez que las vi— comentó Draco. —Y tenías plumas en tu rostro, y tus... piernas...

—T-todavía e-están ahí— dijo Harry, levantando los pies y quitándose los zapatos, estirando las largas garras, antes de apartarse el cabello para mostrarle los pequeños parches de plumas sobre cada oreja. —Es difícil de de-describir, p-pero p-puedo ha-hace-hacerlas m-más grandes o más p-pequeñas. L-la mayor parte d-del ti-tiempo, al m-menos...

Extendiendo sus alas, estas comenzaron a estirarse aún más, crujiendo mientras las plumas se estiraban suavemente unas sobre otras. Eran más largas, las plumas más grandes, hasta que las alas medían al menos cinco pies cada una, tal vez más. Las plumas alrededor de su rostro se sumergieron aún más hacia abajo, extendiéndose a lo largo de sus pómulos una vez más, y por la parte posterior de su cuello, creando una línea que trazaba su columna vertebral hasta donde sus alas brotaban de su espalda.

Las alas mucho más grandes se estiraron, capaces de tocar cada pared, antes de que se acomodaran en sus hombros una vez más, con las puntas de las plumas presionando contra la cama. Harry miró fijamente a Draco, esperando su reacción. Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon, parpadeando ante la forma oscura con asombro. Eran majestuosas, por decir lo menos.

—¿Puedes volar?— Preguntó, las preguntas ardían de nuevo. Harry asintió suavemente. —¿Es lo más grande que puedes hacerlas?— Harry asintió de nuevo. —¿Duele?— Harry se encogió de hombros.

—A-a ve-veces...— Murmuró. —A-ahora no... Si e-entro en p-pá-pánico o me a-asu-asusto, puedo p-per-perder el control y e-ellas cr-crecen s-solas. E-eso duele.

—Y es por eso que te encierras en el baño— dijo Draco, comprendiendo mientras lo armaba todo.

—N-no si-siempre p-puedo c-co-controlarlo...— Harry asintió. —Es c-co-como si... M-mi cuerpo no es m-mío... E-emp-empieza a ca-cambiar y no p-pu-puedo de-detenerlo...

—Huh...— Draco tarareó, asintiendo. Nunca había oído hablar de algo como esto. Fuera lo que fuera, era muy antiguo. Tendría que preguntarle más a su padre, ya que tenía la sensación de que Harry no sabía mucho de todos modos. Sin embargo, tenía una pregunta... —¿Es por eso que me evitabas?

Harry arqueó una ceja, encontrando la pregunta un poco extraña comparada con las demás. Él asintió y luego lo entendió. Draco había estado preocupado de que a Harry no le agradara. Todo ese tiempo había pensado que Harry había sido frío y se había apartado de él sin ninguna razón. Harry se había asociado con otros, pero había ignorado a Draco. Este descubrimiento, para Draco, significaba que Harry no lo odiaba, y de repente Harry se encontró riendo.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó, ofendido por esta respuesta. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—T-todo es-este tiempo, es-estuviste pre-preocupado de si t-te o-odi-odiaba o n-no— dijo Harry, su risa se calmó y una pequeña sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro.

—Por supuesto que no— dijo Draco, pero el tinte rojo de sus mejillas lo traicionó.

—Pe-pensé que es-estarías dis-disgustado por mí. Q-que pe-pe-pensarías que soy un... un fe-fenómeno o a-algo así...— La sonrisa de Harry era amarga ahora, y volvió su mirada hacia la sábana que cubría la cama de Draco, recogiendo una costura suelta.

Draco se quedó mirándolo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego se detuvo y se puso de pie, agarrando de su escritorio un pequeño pero familiar broche de serpiente verde esmeralda.

—Lo uso en el interior de mi túnica por encima del bolsillo de mi varita todos los días. Los Slytherins se cuidan los unos a los otros, ¿verdad? Eso es todo...— Se encogió de hombros, tratando de fingir. Harry tuvo la sensación de que era el mismo tipo de cosas que hacia Blaise, y se conmovió al mirar a Draco una vez más. Se miraron a los ojos antes de que Draco resoplara, molesto por lo incómodo de la situación. —¿Vamos a terminar nuestro partido?

Volviendo al juego de ajedrez, Harry comenzó a volver a ponerse la camisa sobre sus alas, pero después de una pausa, la dejó así, nunca se las mostró libremente a nadie, ni se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo como para permitir que estuvieran libres.

El amarillo dorado bailaba sobre las piezas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Pie: Unidad de medida (de longitud de hecho) que equivale aproximadamente a 30,48 cm.
> 
> Notas: Yo iba a traer esto ayer, pero termine siendo absorbida por fanfics Merthur y se me fue editar este capítulo u.u... perdón(?
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


	12. El Deseo del Corazón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, estoy viva!!! Lamento mucho la gran, gran tardanza que tuvo este capítulo, se me juntaron los trabajos y exámenes finales en la U y a finales del año pasado conseguí un trabajo de verano que consumió el poco tiempo que me quedaba. Así que pare con las traducciones u.u
> 
> La buena noticia, es que ya terminé de trabajar y pase todos mis ramos este semestre, por lo que volveré con más capítulos de esta historia. Cómo mínimo será un capítulo por semana como antes, pero habrá semanas que traeré dos si es posible.
> 
> Gracias por su espera, y espero que disfruten el capítulo :3

Lenta, muy lentamente, Bill estaba recuperando la conciencia. Su conciencia disminuiría y luego se volvería más aguda, aumentando constantemente con cada tirón hacia la realidad. Como olas arrastrándolo, entrando y saliendo, hasta que notó las voces que discutían, una masculina y una femenina.

La luz parpadeante de las antorchas se filtraba a través de sus párpados, y los abrió lentamente, luchando por traer el mundo a la claridad. El hechizo aturdidor debe haber sido especialmente potente para que se sintiera tan desorientado.

Hechizo aturdidor.

Una ráfaga de adrenalina se apoderó de él ante esa revelación y todo volvio a él al mismo tiempo. Estaba acostado en una mesa en una habitación pequeña, mientras dos personas cercanas discutían. Una era una mujer, de estatura pequeña, con una mano en la cadera, quien parecía increíblemente irritada con el hombre mucho más alto. Este hombre fue el que Bill reconoció, el que había estado perdiendo el duelo en ese callejón. El que había elegido ayudar. A quien Bill llegaría a temer. Basil Truscott.

—¿Estás loco?— Espetó la mujer, luego se pellizcó el puente de la nariz ante su propia declaración. —No, no importa, no respondas esa pregunta. Sé que lo estás.

—Tenemos pocos sujetos adultos— dijo el hombre, luciendo molesto. Su cuello estaba vendado y favorecía una pierna.

—Hay una razón por la que somos muy específicos sobre a quién traemos— Le espetó. —No puedes simplemente elegir a cualquiera de la calle que satisfaga tus sádicas fantasías.

—Un valor atípico no destruirá toda nuestra operación— respondió Basil. —Además, ya está aquí. Bien podríamos hacer uso de él.— Mientras hablaba, se acercó a la mesa. Tomando una decisión en una fracción de segundo, Bill cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener su respiración lenta y tranquila, esperando no revelar que se había despertado hace unos momentos.

—Tú...— Ella cerró sus manos en puños, apretando los dientes, luciendo como si estuviera lista para estrangularlo. —Toda nuestra operación se basa en el máximo secreto. Las vidas de todos están en riesgo cuando haces movimientos locos como este. Más específicamente mi vida.

—Voy a tenerlo en cuenta la próxima vez.— Su voz rebosaba de sarcasmo, rodó los ojos. Basil se inclinó sobre la mesa, pero Bill pudo ver a través de sus pestañas que todavía estaba mirando a la mujer. Puede que no tenga otra oportunidad.

Se lanzó, su puño conectó con la mandíbula del hombre y lo envió tropezando hacia atrás. Sin perder tiempo, se escabulló de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, golpeando con el hombro a la mujer para evitar que ella apuntara con su varita hacia él. Si pudiera salir por la puerta, podría llegar a un lugar seguro, donde sea que estuviera.

—¡ _Petrificus_ _totalus_!

Basil se puso de pie mucho más rápido de lo que Bill esperaba. El hechizo golpeó a Bill de lleno en la espalda y él cayó a mitad de carrera, estrellándose contra el suelo, sus músculos tensos e inmóviles a pesar de sus órdenes.

Basil se acercó tranquilamente, tomándose su tiempo e ignorando a su descontenta colega mientras se paraba junto al cuerpo que yacía rígido en el suelo. Con la punta de su zapato, pateó a Bill sobre su espalda como si fuera algo muy por debajo de su consideracion.

—Bueno, bueno, parece que estás despierto— dijo, con una especie de sonrisa cruel clavada en su rostro. Con un movimiento de su varita, Bill volvió a levitar hacia la mesa, sus músculos se tensaron y se contrajeron contra la maldición. Basil se rió entre dientes, deslizando un dedo por la mejilla de Bill, enviando un escalofrío por la columna vertebral del pelirrojo.

Bill mantuvo su mirada firme, tratando de evitar que su miedo se mostrara, pero no pudo evitar el leve temblor cuando la sonrisa sádica del hombre cayó sobre él. Estaba confundido, sin varita y completamente indefenso. No sabía dónde estaba ni qué habían planeado esas personas para él. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que cometió un gran error al ayudar a este hombre.

—Me encanta esa expresión— dijo Basil, caminando alrededor de la mesa —enojado, desafiante. Temeroso, pero vivo y dispuesto a luchar. Ya no veo eso lo suficiente.— Su colega puso los ojos en blanco desde donde estaba junto a la puerta, apoyada contra la pared y fulminando con la mirada al loco con el que tenía que trabajar. Él la miró, con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro, y cuando ella vio la mirada en sus ojos, resopló con molestia, sabiendo lo que significaba esa expresión.

Él se volvió hacia Bill. Metió la mano debajo de la mesa, agarró algo que Bill no podía ver y lo presionó contra la mano petrificada de Bill. Su magia fluyó hacia su palma, calentando la madera familiar que inmediatamente reconoció como su varita, saludando su piel como una amiga.

—Muéstrame cuánto quieres vivir.

La parálisis de cuerpo entero fue levantada.

Sin perder tiempo, el brazo de Bill se levantó, un destello de luz se disparó hacia ese rostro engreído, pero Basil ya estaba preparado, desviándolo hacia un lado y retrocediendo sin devolver el fuego mientras Bill se sentaba, sus ojos fijos con firmeza en el monstruo desalmado que tenía ante él. Basil estaba jugando con él, eso lo sabía. Basil creía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar, por lo que tendría que ser inteligente para salir de esto en una pieza.

—Debí haber dejado que ese hombre te matara— dijo Bill, con la varita lista. Basil se rió y lanzó un hechizo en su dirección, poniendo a prueba sus reflejos. Bill se apresuró a desviar el hechizo, que rebotó en la pared detrás de él con un estrépito.

—Sí, deberías haberlo hecho— coincidió Basil, con una oscura sonrisa en su rostro.

Lanzó otra maldición hacia Bill que fue desviada hacia el suelo, rompiendo la piedra y levantando una nube de polvo. Con su vista bloqueada, ambos dispararon simultáneamente a través de esta, con la esperanza de atrapar al otro con la guardia baja. Las brillantes luces de la magia concentrada chocaron, enviando una onda de choque a través de la habitación, rompiendo botellas de pociones y enviando a volar varios líquidos de todas las consistencias y colores que se derramaron de los mostradores y estantes.

—¿Que le sucedió a él?— Preguntó Bill, con la mandíbula firme mientras esquivaba otro maleficio que pasó zumbando junto a su oreja, levantando su cabello alrededor de su hombro.

—Es probable que para este punto haya perdido la cabeza— dijo Basil con otra risa sádica, continuando con los hechizos, incitando a Bill a devolver algunos de los ataques. —Ojalá no haya encontrado la manera de suicidarse todavía, tiene al menos una semana antes de que se le permita morir.

Le disparó otro hechizo a Bill, quien rápidamente se apartó del camino. Se estrelló contra un estante de pociones que explotó en una lluvia de vidrio y líquido, reflejando la luz de las antorchas en su descenso al suelo de piedra. Bill se alejó de las sustancias que caían por la pared, sabiendo que era mejor evitar tocar cualquier cosa cubierta por pociones desconocidas, dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa y manteniendo sus ojos en cada movimiento de Basil.

—Fue el afortunado en probar una nueva poción que llamamos Ego Disperdam. Le da al sujeto la abrumadora necesidad de acabar con sí mismo, lo cual es bastante divertido cuando no se le dan las herramientas adecuadas para hacerlo.

Eso hizo que Bill lo atacara en respuesta, sus ojos ardían de furia, la mano le temblaba de rabia inconsolable. La risa de Basil solo se hizo más fuerte con su ira.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a un hombre mordisquearse la mano?— Basil esquivó con facilidad, moviéndose por la habitación mientras los hechizos de Bill se volvían más violentos, más erráticos. —Casi logró hacerse sangrar, tuvimos que atarlo antes de poder cauterizar la herida.

Con un grito de frustración, Bill sintió un pulso de energía recorrerle el brazo y atravesar su varita, estimulada por sus emociones. Una luz brillante se estrelló contra Basil, y mientras levantaba un escudo, fue enviado dando tumbos hacia atrás varios pasos.

—¡Él estaba ganando!— siseó Bill con los ojos enfurecidos. —¡Iba a matarte!

—Oh, pero no lo hizo. Tuviste que venir y salvar el día.

Algo en Bill se desinfló ante eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse, volvió a su postura defensiva, manteniendo a raya los hechizos de Basil. No duraría mucho así. No era perfecto en los hechizos defensivos, y cada golpe a sus escudos los hacía cada vez más débiles.

Cambiando de rumbo, le disparó un maleficio a la mujer junto a la puerta, con la esperanza de tomarla desprevenida y quizás darse otra oportunidad para escapar. Sin embargo, para su consternación, ella ya había estado lista, con sus propios hechizos defensivos, entrecerrando los ojos ante su intento.

—¿Arrastrándola a esto?— Preguntó Basil, riendo ante la expresión de enojo en el rostro de su colega. —Eso es bastante grosero, ¿no? Pensé que lo estábamos pasando bien con nosotros dos.

—Por supuesto que lo estamos, lo estoy pasando de maravilla.— No había humor en su voz a pesar de sus palabras. Más bien, sus ojos y su tono estaban llenos de su necesidad de hacer que Basil pagara. Con el hombre dividiendo temporalmente su atención entre su compañera y Bill, disparó hacia su pierna débil, la que había sido herida recientemente.

Como esperaba, el hechizo protector no se extendió hasta tan lejos, y la maldición volvió a abrir la herida de par en par, enviando su pierna hacia atrás. Perdió el equilibrio rápidamente, la mirada de suficiencia desapareció de su rostro mientras caía sobre una única rodilla, la sangre empapando su pantalón de nuevo. Maldijo en voz alta, la varita había caído de su mano para sostenerse la pierna con esta.

Bill no tuvo tiempo que perder. Con el brazo levantado por encima de la cabeza, se preparó para poner fin al duelo allí mismo y fue en ese momento cuando le atacaron, sacándole la varita de la mano.

Dándose la vuelta, vio a la bruja que había permanecido imparcial hasta este punto apuntándole con su varita.

— _Incarcerous_.

Cuerdas fueron conjuradas, atando los brazos y piernas de Bill, amordazándolo, y él cayó al suelo una vez más. Ella resopló, como si el acto de tener que lanzar un hechizo en esta situación fuera molesto, volviéndose hacia Basil sin una pizca de preocupación por su colega que había vuelto a atender su pierna sangrante una vez más.

—Has perdido dos duelos en dos días— dijo con un bufido casi divertido. —Y una de las personas con las que perdiste fue Toby. Pensé que eras mejor que esto.

—Cállate— Le siseó Basil, levantándose lentamente de nuevo, cojeando hasta donde estaba Bill y mirándolo fulminantemente, la sangre goteaba de su pierna dejando un rastro mientras caminaba. No habló, pero mientras miraba la indefensa figura de Bill, la ira pareció desvanecerse en satisfacción. —Va a ser divertido romperte.

Con un movimiento rápido de su varita, la propia varita de Bill, descartada a unos metros de distancia, voló hacia la mano vacía de Basil.

Basil la miró brevemente, luego la tomó entre sus manos y la partió en dos.

Bill no pudo detener el grito amortiguado, gritando tras la mordaza, con los ojos desorbitados. Su varita había sido su herramienta más valiosa y su posesión más preciada durante años. La había tenido durante toda la escuela, un arma y algo parecido a un amigo. Todavía recordaba el día en que tenía diez años, entrando en Ollivanders con sus padres, inseguro y nervioso. La forma en que se sintió cuando su varita lo eligió, la calidez y seguridad de algo que encajaba tan perfectamente con él.

Y los pedazos se deslizaron de las manos de Basil, cayendo al suelo junto a su rostro como si no significaran nada.

Algo dentro de Bill se fragmento con ella.

Bill se despertó con una ligera sacudida, el sudor aún fresco en la frente, el corazón todavía latiendo con fuerza.

Estaba oscuro, y su habitación estaba fresca, su manta cayó al suelo en algún momento de la noche. Afuera, la luna creciente comenzaba a descender, pero sabía que no volvería a dormir esa noche.

Lanzando lumos, se sentó, sin querer estar sentado en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo. Su habitación tenía una ventana, pero cuando la luna no estaba allí, despertar de un recuerdo podía ser una experiencia horrible, especialmente si pateaba su varita fuera de la mesa lateral por la noche y tenía que buscarla en el suelo.

Había tenido peores despertares antes y supuso que debería estar agradecido de que el sueño hubiera sido relativamente manso. Eso no significaba que no estuviera alterado, pero esa sensación no era nueva para él.

Frotándose el rostro, se puso de pie, encendió la lámpara junto a su escritorio y se sentó junto a ella. No estaba seguro de por qué fue allí, pero fue lo primero en lo que pensó. Se debatió en ir con su madre, sabiendo que ella estaría dispuesta a sentarse con él y alejar algo de la soledad. Despertar solo era una cosa, pero esperar la mañana con solo sus pensamientos para hacerle compañía podía ser destructivo, especialmente en las noches más oscuras.

Sin embargo, apartó la idea de su mente. Sabía que ella estaría más que dispuesta a quedarse con él, pero se había vuelto demasiado dependiente de su presencia. Habían pasado casi dos años y algún día tendría que continuar con las cosas que había dejado antes de... todo.

Echó un vistazo a la carta de Gringotts que tenía en su escritorio y que había dejado allí para forzarse a responderla. Para recordarse a sí mismo que tendría que volver a levantarse. Harry estaba en Hogwarts, avanzando con su vida, actuando, de alguna manera, como si nada les hubiera pasado. Estaba rodeado de cosas mágicas, brujas y magos, sin desmoronarse.

Bill sintió una punzada de celos por un momento, pero pronto pasó. Sabía que ese pensamiento era una mentira. Lo había visto, la presencia moderada, las paredes alrededor de su amigo. Harry era un buen actor, pero no invencible. Había mucho que ocultaba a todo el mundo, incluso a Bill.

Agarrando un trozo de pergamino y mojando su pluma, comenzó otra carta a su amigo, dejando a un lado los pensamientos de enviarle un correo a Gringotts. Tendría que comenzar su vida de nuevo algún día, pero no tenía por qué ser ese día.

De todos modos, prefería escribirle a su vecino.

* * *

Las partidas de ajedrez se prolongaron hasta bien entrada la noche, hasta que ninguno de los chicos pudo mantener la cabeza erguida, especialmente Harry, quien no había dormido bien desde el jueves anterior. A pesar de que era la noche de Avice, ella no protestó el que se fuera a la cama, para sorpresa de Harry. Lo que fue aún más sorprendente fue lo bien que durmió.

Harry no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había dormido hasta que sintió un golpecito en el costado que lo despertó con un grito ahogado.

Desde el primer día en que Draco lo había despertado para el desayuno, Harry se había propuesto despertarse antes que el chico, por lo que la conmoción de ser despertado lo hizo sentarse de inmediato, como si su compañero de cuarto le hubiera arrojado agua fría a la cara.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sin camisa y sin calcetines, y sus alas estaban torpemente extendidas sobre su cama, las plumas caídas durante la noche estaban esparcidas por sus mantas y el suelo.

Le tomó demasiado tiempo recordar que Draco sabía sobre ellas, y el hecho de que estaban al descubierto no era motivo de pánico. Estaba bien.

¿Y no fue ese un pensamiento extraño?

Draco, peinándose el cabello, miró las plumas y las alas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Cómo lograste mantener esto en secreto todo este tiempo siempre será un misterio— dijo, satisfecho de que Harry estuviera despierto y de regreso en su cama, arrojando su peine de aspecto bastante caro sobre la mesa auxiliar. Harry no entendía la razón por la que alguien gastaría dinero en un peine caro.

—Si-siempre m-me le-levantaba te-tem-temprano— dijo Harry, frotándose la cara y levantándose, estirando las alas mientras estiraba los brazos y la espalda. Estirarse por la mañana sin temor a ser atrapado se sentía mejor de lo que hubiera creído posible.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

Echando un vistazo a Draco, Harry se sumergió en el baño sin perder más tiempo. Cuando estuvo bien escondido, Draco abrió la puerta.

Al otro lado estaba Blaise, con un libro bajo el brazo, y parecía estar en camino a desayunar cuando pasó por aquí. Los dos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, rostros neutrales.

—¿Harry está aquí?— Preguntó Blaise, sin revelar nada con su expresión o su voz.

—Sí— fue la corta respuesta de Draco, sin dar más información. Fue un intercambio frío, y coincidió adecuadamente con sus frías expresiones. Cuando Draco no añadió nada más a la conversación, los ojos de Blaise se entrecerraron peligrosamente, evaluando a Draco por un momento y luego soltando un bufido molesto.

—Entonces dile que se reúna conmigo en el desayuno y que se apresure.— Dejó que la suficiente molestia se filtrara a través de su voz, cuidadosamente medida. Blaise quería que el chico frente a él supiera que estaba molesto. Draco no habría escuchado el tono si no lo hubiera hecho.

—Estará allí cuando esté listo.— Draco resopló. Su enfado era mucho más obvio. Donde Blaise había deducido cuidadosamente cuánto quería que Draco supiera sobre sus sentimientos, Draco era mucho más turbulento, y la molestia que mostraba era desenfrenada y nada disimulada. Él podría haber sido capaz de lograr una molestia helada si hubiese querido, pero ciertamente no era tan bueno como Blaise (o su propio padre para el caso) cuando se trataba de ponerse máscaras de indiferencia.

El Slytherin de piel oscura en su puerta lo miró fijamente por un momento, antes de desviar su mirada hacia la habitación misma.

—¿Por qué hay plumas en la cama de Harry?— Preguntó Blaise. Esto desconcertó al chico rubio y se mostró en su expresión.

—Esa es mi cama— dijo, sólo una fracción de segundo demasiado rápido para que fuera confiable.

—No, no lo es— respondió Blaise fácilmente. —El libro que le di está en la mesita junto a la cama, y Harry no sabe lo suficiente sobre Quidditch como para tener carteles de la Copa del Mundo.

Draco apretó los labios en una línea recta, con las cejas fruncidas por la molestia.

—Una almohada se rompió anoche, no hemos limpiado todas las plumas.

—Hogwarts usa almohadas de plumas de ganso, no plumas de corneja.

—Son plumas de cuervo, en realidad.— Draco había sido corregido por Harry suficientes veces la noche anterior. —Traje mi propia almohada de casa.— Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Blaise dejó escapar un bufido divertido, la más leve de las sonrisas en su rostro.

—¿Quieres decirme que tienes gustos tan particulares que trajiste tu propia almohada de casa?

Draco no respondió a esto, sus labios se fruncieron con molestia por la línea de preguntas, golpeando con el dedo el marco de la puerta con impaciencia. Blaise dio otro bufido divertido y luego lo dejó pasar.

—¿Por qué las plumas están solo en la cama de Harry si provienen de tu almohada?— Blaise arqueó una ceja, curioso por ver qué respuesta se le ocurría a Draco. Draco miró hacia atrás, a la habitación, buscando algún tipo de excusa para la extraña vista, pero no encontró ninguna. Volviéndose hacia Blaise, su expresión estaba llena de frustración.

—¿No tienes algo más que hacer aparte de molestarme con preguntas injustificadas?

—No, en realidad no.— La diversión estaba de vuelta en el rostro de Blaise.

—Bueno, entonces busca algo más que hacer. Harry bajará a desayunar cuando quiera.— Con firmeza en su voz, cerró la puerta en la cara de Blaise, sin demasiada suavidad.

Lanzando algunos hechizos de bloqueo e insonorización en la puerta, los cuales había aprendido de su padre, suspiró y se dirigió al baño.

—Puedes salir ahora— llamó. —Él se fue.

Lentamente, la puerta del baño se abrió y Harry asomó la cabeza. Le dio a Draco una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gra-gracias p-por cu-cub-cubrirme— dijo saliendo y dirigiéndose al cajón de la ropa. Draco hizo un gesto con la mano como para decir que no necesitaba las gracias, y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

A pesar de su indiferencia, Harry sabía que Draco había hecho eso por él. De hecho, había hecho mucho por él, inventando mentiras para encubrir su extraño comportamiento, incluso cuando podría haberlo dejado para que se las arreglara solo. Harry lo apreciaba más de lo que podía expresar, y ciertamente sabía que Draco no aceptaría ninguno de sus agradecimientos incluso si pudiera expresarlos con palabras, así que se conformó con una suave sonrisa y se vistió para el desayuno, esperando a que Draco terminara de ducharse para que pudieran caminar juntos.

A pesar del cambio en su relación y la caminata hacia el desayuno, más allá de eso, Draco no pasó mucho tiempo con él. Harry se sentó con Blaise, Tracey y Daphne como de costumbre, y caminó con Hermione a su primera clase, mientras que Draco no intentó pasar tiempo con él.

Harry tenía la sensación de que no era por él, sino por la compañía que mantenía. Parecía que Draco no se llevaba exactamente bien con Blaise, y Harry sospechaba que Draco estaba entre los Slytherin que se preocupaban por la llamada "pureza de sangre", o que al menos no pasaría tiempo con una Gryffindor. Aun así, Draco ahora era más amable con él, se asoció con él en las clases que no compartían con Hermione y lo bloqueó de la fría y aguda mirada que Ron a menudo les lanzaba a través de la habitación.

La ira de Ron hacia Harry era palpable, lo que ponía a Harry nervioso, pero cada vez que Ron tenía una mirada especialmente amarga en su rostro, la mirada fulminante de Draco se agudizaba, su expresión indicaba que incluso si Harry permitía que pasaran por encima de él, Draco no toleraría nada de eso.

Al final del día, Harry estaba sorprendido por su propia calma mientras él y Draco caminaban juntos hacia su detención con McGonagall. Esperaba temer estar cerca de Ron, pero el que la jefa de Gryffindor y Draco estuvieran allí lo tranquilizó un poco.

Cuando se pusieron a trabajar organizando papeles y limpiando viejos proyectos, Ron no se atrevió a intentar nada con ellos dos allí, aparte de los ocasionales insultos murmurados o la pila de papeles que fueron derribados y dejados allí para que Harry los limpiara.

A medida que pasaban las horas, el silencio incluso se convirtió en una sensación calmante. Harry estaba acostumbrado a trabajar, y era casi un alivio estar comprometido con una tarea sin una amenazante presencia de hambre o violencia. Para Draco, por otro lado, la sensación era ciertamente nueva, y Harry podía ver que su molestia aumentaba más con cada hora que pasaba. Estaba impaciente, por decir lo menos, y no le gustaban las tareas, así que para cuando McGonagall finalmente los soltó para regresar a sus habitaciones, estaba inquieto y de mal humor.

—Señor Potter— Llamó, mientras recogían sus cosas, sacando al chico de su estado de paz —¿te importaría quedarte unos minutos más? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Harry asintió y volvió a sentarse. Draco le dio una mirada de apoyo y salió detrás de Ron. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro con miradas frías cual dagas, antes de girarse por caminos separados, bajando por los pasillos.

La profesora de Transformaciones no habló de inmediato, se apoyó en su escritorio y se ajustó las gafas, antes de mirarlo con una mirada inquisitiva. Harry se retorció con incomodidad bajo su escrutinio.

—¿Cómo han sido tus lecciones con el profesor Snape?— Comenzó, algo parecido a la incertidumbre en su voz. Harry vaciló, sin saber si debía decir la verdad o no. Se decidió por una verdad a medias.

—D-difíci-ciles— se atragantó. Ella asintió a cambio, dando golpecitos con los dedos en su escritorio mientras pensaba. Parecía que quería decir más sobre el tema, como si algo estuviera en su mente, pero se contuvo y en vez de eso, tomó un libro de su escritorio y se acercó a Harry.

Él se tensó, mirando del libro a la profesora, con cautela en su mirada. Había sido golpeado con muchas cosas antes, y los libros estaban en medio de la lista. ¿Quizás ella estaba decepcionada de él y de su evidente falta de progreso?

Este cambio de comportamiento no pasó desapercibido para ella, y se aseguró de suavizar considerablemente su expresión, ralentizando sus movimientos. Algo la preocupaba, podía verlo, pero ella seguía sin decir nada sobre lo que pasaba por su mente. En cambio, dejó el libro en el escritorio frente a él.

Era un libro sobre hechizos no verbales.

—La señorita Granger me dijo que has tenido problemas con los hechizos no verbales— explicó. —Se necesitará bastante práctica, pero recomiendo mucho aprender de este libro. Ofrece las mejores pautas para lanzarlos y habla extensamente sobre la teoría de los hechizos. Personalmente, lo encontré increíblemente útil.

—G-gracias— dijo en voz baja, recogiendo el libro con cautela. Se le había secado la garganta y buscó más palabras para expresar adecuadamente su gratitud, pero su voz le falló. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazar el libro más de cerca y darle una sonrisa algo débil.

A ella no le importó su falta de respuesta y le dijo que podía irse después de eso. Había visto esa mirada de miedo en demasiados estudiantes, pero tenía que tener fe en Albus Dumbledore. Él le había asegurado que no había necesidad de preocuparse, que Harry estaba en buenas manos.

Intentó hacer a un lado las señales de advertencia. Tal vez había sido muy intimidado durante sus años en la escuela muggle, ese tipo de trato podría llevar a la cautela y la vacilación que ella vio. También era probable que hubiera una maestra o una niñera abusiva. Tal vez un pariente o vecino cruel, algo más distante. Cualquier cosa para no echarle la culpa a la gente en la que Dumbledore y, por extensión, McGonagall, habían confiado para cuidar del niño.

Sí, tenía que confiar en el director. Si no se podía confiar en él, ¿en quién en el mundo se podría?

Harry regresó a su dormitorio. Estaba ansioso por llevarle el libro a Hermione, pero era tarde y tendía a escabullirse después del toque de queda para Avice. Ella, milagrosamente, dejó pasar un día, pero otro era poco probable.

Al entrar en su habitación, Draco ya estaba allí, acostado en su cama con un libro en sus manos, pero el libro fue olvidado cuando Harry entró.

Abrió la boca para darle algún tipo de saludo, pero el cómo dirigirse a su compañero de cuarto era confuso. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder llamar a Harry su amigo. Claro, él conocía el secreto de Harry y habían llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo, pero eso no era motivo para considerarse inmediatamente como amigos.

—Te-tengo q-que ir-irme— dijo Harry cuando el silencio se prolongó durante demasiado tiempo, dejando su nueva posesión en su mesa auxiliar, haciendo una nota mental para llevársela y mostrársela a Hermione a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Son las alas por las que siempre te escapas?— Preguntó Draco, sorprendiendo a Harry con la franqueza de su pregunta.

—S-sí...— murmuró, dándole una sonrisa incómoda, sin estar seguro de si debería reír o no. —E-ellas... eh... s-se in-inquietan.

No estaba seguro de haber explicado la sensación de forma correcta. No tenía ninguna razón para ocultar que las alas y parte de su cuerpo estaban, en última instancia, conectadas a otro ser por completo, uno con su propia mente y voluntad, pero tampoco tenía ninguna razón para decírselo a Draco.

Si quería más explicaciones, Draco no las buscó, asintió con lentitud, el tipo de asentimiento que alguien da cuando quiere fingir que entiende, pero claramente no lo hace. Harry soltó un resoplido aireado ante su expresión. Draco ciertamente le pareció a Harry el tipo de persona a la que no le gustaba parecer ignorante, y encontró el comportamiento divertido, si no entrañable. Draco frunció el ceño ante la reacción, sabiendo que su verdadero entendimiento había sido visto.

—Tienes un paquete— dijo, cambiando de tema lo más rápido que pudo. Todavía divertido, Harry miró hacia donde Draco apuntaba ahora, viendo un regalo cuidadosamente envuelto, esperando en su cama.

Harry lo recogió con curiosidad, dándole la vuelta, algo cauteloso con el paquete que aparentemente había venido de la nada.

—¿Cu-cuándo lle-llego e-esto a-aquí?— Preguntó, mirando a Draco en busca de una respuesta, pero el rubio solo se encogió de hombros.

Girándose hacia el paquete, lo miró detenidamente antes de abrirlo con vacilación.

Un manto plateado resbaló de sus dedos como si estuviera hecho de arena y se deslizó al suelo como un charco de agua.

La capa de invisibilidad.

No se dio ninguna explicación, solo una simple nota que le decía que "lo usara bien".

No hace falta decir que Draco estaba celoso, pero todo lo que Harry podía pensar era que eso hacía que salir a escondidas del castillo fuera mucho más fácil.

Y realmente lo hizo.

Harry empezó a escabullirse a la torre de astronomía con más frecuencia, dejando su ropa amontonada debajo de la capa donde nadie más que él podría encontrarla antes de regresar al amanecer. Prefería salir de la torre de astronomía de todos modos, estaba mucho menos vigilada que las puertas que daban a los terrenos de la escuela, y si lo atrapaban, podría decir que había estado tomando aire fresco. Cuando menos, nadie pensaría que estaba abandonando el castillo por completo.

Sin embargo, ser atrapado fue algo de lo que no estuvo cerca durante mucho tiempo. Incluso había adquirido una extraña sensación de seguridad, caminando libremente por los pasillos de camino a la torre de astronomía cuando dobló la esquina y casi chocó contra el murciélago de la mazmorra; El profesor Snape.

Evitó por poco golpearlo, pero esquivarlo requirió que tropezara hacia atrás, y el hombre se detuvo en seco. Sus pasos habían hecho eco en el pasillo, y Harry contuvo la respiración mientras el hombre vestido de oscuro estaba allí parado, escuchando más, conteniendo la respiración por el sonido condenatorio de un estudiante fuera de la cama.

Luego comenzó a dar un paso hacia adelante, y Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, emparejándolo paso a paso, dejando que los pasos del jefe de su casa enmascararan los suyos.

Y entonces él se detuvo y Harry dio otro paso.

Vio que el rostro del hombre se transformaba en algo parecido a la satisfacción, ahora avanzando con bastante rapidez, dándole a Harry poco tiempo para apartarse del camino y presionarse contra la pared. El eco, afortunadamente, había hecho imposible precisar su ubicación, pero eso no significaba que el profesor Snape no lo encontraría si se topaban.

Tratando de escabullirse sutilmente por el pasillo, mantuvo una mano en la pared y sus pisadas ligeras, esperaba que si se resbalaba pudiera salir antes de que el profesor se diera cuenta de que había ido en la dirección equivocada (por más divertido que eso haya sido).

Casi a punto de darse la vuelta, se sorprendió cuando el apoyo que le brindaba la pared se cayó y se encontró tropezando en un salón de clases vacío. El tropiezo había alertado al profesor al final del pasillo, y rápidamente gateó el resto del camino, cerró la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo y se escondió en la esquina (no es que esconderse lo haría más, o menos invisible, por supuesto).

Unos momentos después, la puerta se abrió y el maestro de pociones asomó la cabeza, mirando alrededor, escudriñando cada rincón. Al ver que nada sucedía, resopló molesto y cerró la puerta una vez más, sus pasos se alejaron por el pasillo.

Harry le dio unos segundos más por si acaso, esperando estar seguro de que el hombre no volvería, lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente para notar que el espejo en la esquina estaba acumulando polvo.

En la penumbra, había sido difícil de notar, pero la leve luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en el espejo lo suficiente como para llamar su atención mientras estaba agachado en un rincón.

Le tomó dos intentos lanzar lumos, una hazaña sobre la que no admitiría ante nadie lo orgulloso que estaba, y se acercó lentamente, inseguro de qué, exactamente, era lo que lo atraía hacia el extraño espejo.

Su primera reacción al verse a sí mismo y a la multitud de personas fue dar un salto hacia atrás, sin esperar estar en presencia de nadie más, y mucho menos de poder verse a sí mismo a pesar de la capa. Le tomó demasiado tiempo calmar los latidos en su pecho, pero cuando finalmente los tuvo bajo control de nuevo (más o menos), se encontró avanzando lentamente hacia el espejo una vez más.

Allí estaban, una multitud de personas que no estaban realmente allí, y cuanto más miraba, más se reconocía a sí mismo en ellos. Sus ojos, su nariz, su cabello, su rostro. Y al frente estaban dos personas que solo podían ser su madre y su padre.

Se quitó la capa, encontrándola sofocante mientras estaba allí y los miró fijamente, se miró a sí mismo, miró la imagen de sí mismo _junto a ellos_.

Su mano temblaba cuando se adelantó y tocó el espejo suavemente. Su madre estaba llorando, feliz de verlo. Su padre sonrió con orgullo. Alguien asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Una segunda mano se unió a la primera, y cayó de rodillas, absorbiendo sus rasgos, memorizándolos. No estaba seguro de estar parpadeando, o respirando, o si su corazón aún latía. Tampoco estaba seguro de que le importara. Se sintió congelado en el lugar, sus ojos clavados en ellos, sus rostros felices, su alegría al verlo, el amor en sus ojos.

Le dolía el corazón, las lágrimas brotaban libremente de sus ojos y nunca apartó los ojos de sus rostros. Todo lo que le importaba eran ellos.

Se preguntó si serían cálidos, si su madre lo habría abrazado, si su padre lo habría arropado por la noche. Se preguntó si le habrían besado la frente. Se preguntó si lo habrían echado de menos cuando se hubiera ido.

Avice, a pesar de toda su frustración hacia él, no pudo lograr que se moviera de ese lugar, y allí se quedó el resto de la noche.

Lo que finalmente lo despertó del estado en el que se encontraba fue el sonido de pasos en el pasillo, los madrugadores que se dirigían a la biblioteca o la cocina para tomar un refrigerio antes del desayuno. Los maestros haciendo diligencias, visitando a otros o simplemente disfrutando de su tiempo antes de que comenzara el día.

Nadie abrió la puerta, pero el sonido de pasos fuera de una habitación oscura, la visión de las sombras bloqueando brevemente la luz que entraba desde el pasillo exterior, fue lo suficientemente inquietante como para llevarlo a la realidad.

Ellos no se habían movido de donde estaban. Su familia se había quedado con él toda la noche, feliz de compartir tiempo con él. La idea de irse era desgarradora, pero estaría en problemas si lo encontraban fuera de la cama.

Poniéndose de pie, se apartó de ellos.

—Vol-volveré— susurró, poniéndose la capa de invisibilidad. Se tomó unos momentos más para mirar el espejo, luego apartó la mirada de ellos y salió, regresando de mala gana al mundo exterior.

Como prometió, regresó al día siguiente, y luego al siguiente y al siguiente. Se escabulló todas las noches, y cuando eso no fue suficiente, entraba durante su período libre, entre clases, saltándose comidas enteras.

No hace falta decir que sus amigos se dieron cuenta rápidamente. Apenas dormía o comía, el espejo lo consumía. A veces se veía angustiado, seguro de haber visto sus caras en su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana o en su copa. Avice estaba furiosa con él y su irritación se arrastraba por su piel, mezclándose con su propia actitud.

—Luces como un muerto— había dicho Tracey descaradamente durante la cena. Era la primera a la que había ido desde hace unos días, pero la falta de comida lo estaba mareando, así que se había saltado una noche. Por una vez, ninguno de sus amigos comentó sobre su descaro; ella fue increíblemente correcta en su evaluación.

—¿S-sí?— Le espetó Harry, incitándola a continuar. Desafiarla a enojarlo aún más.

Para su sorpresa, ella no habló, solo frunció el ceño con preocupación antes de mirar a Blaise y Daphne en busca de apoyo. Daphne desvió la mirada, mientras que Blaise se encogió de hombros. Parecían estar manteniendo una conversación silenciosa entre ellos, y Harry estaba harto de eso, terminó su bebida y se puso de pie, con el plato a medio tocar.

—B-bien, si va-van a a-ac-actuar así m-me lle-llevaré mi co-comida a o-otra p-parte.— Con eso dicho, Harry agarró su plato, se puso de pie y se fue antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo.

Solo uno lo intentó, pero su respuesta fue tan confusa y tardada que no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de lograrlo. Blaise se quedó allí, donde se había levantado para seguir a Harry, pareciendo inseguro y frustrado con sus propias acciones junto a las de su amigo, sus emociones destellaron brevemente en su rostro antes de que adoptara una expresión de fría indiferencia y se alejara del Gran Comedor para encontrar un lugar sin gente, dejando su cena inhacabada.

El espejo y su contenido consumieron los pensamientos de Harry. Las clases las pasaba dando golpecitos con los dedos sobre el escritorio, esperando con impaciencia el momento en que pudiera correr a la habitación una vez más. Draco y Hermione intentaron sacarlo de su estado, donde miraba casi hipnóticamente el escritorio mientras contaba el tiempo, pero casi nada podía traerlo de regreso. Lo único que casi lo trajo a la claridad fue la ira del profesor Snape hacia él cuando no respondió a su nombre cuatro veces. Ese terror lo mantuvo en tierra durante el resto de la clase, pero cuando salió de esta, ya estaba distraído una vez más.

El viernes por la noche, antes de una lección angustiosa que le dejó la mente casi despejada, una agotada lechuza descendió, entregando el correo enviado después del desayuno. Harry casi no se dio cuenta, al igual que no se había dado cuenta de que Blaise no había venido a cenar, y que Tracey y Daphne lo estaban evitando, pero el paquete cayó de su regazo mientras se levantaba para ir a la oficina de Snape. Si no hubiera estado inquieto por sus lecciones, no se habría detenido a tomarlo.

_Querido vecino,_

_Un pajarito me informó que necesitas lentes correctivos y, dado que pareces inclinado a seguir deambulando sin el debido cuidado para tus ojos, me he hecho cargo para acompañarte con nuestra especialista ocular, la doctora Rhodes. ¡Te recogeré alrededor del mediodía, así que no te quedes dormido mañana! Ya lo aclaré con la escuela, solo tenemos que estar de regreso antes de las seis, así que compraré la cena. ¡Yo invito!_

_Tu siempre emocionado vecino,_

_Bill_

En circunstancias normales, Harry habría estado emocionado de poder pasar tiempo con Bill. Incluso entonces, algo en su corazón se estremeció con una sensación de pérdida, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en que él estaría tomando tiempo, tiempo que podría pasarlo con el espejo.

Esa fue la razón de la actitud irritada que llevó consigo cuando Bill lo recogió, solo aumentada por la sensación de aparecerse en su destino; una encantadora y sinuosa calle adoquinada. Era una calle muggle, escondida en las calles secundarias de una ciudad mucho más grande, pero ciertamente había un toque de magia en los escaparates y los clientes. Si uno conocía los lenguajes secretos que tomaban la forma de relojes de cuco especiales que tocaban cuatro veces, o piedras descoloridas que requerían pisar, la magia se revelaba.

Saliendo del callejón rápidamente, Harry no notó la tensión de los hombros de Bill, los cuales se relajaron lentamente cuando dejaron el callejón atrás, o la forma en que mantuvo su brazo alrededor del de Harry hasta que estuvieron muy lejos.

De hecho, la mayor parte de la tarde transcurrió de forma borrosa. A través de los escaparates, las leves miradas a un espejo, los charcos de una lluvia reciente, vio rostros familiares a los que anhelaba volver. Se dio cuenta de que le picaba el brazo mientras esperaba a que le encajaran los lentes en las monturas que había elegido en su estupor, un par circular que estaba en rebaja. La doctora le dedicó una sonrisa educada que no fue devuelta y le entregó los anteojos, mágicamente corregidos para que fueran perfectos para sus ojos que eran bastante malos en su trabajo.

Ni siquiera se los puso cuando los consiguió, se los guardó en el bolsillo y salió de la tienda, listo para regresar al castillo cuando fue dirijido calle abajo a un café para almorzar.

Otra distracción.

Bill miró al chico sentado frente a él. Harry tenía una expresión amarga en su rostro, enfocándose demasiado en el reflejo de su cuchillo para que fuera normal. Giró el cuchillo de mantequilla lentamente, como si buscara algo dentro de su reflejo, deteniéndose cada pocos momentos antes de fruncir el ceño y continuar examinándolo. Estaba claro que ni siquiera había notado cuando pusieron la comida frente a él.

Bill había querido cenar con Harry, preferiblemente después de pasar el día en esta ciudad muggle donde podrían estar libres de cosas mágicas por un tiempo, pero no había recibido ni una palabra del chico desde que lo recogió.

—Harry— dijo con una ligera tos. Cuando Harry no levanto la mirada, lo intentó una y otra vez.

Estaba agitando una mano frente a la cara del chico cuando finalmente se puso firme, con claro miedo en su rostro. Invadir su espacio personal no era algo a lo que hubiera querido recurrir, pero Harry era inalcanzable en el lugar en el que se había adentrado.

—Algo está mal— dijo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Harry parecía que estaba a punto de devolver su atención al cuchillo, pero Bill fue rápido y puso una mano sobre la de Harry. —Detente.

Su voz era alarmantemente autoritaria y, de mala gana, Harry bajó el cuchillo de mantequilla, entrecerrando los ojos ante las acciones de Bill. Bill tenía su atención, ahora era el momento de usarla.

—Estoy... preocupado...— comenzó cuando el silencio de Harry se prolongó. —Por varias razones, en realidad. ¿Cómo el hecho de que no te han revisado los ojos antes, a pesar de que la doctora Rhodes dijo que tenías la peor vista con la que se ha topado?

Harry no respondió. Su mente era un desastre. No podía pensar con claridad y sus emociones se redujeron a la molestia de que Bill estuviera fisgoneando con tanta insistencia. Su mano apretó el cuchillo de mantequilla, su pulgar se arrastró a lo largo de su lado metálico. Si hubiera sido un cuchillo afilado, la imagen habría sido mucho más aterradora.

Bill miró fijamente a Harry, evaluando su reacción, antes de suspirar y frotarse el rostro.

—Percy también me habló de Ron.— Harry se tensó. —¿Dijo que se metió en problemas por amenazarte? Tenía la esperanza de que lo mencionaras, pero... si te está intimidando, quiero que me lo digas.

Harry continuó mirando fijamente a Bill, su irritación solo crecía, su mandíbula se tensó con fuerza y sus labios se levantaron parcialmente en lo que era casi una burla, si no pareciera tan fuera de lugar para el niño que normalmente era tan cauteloso y reservado.

—Harry, sé que algo te está pasando— dijo finalmente Bill, inclinándose un poco más sobre la mesa. —Has estado en este irritado aturdimiento todo el día. No has respondido a mis cartas en al menos una semana. Si algo ocurre, puedes hablar conmigo. Si Ron está haciendo algo o si...— Se detuvo, luego suspiró de nuevo y bajó un poco la cabeza, tratando de parecer lo más abierto y sincero posible. —Si algo está sucediendo en casa-

El sonido chirriante cuando la silla de Harry fue arrojada hacia atrás, sus pies raspando el piso, fue suficiente para hacer que Bill retrocediera alarmado, con la sangre latiendo por sus venas, la adrenalina preparándose para luchar o huir. Harry estaba de pie, con las manos aferradas al costado de la mesa como si intentara mantenerse compuesto. Por un momento, pareció perdido, y luego su rostro se endureció y la burla estaba en su rostro, esta vez con toda su fuerza.

—Qui-quiero i-ir-irme— dijo en voz baja. —A-ahora.

Cuando Bill abrió la boca para hablar, Harry se giró y caminó hacia la puerta dejando el plato intacto. Por alguna razón, los latidos en el pecho de Bill no disminuyeron.

Lentamente, siguió al niño, pagando en silencio por la comida sin comer y escoltándolo de regreso.

Quería hablar, lo intentó un par de veces, pero cada vez que intentaba encontrar las palabras para decir, Harry miraba hacia otro lado, su mirada fija en la ventana de alguna tienda o en el agua acumulada en las grietas en el empedrado.

Así que no dijo nada y se fue con una suave despedida que no fue respondida.

Harry ni siquiera lo miró.

Ese hecho fue uno en el que Bill trabajó duro durante días. Tal vez Harry necesitaba espacio, tal vez quería estar solo, y Bill le dio algo de tiempo antes de profundizar en un frenesí de cartas escritas a Harry.

Comenzó con dos al día, una en la mañana y otra tarde en la noche, cuando no podía dormir, pero cuando sus cartas regresaban sin abrir, se volvieron más frecuentes, más aterradas. No podía perder a su vecino, su mejor amigo. La única persona con la que habló que lo entendía. Los otros no podían conectarse con él, pero Harry había sido su razón para atravesar ese maldito lugar. La única razón por la que no perdió la cabeza. Harry le había dado la fuerza para despertarse por la mañana, aunque solo fuera para demostrar que se podía hacer.

_Por favor, háblame_

Así fue como terminó cada carta por un tiempo y, finalmente, eso fue todo lo que envió.

_Querido vecino,_

_Por favor, háblame_

Hasta que un día no envió más.

Un día simplemente ya no sentía que valiera la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	13. El Misterio del Niño que Vivió

Se estaba haciendo tarde, un hecho del que Draco se estaba volviendo dolorosamente más consciente a cada segundo que pasaba. Sabía que Harry había sido acompañado al Callejón Diagon ese mismo día, Harry al menos le había dicho eso (la primera vez que Harry le había hablado correctamente en aproximadamente una semana), y lo vio alejarse del Gran Comedor más tarde esa noche, pero no lo había visto desde entonces.

Draco había estado trabajando en un ensayo de Transformaciones, esperando que Harry llegara tropezando debido al toque de queda antes de salir después de que los prefectos se hubieran retirado, pero cuando lo dejó a un lado, su compañero de cuarto todavía no había regresado.

Tenía la barbilla apoyada en la mano y los dedos golpeaban el escritorio como la única señal externa de que estaba nervioso. Probablemente en cualquier momento, Nathan Grayes asomaría la cabeza para asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran allí, y si Harry no estaba en la cama...

Sabía que el prefecto, un chico que trabajaba por el título simplemente para poder beneficiarse de este, lo aceptaría si abriera la ducha o arrojara algunas almohadas debajo de las mantas de Harry. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Draco lo supiera lo tenía más que un poco perturbado. Había encubierto a Harry demasiadas veces, y ahora no sabía si debería seguir haciéndolo.

Antes, había estado seguro de que necesitaba hablar con Harry antes de decidir si iba a delatarlo por haberse escapado. Si fuera honesto, también había sentido una curiosidad increíble por Harry, y conseguir que Harry hablara más con él probablemente no habría sucedido si Draco lo hubiera metido en problemas.

No obstante, ahora Harry lo estaba preocupando. Harry había estado dentro y fuera de foco. Su esfuerzo en las clases había pasado de ejemplar, a mínimo, a inexistente en una semana y media. Si Draco no conociera bien las cosas, diría que Harry estaba bajo algún tipo de maldición por lo aturdido y fuera de sí que parecía.

Dando un suspiro de frustración, se puso de pie. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Empujando la puerta hacia afuera, casi derriba a Nathan mientras este revisaba a los Slytherin de primer año para asegurarse de que estuvieran en la cama.

—¡Oye!— Llamó con clara irritación en su voz. —¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A ver a mi padrino— fue todo lo que dijo Draco, agitando una mano mientras desaparecía por los sinuosos pasillos.

Como esperaba, no fue seguido. Resopló burlonamente, molesto de que un prefecto tan incompetente fuera puesto a cargo de su año. Sin duda había funcionado a su favor, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se suponía que debía seguir las órdenes de un niño que no intentaba evitar que un niño de once años saliera de los dormitorios en el toque de queda. Puso los ojos en blanco y luego volvió su enfocar su mente a la tarea que tenía entre manos.

* * *

Severus había estado calificando trabajos hasta bien entrada la noche. Los estudiantes habían estado especialmente apáticos el anterior miércoles, por lo que les había asignado un ensayo de tres pies que debía entregarse ese viernes, además del ensayo de cinco pies que debía entregarse el mismo día. Ahora estaba pagando por sus demandas al tener que leerlos y calificarlos todos. La tentación de simplemente hacer fallar a toda la pila y dar por terminada la noche era fuerte, pero la superó.

Aun así, ser interrumpido no fue, por una vez, completamente desagradable, y con un breve —entra— dejó la pluma y miró a quien había venido a verlo tan tarde.

El ver a su ahijado hizo que su conducta fría se derritiera un poco, pero no disminuyó por completo. Draco todavía estaba fuera de la cama después del toque de queda.

—Estoy seguro de que estás al tanto de la hora— comenzó el profesor, con los dedos entrelazados mientras inspeccionaba al primer año de Slytherin.

—Por supuesto— dijo Draco, pero no dio una explicación de inmediato. Por primera vez este año, Draco mostraba vacilación e incertidumbre, dos comportamientos bastante extraños en el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Severus dejó que el incómodo silencio se prolongara por unos momentos más, antes de suspirar. El chico tenía algo que decir y necesitaba un incentivo para decirlo.

—Espero que no creas que ser mi ahijado te eximirá de las reglas de nuestra casa— dijo, recostándose en su silla. —Si no tienes nada importante que decir, me temo que aún estás fuera después del toque de queda...

—¡Tengo algo que decir!— El chico habló rápidamente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. —Harry... no está.

Eso llamó la atención del profesor. Sus cejas se fruncieron ante esta declaración, pero por lo demás no se movió mientras pensaba detenidamente en su accionar. El mocoso Potter no estaba, eso era una cosa, pero el enigma era por qué Draco había dudado tanto en decírselo, lo cual era lo único que le impedía ir al director de inmediato. De hecho, ¿por qué el chico sintió la necesidad de decírselo a Severus, cuando podría haber dejado que el prefecto manejara la situación?

—¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?— Preguntó, sus ojos oscuros se clavaron profundamente en el chico rubio. Como era de esperar, dio en el blanco con precisión, y el primer año se inquietó al ser leído tan fácilmente.

—Ha estado actuando extraño— comenzó Draco, tratando de decidir qué revelar. —No se presenta a las comidas, desaparece a altas horas de la noche, holgazanea en sus estudios...

—El chico siente atracción por la dramaturgia— murmuró el profesor de pociones. Sorprendentemente, Draco no encontró divertido su sutil comentario despectivo, su expresión se volvió aún más preocupada. Severus suspiró de nuevo. —Estoy seguro de que lo encontraremos, si es que te preocupa.

Draco cambio su peso de un pie a otro una vez más, luego negó un poco con la cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos.

—No sé qué está pasando, pero...— Estaba escondiendo algo, Severus podía verlo claramente. —Si él... si te enteras de...— Draco resopló y se cruzó de brazos, con el rostro nublado por la frustración. —Si te enteras de un secreto sobre Harry, algo un poco loco, entonces... tienes que prometer que no lo usarás en su contra.

El rostro de Severus era ilegible, solo haciendo que el Slytherin frente a él se sintiera más incómodo. El chico todavía no era muy bueno para ocultar sus emociones, aunque eso podría considerarse algo bueno para algunas personas.

—¿Qué implicaría exactamente este secreto?— Preguntó, sin revelar nada.

—Si lo descubres, lo sabrás— dijo Draco con certeza.

El jefe de la casa Slytherin miró fija e inexpresivamente a su ahijado durante un largo rato más. Sabía que Draco y Harry eran compañeros de cuarto, pero esperaba fricciones entre ambos. Ahora parecía que se habían vuelto cercanos, a pesar de sus percepciones sobre el mocoso Potter. La tensión en sus hombros disminuyó y se frotó el rostro.

—No esperaba que tú, de todas las personas, te dejaras llevar por una historia de lástima y el estatus de celebridad— dijo. El ceño de Draco se profundizó. Claramente, no cambiaría su postura sobre el tema. Severus negó con la cabeza ante lo absurdo de todo.— No puedo hacer una promesa sobre algo de lo que no estoy informado— levantó una mano antes de que el chico pudiera protestar —sin embargo, si este secreto sale a la luz, haré un... intento de acercarme a la situación con la mente abierta.

Siendo esa su única garantía, se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, debo informar al director sobre esto— dijo, a punto de agarrar el polvo flu pero fue detenido por un golpe en la puerta.

Sin esperar a que le dieran la confirmación para entrar, Nathan Grayes la abrió.

—Señor, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter no están...— se interrumpió, sorprendido de ver a Draco allí, luciendo tan presumido como siempre.

—Soy consciente, señor Grayes— su mirada y su voz eran duras, lo que hizo que el prefecto retrocediera. —Hablaremos mañana cuando te llame. Por ahora, espero que acompañar al señor Malfoy de regreso a los dormitorios no esté más allá de sus capacidades.

El adolescente dio un breve asentimiento, sin atreverse a decir una palabra más mientras Draco lo seguía, dándole a Severus una última, casi suplicante, mirada mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

Severus soltó un bufido de frustración bastante indigno. Nadie, aparte de unos pocos, sabían de dónde venía su odio por el chico Potter, pero le preocupaba la idea de que Draco pensara tan bajo de su capacidad para razonar en una situación. No era completamente despiadado, y si el chico alguna vez estuviera en necesidad de ayuda, se la habría dado, aunque sólo fuera para cumplir su promesa de protegerlo. No lo dejaría sufrir ni se desviaría de su camino para hacerle _verdadero_ daño. ¿Verdad?

Esa pregunta que se planteó a sí mismo hizo que sus hombros se tensaran. Parte de él luchó contra su auto-preservación. Había sido cruel, incluso según sus propios estándares, pero ese pensamiento se extinguió rápidamente frente a su deseo natural de tener razón. Para justificar sus propias acciones, por terribles que fueran. Y sí, llámenlo injusto, llámenlo malvado. El chico nunca entendería todo lo que Severus había perdido y sufrido. El chico nunca entendería lo que significaba ver esos ojos en ese rostro.

Si unas pocas palabras duras y juicios injustos para aliviar su ira lo convertían en una persona terrible, que así fuera. De todos modos, Severus Snape nunca se había engañado a sí mismo pensando que era una buena persona.

* * *

La conversación sobre el niño que vivió desaparecido transcurrió sorprendentemente sin incidentes. Severus esperaba que el director al menos se sorprendiera por la noticia, pero el hombre parecía casi tristemente comprensivo. Como si hubiera esperado que Harry se escapara en algún momento, aunque estaba decepcionado de que lo hubiera hecho.

El equipo de profesores enviado a buscar en el castillo llevó a Snape a preguntarse si habrían tenido la misma reacción con cualquier otro estudiante. Era un pensamiento estúpido, lo sabía, porque, por supuesto, no harían que la mitad del personal se quedara despierto por un estudiante cualquiera. Al diablo con las preocupaciones de Draco, iba a estar molesto por esta situación y por el chico que lo había hecho quedarse despierto unas horas más solo para buscarlo.

La fría frustración casi se podía sentir desde el pasillo mientras el hombre de negro recorría el castillo en busca del mocoso. Habían pasado horas desde que habían comenzado su búsqueda. Hagrid y Sprout habían sido enviados al bosque prohibido, mientras Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick y Binns registraban el castillo.

Severus había empezado a abrir de golpe todas las puertas que encontraba, mientras caminaba suavemente por el pasillo. No había encontrado a muchos estudiantes fuera de la cama, pero los cuatro grupos que había interrumpido valieron la pena solo por ver el miedo en sus rostros cuando el temido murciélago de las mazmorras irrumpió dentro. Se descontaron puntos, se dieron detenciones, y los chicos fueron enviados a sus respectivas casas, pero todavía no aparecía Potter.

Cuanto más tarde se hacía, menos estudiantes encontraba en su búsqueda. Debía de ser pasada la medianoche para entonces, y el aburrimiento se estaba apoderando de él. Se preguntó si podría haber pasado dos veces por el mismo pasillo, y comenzó a contar las puertas para evitar el cansancio.

Mientras buscaba, al menos descubrió que todos los pasillos tenían un número impar de puertas. Después del pasillo dieciséis, se había convertido en una curiosidad para él, algo a lo que podría dirigir su atención para mantener su mente ocupada. Se preguntó si esto se hizo a propósito o si el propio castillo lo había hecho.

Siguió contando.

PORTAZO. Diez. PORTAZO. Once. PORTAZO. Doce.

¿Doce? Eso no estuvo bien. ¿Es posible que esos pasillos que había pasado hayan sido un error, por poco probable que sea? O era tan tarde que ni siquiera estaba contando correctamente.

Girándose para inspeccionar el pasillo, volvió a contar. Si estuviera más descansado, podría haber pensado que era absurdo que estuviera contando puertas para mantenerse ocupado.

Pero no, había doce puertas cuando volvió a contar. Un número par. Casi se dio la vuelta para irse, pero esto había llamado su atención, por lo que quería saber la respuesta a esta pregunta. Dieciséis pasillos seguidos, todos con números de puertas impares, ¿y este tenía doce? Uno podría considerarlo loco por encontrar esto tan fascinante, pero no pudo evitar sentir que había algo que no estaba notando.

Suspiró y se permitió contar por tercera vez. En serio, pensó para sí mismo, era intrascendente si había doce puertas, u once para el caso, o...

¿Trece? Ahora había trece puertas, y mientras miraba, la decimotercera puerta que faltaba era obvia, entre la sexta y la séptima puerta en ese pasillo. Estaba allí, como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo, pero no la había notado.

Se dio cuenta de que era un hechizo de desilusión de algún tipo, cuyo fin era evitar que una persona notara la puerta si no la estaba buscando. Eso era ciertamente extraño para una puerta al azar en un pasillo al azar, y se preguntó con qué frecuencia pasaba por delante de ella sin darse cuenta.

Acercándose, colocó una mano en su superficie, sintiendo la magia que la mantenía oculta. Esta fue colocada allí recientemente, tejido con intenciones oscuras y poder inhumano. El hechizo se estaba haciendo más fuerte, lenta pero notablemente, y se dio cuenta de que quizás nunca la habría visto si hubiera esperado una hora más.

Como todas las otras puertas, la abrió de golpe para ver qué había al otro lado.

Y, por supuesto, como debió haber esperado, estaba el mocoso que vivió.

No reaccionó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, ni se estremeció ni se giró para verlo. Estaba sentado allí de rodillas, con las manos descansando lánguidamente a los costados, con la cabeza vuelta hacia arriba mientras miraba un gran espejo. Un espejo que el profesor de pociones reconoció de inmediato.

Su sangre se heló. Este espejo lo había atrapado antes. Le había mostrado hermosas imágenes de una mujer a la que conocía bien, y se había quedado cautivado durante muchas horas. Albus le había advertido de los efectos, pero fue necesario mover el espejo a un lugar que no pudiera encontrar para que pudiera deshacerse de su hechizo.

Y ahora, parado allí, se dio cuenta de lo cierto que era esa sensación. Una magia oscura que nunca había sentido antes de esa noche se derramaba de su superficie, envolviendo lentamente al chico en un círculo giratorio de energía, y mientras esta giraba, pudo sentir la magia humana y más cálida de Harry siendo atraída hacia ella.

Acercándose, se agachó para observar el estado en el que se encontraba el chico. Harry estaba pálido, y ciertamente parecía que no había comido ni dormido adecuadamente en más de una semana. Sus ojos dolorosamente verdes miraban inexpresivamente al espejo, su boca ligeramente floja.

No dio indicios de saber que Snape estaba allí, y el hombre maldijo.

—Potter— dijo, sacudiendo su hombro cuando el chico no reaccionó. No ofreció resistencia, sus ojos pegados al espejo. Severus resopló y sacó su varita, preparándose para levitarlo fuera de la habitación.

Con ese solo movimiento, consiguió toda la atención de Harry. La mirada del niño se volvió hacia él, el miedo en esos familiares ojos lo paralizó lo suficiente como para que el chico tropezara y se tambaleara hacia atrás.

—N-n-n...— Harry se atragantó, su voz tensa. Vaciló y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando perdió brevemente el conocimiento, sus piernas cedieron bajo él.

Severus lo agarró antes de que golpeara el suelo, sosteniéndolo por la parte superior de los brazos mientras la cabeza de Harry se inclinaba hacia atrás sin fuerzas. Sus ojos parpadearon mientras trataba de que todo volviera a la claridad. Cuando comenzó a reconocer lo que estaba a su alrededor, luchó por levantar la cabeza para mirar al profesor de pociones, su expresión llena del tipo de miedo que el profesor había visto con mayor frecuencia en las víctimas de los ataques de los mortífagos. Como si Snape pudiera hacerle daño en cualquier momento.

Dejó el paralelo a un lado para concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. El chico estaba fatigado, y si había interpretado el hechizo correctamente, su núcleo mágico probablemente estaba considerablemente agotado por la larga exposición al espejo. Necesitaba sacarlo de esa habitación y llevarlo a la enfermería lo más rápido posible.

Todavía estabilizando al chico con una mano, levantó su varita para intentar lanzar el hechizo una vez más, pero el retroceso de Harry fue tan violento que necesitó agarrarlo de nuevo con ambas manos para evitar que se cayera.

Su expresión se agrió por la situación en la que se encontraba, queriendo lanzarle insultos al primer año por las molestias de todo esto, por hacer la situación aún más difícil, pero con lo desorientado que estaba el chico, dudaba que siquiera los entendiera. Sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Así que, excusando sus acciones como una decisión para evitar que el niño peleara con él y se debilitara aún más, lo levantó con facilidad y salió rápidamente de la habitación, haciendo una nota mental para preguntarle al director qué había estado pensando el viejo loco cuando dejo un artefacto así de peligroso en un aula abandonada.

La conversación con Poppy fue breve y rígida. Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana y la mujer acababa de ser despertada. No era la primera vez que interrumpían su sueño por un estudiante en necesidad de ayuda, y Severus se maravilló brevemente por su sentido del deber. Ella nunca vaciló en su examen al chico, quien había vuelto a un estado catatónico cuando Severus lo cargó en lugar de levitarlo. Ya había enviado un mensaje a los demás de que no necesitaban seguir buscando y estaba reflexionando sobre su futura discusión con el director.

La sanadora estaba tan molesta como él por las descuidadas acciones de Albus, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo verbalmente con ella, ella podía ver el leve fruncimiento en sus cejas y eso le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Con un breve agradecimiento hacia él, ella agitó su varita y se preparó una taza de té verde con un chorrito de limón mientras se dedicaba a la tarea que tenía entre manos, una que sin duda le impediría terminar su descanso nocturno.

Satisfecho, el hombre se giró para irse, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando el chico dejó escapar un grito escalofriante.

Si estuviera siendo bastante honesto consigo mismo, había sido tan repentino, rompiendo el silencio en la enfermería con su sonido agudo, que en realidad había saltado (no es como si alguien lo hubiera visto o lo sabría nunca).

Volteándose, la enfermera estaba parada junto al chico, luciendo completamente confundida por la reacción, una botella de poción en la mano. Ella estaba intentando, con su mano libre, calmar gentilmente al joven mago, pero el suave toque en su hombro solo sirvió para enviarlo a un mayor ataque de histeria, alejándose de ella y casi cayéndose de la cama.

Severus llegó a tiempo para atraparlo y sujetarlo, empujándolo firmemente hacia el colchón. Harry lo agarró por los antebrazos pero no tuvo la fuerza para empujarlo, así que en lugar de eso gritó de nuevo, su voz salió estrangulada y el profesor inmediatamente reconoció el pánico en sus rasgos.

Estaba temblando mucho y sus ojos estaban pegados a la enfermera, más específicamente a la poción que tenía en la mano. Snape se volvió para mirarla, pero inmediatamente la reconoció como una simple poción para dormir. No había nada amenazante en eso o en cómo la sostenía, pero Harry parecía aterrorizado de todos modos. Dirigió una mirada irritada al chico.

—Cálmate— Le espetó, molesto de que el mocoso continuaría poniedoselo difícil —es para hacerte dormir, no te hará daño.

Afligido, el chico apartó la cabeza mientras la enfermera hacía otro intento de darle la poción. Ella parecía preocupada, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Harry— dijo, mucho más gentilmente que Severus. —Necesitas descansar mientras evalúo el daño a tu núcleo mágico.

Nada llegaba al chico, y este empujó contra el pecho del profesor de pociones en un intento por liberarse de su agarre, como si su fatigada fuerza de estudiante de primer año pudiera incluso enfrentarlo.

Poppy miró a su colega y él supo que estaba pidiendo su ayuda. Suspiró, maldiciendo la hora, al mocoso, al espejo y al director, antes de agarrar la mandíbula de Harry y abrirle la boca.

El pánico anterior de Harry no era nada comparado con su pavor actual. Gritó más fuerte, clavando las uñas de una de sus manos en el antebrazo del jefe de la casa de Slytherin, mientras que su otra mano agarraba su túnica, tirando y empujando, rogándole de forma no verbal que lo soltara. Severus trató de apartar esta reacción simplemente como una consecuencia de haberlo alejado del espejo, pero no pudo reprimir por completo el conocimiento de que él en realidad debería seguir sin responder. El espejo lo había estado agotando, y aunque podría haberse esperado irritabilidad o enojo por ser movido con una exposición menos severa, lo único que podría desencadenar alguna reacción ahora era un terror instintivo y profundamente arraigado.

Sin tener más tiempo para darle más vueltas a estos pensamientos, ella vertió la poción en la boca del chico y Severus la cerró con fuerza, cubriéndola con su mano.

Algo en Harry pareció derrumbarse, y sus brazos cayeron antes de siquiera tragar la poción. Cerró los ojos y, por un momento, Snape pensó que había vuelto a no responder, pero luego soltó un suave sollozo, amortiguado por la palma de la mano del profesor, y se tragó la poción.

Severus se echó hacia atrás como si hubiera sido quemado, y rápidamente cubrió su expresión nerviosa dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Si eso es todo, estaré recuperando todo el sueño que pueda conseguir— dijo, con la voz más estable de lo que se sentía. Algo esta noche lo había perturbado profundamente y ese hecho lo estaba frustrando. No escuchó la despedida de la enfermera cuando se fue, y encontró que sus pies lo llevaban a la oficina del director antes de que incluso hubiera decidido conscientemente visitar al hombre.

No le sorprendió especialmente encontrar al hombre despierto. Estaba de pie junto a su ventana, solo unas pocas velas aún encendidas, pero se giró con una cálida sonrisa para saludar a su amigo cuando entró en la habitación.

—Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras venir a hablar conmigo antes de que fueras a descansar— dijo el director, su semblante amistoso no vacilaba ante el rostro cansado y descontento del hombre que tenía frente a él, quien lo miró con una mirada cuya frialdad igualaba la calidez de la sonrisa de Albus.

—Por supuesto— dijo Snape sarcásticamente —He estado despierto durante tanto tiempo, ¿Qué más da otro inconveniente?

Perdiendo o ignorando por completo la verdadera amargura dentro de la declaración, la sonrisa del director se hizo más amplia. —¡Maravilloso!— Caminó rápidamente hacia su escritorio, indicándole al hombre que tomara asiento, lo cual no hizo. —¿Cómo está el chico?

Ante la mención de Harry, su burla regresó con mayor fuerza.

—El mocoso se había topado con el Espejo de Erised— gruñó, y la expresión de Albus cambió a una de sorpresa. —Estaba catatónico cuando lo encontré, y parecía que el espejo mismo había estado intentando ocultar la ubicación del aula en la que estaba. El chico está con Poppy ahora.

Había preocupación en el rostro del anciano mago, y se reclinó en su silla, mirando pensativo hacia la ventana.

—Ya veo...— Dijo, como si estuviera entendiendo algo que Snape no sabía. Unas pocas emociones pasaron por el rostro del hombre (preocupación, curiosidad, ¿y tal vez satisfacción?) Antes de que volviera en sí y volviera a mirar a su amigo, el brillo en sus ojos estaba de regreso. —Me alegro de que lo hayas encontrado. Por lo que parece, habría sido peligroso si se hubiera quedado allí más tiempo.

Severus se burló de nuevo y agitó la mano como para desestimar la declaración tácita de que el profesor de pociones había hecho algo bueno.

Ese podría haber sido el final de la conversación, y anhelaba descansar, pero algo lo mantuvo allí por un momento de tiempo más. La sonrisa de Albus se tornó brillante cuando se dio cuenta de esto, leyendo al mago más joven como a un libro abierto.

—¿Algo más te está preocupando?— Era una pregunta, pero bien podría haber sido una declaración mientras miraba con curiosidad a Severus por encima de sus lentes de media luna, y el hombre suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, incómodo bajo el escrutinio.

—Había algunas cosas sobre su comportamiento que tenían muy poco sentido— dijo con sinceridad, dejando que su comportamiento frío cayera unos centímetros. —Me pareció que el mocoso no debería haber respondido debido lo fatigado que estaba y lo drenado que había estado su núcleo, pero cuando saqué mi varita entró en pánico, y lo hizo de nuevo cuando Poppy intentó darle una poción.

El director lo estudió aún más de cerca, su rostro ilegible. No lo interrumpió incluso cuando se detuvo a buscar la explicación correcta, y Snape lo tomó como una señal para continuar.

—Ese es el miedo centrado en la magia— concluyó con cuidado. —A menudo lo he visto esto en víctimas de ataques de mortífagos.

El profesor se detuvo, sin saber a dónde iba con este tema. Miró a los escrutadores ojos azules del hombre, esperando a que dijera algo primero.

Albus no lo hizo de inmediato, pensando durante unos segundos antes de enderezarse en su silla, con las manos cruzadas cuidadosamente ante él.

—Debo admitir que no sé qué ha generado esta respuesta— dijo, asintiendo suavemente para reconocer las preocupaciones que tenía ante él. —Te aseguro que ha sido vigilado y protegido. Los mortífagos persistentes en busca de venganza habrían sido notados en la casa si hubieran descubierto la ubicación, lo cual es poco probable. También está protegido allí por barreras de sangre, por lo que si hubieran buscado hacerle daño, habría sido imposible hacerlo mientras la hermana de su madre lo alojara allí.

Severus asintió, pero el ceño todavía estaba grabado en sus rasgos. El director notó esto y dio un suave suspiro.

—Sé que esta no fue una gran respuesta, sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que el chico está a salvo— dijo antes de mirarlo con una expresión amable y acogedora. —¿Confías en mí, verdad, Severus?

La mirada del director era tan abierta y amable, como si pudiera entristecerse si Severus no lo hiciera, pero nunca estaría enojado o molesto con él por ello, por lo que el maestro de pociones supo de inmediato que sí, lo hacía.

—Por supuesto— refunfuñó, sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo absurdo de esta situación. Si Albus Dumbledore dijo que todo estaba bien, todo debía estarlo. Lo más probable es que el chico se hubiera molestado por haber sido alejado del espejo. El mocoso probablemente había quedado hipnotizado por la imagen de sí mismo siendo mimado por sus muchos admiradores.

—Me alegro— dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, antes de que un brillo divertido se apoderara de su mirada. —También me alegra verte interesándote en el bienestar del chico. ¿Te estás encariñando con él?

Severus resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la declaración de Albus. —No voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta— dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta. —Todo este calvario me ha hecho perder demasiado tiempo. No me molestes con ningún otro problema ridículo.

Sin responder a las buenas noches que le fueron dadas, salió de la oficina en una ráfaga de túnicas negras. Esta fue la segunda vez en una noche que fue acusado en silencio de estar inclinado a ignorar a un estudiante en necesidad de ayuda, y se sintió bastante molesto por esto. En verdad, si un niño estaba en peligro y necesitaba la interferencia de un adulto, intervendría. Incluso por un niño tan insoportable y ávido de atención como Harry Potter.

Por supuesto, Harry Potter no era un estudiante en necesidad de ayuda, el director le había asegurado esto. Así que, dejando a un lado toda preocupación, podía volver a su actitud previamente fría y cruel hacia el niño.

Con sus pensamientos en reposo, regresó a su habitación.

El mocoso ciertamente tenía un don para hacerle perder el tiempo.

* * *

Blaise había estado evitando a Tracey y Daphne durante una semana. A Harry no necesitaba evitarlo, su compañero de clase se estaba ocupando de eso por sí mismo.

No estaba completamente seguro de qué lo obligó a aislarlos tan de repente, se dijo a sí mismo que no quería estar cerca de ellos de todos modos. Era una mentira, pero la repetía una y otra vez para sí mismo, esperando que se sintiera como la verdad.

En lugar de eso, había decidido tomar sus comidas en las cocinas o ir temprano al Gran Comedor, antes de escabullirse a algún lugar apartado para comer y regresar a la biblioteca cuando terminaba.

La biblioteca. Había empezado a esconderse allí recientemente.

No es que se estuviera escondiendo. Esconderse implicaba que había algo de lo que esconderse. Solo buscaba la soledad. En el fondo de la biblioteca, detrás de filas de libros, con una distancia considerable entre él y cualquier otra persona.

Soledad. Maravillosa, maravillosa soledad.

Originalmente había esperado tomarse un tiempo para leer sus libros. Su autor favorito, P.K Acker, había lanzado una nueva trilogía, y aunque no era un fanático absoluto de la ficción histórica, ya había leído todos los otros libros de Acker y no le había disgustado ninguno de ellos.

Aun así, incluso mientras hojeaba las páginas, se encontraba a la deriva cada vez que se sentaba a leer. Al principio, culpó a la calidad del libro, pero cuando tomó uno que había leído anteriormente y el cual amaba, enfrentó el mismo problema.

Con una pila de libros frente a él, Blaise se sentó y los miró fijamente, con los dedos golpeando la mesa con molestia. Pensó que quería paz y tranquilidad, estar solo por un tiempo, pero algo todavía no estaba bien y no sabía que hacer para sentirse mejor.

Así que centró sus intereses en observar a la gente. Al principio, había sido un intento desesperado por evitar el aburrimiento mientras estaba sentado en la tranquila biblioteca, esperando la necesidad de hacer algo, pero se convirtió en algo así como un pasatiempo.

Traía tarea, tal vez pasaba de contrabando un bocadillo y observaba a las personas que entraban y salían de la biblioteca.

Veía a Madame Pince acechar a través de la biblioteca, buscando a cualquier estudiante que tratara mal los libros (y a veces los atrapaba). A menudo veía al prefecto de Gryffindor, Percy, colarse para estudiar solo, y una vez pudo ver un evento bastante divertido, donde se escondía de dos de sus hermanos, los infames bromistas Fred y George. Un chico de Gryffindor al que reconoció como Neville, el chico que podía convertir la poción más simple en un desastre, a veces se escondía de varios matones entre los estantes (algunos Slytherin, muchos Gryffindor), recogiendo libros sobre botánica y leyéndolos mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha hasta que se aburrieran y pudiera escapar.

Luego estaba el Hufflepuff de tercer año, un chico de cabello oscuro y la mala costumbre de morderse el labio. Cuando entró, Blaise no le prestó demasiada atención. Parecía estar dando clases particulares a una Hufflepuff de primer año, una chica alta con cabello rojo intenso, y después de una hora, ella le dio las gracias y se fue a su siguiente clase.

Pero el chico mayor de Hufflepuff se quedó. Al principio, parecía que estaba leyendo su libro de texto para alguna tarea propia, pero después de un tiempo, Blaise se dio cuenta de que había estado en la misma página, leyendo el mismo pasaje una y otra vez, y cada pocos momentos sus ojos dejaban el página y miraban algo que Blaise no podía ver desde donde estaba sentado.

Blaise apoyó la barbilla sobre su palma mientras lo observaba, bastante divertido por el pobre intento del tercer año de mantener sus miradas en secreto, antes de recoger sus cosas y ponerse de pie. El chico de Hufflepuff no tenía esperanza.

Dejando sus libros sobre la mesa junto al estudiante mayor, Blaise se sentó sin previo aviso, mirando a la dirección hacia donde el chico había estado mirando.

—Ah, hola— dijo el Hufflepuff con torpeza, dando una sonrisa forzada en un intento de ser amigable, pero sin esperar que nadie se le acercara así, mucho menos un extraño.

—Blaise Zabini— dijo Blaise, tendiéndole una mano al chico mayor sin girarse para mirarlo. En vez de eso, miró a un grupo de Ravenclaws que parecían estar discutiendo un libro y teniendo algún tipo de desacuerdo.

—Cedric Diggory— respondió a la presentación, tomando la mano extendida como si fuera una segunda naturaleza hacerlo. Se mordió el labio con torpeza, tratando de decidir cómo preguntar qué quería este chico sin ser grosero.

—¿Cuál es?— Preguntó Blaise, retrayendo su mano y apoyando su barbilla sobre su palma una vez más.

—¿Disculpa...?— dijo Cedric torpemente, todavía tratando de averiguar qué estaba haciendo este extraño chico de Slytherin.

—La chica a la que estás mirando. ¿Es esa?— Señaló a una chica de cabello oscuro que parecía entusiasmada con el libro del que estaban hablando, pero Cedric fue rápido, agarró la mano de Blaise y la empujó hacia la mesa.

—¡No la señales!— Dijo, con la cara enrojecida mientras empeoraba la masticación de sus labios. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, inmediatamente soltó la mano de Blaise con una suave disculpa, tratando de recuperar la compostura. —Yo... no sé de qué estás hablando.

—Vamos, está escrito en todo tu rostro.— Blaise se giró para mirarlo de lleno, con la ceja arqueada, la única ruptura de su expresión neutral. Las cejas de Cedric se fruncieron, antes de suspirar y presionar las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos.

—Bien, sí— admitió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Nunca antes había visto esta táctica de cortejo. Mirándola desde el otro lado de la habitación y esperando a que ocurra un milagro.— Blaise se rascó la barbilla, como si de verdad estuviera considerando la idea.

Cedric farfulló por unos momentos, con la boca ligeramente abierta ante la declaración, pero su rostro y orejas todavía estaban bastante enrojecidos. —Yo... ¿que? No puedo simplemente ir y hablar con ella.

—¿Oh? ¿Estás siendo retenido por una maldición de algún tipo?— Blaise lo miró de arriba abajo.

—No, pero...— resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza y recuperando la compostura una vez más. —Ella ya está con alguien.

—Ah.— La expresión neutral de Blaise en realidad pareció suavizarse un poco. —Así que te contentas con mirarla desde el otro lado de la biblioteca, como una persona completamente normal. Entiendo.

Cedric abrió la boca para responder, luego la cerró, frunciendo el ceño ante el primer año de Slytherin. —¿Por qué te importa tanto?

La expresión de Blaise se endureció y apartó la mirada de Cedric, golpeando con los dedos la mesa. —No me importa, solo estoy aburrido.

Cedric lo miró fijamente, con una ceja arqueada, tratando de descifrar al extraño chico que se había puesto a su lado sin razón aparente. —Si tú lo dices...

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, Blaise mirando fijamente a la estantería más cercana, todavía luciendo irritado por algo, y Cedric tratando torpemente de decidir qué hacer a continuación.

—¿Querías, eh, algo más?— Cedric preguntó finalmente, rascándose la nuca. Blaise levanto la vista, aparentemente sorprendido por la pregunta y el hecho de que todavía estaba sentado allí cuando no sabía por qué.

Blaise intentó dar una respuesta inteligente. Una breve declaración o broma sarcástica, pero su mente se quedó en blanco. ¿Por qué _todavía_ estaba sentado aquí?

Cedric lo estaba mirando con sus brillantes ojos grises, evaluando su expresión neutral y la falta de una respuesta inmediata, antes de asentir para sí mismo y volver su atención a su libro de texto una vez más, sin hacer más preguntas.

Blaise no sabía por qué, pero se sintió extrañamente reconfortado por esto, sentado junto a un chico al que apenas conocía mientras se escondía de todos los que conocía.

Agarró el libro que había estado tratando de leer y lo intentó una vez más.

Como esperaba, Acker seguía siendo su autor favorito.

* * *

Harry había estado dentro y fuera de la consciencia desde que Madame Pomfrey le había dado una poción para dormir la primera noche. Él seguía apenas respondiendo hasta que ella intentaba darle una poción, así que decidió deslizarlas en sus bebidas cuando podía. Él nunca le hablaba, incluso si ella le hacía preguntas, pero siempre la miraba si utilizaba su varita en él para un diagnóstico.

Draco, Tracey, Daphne y Hermione lo habían visitado, pero todos habían salido después de ver que estaba algo bien, aunque todavía en trance y con bajo peso.

Pasaron los días y, aunque no parecía producirse ningún cambio en el exterior, la enfermera aseguró a cualquiera que le preguntara que su núcleo se fortalecía a cada minuto.

Harry apenas recordaba sus pocos momentos de vigilia. Pasaron como un borrón, donde la mayoría de las veces miraba fijamente al techo, hasta que alguien lo tiraba suavemente para que se sentara y lo hacía comer una escasa comida y beber un vaso de agua o jugo.

Entonces se sentiría abrumado por la necesidad de descansar y volvería a sucumbir.

Todos esos momentos parecían estar sincronizados a la perfección, y luego se daría cuenta de que la enfermera le había estado dando dosis precisas que lo mantendrían dormido durante un tiempo específico. La idea de que le dieran pociones en secreto era inquietante, pero al menos entendía el razonamiento.

Eso le permitía estar allí para tratarlo en el momento exacto en que se despertaba, y funcionó perfectamente hasta que esa extraña voz lo despertó de su sueño profundo. No estaba seguro de si era real o si la había imaginado, y ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, pero de todos modos se despertó de un tirón.

Algo no estaba bien, y se sentó, sintiéndose somnoliento y fatigado, pero, no obstante, necesitaba levantarse.

—¿Harry?— Preguntó una voz, y Harry se sorprendió al encontrar a Draco sentado a su lado. Por la luz de la luna afuera y lo silenciosa que estaba la enfermería, debió ser tarde, pero Draco estaba sentado junto a él, libro en mano.

—¿Q-qué e-estás ha-ha-haciendo aquí?— Preguntó Harry, frotándose los ojos mientras trataba de deshacerse de la sensación de cansancio que pesaba sobre él.

Draco parpadeó y frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, sin querer responder. —Deberías estar dormido— fue su respuesta.

Harry negó con la cabeza, alejando las mantas y saliendo de la cama con cautela. Al encontrar sus pies descalzos y expuestos, sintió un repentino escalofrío subir por su columna ante lo que significaba. —¿E-ella hi-hizo...?

—Usan magia para cambiarte la ropa, así que existe la posibilidad de que ella no haya visto nada— ofreció Draco, sabiendo ya lo que Harry estaba preguntando.

Harry no se sintió reconfortado, el ceño todavía fruncido en su rostro, mientras su mente se llenaba con pensamientos de que la enfermera lo sabía. Draco era una cosa, quizás una extraña excepción, pero seguramente la enfermera tendría que acudir al director. ¿Se le permitiría quedarse si lo hacía? ¿Tendría que quedarse con los Dursley si lo echaban?

—¿...arry? ¡Oye!— Draco sacudió suavemente el hombro de Harry y el chico se sobresaltó, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras se concentraba en el rostro de Draco, a centímetros del suyo. —Si ella lo sabe, te ayudaré. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? Así que respira...

Fue difícil, no se había dado cuenta de que su respiración estaba saliendo ahogada y jadeante, pero agarró la mano de Draco sin pensar y logró disminuir la velocidad a un nivel más razonable.

Si Draco no quería que Harry tomara su mano, no lo dijo, y Harry estaba agradecido de que lo hubiera permitido mientras se calmaba.

—G-gracias... —susurró, retirando la mano, tratando de no dejar que sus pensamientos volvieran a lugares oscuros.

—Deberías intentar volver a dormir.— Dijo Draco, ya preocupado por el arrebato de su amigo. No había estado despierto ni por un minuto y ya estaba en pánico.

Harry casi obedeció, pero otro escalofrío oscuro que recorrió su espalda lo hizo negar con la cabeza. Algo no estaba bien y se apartó de la cama.

—A-algo e-está ma-mal— dijo, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Draco dejó su libro en la mesa lateral y se puso de pie, mirando a su amigo con confusión. Harry buscó las palabras adecuadas y no encontró ninguna.

—¿Dó-dónde está e-el di-director?— Preguntó, volviéndose hacia Draco. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero se sentía importante.

—Está fuera, según lo último que supe— dijo Draco, alzando una ceja ante la pregunta. —¿Por qué?

—N-no lo s-sé...— Harry miró al suelo, tratando de entender por qué estaba tan nervioso. —Creo q-que... te-tenemos que ir-irnos...

—Uh, ¿A dónde?— Preguntó Draco, pero Harry ya se estaba poniendo los zapatos junto a la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta. Draco lo siguió, sin saber qué más hacer.

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos, y Draco se sorprendió bastante por la sigilosa forma en que Harry los conducía por ellos. Supuso que no debería haberse sorprendido, Harry se había escapado tantas noches como las que había dormido en su habitación, pero aún era extraño verlo evitar tan fácilmente a los profesores que patrullaban los pasillos.

Draco lo siguió, copiando las acciones de Harry mientras atravesaban el castillo. Harry parecía tan confundido como Draco por el lugar al que iban, pero se detuvo frente a una puerta en el tercer piso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Le susurró Draco a Harry, quien solo estaba mirando fijamente la puerta.

—H-hay a-al-algo de-detrás de e-esta p-puerta— dijo en voz baja, con las cejas fruncidas. Aún no entendía cómo lo sabía y por qué era tan importante, y estaba luchando por averiguarlo cuando saltó al oír unos pasos que ya estaban cerca de ellos.

Los dos Slytherin se dieron la vuelta, ya era demasiado tarde para esconderse, pero se sorprendieron al descubrir que no era un maestro quien los había encontrado, sino Hermione Granger, sus ojos desorbitados y confusos reflejaban los de los dos chicos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?— Draco siseó en voz baja, una mueca ya en su rostro.

—Debería hacerte la misma pregunta— respondió ella, con la voz igualmente baja. Harry, por otro lado, estaba mirando en estado de shock a Hermione, a quien nunca había visto que hiciera algo en contra de las reglas. No, a menos que haya una buena razón para ello...

—E-entonces hay _a-algo_ de-detrás de e-esta p-puerta— dijo Harry, juntando las piezas. Hermione lo miró y su mirada se suavizó.

—Me alegro de que estés mejor, Harry— dijo, y Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa, la calidez se extendió por su pecho. Había esperado que todos lo hicieran a un lado después de todo lo que había dicho y la forma en la que había actuado con ellos. Por lo menos, parecía que Draco y Hermione estaban decididos a quedarse junto a él... Ella parpadeó, mirándolo de arriba abajo, notando la ropa y ahora dándole una mirada de desaprobación, el tipo de mirada que una madre podría dar. —Deberías estar en la enfermería.

—A-algo se s-sentía m-mal— dijo, volviéndose hacia la puerta. Hermione dio un paso adelante y miró hacia la puerta.

—No sé cómo lo sabes, pero he notado muchas cosas extrañas...— Admitió en voz baja. —Claramente están escondiendo algo aquí, algo muy importante, y cuando escuché que Dumbledore se iría por un asunto urgente, me acerqué a la profesora McGonagall, diciendo que pensaba que alguien podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para intentar llevarse lo que sea eso. Ella me aseguró que todo estaba bien, pero...

—La insensatez Gryffindor dicta que debes actuar— se burló Draco, rodando los ojos, lo que le valió una mirada furiosa de la chica de cabello tupido.

—Yo ta-también estoy pre-preocupado— concordó Harry, ignorando el comentario despectivo de Draco hacia su amiga. Ella lo miró, reconociendo en su declaración el que quería ayudarla.

—Realmente deberías volver a la cama— dijo, señalando que él todavía parecía un poco somnoliento. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—A-ahora que s-sé que va-vas, te-tengo que ir co-con-contigo— dijo, y ella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza pero cediendo. En verdad, tener a alguien más allí la ayudaría mucho. Se volvió hacia Draco, su expresión le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber, le estaba preguntando si él también vendría. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que no voy a dejarlos a ti y a él solos— dijo. — _Alguien_ necesita estar allí para evitar que ambos sean asesinados.

Su sonrisa casi burlona fue todo lo que necesitó como respuesta, y él puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—Juntos, entonces— dijo ella, asintiendo.

Y los tres cruzaron la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	14. La Piedra Filosofal

—Honestamente, si Harry dice que no mire, no lo haré.

—Precaución adicional, Granger.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué _tú_ puedes mirar.

—Obviamente le gusto más.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Draco, a solo unos centímetros del rubio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras Draco le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa engreída. Los dos estaban en la entrada de una gran cámara llena de llaves con forma de pájaros, revoloteando por el techo, Hermione estaba de espaldas a la escena del interior.

Y adentro estaba Harry, con las garras clavándose en las vigas mientras se colocaba en cuclillas, tratando de vislumbrar la llave nuevamente.

Hermione realmente había sido bastante mala volando en la escoba, y Harry, aunque un poco mejor, ciertamente era más hábil sin una escoba. Draco había sido el mejor de los tres, pero incluso él luchó para conseguir la llave por su cuenta.

Unas miradas sutiles a Harry las cuales él trató de ignorar, y Draco finalmente aterrizó y se aclaró la garganta, soltando alguna tontería sobre que Harry _realmente_ _era_ un mejor volador, pero tenía miedo escénico o algo por el estilo.

—No puede volar frente a una multitud, ya sabes— le dijo a Hermione mientras Harry lo miraba por encima del hombro, completamente consternado por lo que estaba sugiriendo.

Así que, con la promesa de que se aseguraría de que la Gryffindor no se asomara, salieron de la habitación y Draco lanzó un hechizo de sonido unidireccional para que Hermione no escuchara ningún ruido sospechoso.

Las cosas habían ido tan bien como podían ir. Draco y Harry no estaban preparados para el perro de tres cabezas detrás de la puerta, pero Hermione había estado lista con un silbato de un centavo para ponerlo a dormir, y los tres bajaron a la habitación contigua.

Harry y Draco fueron los primeros, y no se dieron cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde de que estaban siendo envueltos en una maraña de enredaderas. Hermione se había apresurado a recuperarse, pero Harry había perdido por completo la compostura y el pánico le hacía difícil concentrarse.

—Necesitamos algo de luz y calor— dijo, devanándose el cerebro, la varita en su mano temblaba mucho.

—¡Date prisa, Granger!— Le espetó Draco, con los brazos fijados a los costados, manteniéndolo inmóvil mientras las enredaderas se arrastraban hasta su cuello. Harry fue empujado aún más hacia abajo, la boca y el cuerpo cubiertos para este punto, la única señal de que todavía estaba allí eran algunos dedos y mechones de cabello sobresaliendo de las enredaderas.

—Fuego, pero no hay leña...— Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse, pero en verdad estaba aterrorizada.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?— Gritó Draco. —¡Por las barbas de Merlín, usa tu varita, estúpida...!— Cualquier otra cosa que tuviera la intención de decir fue interrumpida por la tensión alrededor de su garganta, pero la mirada gélida enviada hacia ella fue suficiente para transmitirle que si ella lo dejaba asfixiarse, sería atormentada por el resto de su vida.

—¡De acuerdo! Bien—se sacudió una vez más, enderezándose mientras levantaba su varita y lanzaba el hechizo.

Mientras las enredaderas se retiraban, Draco inmediatamente agarró el brazo de Harry, sujetándolo con un agarre mortal mientras tiraba al chico jadeante y sofocado al suelo de piedra que las enredaderas no alcanzaban. Allí, los dos colapsaron, la mano de Draco subiendo a su cuello, todavía luchando por respirar mientras intentaba borrar la sensación, mientras que Harry se apoyaba sobre sus codos, ahogándose y jadeando por otra razón, mirando con los ojos desorbitados hacia la piedra debajo de ellos.

—Maldita sea, Granger...— siseó Draco, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, con una mano en el hombro de Harry como si la acción fuera una segunda naturaleza.

—¡Lo siento! Lo siento— dijo ella, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro, insegura. Parte de ella quería ayudar a Harry, parte de ella todavía se estaba reprendiendo por el tiempo que había tardado. La bruja más brillante de su edad... ¡qué broma!

—E-está bi-bien— se atragantó Harry, permitiendo que Draco lo ayudara a ponerse de pie. Se había sentido fatigado antes, ahora sentía que podía descansar durante siglos. —N-no-nosotros no e-e-estaríamos a-aquí s-si no fu-fuera p-por ti... g-gracias.

Hermione no se sintió completamente consolada, pero sonrió ante su intento y puso una mano firme sobre su hombro, camuflado aquello como símbolo de consuelo, mientras Harry daba los primeros pasos por el pasillo.

El pasillo fue lo suficientemente largo como para que Hermione, como era de esperar, tuviera tiempo de informarles sobre todas las teorías que tenía sobre lo que estaba oculto al final de estas pruebas. Lo que más creía ella era que ocultaba la piedra filosofal de Nicolas Flamel. Sabía que Dumbledore tenía una conexión con él, y las medidas de seguridad establecidas para mantener el artefacto oculto eran increíblemente elaboradas para cualquier otra cosa.

—L-la bó-bóveda— dijo Harry de repente, todo encajando. El pequeño paquete que Hagrid había agarrado mientras estaban allí era una cosa, pero debería haber prestado más atención a las conversaciones de Hagrid consigo mismo (en su mayor parte) mientras Avice pasaba tiempo con él. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría hecho la conexión antes. Hagrid se preocupaba de forma frecuente por el hecho de que alguien había entrado en la bóveda, que esperaba que Dumbledore supiera lo que estaba haciendo, que el momento no le parecía el correcto.

En ese momento le había parecido en su mayor parte una tontería, conversar por el mero hecho de tener una conversación, salpicada en medio de asuntos sin importancia. Ahora parecía ser lo más obvio.

Draco y Hermione miraron a Harry confundidos, y tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta. Para cuando lo hizo, ya estaban en la habitación con la llave, y su extraño estallido fue casi olvidado ante la nueva tarea.

Eso lo llevó a esta situación específica, y Harry se sintió más que un poco irritado con Draco, pero también con Avice y él mismo.

Avice, como era de esperar, estaba siendo tan inútil como pudo, y aunque él se las había arreglado para llevarlos allí arriba, ahora ella estaba haciendo que fuera increíblemente difícil usar sus alas, y mucho menos dirigirse hasta la llave en sí.

_«Vamos, necesito hacer esto»,_ imploró en silencio. « _Por favor, ayúdame»._

No hubo respuesta, y por un momento la tensión en sus alas que evitaba que se desplegaran correctamente se relajó. ¿Quizás ella lo había escuchado por una vez?

Despegando, se estiraron, aleteando para elevarlos más alto, entonces, de repente, se volvieron a cerrar, y lo enviaron rodando al suelo, haciendo una mueca de dolor debido a que cayó de costado mientras intentaba suavizar el aterrizaje.

—¿Estás bien Harry?— Exclamó Draco, haciendo una mueca al ver a su amigo golpear el piso de piedra. Hermione instintivamente se dio la vuelta y miró, pero Draco fue rápido, agarrándola por el rostro y sosteniendo su cabeza firmemente hacia él. Con las mejillas aplastadas hacia adelante, ella lo miró como una ardilla descontenta.

Harry, en respuesta a la pregunta, levantó el pulgar mientras gruñía y se ponía de pie, evaluando los rasguños en su brazo y rodilla, tratando de estirar sus alas nuevamente. Avice continuaba tensando los músculos que compartían para hacer que todo fuera increíblemente difícil.

—¿Pensé que dijiste que podías hacer esto?— Draco exclamó, alzando una ceja. Estaba impresionado cuando Harry despegó por primera vez, pero ese sentimiento se había desvanecido considerablemente.

Harry le lanzó una mirada amarga, antes de darle la espalda para intentar que sus alas cooperaran con él. Draco resopló y se volvió hacia la bruja todavía enfurruñada que tenía frente a él, soltando su rostro al fin, sonrió mientras ella se frotaba sus adoloridas mejillas.

_«Por favor,_ _Avice_ _»,_ suplicó Harry. « _Sé que fui horrible contigo, sé que no merezco tu ayuda ahora»._

_«¿Y?»_ Llegó la voz femenina que había escuchado muy raramente antes.

_«Y haré todo lo que pueda para compensarlo»._ Harry pensó en respuesta. « _Te daré tantas noches como pueda. Te daré todo el verano que pueda obtener de los_ _Dursley_ _. Cualquier cosa»._

Una pausa, Harry estaba preocupado de que ella hubiera rechazado su oferta.

_«Haré esto por ti»_ Le respondió. « _Pero vamos a discutir los arreglos para este verano»._

_«Hecho»_.

Y así, ella se hizo cargo, las alas se extendieron con gracia mientras saltaba en el aire, agarrándose a la viga una vez más mientras miraba la bandada de llaves. Notó fácilmente la gran llave plateada con el ala rota y se lanzó hacia adelante, girando expertamente mientras se abría paso a través de las demás hacia su objetivo.

Todas se dispersaron, pero cuando ella se acercó a la que deseaba, las alas se inclinaron hacia arriba, creando una fuerza aparentemente impenetrable, y la llave se vio obligada a continuar hacia la pared junto al montón que estaban pegadas a ella.

Todo el encuentro terminó en cuestión de segundos, las afiladas garras se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor del cuerpo plateado mientras ella descendía al suelo, permitiendo que Harry volviera a tomar el control y metiera la llave en la cerradura.

Draco esperó a que Harry volviera a ponerse la camisa y los zapatos antes de soltar el hechizo de sonido y acercarse.

—Espero que te des cuenta de que ahora tengo muchas más preguntas— dijo, en voz baja para que Hermione no lo oyera mientras se acercaba.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y avergonzada, sin responderle, girándose hacia la puerta para evitar la mirada interrogativa de Hermione que parecía estar tratando de despojarlos a los dos de sus secretos.

—¿Listos?— No le preguntó a nadie en particular. Hermione y Draco asintieron, a lo que Harry respondió con un asentimiento propio.

Decir que no esperaban ser recibidos por un tablero de ajedrez gigante al otro lado sería quedarse corto.

Hermione se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que tenían que hacer, y una vez que lo dijo, pareció obvio.

—Tenemos que jugar en el juego— dijo, mirando las piezas.

—¿Eso es todo?— Preguntó Draco, resoplando como si el concepto fuera sencillo. Harry, en tanto, se sentía incómodo.

—T-t-todavía n-no soy m-muy bu-bueno en e-el ajedrez— dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he tenido a nadie con quien jugar— admitió. —Soy hija única.

—Y-yo también— dijo Harry. Dudley ciertamente no contaba, y lo más parecido a un hermano que había tenido era Bill. Esa línea de pensamiento, sin embargo, se detuvo de inmediato cuando los recuerdos asociados con Bill se volvían cada vez más perturbadores, y apenas podía pensar en algo bueno sin que fuera seguido por un profundo sentido de autodesprecio.

—Así que ninguno de nosotros tiene hermanos— dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia los otros dos —pero eso no es excusa. Si sobrevivimos a esto, será mejor que ustedes dos trabajen en lograr algo de cultura en sus vidas.

Se giró hacia las piezas y las miró pensativo.

—Harry, toma el alfil. Granger la torre, y yo tomaré la posición del caballo.— Sus instrucciones fueron seguidas rápidamente por las piezas de ajedrez que se apartaron del camino mientras los tres ocupaban sus lugares.

Comenzó el juego. Draco instruyó las piezas, y Harry inmediatamente vio que estaba jugando de una manera que era muy diferente a cuando jugaba contra Harry. Era más cauteloso y calculador, viendo movimientos muy por delante en los que Harry no habría pensado. Podía ver a Hermione de pie con la incertidumbre en todo su rostro, tratando de hacer un seguimiento de lo que Draco estaba haciendo y pensando.

El juego estaba muy igualado, a su lado le faltaban algunas piezas más, fue entonces cuando la reina se movió repentinamente hacia adelante y Draco maldijo en voz alta, maldiciendo algunas veces de hecho.

—¿Q-qué?— Preguntó Harry, buscando el problema, pero luego lo vio. La reina estaba a un paso de Hermione, y con la violencia con que las piezas estaban siendo derribadas y arrojadas a un lado...

—Podría moverme— ofreció Hermione, pero desde su posición, no estaba lejos de estar en peligro de otra pieza.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras miraba cuidadosamente por encima el tablero, sin decir una palabra. Hermione lucía cada vez más frenética, mientras Harry trataba de calmarse. Tenía que confiar en que Draco tomaría la decisión correcta.

—Bien— se dijo a sí mismo, aparentemente irritado por algo. —Harry, estamos a dos movimientos de ganar. Después de esto, ve por el rey.

Harry abrió la boca para cuestionar lo que estaba haciendo, cuando Draco se movió abruptamente a solo unos cuadrados de la reina. Desde esa posición, si la reina fuera por Hermione, él podría obtener a la reina a cambio.

Sin embargo, ese no era el plan. El otro lado lo sabía fácilmente, podía ver dónde estaba parado el caballo y eligió una táctica diferente.

—¡E-e-espera!— Gritó Harry cuando la reina se volvió hacia Draco. El chico rubio levantó la barbilla con orgullo cuando la imponente estatua se deslizó hacia él. No miró a Harry cuando lo llamó, ni miró para ver el atónito rostro de Hermione. Miró fijamente a la reina mientras ella levantaba su gran bastón y luego lo arrojaba sobre él.

Con un sonido aterrador, el cuerpo de Draco colapsó contra el suelo. Harry se encontró temblando y no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había estado gritando por el chico de Slytherin hasta que sintió su garganta en carne viva y escuchó a Hermione levantar su voz para exclamar por encima del sonido.

—¡Harry!— Gritó, aterrorizada pero con determinación en su rostro. Aun así, ninguno se había movido de su lugar. —Necesitas terminar la partida.

Harry volvió a mirar el cuerpo de Draco que estaba siendo arrastrado del tablero. Estaba sangrando y la sangre manchaba los cuadros blancos y negros.

Pensó, por un momento, que sus piernas podrían fallar, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para moverse y pararse frente a la gigante pieza del rey, mirándola con una expresión aterrorizada, ni de cerca igual de digno a como había sido Draco.

—Ja-jaque ma-mate— dijo en un suave susurro.

El rey asintió con la cabeza y todas las piezas blancas salieron del tablero, apartándose del camino.

Harry no perdió tiempo en correr al lado de Draco, dándole la vuelta. Un corte considerable en su cabeza estaba sangrando, y Harry no pudo detener el miedo que lo atormentaba, pero sabía que Draco estaba respirando. Hermione estaba a su lado, todavía temblando mientras trataba de ayudar a evaluar el daño.

—E-está vivo— dijo Harry en voz baja. La sangre estaba coagulando, lo cual era bueno. Solo podía esperar que el daño interno no fuera permanente.

—Nosotros... tenemos que continuar, Harry— dijo ella en voz baja. Él no se movió de inmediato, pero luego asintió con lentitud. En silencio, se puso de pie. Quería hacer algo, ayudarlo, pero sabía que tenían un tiempo limitado y que mover a Draco podría empeorar las cosas.

—Vo-vol-volveremos— dijo en voz baja, principalmente para sí mismo, antes de caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta, con Hermione siguiéndolo.

La habitación contigua tenía un troll que ya había sido noqueado, y ambos agradecieron en silencio ese hecho.

Luego estaba la habitación con las pociones. Con solo entrar en esa habitación, Harry se puso nervioso, las llamas que estallaron frente a ambas puertas no ayudaron a nadie, y se paró detrás de Hermione mientras ella leía el papel con las pistas.

Para salir de esa habitación tendría que beber una de esas pociones.

Cuando se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa después de haberlo resuelto, las dos botellas que necesitarían en sus manos, se encontró con una mueca levemente nauseabunda en el rostro de Harry.

—¡Oh! Harry, ¿estás...?— No tuvo tiempo de preguntar, él ya se estaba hundiendo en el suelo.

—L-lo-lo s-siento— murmuró, teniendo que poner una mano en el suelo para mantenerse firme mientras intentaba detener el mareo. Ella se agachó junto a él, su sonrisa desapareció.

—Este te dejará atravesar las llamas y volver con Malfoy— ofreció, sosteniendo la botella. La otra que tenía en la mano era pequeña, apenas contenía lo suficiente para un sorbo. —Yo seguiré adelante, ve a buscar ayuda. Trae a Madame Pomfrey para que los vea a él y a ti.

—¿Qu-qu-qué hay de t-t-ti?— Se atragantó, mirándola. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Haré todo cuanto pueda.— Ella empujó la botella más grande hacia él. Él se echó hacia atrás levemente, los ojos fijos en el líquido. Hermione creyó que su reacción era por una razón diferente. —Estoy segura de que es segura.

—Confío en ti— dijo en voz baja, sin dudar nunca de que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ella era capaz e inteligente. Ella lo derrotó en casi todas las categorías. Tenía tanto que ofrecer al mundo...

Más rápido de lo que ella pudo reaccionar, agarró la otra botella, y antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra, se había tragado su contenido.

—¿Qué-?— fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que Harry se pusiera de pie. Él lamentó la decisión inmediatamente mientras se tambaleaba unos pasos hacia adelante, agarrándose a la mesa para estabilizarse y balanceando el resto de los viales sobre ella. —¿Harry?

—Sa-saca a Dra-Draco de a-a-allí— dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta más alejada. —D-di-diles q-que es ne-necesario que D-Dumbledo-dore v-v-vuelva.

Ella avanzó rápidamente, agarrándolo por el hombro, la conmoción todavía en su rostro.

—¡¿Qué estás _haciendo_ , Harry?!— Le imploró, en algún lugar entre la histeria y la ira. Si hubiera alguien allí, Harry no tenía ninguna posibilidad en su contra tal como estaba. Estaba débil, todavía parcialmente bajo los efectos de la poción para dormir, apenas podía lanzar hechizos, su núcleo todavía estaba parcialmente drenado. Aun así, le dio una sonrisa temblorosa a Hermione.

—To-todo cu-cuanto p-p-puedo— dijo, luego pasó a través de las llamas.

* * *

De todas las personas que Harry podría haber esperado que estuvieran detrás de las llamas, el profesor Quirrell era el último en esa lista.

—¿U-usted?— Preguntó en voz baja. El hombre tenía una suave sonrisa.

—Yo— dijo con calma.

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, había conjurado cuerdas que lo ataban fuertemente, antes de volver su atención al Espejo de Erised que estaba detrás de él. Solo mirar el espejo enfermó a Harry, pero el hombre era su prioridad ahora, y se las arregló para apartar los ojos de la superficie que parecía llamarlo.

—Escuché que te atrapó el hechizo de este espejo— dijo el profesor mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, hablando perfecta y casualmente. —Sabía que lo iban a trasladar, pero me sorprende que lo trasladasen aquí. Me pregunto si había algo aquí antes...

Todo lo que Harry podía pensar era que necesitaba detenerlo mientras Hermione buscaba ayuda.

—En e-el Callejón D-Di-Diagon, e-estabas a-allí po-por la pi-pie-piedra de-dentro de la bó-bóveda— dijo, juntando las piezas.

—Chico listo— tarareó, antes de girarse para mirar a Harry. —Debo decir que me sorprende que el tartamudeo sea real. O es eso o tienes el deseo de continuar el acto incluso ahora, lo cual es, como mínimo, dudoso. Debo decir que lo encuentro decepcionante y molesto. Esperaba a alguien mucho más... impresionante.

Su pecho se apretó, y abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero el hombre agitó su varita y encontró que su voz era silenciada mientras él se giraba para ignorarlo y, en cambio, enfocaba su atención en el espejo.

—No entiendo, ¿está _dentro_ del espejo?— Gruñó, hablando para sí mismo. —¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame maestro!

Para horror de Harry, una voz respondió.

—El chico... usa al chico...

—Sí, Potter, ven aquí.

Las ataduras fueron quitadas, pero Harry dio un paso atrás. Suspirando como si la acción fuera un inconveniente para él, Quirrell levantó su varita una vez más y Harry se encontró siendo empujado hacia adelante, tropezando varios pies pero siendo atrapado por la parte superior del brazo antes de que pudiera caer. Tropezó, alejándose del hombre, pero este lo tenía agarrado lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle moretones, y lo empujó frente al espejo.

El terror se apoderó de su corazón. Necesitaba conseguir la piedra primero. Quirrell no podía conseguirla, y con este pensamiento latiendo en su cabeza, miró la superficie con terror.

Se vio a sí mismo, solo por un momento. Fue casi un alivio, pero luego el Harry del espejo metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color rubí, le guiñó un ojo y la volvió a colocar dentro de su bolsillo.

Harry sintió un peso en su bolsillo.

—¿Que ves?— Preguntó Quirrell, levantando el encantamiento silenciador sobre él. Harry vaciló.

—V-ve-veo... a m-mi familia— dijo en voz baja, con los ojos pegados a su imagen, sin reaccionar al peso en su bolsillo. Quirrell refunfuñó algo y lo empujó a un lado.

—Miente...— dijo esa voz escalofriante, y los ojos de Quirrell estaban fijos en él de nuevo.

—¿Qué viste _en realidad_?— Exclamó, dando un paso adelante mientras Harry retrocedía.

—Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara...

—¡Maestro, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte!

—Tengo la fuerza suficiente... para esto...

Harry se sentía como si se hubiera adormecido, como si estuviera clavado en el suelo. Quirrell se estiró y se desabrochó el turbante. Luego se dio la vuelta.

Allí, en la parte posterior de la cabeza del hombre, había otro rostro. Horrible y repugnante, algo menos que humano. Harry no estaba completamente seguro de cómo lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que ese rostro pertenecía a Voldemort, o lo que quedaba de él.

El segundo rostro habló, pero Harry apenas pudo oírlo. Sus ojos estaban pegados a esos ojos rojos, su respiración salía en largos jadeos, tenía las manos entumecidas. El peso de su cansancio se apoderaba de él y le temblaban las rodillas, pero se negaba a caer. No aquí.

—Ahora... ¿por qué no me das esa piedra en tu bolsillo?

Con esas palabras, Harry sintió como si un hechizo hubiera sido levantado y pudo retroceder. La voz simplemente se rió de esto.

—¿Deseas mantenerme... alejado de la piedra?— Preguntó como si fuera una broma. —Dime... qué han _..._ hecho ellos por ti...— Harry no necesitaba preguntar quiénes eran "ellos". —¿Te impidieron... convertirte en... una _monstruosidad_?

—N-n-no s-soy...— Las palabras murieron en sus labios. Rascó el lugar donde habían estado sus números. Si la situación hubiera sido diferente, podría haber notado lo extraño que era que después de estar en la enfermería durante tanto tiempo, todavía estuvieran ocultos.

—No te engañes... Ambos sabemos la verdad... Será mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o encontrarás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron rogándome piedad...

Con esa declaración, Harry se puso alerta. _Él_ fue quien puso todo en movimiento. _Él_ fue quien destruyó su oportunidad de tener un hogar amoroso con padres amorosos. Su terrible vida comenzó con Voldemort, y con la mala suerte que tenía, probablemente también sería allí donde terminaría.

—¡Mentiroso!— Gritó Harry, corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¡ATRÁPALO!— Quirrell estuvo sobre él con demasiada facilidad. Si Harry no hubiera estado tan exhausto, estaba seguro de que habría sido más rápido, pero para cuando agarraron su muñeca, su resistencia era mínima en el mejor de los casos.

Un dolor punzante le atravesó la frente y retrocedió instintivamente. Para su sorpresa, Quirrell lo soltó y el dolor disminuyó. Mirando al hombre con ojos llorosos, vio que su mano estaba ampollada, mientras que Harry no sintió dolor en su piel, incluso mientras miraba su muñeca.

—¡Atrápalo! ¡ATRÁPALO!— Quirrell se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró hacia atrás, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo con las manos alrededor de su cuello.

El dolor abrasador había vuelto, haciendo que su mente diera vueltas y sacando un grito de su garganta. Quirrell lo soltó una vez más, y cuando el dolor se disipó, descubrió que no había sido el único que gritaba.

—¡Maestro, no puedo sostenerlo! Mis manos-

—¡Entonces mátalo, tonto, y termina con esto!— Gritó Voldemort.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de agarrar su varita, Harry se sentó y agarró su rostro.

El hombre gritó y la visión de Harry se distorsionó, pero siguió sosteniéndolo, negándose a soltarlo. El zumbido llenaba sus oídos y sus sentidos se debilitaron.

En algún punto, fue arrojado hacia atrás y cayó al suelo de piedra. Escuchó una voz chillona que se desvanecía en la nada, y sintió unos cálidos brazos alrededor de él por un momento fugaz.

Luego no sintió nada.

* * *

Algo dorado flotó frente a su visión. Al principio, fue una pequeña molestia, pero cuando reflejó la luz del sol sobre su rostro, se encontró a sí mismo rehuyendo a esta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para amortiguarla. Su cabeza palpitaba, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía envolverse en el calor de la inconsciencia una vez más. Su cuerpo estaba despierto, incluso si su mente no quería estarlo.

—Harry, mi muchacho— dijo una voz suave y amable, y Harry se encontró abriendo los ojos a regañadientes, mirando al director con los ojos entrecerrados. —Buenas tardes.

Harry gruñó algo, levantándose unos centímetros y frotándose los cansados ojos, antes de presionarse las sienes con los dedos.

Y con esa presión, todo pareció volver a fluir. Se sentó derecho, sus ojos aterrorizados se clavaron directamente en los acogedores ojos azules del director.

—¡S-señor! ¡La p-pie-piedra! Qu-Quirrell...— exclamó, pero el hombre levantó suavemente una mano y Harry se calló.

—Cálmate, querido muchacho, estás un poco atrasado— dijo Dumbledore. —Quirrell no tiene la piedra.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras intentaba concentrarse en el mundo, atravesando la niebla en su cabeza. Se quedó en silencio mientras Dumbledore explicaba pacientemente lo que sucedió cuando cayó inconsciente. Hizo algunas preguntas y el hombre proporcionó aún menos respuestas. Entonces, Harry se quedó en silencio, recostándose en su cama.

—Debo preguntar— dijo el director después de un largo y prolongado silencio. —La señorita Granger estaba bastante alterada cuando hablamos con ella. Dijo que corriste a la última habitación sin ayuda y, por lo que tengo entendido, ya estabas bastante débil.

En realidad, no hizo una pregunta, pero la pregunta estaba allí, dentro de sus palabras. Harry no lo miró.

—Yo s-so-sólo... no p-podía de-dejarla entrar a-allí...— Harry buscó las palabras adecuadas para explicarse, pero tenía problemas para lograrlo. —Si... si a-alguien de-debía a-arri-arriesgar su vi-vida, de-debía s-ser yo.

La expresión de Dumbledore se suavizó y dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

—Muchacho, eso fue bastante noble de tu parte— dijo, palmeando la rodilla de Harry a través de la manta. —Aunque nunca sientas que estas solo. Estoy seguro de que tus amigos siempre estarán ahí para ayudarte cuando lo necesites.

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa, encontrándose brevemente con sus brillantes ojos azules, antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo. Se sintió cálido y había visto algo parecido al orgullo en los ojos del hombre. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero sintió un fuerte deseo de que el hombre volviera a mirarlo de esa manera, tanto que se perdió el hecho de que nunca le dijo a Harry que no debería ponerse a sí mismo en peligro por los demás.

—Ahora, me temo que debo irme antes de que Madame Pomfrey me eche por molestar a su paciente.— El director palmeó la rodilla de Harry una vez más, y con una breve despedida, se giró y se marchó.

La enfermería estaba increíblemente silenciosa. La luz entraba a raudales por las ventanas, suavizándose a través de las cortinas que separaban cada cama, y Harry se encontró disfrutando de la paz, recostándose y cerrando los ojos, tomando aire y estirando sus brazos y piernas mientras se hundía aún más bajo las sábanas.

Entonces, mientras estiraba los dedos, sintió algo contra su palma, algo áspero que le raspaba la piel.

Miró su mano derecha, envuelta firmemente alrededor de la palma con un vendaje. No había pensado mucho en eso al principio; había estado sufriendo mucho y no era improbable que se cortara la mano durante la pelea final con su profesor. Ahora, sin embargo, cuando su mente se enfocó y los pensamientos casi paranoicos comenzaron a surgir, no se perdió el hecho de que era extraño que su mano derecha estuviera vendada cuando no sentía dolor en ella.

O que nadie se hubiera fijado en el tatuaje cuando había estado tanto tiempo en la enfermería.

Se volvió a sentar, su respiración se tornó entrecortada y estrangulada mientras miraba su mano. Se había convertido en su rutina aplicar el corrector justo antes de acostarse, o por la mañana si se había olvidado. A pesar de lo bueno que era asegurándose de hacerlo, las noches agotadoras (normalmente noches después de su "lección" de habla con el profesor Snape) a veces lo llevaban a dormirse antes de lo normal. Sin embargo, las letras azul oscuro que se destacaban audazmente en su pálida mano eran lo suficientemente obvias como para asustarlo y volver a aplicarlo de inmediato. Estando en la enfermería, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Lentamente, casi asustado de lo que iba a ver, desenredó el vendaje.

Allí estaba. 322-F. Impreso audazmente en el dorso de su mano. Ninguna cantidad de rasguños y frotamientos lo había eliminado desde que lo consiguió, incluso cuando había hecho todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención fue el pequeño trozo de papel que cayó de su palma sobre su cama mientras se desataba el vendaje. Extendiendo su mano derecha y notando que no había una herida real que el vendaje supuestamente debería haber estado cubriendo, tomó la nota.

_Me temo que usé lo último de mi propia poción de ocultación, así que esta vez tendré que usar vendas._

_Nadie más lo vio, solo yo lo sé y aquellos con quienes hayas decidido compartirlo. Dependerá de ti el dónde difunda esta información._

_-_ _Poppy_ _Pomfrey_

Harry se sentó allí, en algún lugar entre aterrorizado y aliviado. Ella lo sabía, pero dijo que no se lo diría a nadie. Sus manos temblaban levemente y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Dio un salto cuando una mano le quitó suavemente los vendajes de su agarre, mirando hacia arriba para ver la sanadora. Ella no lo miró, sino que simplemente tomó su mano y la envolvió expertamente, manteniendo el tatuaje oculto a la vista. Ella no dijo nada mientras trabajaba, asegurándose de que no estaba demasiado apretado, pero que no se desprendería accidentalmente.

A continuación, se enderezó y lo miró con los ojos más tristes que había visto en mucho tiempo. Parecía mucho mayor que antes, como si, de alguna manera, hubiera envejecido desde la última vez que la vio, pero le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si alguna vez necesitas algo, estoy disponible a cualquier hora— dijo con suavidad. —No es necesario que me des una razón, si dices que estás enfermo puedo conseguirte una cama o simplemente una taza de té si eso es todo lo que necesitas.

A pesar de que Harry había escuchado que la enfermera era severa y feroz, ella parecía casi debilitada por algo. Debilitada de la manera en que lo hacía alguien cuando le daban una noticia terrible, y mientras lo miraba, Harry tuvo la sensación de que quería ayudar, pero no podía.

—G-gra-gracias— dijo en voz baja, inseguro de cómo expresar los pensamientos en su mente. Se preguntó por qué estaba haciendo esto en lugar de decírselo a alguien, pero temía que si cuestionaba su razonamiento, ella pudiera cambiar de opinión. Así que, en vez de eso, le sonrió y cerró la mano alrededor de las vendas.

Habiendo dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir, se puso de pie y regresó con los otros pocos pacientes, dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró su mano envuelta, y luego la nota. Ella iba a mantener su secreto, pero necesitaba saber cuánto sabía en realidad. ¿Vio sus piernas? ¿Sus alas? ¿Sus cicatrices?

Casi se sentó para preguntarle directamente, pero cuando fue a hacerlo, la puerta se abrió y Hermione entró, seguida de cerca por Draco. En el segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron, Hermione corrió a su lado.

—¡Harry!— Exclamó, mirándolo de arriba abajo mientras se acercaba. Un destello de alivio se posó sobre su expresión cuando vio que él estaba bien, luego se convirtió inmediatamente en ira, y Harry retrocedió. —¡¿Qué demonios creías que estabas haciendo?!

—Y-y-y-yo...— Él realmente no tuvo respuesta para ella, y fingió una sonrisa inocente, lo que solo le valió un golpe en el brazo. Él retrocedió un poco, alejándose de ella. —Lo s-s-siento...

—Te juro que si alguna vez vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpido e imprudente como eso, te voy a estrangular— dijo, frotándose la frente, pero Harry se estremeció y la forma en que pareció encogerse aún más ante su amenaza pareció apaciguarla. —Me alegro que estés bien...

Harry solo asintió con torpeza, sin confiar en su voz o en el lapsus de ira de Hermione mientras su mirada se movía hacia el chico rubio que se movía torpemente detrás de la Gryffindor.

—¿E-es-estás b-bien?— Preguntó, mirándolo de arriba abajo en busca de algún signo de lesión.

—Por supuesto— dijo, acercándose a la joven bruja. —No podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente.

Hermione resopló, pero hubo un cambio notable en el comportamiento de ambos cuando se pararon voluntariamente uno al lado del otro, algo que no habían hecho antes.

—M-me he p-per-perdido u-unas cu-cuantas clases...— comenzó Harry, guardando esa información para más tarde mientras apartaba la conversación de temas tan oscuros como lo que había sucedido. No creía que pudiera volver a explicarse.

—Pensé que nunca preguntarías.— Hermione comenzó a registrar su bolso y Draco puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación, alejándose un paso de ella mientras ella comenzaba a sacar rollos de pergamino, tirando un montón sobre la cama de Harry. Quedó claro por el encogimiento de Draco al verlo, que Hermione había hecho lo mismo con él cuando estuvo atrapado en la enfermería. —Bueno, comencé a hacerte algunas copias de mis notas cuando estuviste aquí por primera vez, pero como tuviste que volver aquí por más tiempo— ella le lanzó una mirada acusatoria y él levantó las manos inocentemente —pensé que deberíamos revisar las notas juntos, ya que estarás muy atrasado.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Granger, acaba de despertar!— Exclamó Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia la chica. Ella simplemente arqueó una ceja hacia él.

—Bueno, ya ha perdido mucho tiempo, así que sería mejor si comenzamos pronto...

—Absolutamente no.— Madame Pomfrey eligió ese momento para hacerse oír, sorprendiendo al trío de primer año. —Mi paciente necesita descansar, no ser molestado por cualquiera que pase por aquí.

Parecía haber vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, aunque cuando miró a Harry, su mirada se suavizó hasta un punto que lo hizo sentir incómodo. La amabilidad era una cosa, pero la lástima no le sentaba bien.

—¿Ta-tal vez ma-mañana?— Ofreció Harry, aunque seguía mirando a la enfermera mientras le pedía permiso.

Ella lo miró de cerca, entrecerró los ojos mientras lo evaluaba, antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

—Por no más de una hora— dijo con firmeza —y si no te has comido _todo_ tu desayuno y almuerzo, cambiaré de opinión.— Harry se preguntó cómo sabía ella lo poco que comía. ¿Se lo dijeron o lo vio en su delgada figura? Aun así, Harry asintió con la cabeza en compromiso, girándose para mirar a Hermione cuando algo hizo clic en su mente.

—¡Oh! Ca-casi lo o-olvido, La pro-profesora M-McG-Gonagall m-me d-dio un li-libro s-sobre he-hechizos n-no verbales. Creo q-que e-está en m-mi ha-habitación...— Se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde había conseguido ese libro.

—Puedo traerlo la próxima vez que venga— ofreció Draco con indiferencia.

—¿Podría leerlo primero?— Preguntó Hermione, con emoción en su rostro. —Prometo que no tomará mucho tiempo. Creo que, dado que no tendremos tiempo para revisarlo mañana, ¿podría empezar a revisarlo antes?

Draco miró a Harry, quien asintió ante la idea. Hermione era buena tomando notas; la pila en su regazo era prueba de ello. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces te lo daré en la cena— le dijo a Hermione. Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Draco, y Draco respondió de inmediato con una mirada desganada. Era innegable que su relación se había suavizado, al menos en lo más mínimo.

Con eso dicho, finalmente se dejaron expulsar de allí por la sanadora, y Harry se quedó con la tarea de reorganizar las muchas páginas de notas que le dejaron.

Por extraño que parezca, se sintió mejor de lo que se había sentido en un tiempo.

* * *

Blaise, a pesar de cuanto desconcertaba a Cedric, había continuado sentándose junto a él día tras día. A menudo lo encontraba ya sentado en la mesa que prefería el Hufflepuff, esperando a que llegara.

Los días en que Cedric le estaba dando clases particulares a Susan Bones (una joven de Hufflepuff que encontraba más que un poco difíciles transformaciones), le informaba a Blaise que estarían trabajando durante aproximadamente una hora, y el chico soltaba una especie de resoplido altivo, como si la información fuera irrelevante para él.

Luego se sentaba a unas sillas de distancia, leyendo o mirando ociosamente la biblioteca y a todos sus ocupantes, mientras esperaba a que terminaran.

A veces hablaban de cosas intrascendentes. Libros o clases, personas que conocían, profesores que les gustaban o no les gustaban. En realidad, Blaise rara vez era el primero en iniciar una conversación, y rara vez era el primero en detenerla cuando comenzaba. A pesar de haber sido él quien se acercó a Cedric, parecía que podría sentarse allí durante horas en su presencia sin decir una palabra si el chico mayor no decía algo primero. Por otro lado, nunca parecía irritado cuando Cedric tenía la necesidad de hablar, y aunque nunca dijo más de lo necesario, el de tercer año se encontró disfrutando de sus charlas.

Aun así, había pasado al menos una semana desde que esta extraña relación había comenzado, y no pudo evitar la abrasadora pregunta en su mente. Blaise, había observado, no hablaba con muchas otras personas, y con la frecuencia con la que estaba en la biblioteca, Cedric tuvo que preguntarse si pasaba tiempo con _alguien_ en su propia casa.

—¿De qué te escondes?— preguntó Cedric un día, de la nada, su distracción en sus pensamientos le impidió concentrarse correctamente en su tarea de pociones. Blaise no levantó la vista de su libro, pero el apretón de su mano sobre las páginas no pasó desapercibido.

—No sé de qué estás hablando— dijo suavemente, recuperándose y volteando la página.

—Oh, vamos— dijo Cedric con una voz notablemente parecida a la estoica de Blaise, y el chico en cuestión dio la más mínima insinuación de una sonrisa. —¿Por qué habrías de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo? ¿No te llevas bien con los demás en tu casa?

Blaise no respondió de inmediato. Sus ojos estaban pegados a la página, y si no fuera por el hecho de que no se estaban moviendo del mismo lugar, podría parecer que había elegido ignorar por completo a Cedric.

—¿Por qué debería pasar tiempo con ellos?— Preguntó. —No se puede ganar mucho hablando con ninguno de ellos.

—¿Y qué se puede ganar hablando conmigo?— Replicó Cedric, bastante sorprendido de que las conversaciones e interacciones se redujeran a lo que se ganaba o se perdía.

—Tal vez quiero que seas mi tutor en transformaciones— dijo con facilidad. Cedric soltó una pequeña risa, y el destello de diversión en los ojos de Blaise fue lo más cerca que estaría de reírse de su propia broma.

—Por lo que sé de ti, me lo habrías pedido directamente— respondió sacudiendo levemente la cabeza hacia él, bajando la pluma y recostándose para inspeccionar más adecuadamente al mago más joven. Después de un largo silencio que Blaise ciertamente no iba a llenar, Cedric estiró los brazos y la espalda, encontrando que las sillas eran demasiado incómodas. —¿Es eso realmente todo lo que te preocupa cuando hablas con la gente? ¿Qué puedes sacar de ello?

—¿Y por qué no debería serlo?— Preguntó. Había un tono en su voz que insinuaba que la conversación iba en una dirección delicada, y que eso era lo que envió a Blaise aquí en primer lugar.

—¿Porque hay un poco más que solo lo que se puede ganar o perder?— Cedric soltó una risa incómoda. En realidad le parecía obvio, pero la forma en que Blaise lo miraba decía mucho de cómo realmente veía el mundo.

—Si no hay nada que ganar, ¿por qué debería alguien hacer algo?— Preguntó con bastante seriedad. Cedric realmente se sintió inquieto por lo fríos que eran sus ojos castaños oscuros.

—¿Quizás la ganancia no siempre es física?— Ofreció, apartando la sensación. —Si te sientes feliz de estar cerca de alguien, ¿no es eso positivo?

Blaise consideró esto por un momento, antes de llegar a una conclusión y regresar a su libro. Cedric no estaba seguro de la conclusión a la que llegó, pero se hundió en su silla.

—Sheesh, ¿pensabas de esa manera sobre todos tus amigos mientras crecían?— Preguntó, todavía desconcertado por la seriedad en cómo Blaise veía las relaciones.

—No tuve amigos mientras crecía.— Lo dijo con tan poca emoción que Cedric casi pensó que era una broma.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿no hablabas con _nadie_?— ¿Qué tipo de infancia tuvo sin amigos?

—Hablaba con la gente. Mi madre organizaba fiestas y asistían otras familias. Si eran del tipo correcto, me asociaba con ellos. Sin embargo, no era amigo de ellos, no realmente.

Cedric lo miró fijamente, preguntándose cómo podía soportar decir algo así sin sentir nada. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás con exasperación, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras trataba de entenderlo. Ciertamente hizo que sus acciones tuvieran mucho sentido, pero aún era una locura pensar que alguien podía soportar crecer con el mundo pareciendo tan... frío.

Aun así, había algo en Blaise que lo había enviado a la biblioteca. Algo que le había hecho evitar el problema.

—Entonces, ¿por qué el cambio? Por qué asociarse con alguien que, según tus estándares, no tiene mucho que dar.

Cedric vio la rigidez de los hombros de Blaise. La forma en que sus ojos se congelaron en la página. Pequeños signos que comenzó a ver, diciéndole que tenía toda su atención. Los ojos de Blaise dejaron la página y miró alrededor de la biblioteca. Se acercaba la cena, y había muy pocos allí, ciertamente ninguno que prestara atención a los dos estudiantes sentados en la parte de atrás. Rígidamente, cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa, con los ojos enfocados al frente.

—No... lo sé...— Ahí estaba, la más mínima grieta en toda esta fachada, una chispa que le dijo a Cedric que esta persona era en realidad un humano y que podía estar orgulloso de haberlo sacado a relucir. No esperaba que Blaise continuara, pero para su sorpresa lo hizo. —Había alguien con quien pasé una buena cantidad de tiempo este año. Era alguien de quien me podría beneficiar mucho si me le acercaba, y pensé que estaba en una buena posición. Sin embargo, comenzó a actuar... irracionalmente. No se estaba cuidando a sí mismo, estaba emocional, y llego un momento en que me gritó a mí y a algunos otros con los que pasaba tiempo.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, pero Cedric suspiró como haría uno frente a alguien que se estaba perdiendo tontamente de lo más obvio.

—Estás preocupado por él— dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Blaise dejó escapar un suspiro lento, y con eso, su rostro inexpresivo cambió, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

—No entiendo _por qué_.— Sacudió la cabeza y extendió una mano para frotar su frente mientras también servía como un bloqueo para cualquiera que pudiera llegar a ver accidentalmente que podía generar expresiones. —Está siendo un idiota, está actuando como un tonto. No tengo ninguna razón para querer ayudarlo.

—Pero lo haces, porque lo consideras un amigo.— Cedric se apoyó en su codo, y Blaise dejó escapar una risa amarga, un sonido que Cedric no creyó jamas que escucharía de él. —Te preocupas por él.

—¿Se supone que el preocuparme por alguien me hace enojar tanto con él?— Blaise lo miró, y sus ojos estaban tan increíblemente confundidos por lo que estaba sintiendo, que Cedric se preguntó una vez más cómo se las había arreglado hasta ahora.

—Sí, a veces. Y puede hacerte sentir triste, feliz y cualquier otra variedad de emociones. Los amigos te hacen _sentir_ cosas, pero desafortunadamente para ti, son increíblemente adictivos.

Ahora Blaise se rió de verdad, agachando la cabeza detrás de la mano de nuevo mientras lo hacía, para ocultar el lapsus de emoción. Fue una risa real, genuinamente divertida, y negó con la cabeza ante su propia ridiculez.

—Me temo que estás en peligro entonces.— Volvió a mirar a Cedric, con la frente apoyada en los nudillos. —Algún día podría llegar a considerarte un amigo.

—Es un poco tarde para eso, yo _ya_ te he incluído como uno.— Cedric se rió en respuesta.

—¿De Verdad? Es un poco pronto para eso, ¿no?

—Has estado sentado a mi lado durante horas en la biblioteca toda la semana, ¿de qué otra forma se supone que debo llamarte?— Blaise reflexionó sobre esto por un momento.

—¿Conocidos reacios?

—Conocidos reacios, entonces.— Y se puso de pie, estirando la espalda una vez más. —Estas sillas realmente no son para nada cómodas.

—No, no lo son.— Blaise recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie, ya construyendo nuevamente su muro emocional, pero para Cedric, de alguna manera parecía mucho más feliz. —La cena debería comenzar pronto.

—Eso explica por qué siento que me muero de hambre.— Para resumir su declaración, su estómago gruñó y él suspiró.

—Bueno, de todos modos me dirigiré hacia allí.

—¿Debo caminar diez pasos detrás de ti para que la gente no se haga la loca idea de que somos amigos?

—Bueno, no quisiera que tuvieran una mala impresión...— Blaise fingió que lo estaba pensando antes de negar con la cabeza. —Supongo que tendremos que arriesgarnos.

Y así, los dos conocidos reacios abandonaron la biblioteca, luciendo y hablando como si realmente fueran amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


	15. Aprendiendo el Arte del Egoísmo

La extraña forma de sus pies de cuervo nunca encajo adecuadamente en los calcetines normales, pero había suficientes niños en la enfermería como para que no quisiera arriesgarse a que lo atraparan descalzo. Ya era bastante tarde, por lo que _deberían_ estar dormidos, pero de todas las personas que podrían tontamente creer que en realidad lo estarían, Harry no era una de ellas.

Así que sus pasos fueron ligeros mientras se dirigía al fondo de la habitación. No había tenido otro visitante desde que Draco y Hermione se fueron, y no había compartido ninguna palabra con la enfermera desde su breve encuentro, por lo que las preguntas lo habían estado carcomiendo vivo, y ahora tenía que saberlo.

Él vaciló por un momento junto a la puerta de su oficina y habitaciones, antes de armarse de valor y golpear suavemente.

La mujer no perdió tiempo en abrir la puerta y, a pesar de la hora tardía, claramente todavía estaba despierta (dando crédito a su pensamiento anterior de que la noche no siempre significaba dormir para todos). Ella claramente lo había estado esperando, así que sin dudarlo, le indicó que entrara y comenzó a preparar té.

Se encontró inseguro y casi aterrorizado, de pie junto a la puerta cerrada y ocupándose de observar la habitación. Parecía funcionar como una oficina y una sala de estar, con una cómoda área para sentarse y una chimenea a poca distancia de su escritorio, y muchos estantes y cajones. Detrás de Harry había un gran armario con puertas de vidrio del que se asomaban muchas botellas de pociones de gran tamaño, algunas más llenas que otras. Junto a él había un simple tablero de notas, y en este había varias tiras de pergamino con letras garabateadas. Aunque Harry no podía leer lo que decía desde la distancia a la que estaba parado (y su mala vista no ayudó), al menos podía deducir que probablemente estaba relacionado con las pociones y lo que ella más necesitaba.

Sacado de sus evaluaciones por una taza de té siendo colocada suavemente en sus manos, la bruja caminó hacia la sala de estar, con la leche y el azúcar ya puestas sobre la mesa de café, y esperó a que él decidiera que haría.

Harry no se perdió su mirada a sus pies mientras se acercaba a la mesa, sin sentarse todavía. Ella bebió un sorbo de té en silencio, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en él. Mantuvo tanto la postura como la mirada abiertas, sin embargo, estaba claro que estaba esperando que él comenzara a hablar.

—¿Qu-q-qué sa-sabes?— Preguntó finalmente. Se paró detrás de uno de los sillones que conformaban la sala de estar, una acción sutil que le dijo que él no confiaba plenamente en ella y que estaba preparado para correr si era necesario.

—Sé de qué proceden los números— dijo, bajando su té lentamente. —Y vi las alas y tus piernas. Y también sé de las cicatrices... Eso es todo.

Los ojos de Harry se desplazaron sobre su rostro, buscando la mentira, la información retenida. Sabía que debía haber más en esta situación, pero en lo que respecta a sus rarezas, ella debe haber sido honesta. No había mucho más que contar que lo que ella sabía, por lo que lentamente se sentó en el sillón, a solo unos centímetros del borde del cojín. Se llevó el té a la boca y lo olió sutilmente sin beberlo. No quería que sus sospechas fueran obvias, pero ella lo estaba mirando fijamente, por lo que bien podría haberle gritado que no confiaba en que ella mantuviera su té libre de alteraciones.

—No he puesto ninguna poción en tu bebida— dijo, su expresión parecía atrapada entre encontrar sus acciones divertidas y una increíble triste. —Aunque debo decir, sabiendo lo que sé ahora, tus acciones anteriores tienen sentido.

—¿Cu-cuándo?— Preguntó, tomando un pequeño sorbo del té y evaluando su sabor en busca de algo extraño.

—Cuando Severus te encontró junto al espejo— aclaró, y Harry hizo una mueca.

—N-no recu-re-recuerdo m-mucho.— Bajó la mirada y tomó un sorbo más largo de su té, permitiéndose relajarse con los sutiles sabores.

—No nos hubieses dejado que te diéramos pociones sin ser retenido.— Su mueca se hizo más profunda y ella suspiró suavemente. —Debo decir que me diste bastantes problemas ese primer día.

—Lo s-s-siento...— Su cabeza estaba gacha, su té estaba en su regazo ahora, pero Madame Pomfrey simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes ninguna razón para hacerlo.— Harry levanto lentamente la mirada y ella lo miró a los ojos de manera uniforme. —Ojalá pudiera hacer más.

—U-usted no po-p-podría haber he-hecho na-nada.— Sacudió la cabeza. —Y-y n-no hay nada que ha-ha-hacer a-ahora.

—Tal vez me gustaría poder encontrarte justicia...— reflexionó con suavidad.

—A-algunos de no-nosotros fuimos cap-capturados. E-el re-resto son prófu-fugos.— Harry se encogió de hombros, frotando su pulgar contra el lado cálido de la taza de té.

Ella todavía lo observaba de cerca, haciendo que se retorciera. Algo en su mirada le dijo que no estaba de acuerdo, y medio esperaba que ella lo dijera, pero no lo hizo. Se estaba sintiendo incómodo bajo su mirada inquebrantable, por lo que se puso de pie, dejando su té sin terminar sobre la mesa.

—G-gracias. P-por to-t-todo— murmuró, girándose hacia la puerta.

—Si alguna vez necesitas algo, mi puerta está abierta— dijo ella, sin responder a su agradecimiento, y Harry tuvo la sensación de que pensaba que no se lo merecía, pero cuando miró hacia atrás, ella estaba guardando las tazas de té, así que él se fue sin que nada más fuera dicho entre ellos.

La enfermería seguía en silencio mientras regresaba a su cama, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente y dando pasos suaves. Cada cama ocupada estaba quieta, sin lectores nocturnos ni durmientes inquietos. Con la primavera en su plenitud, la enfermería estaba más ocupada de lo normal, una especie de gripe se había apoderado de los estudiantes, pero algo en la atmósfera de la enfermería hizo que los estudiantes se mantuvieran tranquilos de forma natural, incluso en grandes cantidades.

Reflexionando sobre esto mientras llegaba a su cama, comenzó a levantar las mantas y entrar, pero cuando se deslizó dentro, vio dos figuras agachadas en el otro lado justo antes de que se alzaran en sincronía, con las manos en alto y sacudiendo cuatro manos con las palmas hacia él, lo que no detuvo el torrente de adrenalina que sintió Harry, casi enviándolo fuera de la cama ante su abrupto alejamiento de la repentina compañía.

—¡Sorpresa!— Dos voces susurraron al unísono mientras Harry se agarraba del borde de la cama con una mano para mantener el equilibrio, tratando de frenar el pánico latir de su corazón con la otra, mientras observaba a los dos gemelos pelirrojos bajo la tenue luz de la enfermería.

—¿Q-q-q-qué?— Se atragantó, sintiendo la sangre correr por su cuerpo, tratando de racionalizar lo que estaba pasando a través del latido en sus oídos.

—Escuchamos que todavía estabas en la enfermería— dijo George, saltando al borde de la cama de Harry.

—Así que decidimos hacerte una visita— intervino Fred, de alguna manera logrando alborotar el cabello del primer año antes de que se alejara de su alcance.

Harry miró de un lado a otro entre los dos, su mirada de pánico se convirtió en una interrogante mientras luchaba por descubrir el por qué estaban aquí. Podrían haber venido durante el día si realmente querían visitarlo, así que ¿por qué eligieron venir ahora?

Al ver su confusión, Fred suspiró y se reclinó contra la mesa auxiliar y miró a George con una ceja arqueada.

—Parece que está esperando una mejor explicación, hermano mío— dijo, aunque había algo extraño en su voz. Mientras la de Fred parecía ligera y graciosa, George miraba a Harry con una mirada que era un poco más seria, aunque con una máscara de diversión.

—Eso parece— dijo, antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y balancear las piernas ampliamente, como lo haría un niño. —Nos preguntábamos cómo iban las cosas con Bill.

Le lanzó una mirada a Harry, e inmediatamente el mago más joven supo que no estaban aquí solo para preguntar por Bill, sino por lo que había sucedido. Deben haber sabido _algo_ o no estarían allí, pero aun así se encontró diciendo una mentira con voz vacilante.

—E-están bi-b-bien.— Fred negó con la cabeza e hizo un suave sonido de desaprovación.

—Parece que va a hacer las cosas difíciles— dijo Fred, y las cejas de Harry se fruncieron.

—Parece que lo hará.— George estaba mirando directamente a Harry, mientras Harry se movía inquieto bajo el escrutinio, antes de que su mirada se suavizara a su mirada normal, como si estuviera listo para hacer una broma en cualquier momento, incluso si sus ojos no reflejaban eso por completo. —Sabes, conseguiste que se abriera para variar.

—No con nosotros, por supuesto.— Fred tenía los brazos cruzados mientras agregaba eso sutilmente a la conversación, pero estaba claro que George era el que dirigía esta reunión.

—Pero Charlie es un mal mentiroso, y es bastante fácil sacarle información.— George dejó de mover las piernas. —Parece que lo lastimaste bastante.

—Y, ya sabes, es _nuestro_ hermano.

Harry descubrió que su ritmo cardíaco volvía a aumentar, y se echó hacia atrás para poder ver claramente a ambos hermanos mientras sus palmas estaban sudorosas. ¿Le iban a hacer daño? ¿Vengarse de él por su hermano? No podía decir que no se lo mereciera, pero el miedo era difícil de tragar.

—Quiero saber por qué.— El rostro de George era serio y ciertamente no encajaba con su carácter. No era exactamente una amenaza en este momento, pero Harry vio claramente la diferencia entre los dos gemelos mientras Fred lo miraba perezosamente.

—N-no ha-hab-había una ra-razón.— La voz de Harry era baja y retorcía las sábanas en sus manos con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, hubo al menos una.— Fred soltó un bufido. —Por supuesto que sabemos lo del espejo, es bastante fácil encontrar información como esa cuando eres nosotros.

—Pero incluso después de todo eso, nunca respondiste a sus cartas.— George lo tenía inmovilizado con la mirada.

—É-é-él...— Harry se atragantó con sus palabras y su boca se sintió seca, así que tragó antes de continuar con cuidado. —É-él está me-mejor s-sin m-mí.

—Bueno, esa es una declaración cliché si alguna vez he escuchado una.— Fred se estaba riendo detrás de él ahora, y la mirada seria de George se trasladó a una más natural mientras también se reía.

—Te hace sonar como el héroe trágico de un drama cursi.— La risa de George se estaba apagando rápidamente, pero su broma hizo que su hermano se riera más fuerte. Mientras se calmaba, los ojos de George se encontraron de nuevo con los de Harry, y su mirada seria, casi acusadora, desapareció. Ahora parecía pensar que Harry era increíblemente tonto, o al menos, que se estaba perdiendo algo obvio. —¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo cortarste así?

Harry abrió la boca para responder, antes de cerrarla con fuerza. No sabía cómo responder a eso. No era como si no hubiera visto las cartas por ahí. Sabía que podría haberle explicado todo y volver a ser amigo de Bill, pero algo lo carcomía. Este sentimiento de que no se merecía toda la amabilidad de Bill. Peor aún era el temor de que Bill averiguara más sobre su vida y lo que era, en lo que se había _convertido_.

Cuando su pregunta quedó sin respuesta, George se puso de pie y se acercó, con los brazos cruzados ahora, y esta vez, Harry realmente se sintió amenazado por él.

—Aquí hay una pregunta mejor; ¿Cómo conseguiste ese tartamudeo?— Su voz era tranquila, pero la pregunta sorprendió a Harry.

—Y-yo, tu... t-tuve una-

—¿Contusión?— Fred lo miró de reojo, riendo brevemente ante la respuesta. —Sí, sabemos esa parte.

—Lo que quiero saber es, ¿ _cómo_?— George estaba inclinado hacia Harry. Lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, y algo en eso lo congeló. Intentó buscar una mentira creíble, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en que George podía ver a través de todo lo que decía. Se sintió atrapado, por lo que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—E-eso n-n-no es asu-a-asunto s-suyo— dijo Harry, con el ceño fruncido, perfeccionado después de meses de observar a los otros Slytherin en su dormitorio. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo momento, casi como si esperaran que el otro se rompiera, antes de que George dejara escapar un largo suspiro y agachara la cabeza, con su rostro animado de vuelta, como si nunca hubiera desaparecido.

—No pensé que el chico que vivió _de verdad_ interpretaría el papel de héroe trágico— dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la expresión de desconcierto de Harry.

—Parece que lo hace— Fred asintió sabiamente, su barbilla descansaba sobre sus nudillos. —Esto tiene todos los indicios de un mal punto argumental; una falta de comunicación, el triste protagonista que piensa que no es lo suficientemente bueno...

Harry miró entre los dos, esperando algún tipo de explicación, ya que parecían estar comunicando algo que no estaba comprendiendo del todo. Al ver esto, George volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Haznos a todos un favor; sé egoísta de vez en cuando.— Cuando Harry abrió la boca para protestar, se encontró con un pequeño golpe en la nariz, lo que hizo que retrocediera y les diera a los gemelos la oportunidad de continuar.

—Probablemente pienses que lo estás 'salvando' al evitarlo.

—O tienes un gran secreto del que estás convencido que él no puede saber.— Harry agarró las sábanas con esa declaración, pero aparte de una mirada de George, no continuaron con ese tema.

—Pero nadie quiere estar solo, y si alguien quiere pasar tiempo contigo y tú quieres pasar tiempo con esa persona, no lo conviertas en un problema.

—Confía en nosotros; si alguien quiere evitarte, lo hará obvio.

—¡Así que trágate tu orgullo y _discúlpate_ ya!

Harry miró sus sábanas, retorciéndolas en sus manos, y estaba agradecido por su silencio mientras pensaba en lo que estaban diciendo.

—¿Q... q-qué pasa si é-él n-no res-r-responde?— Preguntó en voz baja, mirando a los dos lentamente. George se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta.

—No tengo idea— dijo, antes de abrazarlo por los hombros. Harry se apartó del toque, y una mirada extraña pasó por el rostro de George por un momento, antes de continuar como si no hubiera sucedido. —Pero deberías intentarlo de todos modos.

—Después de todo, no es como si fuéramos a hacer de tu vida un infierno si no lo haces.— Fred se rió, pero Harry no estaba seguro de si era una broma o no.

Harry miró sus manos, y esta vez no rompió el silencio primero, dándole vueltas a todo en su cabeza.

—Realmente no podríamos obligarte a hacer nada si no quieres— dijo George, su voz más suave de lo que había sido. —Pero créenos; ustedes dos fueron buenos el uno para el otro. Más de lo que probablemente te imaginas.

—¡Así que deberían superarlo y besarse y reconciliarse ya!

Harry suspiró suavemente, moviendo su mano izquierda hacia arriba para jugar con el vendaje que cubría su derecha.

—L-lo pe-pensaré— dijo. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, se perdió la forma en que George miraba el vendaje y luego la conversación silenciosa entre los hermanos, mientras George miraba a su hermano con una expresión que decía que estaba pensando en algo que necesitaba decirle a su hermano, pero no podía hacerlo frente a Harry. Fred arqueó una ceja, curioso por saber en qué estaba pensando, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Entonces, buena suerte!— dijo Fred, agarrando a su hermano por el hombro, y la pareja le hizo una profunda reverencia. Mientras se iban, Harry pudo escuchar su conversación en voz baja, pero no pudo distinguir lo que se decían.

Después de unos momentos de escuchar para ver si alguien había sido despertado por su visita y reflexionar sobre lo que habían dicho, lentamente se acercó a la mesita de noche y agarró su varita. Lanzando lumos en silencio, buscó en el cajón, encontró lo que esperaba encontrar; un pergamino suelto, algunas plumas extra y tinta.

Eso, por supuesto, fue la parte fácil, mientras sacaba una hoja y la miró fijamente, con la mente en blanco.

¿Qué debería decir?

Ni siquiera pudo pasar de la presentación. ¿Estaría bien seguir llamando vecino a Bill? ¿Bill lo leería como un distanciamiento si no lo hiciera?

_Querido vecino_

_Lo siento._

Se detuvo, la pluma flotando sobre la página. ¿Qué había que decir? ¿Debería explicar lo que pasó y esperar que Bill lo perdonara?

_Había un espejo por el que estaba siendo maldecido, y eso me hizo enojar cuando comenzaste a hacer esas preguntas._

Por la forma en que lo escribió, se sintió como si estuviera echándole toda la culpa a otra cosa, como si no fuera en absoluto culpa suya, y tachó esa oración rápidamente.

_Probablemente no haga mucha diferencia después de tanto tiempo, pero ahora me estoy recuperando en la enfermería._

Ahora se sentía como si estuviera haciendo que Bill se sintiera culpable, así que también tachó esa frase. Se tiró del cabello, odiando cómo salían sus palabras, lo que lo llevó de vuelta al punto de partida.

_Querido vecino_

_Lo siento._

Casi podía escuchar a George y Fred diciéndole que sonaba más que un poco melodramático, y con una risa corta y amarga ante su propio diálogo interno, arrugó la carta y la tiró en su bolso, rodando sobre sí mismo y luchando por dormir.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron lentamente. Descubrió que, dado que la enfermera limitaba la cantidad de personas que podía ver, no había mucho que hacer. Al principio, intentó ponerse al día con sus estudios, pero ya hacía más de una semana que estaba fuera y se encontraba perdido la mayor parte del tiempo. Hermione ayudó mucho, pero con solo una hora para estudiar, tuvieron que aprender todo de forma estrecha.

Sus notas ayudaron un poco, pero tenía problemas para leer su letra. No necesariamente porque fuera ilegible, pero le era más difícil de leer su compacta escritura en lugar de los libros impresos por expertos, y entrecerrar los ojos solo hacía que le doliera la cabeza. No le dijo esto a Hermione, pero algo le dijo que ella sospechaba cuando se negó a leer sus notas frente a ella y estaba a punto de comentar cuando Draco entró.

Draco había entrado y salido de sus sesiones de estudio. No tenía los mismos períodos libres que Hermione (separar a los Gryffindors de los Slytherin en términos de tiempo libre probablemente era a propósito), pero vinó cuando estos se alinearon. Este día, sin embargo, tenía una expresión de total confusión en su rostro cuando se acercó, fijando a Harry con una mirada inquisitiva, haciendo que Harry alzara una ceja en cuestión.

Como respuesta, le tendió un par de anteojos que Harry solo reconoció vagamente.

—Los tienes desde hace semanas, pero no te he visto usarlos ni una vez— dijo, casi acusadoramente, y Harry los recogió con cautela.

—¡ _T_ _ienes_ gafas!— Dijo Hermione, inclinándose hacia adelante. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? O, bueno, a Draco. ¡Podría habértelas traído antes!

—Me o-o-olvidé de q-que las te-tenía— dijo lentamente, tocando el marco de los lentes circulares. Si hubiera estado en su sano juicio, podría haber elegido un par más favorecedor, pero ya estaba hecho.

—¿Te los has probado?— Preguntó Hermione, perpleja. Harry miró hacia arriba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿No?— No era una pregunta y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—¡Bueno, por el amor de Dios, pruébatelos!— Ella se deslizó hacia adelante, con un poco de ansiedad en su rostro.

Harry dudó por un momento, los abrió y examinó la forma en que los lentes gruesos doblaban el mundo, antes de ponérselos.

No pudo detener la brusca inhalación cuando todo se enfocó. Se echó hacia atrás, como empujado por alguna fuerza, sus grandes ojos verdes contemplando el mundo. Nunca había visto tal detalle antes, la forma en que la luz atravesaba las ventanas y se refractaba contra el polvo en el aire, la tela entretejida de su manta y el vendaje en su mano, la nitidez de las letras en sus libros. No se dio cuenta de que apenas respiraba hasta que se encontró jadeando para recuperarse.

Dios, todo, _todo_ parecía como si nunca lo hubiera visto de verdad antes.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?— Preguntó Draco cuando simplemente se quedó boquiabierto ante el mundo. Harry se volvió hacia él y se inclinó hacia delante sin responder. Podía ver los detalles de su rostro, el rubio claro de sus pestañas, la complejidad de sus ojos grises y las muchas tonalidades que los hacían así (¡había mucho más en los ojos de lo que Harry había visto nunca antes!)

Le tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba muy cerca, justo frente al rostro de Draco, mientras el chico se inclinaba sutilmente hacia atrás, los ojos que Harry miraba tan intensamente pasaron de Harry a la cara divertida de Hermione. Con el rostro enrojecido, se reclinó en su cama.

—Lo s-s-siento— susurró, todavía asombrado por la belleza del mundo y cómo se la había perdido durante once años. —¿To-t-todo si-s-siempre l-luce a-así?

—Sí, lo hace— dijo Hermione, incapaz de dejar de reír. Incluso Draco no pudo evitar un bufido ante la declaración. —Me alegra que finalmente lo veas. ¡Y ahora quizás te vaya mejor en tus estudios!

—Por supuesto, todo vuelve a la escuela— murmuró Draco sarcásticamente, pero Hermione lo estaba ignorando mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

—Lo cual me recuerda; ya que ahora puedes ver correctamente...— De su bolso, sacó el libro de hechizos no verbales de McGonagall y se lo entregó con entusiasmo a Harry. Al tomarlo, miró a Hermione confundido.

—¿Pe-p-pensé que t-tú i-ibas a le-leerlo p-primero?— Preguntó. Solo habían pasado unos días...

—Ya lo leí y tomé muchas notas, así que pensé que podrías empezar a leerlo antes del verano.

Iba a decir algo sobre lo rápido que ella podía leer, lo impresionante que era que ya hubiera terminado, pero se quedó paralizado antes de que pudiera, las palabras se convirtieron en un pequeño ruido ahogado.

Verano.

Harry se había olvidado por completo de eso.

—¿Q-qu-qué?— Preguntó. Algo en su rostro debió preocuparla, ya que su sonrisa se había ido y parecía preocupada.

—Bueno, pensé...— Ella arrugó el rostro con confusión, tratando de resolver el problema de lo que dijo.

—¿C-cuándo e-empieza el v-ve-verano?— Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su rostro estaba pálido mientras daba vueltas a los pensamientos en su mente.

—Faltan solo unas semanas.— Ella lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Draco, mirando a Harry de arriba abajo.

—Estoy b-b-b-bien— dijo de manera poco convincente, agachando la cabeza mientras trataba de controlarse. Mientras lo hacía, apareció Madame Pomfrey, interrumpiendo su reunión.

—Está bien, ustedes dos— dijo, con los brazos cruzados mientras se abalanzaba sobre Draco y Hermione amenazadoramente. La imagen de una madre osa era un fuerte rival para su imagen inamovible. —No necesito que molesten más al Señor Potter. Regresará a clases mañana, así que podrán verlo entonces. Por ahora; fuera.

—Pero...— Hermione abrió la boca para protestar.

—¡Fuera!

Los dos fueron echados y unos momentos después, una taza de té fue colocada en las manos de Harry. No se dio tiempo para racionalizar que probablemente estaba mezclada con algún calmante o una poción para dormir, sino que lo bebió todo.

La enfermera no hizo preguntas. Él le habría dado las gracias si se hubiera quedado el tiempo suficiente para ello, pero ella lo dejó solo, manteniendo la distancia pero siempre vigilando desde donde trabajaba al otro lado de la enfermería, lanzando frecuentes miradas a Harry en caso de que la necesitara.

Levantó la manta y la abrazó contra su pecho, se recostó en la cama y miró al techo.

Verano.

* * *

Decir que Severus Snape estaba enojado habría sido un eufismo.

Los estudiantes se apartaron de su camino mientras él irrumpía por los pasillos, las túnicas ondeando detrás de él. Si fuera mucho más joven, podría parecer un niño inmaduro, pisando fuerte y teniendo un ataque, pero con el ceño fruncido y los ojos ardiendo, se veía positivamente monstruoso.

Se acercaba el toque de queda y los estudiantes se dirigían a sus dormitorios. Si no lo hacían, una mirada fría de él fue suficiente para hacerles cambiar de opinión mientras acechaba por el castillo, buscando una salida a su rabia.

Le habían dado la noticia de que el mocoso que vivió _finalmente_ regresaba a clases y que debía darle trabajo y asignaciones para ponerlo al día.

Eso, sin embargo, no fue lo que lo enfureció. No, lo que lo hizo abrir puertas de golpe, casi desafiando a los estudiantes a romper las reglas, fueron las lecciones de habla abandonadas por Dios.

Había odiado cuando Dumbledore insistió en que se hiciera cargo de las lecciones que McGonagall había estado más que feliz de realizar. Había pensado que era una pérdida de tiempo y se encontró con que tenía razón semana tras semana. Ya fuera por la propia incompetencia del mocoso o por la posibilidad de que su impedimento del habla nunca se solucionaría, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que horas de su tiempo estaban siendo dedicadas a _nada_. Incluso las detenciones tenían el beneficio de limpiar sus calderos y organizar sus estantes.

Entonces, con el semestre llegando a su fin, le había informado a Dumbledore que Potter era una causa perdida, y que continuar con las lecciones de habla el próximo año no tendría sentido.

¿Qué había dicho en respuesta?

—Lamento que pienses eso, pero creo que deberías continuar dándole clases particulares. ¿Quién sabe?, puede que algo salga de estas lecciones, después de todo.

No se permitió ninguna discusión más allá de eso.

Era tan exasperantemente inútil y doloroso como golpearse la cabeza contra una pared repetidamente, sin el beneficio de perder el conocimiento cuando se prolongaba demasiado. Envuelto en estos pensamientos, cuando la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor se paró frente a él para detener su estampida de un solo hombre, casi se debatió entre empujarla a un lado. Casi.

A regañadientes, se detuvo, mirando fulminantemente a la mujer mucho mayor, pero su mirada oscura se encontró con su expresión de paredes de acero.

—Severus Snape— dijo secamente. Él no la honró con una respuesta. Ella tenía ojos, podía ver lo irritado que estaba, y él no la tomaba por tonta. Asintiendo con la cabeza ante su actitud y respuesta, o la falta de ellas, se giró y caminó hacia su oficina. —Vamos a tomar el té.

—¿Disculpa?— Él la miró ceñudo, sin mover ni un solo músculo para seguirla.

—Estoy segura de que tus oídos todavía funcionan, Severus.— Ella lo miró de reojo. —Dije: vamos a tomar el té.— La primera vez que lo dijo no fue una invitación, esta vez fue casi una amenaza.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que entretenerte esta noche, Minerva— siseó, volteándose para alejarse.

—Señor Snape.— Se detuvo cuando ella se dirigió a él de una manera que solo la oía hacer cuando actuaba más como su maestra y menos como su colega, lo cual, se dio cuenta, con una expresión muy molesta, era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. —Me temo que no fue una solicitud. Vas a tomar el té conmigo antes de que tenga que castigarte.

Él la miró con una expresión de incredulidad. Esa era una idea tan ridícula, pero todo lo que podía pensar por el momento era; « _Ella no puede hacer eso, ¿verdad?»_

La respuesta era casi seguro que no, pero había conseguido que él se volviera hacia ella, por lo que había logrado su objetivo.

—¿Y por qué, exactamente, insistes en tomar el té conmigo?— Preguntó, su burla en plena fuerza.

—Bueno, por un lado, para que dejes de caminar por los pasillos como un niño malhumorado— dijo, sonriendo levemente mientras su ojo se contraía. —Pero me gustaría hablarte de algo, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—¿Esto no puede esperar?— Gruñó.

—Por supuesto que podría, pero prefiero hablarlo ahora.

Su encuentro de miradas hizo que los estudiantes evitaran el pasillo en el que se encontraban a toda costa. Varios comenzaron a caminar por este antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar hacia el lado contrario cuando vieron a los jefes de las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor en una fría batalla de voluntades.

—Muy bien.— Fue la rígida respuesta de Severus, no exactamente feliz de que él hubiera sido el que cediera, y en unos minutos, ella lo tenía sentado en su oficina demasiado roja con una taza de té en sus manos mientras la miraba con el ceño permanentemente fruncido.

Ella bebió ociosamente su propio té, contenta de hacer esperar al descontento hombre frente a ella. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a preparar sus pensamientos para lo que quería decir, su comportamiento cambió. Parecía un poco más gentil e insegura que antes, y eso hizo que el hombre le prestara atención, incluso si su expresión exterior no cambiaba.

—¿Te gustaría explicar tu enojo?— Preguntó después del largo y prolongado silencio. Habiendo esperado algún tipo de declaración sobre por qué necesitaba reunirse con él, encontró molesta la mundana pregunta.

—No veo cómo eso es relevante— gruñó, pero ella solo levantó una ceja en respuesta, claramente encontrando importante su respuesta a la pregunta. Con un bufido, tomó un sorbo de su propio té y se reclinó un poco, tambaleándose en su frustración por explicarlo un poco mejor. —Ya que claramente vas a ser una plaga al respecto, tuve una... _discusión_ — la palabra salió tensa y su agarre en la taza se apretó mientras lo decía —con el director.

—¿Sobre las lecciones de habla del Señor Potter?— Preguntó, y él frunció el ceño. Así que eso era de lo que quería hablar.

—Sí...— Dijo lentamente, la nueva mirada calculadora contrarrestaba bastante la suya irritada. —Me informó que a pesar de lo inútil que es, seguiré perdiendo horas de mi tiempo con el mocoso el próximo año.

Ella lo estaba mirando de cerca, con una expresión de confusión y preocupación contemplativa en su rostro.

—¿Por qué insistió en que te hicieras cargo de las lecciones de habla?— Preguntó, parcialmente para sí misma. Ya sea que ella quisiera o no una respuesta, el hombre resopló y se encogió de hombros.

—Dijo que era más apropiado que el propio jefe de casa de Potter se ocupara de esas cosas— respondió con un bufido sarcástico ante la idea.

—Me dijo lo mismo.— La expresión del rostro de la Gryffindor reflejaba la del Slytherin; a ninguno de los dos les gustó mucho la respuesta que les habían dado. —¿Has hecho algún progreso?

—Por supuesto que no. Por un lado, Potter apenas hace un esfuerzo. Por otro lado, la cuestión de si su impedimento del habla puede remediarse con la simple práctica es, en el mejor de los casos, cuestionable.

—¿Has investigado mucho?— Como esperaba, el rostro del hombre se endureció y ella suspiró, todavía preocupada por su evidente falta de interés en la tarea que le habían encomendado. Aun así, si no podía ayudar al chico directamente, haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo indirectamente. —Quizás deberías intentarlo.

—Ya estoy perdiendo el tiempo escuchando al mocoso tartamudear durante horas, detesto la idea de pasar más tiempo con el chico.— Su desdén estaba de vuelta.

—Por supuesto, dado que tu tiempo es increíblemente valioso.— El sarcasmo que goteaba de sus palabras ciertamente no fue apreciado por el hombre ceñudo frente a ella. —Sin embargo, si no deseas que esto continúe más de lo necesario, quizás sea útil esforzarse por _enseñar_ e _instruir_.

Sabía a dónde quería llegar. Que en realidad no estaba haciendo su trabajo correctamente y el insulto lo dejó más que un poco perturbado. Aun así, a pesar de que quería tener la razón, incluso él podía ver que no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por las lecciones. Él creía firmemente que Harry tampoco estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo, pero eso solo hacía que la situación fuera aún más inútil.

—El verano llegará pronto— ofreció ella cuando él no respondió de inmediato. No es que hubiera necesariamente esperado que el orgulloso hombre admitiera verbalmente su error, y sabía que insistir en que lo hiciera, ya sea de forma directa o sutil, haría que se cerrara rápidamente. —Sugeriría probar la investigación sobre el tema. Si necesitas ayuda, yo...— Él ya estaba burlándose de nuevo, y ella soltó una pequeña risa. —Claro.

Habiendo dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir, se puso de pie y con un movimiento de su varita, el té fue retirado de la mesa. Severus siguió su ejemplo mientras se ponía de pie también, volviendo a su rostro molesto, a pesar de que ella había enfriado su rabia considerablemente.

—Si eso es todo, me iré ahora— dijo, sin responder a su despedida mientras salía por la puerta.

McGonagall supuso que la conversación había sido un éxito, pero aún se sentía preocupada. Como esperaba, el odio de Severus por Harry estaba profundamente arraigado y era, en una palabra, injusto. Había visto cómo actuaba Harry estando cerca de ella y estaba preocupada por cómo era con alguien como Snape. Solo esperaba haber tenido algo de éxito en su misión de ayudar.

* * *

Harry trató de no reconocer las miradas que estaba recibiendo cuando entró al gran salón para cenar ese viernes por la noche. Aún era un poco temprano, pero ya había muchos estudiantes esperando que la cena comenzara oficialmente.

Encontrando el camino hacia donde Draco le había indicado que se acercara, se sentó a su lado, moviéndose inquieto con sus lentes, observando a la gente a su alrededor (aún no se había acostumbrado a usarlos y lo claro que dejaban el mundo que originalmente estaba lleno de figuras y colores borrosos). Tracey y Daphne aún no estaban allí, y por un momento pensó que Blaise tampoco estaba allí, hasta que alcanzó a ver un destello de verde en el mar amarillo al otro lado del gran salón.

Allí, en la mesa de Hufflepuff, estaba sentado el moreno de primer año, charlando ociosamente con un chico mayor de Hufflepuff que Harry no reconoció. En raras ocasiones, Harry había visto a algunos de otras casas mezclándose antes y después de las comidas (Hermione había venido muchas veces, por ejemplo) pero ver a Blaise, de todas las personas, sentado voluntariamente al lado de un Hufflepuff fue un espectáculo sorprendente.

A primera vista, parecía que nunca se llevarían bien. El Hufflepuff mayor se reía gentilmente junto con otros amigos suyos de Hufflepuff, hablando con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Blaise estaba sentado con su expresión normal y sin emociones. Sus adiciones a la conversación fueron raras y a menudo breves.

Sin embargo, al mirar más de cerca, Harry pudo ver lo relajado que estaba Blaise. Los destellos de diversión eran frecuentes en su rostro, y cuando el chico mayor se volvía para hablar con él, Blaise le prestó toda su atención, incluso una vez estalló en unos breves resoplidos de risa, siendo sorprendido por algo que había sido dijo, antes de cubrirse el rostro con la mano y recuperar la compostura.

Sin embargo, cuando la comida apareció en la mesa, el niño pareció realmente decepcionado. Era, por supuesto, un requisito que durante las comidas, los estudiantes se sentaran en sus propias casas, y despidiéndose de su amigo, se puso de pie.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry y se detuvo. Habían estado juntos en clase ese día, pero Blaise no esperaba que Harry lo estuviera mirando así, y todavía no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con la situación en la que se encontraba.

Cedric notó la vacilación de Blaise y siguió sus ojos hacia donde Harry Potter estaba tratando de fingir que no le estaba mirando. No le tomó mucho tiempo juntar las piezas, y le dio a Blaise un pequeño empujón con el codo, sacándolo de su aturdimiento. Cuando Blaise se giró a mirarlo, le dedicó una pequeña y alentadora sonrisa, que Blaise no respondió, pero pareció agradecido.

Con eso, caminó de regreso a la mesa de Slytherin, encontrando a Tracey y Daphne. Ninguno de ellos se sentó muy cerca de Harry, pero estaba claro por la forma en que los tres se miraron con torpeza que se estaban preguntando lo mismo; después de lo que había sucedido, ¿dónde estaba su relación con Harry?

Harry, ajeno a las conversaciones silenciosas que tenían lugar entre los otros Slytherins, se volvió hacia Draco cuando Blaise se alejó de la mesa y comenzó a llenar su plato.

—¿B-B-Blaise si-s-siempre ha estado pa-pasando t-tiempo en la m-mesa de H-Hu-Hufflep-puff?— Preguntó por sobre su comida. Draco, quien no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que Harry hacía, se encogió de hombros distraídamente.

—Es algo reciente— dijo, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza. —Nadie sabe qué le pasa. Actuó muy mal después de que te pusieras raro con el fiasco del espejo.— Harry hizo una mueca, pero Draco continuó lentamente. —Unas semanas después, parece normal de nuevo, excepto que pasa todo su tiempo con Cedric Diggory. Es extraño, pero no le va a dar una respuesta directa a nadie.

Harry no hizo más preguntas, reflexionando sobre las cosas que estaba aprendiendo. Cuando la comida llegó a su fin, sintió que había alguien detrás de él y sus hombros se tensaron.

—Señor Potter— dijo una voz fría y escalofriante, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera no tan sutilmente. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la figura del profesor Snape que se cernía sobre del.

—¿S-s-sí, s-s-se-señor?— Preguntó, luchando por formar sus palabras coherentemente, haciendo que el hombre lo fulminara con la mirada.

—Confío en que este tiempo libre no te haya hecho olvidar— dijo, como si Harry hubiera estado en la enfermería por elección propia. —Te espero en mi oficina a las siete como de costumbre.

La boca de Harry estaba seca, pero asintió lentamente, mirando al hombre girarse y marcharse. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo esperaran allí, y su apetito se había ido.

Draco tenía una expresión de frustración en su rostro cuando su padrino se fue. Podía ser frío e irritable, pero cuando era niño, Draco nunca había sabido que fuera completamente malo. Ahora tenía que preguntarse de dónde venía su ira, y estaba pensando en estas cosas cuando Harry se puso de pie, luciendo un poco enfermo.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó, y el rostro de Harry se torció en una mueca mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Yo de-deb-debería i-i-ir c-con é-él— dijo, tomando una respiración temblorosa y alejándose de la mesa.

—¿Podemos jugar al ajedrez más tarde?— Ofreció vacilante, y la mueca de Harry se suavizó a una débil sonrisa mientras asentía. Esa fue toda la respuesta que pareció poder reunir, antes de irse para reunirse con su profesor.

Al entrar en la temida oficina, se sintió golpeado por la incomodidad normal, lo que le hizo perderse el cambio en la expresión habitual del rostro del profesor. El cómo lo estaban evaluando cuidadosamente. Viendo la forma en que avanzó poco a poco hasta su lugar habitual, agarrándose la túnica y evitando mirar las paredes revestidas de pociones, además de no mirar al profesor a los ojos, un comportamiento que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención fue cuando el hombre le indicó que tomara asiento. Se quedó mirando la silla frente al escritorio, luego la mano que le había indicado que se sentara, como si tratara de interpretar el símbolo. Sin embargo, no se sentó, su rostro se torció en una expresión confusa, molestando al profesor de pociones.

—Si te gusta estar de pie, por supuesto, quédate parado— le espetó, y el chico dio un sutil paso hacia atrás ante el arrebato, todavía sin sentarse. Suspiró, frotándose la frente y recobrando la compostura. Si el mocoso no se sentaba, no discutiría el punto. —Hablé con el director.

Harry levanto la vista ahora, un destello de esperanza en sus ojos que no duró mucho.

—Vamos a continuar con esto el año que viene— dijo, y el niño se veía razonablemente aplastado por la noticia, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su expresión. Severus lo miró por un largo momento, antes de suspirar y juntar sus manos sobre su escritorio. —Durante el verano, haré un esfuerzo adicional para investigar el tema de tu discapacidad del habla. Al hacerlo, necesitaré cierta cantidad de información sobre la causa.

Harry volvió a mirarlo fijamente, luciendo como un ciervo atrapado bajo los faros mientras lo miraba boquiabierto sin decir una palabra, ya tratando de formular una mentira adecuada.

—Tu-tuve una c-c-c-con-conmoción ce-cerebral— tartamudeó, recordando la conversación anterior con los gemelos.

—Estoy consciente— dijo el profesor sin rodeos, y Harry dio otro pequeño paso hacia atrás. —Necesitaré saber más detalles que eso. Dónde fue el impacto. El tratamiento que se te dio. Cuanto tiempo después empezó el tartamudeo.

—y-y-y-yo n-n-no— Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo los latidos a través de su camisa, tratando de racionalizar la situación. Hubo algunas cosas que podía decir sobre lo sucedido sin revelar toda la situación. —La pa-parte t-trasera de la c-ca-cabeza. N-no s-sé cu-cuánto t-tiempo de-d-después co-comencé a ta-tartamudear.

Las respuestas no fueron muy útiles, pero las anotó de todos modos.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta sobre el tratamiento— dijo, con una advertencia en su voz de que no pusiera más a prueba su paciencia.

Harry abrió la boca, la cerró y volvió a abrirla antes de negar con la cabeza. Snape lo miró con incredulidad, esperando alguna respuesta.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedes decírmelo?— Preguntó molesto. Harry volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se frotó la frente. —No es como si los tipos de tratamiento fueran confidenciales, Potter. Debes haber recibido _algún_ tipo de tratamiento para algo como...— El rostro de Harry palideció considerablemente y entonces hizo clic. Enderezó su postura para mirar al joven frente a él, su expresión ilegible. — _Tuviste_ un tratamiento para tu conmoción cerebral, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras fueron tensas y Harry dio un tercer paso hacia atrás, lo cual fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

No era un experto en lesiones cerebrales, pero estaba seguro de que una lesión que causara un daño permanente tendría que ser extrema. Como mínimo, habría habido una gran cantidad de síntomas además del tartamudeo. Del tipo que no serían fáciles de descartar como algo más que serio.

Su mente volvió al pensamiento que había tenido cuando encontró al chico frente al espejo. Que su miedo a Snape estaba centrado en la magia. Ahora tenía que preguntarse si había pasado algo antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Lo miró de cerca, por primera vez dejando a un lado sus ideas preconcebidas sobre cómo actuaba, ahora viendo muy claramente el miedo de autoconservación que estaba mostrando, la forma en que no hacía contacto visual con Snape y la forma en que rehuía de mirar los estantes alrededor de su habitación.

Dumbledore le había asegurado que mientras Harry estuviera en la casa de sus parientes, estaría a salvo, pero ¿qué pasaba con respecto a cuando el chico estaba fuera de casa? No podía estar seguro de cómo funcionaba la magia protectora, pero si era como el encantamiento Fidelius, Harry solo estaría a salvo _dentro de_ la casa.

Su mente inmediatamente fue a sus... _viejos colegas_ , y se preguntó si podría obtener alguna información de ellos... Envuelto en estos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de cómo el chico estaba retorciendo el borde de su túnica en sus manos desde hace bastante tiempo.

—Tú...— pensó en preguntarle directamente, pero dudaba que realmente pudiera obtener una respuesta clara de él. Además, no necesitaba que el chico supiera que estaba algo así como preocupado si no había nada de qué preocuparse. Resoplando con molestia, agitó la mano. —Puedes irte. No es necesario continuar con las lecciones durante el resto del semestre. Sin embargo, espero que pongas tu propio esfuerzo con respecto a este tema durante las vacaciones.

Harry asintió frenéticamente, girándose y saliendo de la habitación sin perder tiempo ni decir una palabra, a pesar de que no sabía cómo pondría su propio esfuerzo en el tema de sus lecciones de habla mientras estuviera con los Dursley.

Eso... había sido extraño, por decir lo menos. Snape todavía fue frío, por supuesto, pero en realidad había comenzado a esforzarse en las lecciones que estaba recibiendo. No alivió completamente a Harry, en todo caso lo puso más confuso e inseguro acerca de los motivos del profesor, pero no se iba con la sensación normal de náuseas que tenía después de la mayoría de sus sesiones. Probablemente podría atribuir eso principalmente al hecho de que la "lección" había sido una simple discusión.

Pasando rápidamente por la sala común, no prestó atención a quién estaba allí mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, queriendo distraerse con una partida de ajedrez contra Draco, cuando lo golpearon levemente en el hombro.

Girándose a la defensiva, se encontró cara a cara con Blaise, quien en realidad parecía bastante inseguro mientras estaba allí parado.

—B-Blaise— dijo Harry sin aliento, tratando de calmarse lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación. No sabía qué esperar del otro chico; Harry había sido francamente grosero con él la última vez que hablaron, pero había sido igual con Draco y Hermione y ambos parecían haberlo perdonado...

—Quería preguntar...— Dijo, reflexionando sobre sus pensamientos, con los ojos yendo de Harry a la pared detrás de él, luego de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El silencio se prolongó hasta un punto incómodo, y Harry casi quiso preguntar si estaba bien, cuando sacudió la cabeza y soltó un suspiro por la nariz. —Me gustaría intercambiar correspondencia contigo durante el verano.

Harry parpadeó, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, dándose cuenta de que Blaise le estaba pidiendo que se mantuvieran en contacto.

—Por su-s-supuesto— dijo, aunque no estaba seguro de la situación en la que se encontraría con respecto al verano. Su sonrisa se redujo ante ese pensamiento, y miró a Blaise con una mirada insegura. —Yo p-podría... p-po-podría no s-ser ca-capaz de re-responderte, p-pero lo a-aprecio.

Blaise pensó en esto por un momento, antes de asentir lentamente, girándose para irse. Se detuvo a medio camino, mirando a Harry con la expresión más desprotegida que Harry le había visto hacer jamás. Si Harry no lo conociera mejor, diría que se veía amable y sincero.

—Me alegra que estés bien— dijo honestamente, continuando su camino a su propio dormitorio antes de que Harry pudiera decir una palabra en respuesta.

Harry tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro cuando entró a su dormitorio, luciendo feliz y con dolor emocional, lo cual no estaba especialmente lejos de la verdad.

—Hey— saludó Draco, arqueando una ceja ante su expresión. Estaba más acostumbrado a que Harry estuviera asustado y emocionado que feliz de alguna manera, pero el rostro no era especialmente reconfortante. —¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez?— Ya habían aceptado jugar, pero su cambio emocional hizo que volviera a comprobarlo.

—Yo...— Harry se detuvo, luego asintió. —En un m-m-minuto. Tengo q-que e-es-escribir a-algo.

Draco asintió, pero siguió mirándolo mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio y sacaba un trozo de papel arrugado de su bolso, revisándolo, antes de tirarlo y tomar un nuevo papel, comenzando a escribir lo que claramente era una carta.

—¿Para quién es eso?— Preguntó con curiosidad, y Harry le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda.

—Un a-amigo, e-espero.— El mensaje críptico fue recibido con un bufido divertido y una falta de preguntas de seguimiento, lo que Harry apreciaba.

_Querido vecino_

_Lamento lo que dije e hice._

_Lamento haberte ignorado durante tanto tiempo._

_Debería haberte enviado una carta para explicarte antes. Te mereces algo mejor que esto, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme de que nunca respondas. Después de todo lo que te ha pasado, ciertamente mereces ser feliz, y si eso significa sacarme de tu vida o tenerme en ella, deberías poder elegir._

_Así que, si nunca respondes, por mi propio bien, al menos necesito decirte que más de una vez me diste esperanza cuando no tenía nada. Así que gracias. Desearía poder expresarlo mejor, pero me temo que me pondré emocional si continúo, así que seré breve por si acaso._

_Tu vecino,_

_Harry._

Lo dobló con cuidado y escribió la dirección, dejándolo a un lado de su escritorio, pero mirándolo pensativo durante un largo rato. No era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero le preocupaba que si continuaba se volvería melodramático, o al menos parecería como si estuviera culpando a Bill.

—¿Harry?— Preguntó Draco, sacándolo de su estupor. Ya había preparado el ajedrez y lo miraba con curiosidad. —¿Listo?

—S-sí— respondió, levantándose y caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación para unirse a él.

_Se egoísta de vez en cuando._

La declaración zumbó en su mente mientras pensaba en el significado. Quizás eso es lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante, y mientras pasaba el corto tiempo que faltaba antes de que lo enviaran de regreso a casa de los Dursley, se sintió invadido por una sensación de aterrorizada determinación, y ya estableciendo un plan de acción.

No volvería a ser el niño aterrorizado en el armario debajo de las escaleras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo a los gemelos en todas sus versiones xD fanfics, películas, libros. Son los mejores. (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤
> 
> Ya estamos por entrar al segundo año, y más problemas para el pobre Harry
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


End file.
